Emerald Warrior
by Striker Studios
Summary: Jason Howlett, un joven que tiene como único propósito el viajar en busca de contrincantes dignos, sean héroes o villanos. No tenía intenciones de verse involucrado en asuntos de héroes y villanos...Pero en el momento que se encontró con cierto joven de cabellos verdes, su vida cambió para siempre ¿Que hará ahora? ¡DESCUBRANLO AHORA! ¡PLUUUS UUULTRAA! Elementos de DB Principalmente
1. Chapter 1

-"El inicio"- Personaje Hablando

-(La fuerza de un guerrero)- Personaje Pensando

 **Prologo**

 _Hace muchos años, antes de que los Quirks aparecieran, existió un guerrero de poder inconmensurable en éste mundo. Él era capaz de realizar hazañas increíbles gracias a su fuerza sin paralelo y fue conocido por tener el titulo del "Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo"._

 _Nadie sabía de dónde vino tan poderoso guerrero… Algunos decían que fue el producto de experimentos ultra secretos, otros decían que fue el primer hombre con un Quirk… Y hay quienes dicen que él provino de las mismas estrellas._

 _Y, de la misma forma que él apareció en el mundo… Desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno como si nunca hubiera existido._

 _Pero sea como sea, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que él fue por mucho el ser más poderoso que esta tierra hubiera conocido. Aunque su leyenda no solo estaba basada en su fuerza sobrehumana sino en su contribución científica a nuestro mundo._

 _Cerca del 70% de las corporaciones internacionales más reconocidas del mundo que se especializan en el área científica utilizan muchas de sus teorías y leyes naturales._

 _Y existe una familia que se especializa en éste campo… Una familia llena de seres cuyas mentes y Quirks van más alla de los humanamente imaginable… Son conocidos como monstruos ya que todos sus integrantes poseen un poder sin paralelo… Desde seres con la capacidad de controlar las mentes más duras, hasta monstruos con el poder para controlar los mismo elementos de la naturaleza._

 _Estas increíbles personas se dedican a un fin en común, la búsqueda de las respuestas para resolver los misterios del mundo, exigirse más allá de sus límites e ir hasta el origen mismo._

 _¡Estos son los Howlett!_

 **Ubicación Desconocida**

En un laboratorio ubicado en la zona más remota de la tierra, rodeado por un extenso bosque con criaturas fantásticas de origen casi mítico, se encontraba un grupo de científicos en estado de alerta.

-"¡Vaya, Lady Howlett está muy irritable últimamente"-

-"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, hace unos momentos le rompió la nariz a un tipo solo porque tomó agua mientras ella estaba explicando su último proyecto"-

-"Bueno… No puedes culparla… Las mujeres embarazadas son de temer"-

-"Aunque debes reconocer que ella se está excediendo. No entiendo cual su problema con nosotros"-

-"Tu sabes cómo es Annabeth Howlett. Si ella no hace las cosas por si misma entonces no está contenta. Esa mujer quiere tener a todos en la palma de su mano"-

-"¡Es cierto! ¡Me habría gustado que su hermana estuviera aquí, al menos ella era buena con nosotros!"-

Aquel grupo de científicos se hallaba discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de su jefa con ligero temor… Sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba justo detrás de ellos.

-"¡Si tienen tanto tiempo para charlar como un grupo de mocosos, entonces pónganse a trabajas!"- La mujer grito haciendo que sus subordinados salieran corriendo.

La jefa en cuestión era una alta mujer de gran belleza y de un cuerpo muy voluptuoso con un cabello largo oscuro y unos ojos de color dorado con tonalidades verdosas. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta abotonada ajustada que apenas cubría su prominente escote acompañada de una bata de laboratorio, ella tenía una mini falda oscura con un cinturón marrón en su cintura y zapatos de tacón marrones. Y cabe resaltar, que ella tenía un gato negro con grandes ojos oscuros en su hombro derecho.

-"Haaaaah… Estos empleados de hoy en día son de segunda categoría"- Mujer de ojos avellana masculló mientras acariciaba a su gato para luego mirar su abultado estomago producto de 8 meses de embarazo –"Al menos cuando llegues no tendrás que codearte con gentuza de clase baja como esta"- La pelinegra agregó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara para luego dirigirse a su oficina.

La mujer camino tranquilamente por los pasillos del laboratorio sin siquiera molestarse en dirigirle la mirada a sus compañeros científicos o de darles los buenos días, ella simplemente los pasaba de largo como si fueran un estorbo.

Al llegar a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio donde había una foto de ella junto a un hombre de cabello oscuro y dos niñas pequeñas de 2 años de edad, una de ellas una copia de carbón de ella pero tenía la particularidad de tener una cola de mono mientras que la otra era igual solo que su cabello era rojo y sus ojos azules.

Una sonrisa suave llego a su rostro cuando vio a la pequeña niña de la foto pero rápidamente pasó a convertirse en un seño fruncido cuando posó sus ojos en el hombre de la foto, e inconsciente su cinturón comenzó a moverse por si solo y se movió para destrozar una taza de té revelando que se trataba de una cola de mono.

La mujer se tranquilizó rápidamente y con un movimiento de su mano arrojó los trozos de cerámica junto con el té en un cesto de basura… Haciendo que dicho materiales flotaran en el aire hasta llegar al cesto.

-"Maldito imbécil…"- La pelinegra dijo con una expresión estoica.

-"V **a** y **a** , **v** a **y** a, **va** ya. **M** i **h** e **r** m **an** i **ta** a **ún** **s** e **e** n **cu** en **tra** **do** li **da** por **el** i **dio** ta **de** su **ex** -ma **ri** do"-

En ese instante, una voz espectral impregnó el aire de la habitación pero la mujer no se inmutó y solo se volteó rodando su silla en tora dirección mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

-"Ya sal de una vez, Reiner. Sabes que me molesta que hagas eso"- La pelinegra le ordenó al fantasma que se revelerá, y él soltó una carcajada retorcida.

-"Lo **si** en **to~**. N **o** lo **gré** re **sis** tir **l** a **ten** taci **ón** "- La voz dijo al tiempo en que un hombre alto se materializaba en la habitación saliendo de las sombras, literalmente.

Era un sujeto muy alto, fácilmente superaba los 2 metros, que tenía cabello corto de color negro y ojos de color dorado, é tenía una piel oscura y un físico delgado pero tonificado. Éste hombre tenía una traje negro cuyo diseño se asemejaba a un traje de origen militar (similar al de Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia) y unos zapatos marrones.

-"Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Reiner. Ya madura de una vez"- Annabeth masculló.

-" **T** r **a** n **q** u **i** l **a,** h **e** r **m** a **n** a **m** a **y** o **r**. **S** a **b** e **s** c **o** m **o es m** i **n** a **t** u **r** a **l** e **z** a"- El enorme hombre replicó sin perder su sonrisa –"L **a** **ve** rd **a** d **e** s q **ue** v **i** n **e** p **o** r **qu** e **e** l **vi** ej **o** q **ui** er **e** s **a** b **e** r **c** ó **mo** s **e** c **o** m **po** rt **a** t **u** n **ue** v **o** v **ás** t **a** g **o** "- Reiner dijo tomando asiento.

La bella mujer de cabello oscuro solo se limitó a mirar a su hermano menor con una expresión endurecida para luego suspirar –"Pues, puedes decirle al Abuelo Acutron que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Mi Jason se desarrolla perfectamente y dentro de unos días nacerá"- Annabeth dijo revisando unos documentos.

El alto sujeto de piel oscura y ojos dorados ladeo la cabeza con su expresión maniática y se rió ligeramente –" **C** i **er** to, **c** ier **to**. L **o** ol **vi** d **e** , **é** st **e** **so** br **ino** m **ío** es **el** úl **ti** m **o d** e **tu** e **s** t **ir** pe c **on** **e** se **ho** m **b** r **e**. **D** ig **no** **hi** j **o** **d** e s **u** p **a** d **re** **e** l c **o** b **ar** d **e** , **A** nn **ie** ~"- Reiner comentó con un tono burlón antes de recibir una onda de choque que lo arrojó contra la pared creando un pequeño cráter con su silueta -"¡ **Ng** hhh! ¡ **Q** u **é** b **es** ti **a** **e** re **s**! ¡ **K** e **k** ek **e** k **ek**!"- El hombre con ojos dorados se rió entre dientes a pesar de estar siendo aplastado por una fuerza abrumadora.

-"No menciones a ese hombre. No quiero saber nada de él. Además mis hijos no son como esa basura. Y su vuelves a mencionarlo en mi presencia, no me importa que seas mi hermano… T **e mat** aré **c** o **n mi** spr **op** ia **s ma** no **s** "- Annabeth declaró con una voz distorsionada como la de su hermano, enviando escalofríos en la espalda del pelinegro más alto.

La respuesta por parte de Reiner fue una simple carcajada antes asentir y ser liberado por su hermana –" **U** f **f** f… **T** u Q **uir** k **s** i **gu** e **s** i **en** do **ta** n **f** ue **rte** co **mo** **d** e **co** st **um** b **re** , **A** n **ni** e. No **me** s **or** pr **end** e **qu** e p **ue** d **as** co **mp** ri **mir** u **na** **isl** a h **as** ta **v** o **lv** e **rl** a **de** l **t** a **ma** ñ **o** d **e** u **na** **p** e **lo** t **a** **d** e **p** l **ay** a, ¡ **K** e **ke** ke **k**!"- Reiner comentó sin inmutarse por el último ataque de su hermana, quien solo lo fulminó con la mirada –" **Y** a e **nte** nd **í** , y **a** e **n** t **en** d **í**. M **e** r **et** ir **a** r **é** … **E** s **p** ero q **ue** **t** e **n** ga **s** u **n** n **iñ** o s **a** n **o** , v **en** dr **é** a **bu** sc **ar** te **cu** an **d** o t **er** mi **n** e **e** l **pa** rt **o** "- El enorme pelinegro se despidió con una genuina sonrisa de cariño haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer en un remolino de oscuridad y sombras que agitó ligeramente la habitación.

-"¡Hmp!... Idiota"- Annabeth dijo entre dientes tratando de sonar enojada pero ni siquiera ella pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Pasaron los minutos en los que ella se dedico a observar varios expedientes con diversas designaciones como: "Proyecto Ragnarok" "Sujeto Nº 103", "God's Arks" y "TX-800", entre otros más. Hasta que sintió una pequeña patada por parte del infante en su vientre.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura –"No puedo esperar a conocerte, estoy seguro que tus hermanas estarán felices de verte también"- Ella comentó con felicidad en su voz.

 **-0-**

 **16 años después**

El sol brillaba con intensidad en el amanecer de la Tierra del Sol Naciente, Japón. Un avión surcaba los cielos para llegar a su destino, el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Mustafatu.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de llegar a su destino, los pilotos bajaron el tren de aterrizaje y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un polizón se encontraba oculto en uno de los trenes de aterrizaje observando la ciudad con una expresión serena mientras el viento movía su cabello.

Esa persona era un joven de unos 14 o 15 años de edad que tenía el cabello negro azabache, corto y ligeramente alzado hacía arriba que se inclinaba hacia el atrás, sus ojos también eran negros como el carbón, y él poseía una constitución física algo musculosa y su piel era ligeramente morena y lo más resaltante de él era su cola...Él tenía cola, una cola de mono de color marrón. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de manga larga de color verde oscura con la imagen de una especie de superhéroe con ropas negras, el joven también llevaba puesto un pantalón largo de color gris azulado y botas negras.

La mirada del adolescente pelinegro reflejaba dignidad y orgullo pero a la vez un toque humildad -"Luego de 4 años, volví a Japón"- El joven declaró con una voz grave que detonaba fuerza, poder y orgullo.

Éste era el inicio de un viaje, una aventura donde éste joven estaría en el epicentro de todo. Pues éste joven era Jason Howlett, aquel que se convertirá en el ser más poderoso del universo.

 **Fin del Prólogo**


	2. Capitulo 1 : El comienzo

-"Blablabla"- personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 _ **-'Blablabla'-**_ Técnicas.

 **Capitulo 1 : Izuku Midoriya. Origen.**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia opening 1: The Day by Porno Graffiti**

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro empezó en el hermoso país de Japón, no parecía que algo podría pasar para echar a perder éste día tan hermoso. Todos trabajaban, vendedores vendían toda clase de objeto en el mercado, las personas de hogar realizaban las compras , etc. En ese pequeño mercado había algo que llamaba la atención de todas las personas hasta el punto de que había una acumulación excesiva de gente que se había reunido en un restaurante observando con los ojos bien abiertos algo...O más bien alguien.

Esa persona era un joven de unos 14 o 15 años de edad que tenía el cabello negro azabache , corto y ligeramente alzado hacía arriba y se inclinaba hacia el frente , sus ojos también era negro , poseía una constitución físico equivalente a un atleta mezclado con un forzudo , medía 1.70 mts aproximadamente , su piel era ligeramente morena y lo más resaltante de él era su cola...Tenía cola , una cola de mono de color marrón. Su vestimenta consistia en una camisa de manga larga de color verde oscura con la imagen de una especie de superhéroe con ropas negras , el joven también llevaba puesto un pantalón largo de color gris azulado y botas negras.

Sin embargo las personas no lo veía por eso...De hecho su cola no parecía causar alguna reacción negativa...Lo que dejaba en shock a todos era el hecho de que él se estaba comiendo una cantidad ridícula de comida... ¡LA CANTIDAD QUE ÉL INGERIA FACILMENTE PODRÍA LLENAR A UN PELOTÓN DE SOLDADOS, Y POR SI FUERA POCO ÉL NO PARECÍA BAJAR LA VELOCIDAD CON LA QUE INGERIA LOS ALIMENTOS! ÉL SOLO ACELERABA SU VELOCIDAD!... Mucha gente tenía un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

-(ACASO NO TIENE FONDO?!)-

En definitiva esto era algo que no se ve todos los dias y lo siguiente que dijo aquel barril sin-Quiero decir joven fué lo siguiente.

-"BWA! OIGA CHEF! SIRVAME OTRO PLATO!"- El pelinegro exclamó bruscamente.

El chef por su parte estaba temblando por ver a un hombre tan joven ingerir esa cantidad de comida –"L-Lo siento joven...Pero ya no tenemos más para servirle a usted"- el chef dijo sin salir del shock.

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó el pelinegro, a lo que el chef asintió –"Bueno, ya que…"- El joven con cola suspiro levantándose para darle un cheque al chef –"Esto deberá cubrir los gastos. Gracias por la comida, chef"- el adolescente ojinegro se despidió mientras salía del restaurante pero algo le llamo la atención...Y por algo se refería un chico mirándolo en shock.

Ese chico tenía que ser de su edad, su cabello era de color verde y también alborotado, sus ojos eran verdes, tenía pecas en sus pómulos, su piel era blanca, era algo delgado y era más bajo que él. Aquel chico traía puesto un tipo de uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa abotonada de manga larga de color negra con un pantalón largo que hacía juego, también llevaba unos zapatos grandes de color rojo y una gran mochila amarilla.

Tal chico lo miraba fijamente, cosa que lo enojó un poco –"¡Oye, Idiota!"- exclamó el pelinegro señalando al peliverde, que solo se sobresalto aterrado por la mirada de ojinegro.

-"¿¡S-S-SI?!- exclamó el peliverde asustado.

-"Deja de mirarme así... O te mato"- amenazó sombríamente el pelinegro haciendo una expresión facial digna del Gran Kenshiro del anime Hokuto no Ken.

-"¡P-Por favor, discúlpame! ¡No fue mi intención!"- se disculpó el ojiverde de manera errática y cómica –"¡Solo te veía porque me sorprendiste al comer tantos alimentos! Así que pensé que poseías algún tipo de Quirk de alto metabolismo!... Pero, considerando que tienes una cola, lo más seguro es que esté relacionado con los primates... ¿O tal vez será que tienes algún tipo de mutación de dos Quirk?... Eso es raro considerando…"- y así el ojiverde pasó de disculparse a empezar a divagar sobre el pelinegro...Cosa que solo empeoró la situación.

-"¡YA CALLATE IMBECIL!"- el chico con cola exclamó con furia, causando que el peliverde se tapará la boca asustado. Al notar lo asustado que estaba el chico, el pelinegro solo suspira para luego volver a hablar con más tranquilidad –"No tienes que ponerte así, idiota, no voy a matarte… A menos que me hagas perder la paciencia… Lo que sucede es que me incomoda mucho que me miren fijamente"- el pelinegro dijo en tono de disculpa –"Lamento... Lameneto haberte asustado más de lo debido... Soy Howlett, Jason Howlett"- dijo éste con una sonrisa amistosa.

Por su parte, el chico de pelo alborotado lo miró sorprendido para luego corresponder el saludo con la misma cordialidad –"Mucho gusto Howlett_san , soy Midoriya Izuku"- se presentó el peliverde.

-"Es un placer Izuku"- el joven pelinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-"Lo mismo dijo Howlett_san"- dijo Izuku sonriendo.

Y en ese momento una nueva amistad surgió por azares destino. Entre un misterioso chico y un estudiante común.

* * *

 _-'No todos los hombres son creados iguales...Eso es lo que aprendí a la temprana edad de los 4 años...Y fue entonces que me lleve mi primera gran decepción...'-_

 _-'Todo comenzó en la ciudad de Quing Qing , China...Un día , ¡Se dió el aviso de un bebé luminoso!...Desde entonces lo "Paranormal" se manifestó en todo el mundo...El tiempo paso...Y no hemos podido explicar la causa de estos fenomenos...Rapidamente lo "Paranormal" se volvió "Normal"...Y los sueños...Se hicieron...¡Realidad!'-_

 _-'¡La sociedad actual está compuesta por Superhombres , y cerca de 80% de la población mundial posee "Una Constitución Física Única"!'-_

 _-'¡El caos llegó a todo el mundo!'-_

 _-'En estas circunstancias la profesión que cada uno había soñado...¡Se hizo realidad!'-_

* * *

 **Japón. Tatooine Station.**

 **Tres semanas después.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Jason e Izuku se conocieron y las cosas han ido bien para ambos. Izuku se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Jason parecía alguien en extremó agresivo, también era muy amable y considerado... Al menos eso intentaba él En cuanto a Jason, él conoció a Izuku por poco tiempo y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que Izuku era un buen chico y un gran amigo, y a pesar de ser tan diferentes se hicieron grandes amigos. Pero había una duda en la mente de Izuku, el apellido de Jason. Él sabía que lo escucho en algún lado pero no recordaba donde.

Pero volviendo al presente, ambos chicos estaban en la estación de trenes observando a un tipo que se había transformado en un monstruo de unos 25 metros o más que estaba causando un gran alboroto, ¿La razón?... Un Héroe llegó para enfrentarlo.

-"Vaya, creo que llegaré tarde"-

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?"-

-"Un villano apareció"-

Por si fuera poco la gente que se supone tomaría los trenes estaban varados allí por culpa de ese idiota. Y en esa multitud estaban Izuku y Jason observando todo, Izuku con emoción, y Jason de forma analítica y de brazos cruzados.

-"¿Un carterista que posee un Quirk para transformarse en monstruo?... Genial"- un tipo de la multitud dijo con asombro.

-(¡¿Un carterista?! ¿Entonces porque no roba todo un banco en lugar de perder el tiempo con una simple bolso?)- Jason pensó en shock –"Menudo desperdicio de talento…"- Él agregó con una gota de sudor

-"¡Wow! , ¿Quién está peleando?"- El emocionado chico con pecas preguntó a la multitud.

De regreso en la batalla en cuestión, el héroe era un hombre que tenía puesto un casco de madera para ocultar su identidad y éste le cubría la totalidad de su cara, a excepción de sus ojos que son marrones, tenía puesto un traje negro con unos guantes de madera que le llegaban hasta sus codos , botas y madera y un cinturón de madera.

Dicho héroe dio un gran salto para evitar un manotazo del monstruo y aterrizó en el techo de un edificio y se dispuso a hablar –"Haz utilizado tus habilidades para realizar cosas ilegales mientras esta gente intenta ganarse la vida honradamente, y encima robaste una cartera perteneciente a un ciudadano... ¡Eres el mal encarnado!"- exclamó el héroe mirando al villano con ira y disgusto.

-"¡Genial! , ¡Es Kamui Woods! ¡El joven talento, que es sumamente popular en la actualidad!"- Izuku exclamó como todo un Fanboy.

-"Sí… Yo no diría que él es TAN joven"- Jason acotó

-"Sabes mucho sobre él, ¿cierto?"- Un hombre al lado de ellos preguntó con vago interés –"No serás... ¿Un fan?""- el sujeto volvió a preguntar poniendo nervioso al peliverde.

-"¡N-No!... Claro que no"- dijo nerviosamente Izuku sudando un poco , mientras que Jason lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras se preguntaba...

-(¿En serio, Izuku?)- Jason golpeó su palma contra su cara al ver la negación de su amigo.

De regreso en el combate que se llevaba a cabo el héroe Kamui decidió terminar con la batalla, entonces ramas empezaron a salir de su brazo izquierdo lo que indicaba que estaba listo para atacar –"Este será tu castigo, villano"- El héroe de madera declaró.

-"¡Ve por el Kamui!"-

-"¡Vamos, hazlo ya!"-

-"¡Tu puedes Kamui!"-

-"¡Vamos Hombre de Madera, muéstranos lo que tienes!"- dijo el tipo al lado de Jason e Izuku.

-"¡Ah! , esa es la famosa **'Lacquered..."** \- empezó a hablar Izuku.

 **-'Chains Prison!'-** terminó Kamui atacando al gigantesco monstruo con sus ramas pero antes de que el ataque lo tocara...

 **-'CANON CANYON!'-** exclamó una voz claramente femenina...Y de repente aparecio una gigantesca mujer del tamaño del monstruo y ella le dió una poderosa patada que terminó noqueando al villano.

Esa repentina acción provocó que todos se quedarán estáticos y en shock por unos segundos, incluyendo Kamui al cual desgraciadamente le robaron la gloria, y luego un grupo enorme de fotógrafos apareció para tomar fotos de la mujer.

Y como no lo harían...Era una hermosa mujer, con el cabello rubio, lacio y largo, ojos de color violeta con pupilas blancas, su piel era blanca y poseía una figura de reloj de arena y un gran busto. Su vestuario de heroína consistía en un traje ajustado de color púrpura y beige con líneas naranjas para dividir ambos color, además tenía un antifaz de color púrpura con grandes protuberancias que se asemejaban a unos cuernos. Y cabe destacar que que le quedaba muy bien.

-"¡Hoy es mi primer día como heroína! ¡Soy Mount Lady , por favor acuérdense de mí~!"- exclamó la bella mujer guiñando un ojo a su público, robado, llevandose toda la atención. En fin...Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que arrestaron al villano y los héroes fueron felicitados por las autoridades por detener al monstruo.

* * *

 _-'Como el número de fenómenos "Especiales" aumentó, el número de crímenes también aumentó súbitamente...Y cuando los gobiernos cambiaron las leyes radicalmente restrictivas de revisar cada acción...La gente valiente...Y personajes parecidos a los Comics Americanos entraron en acción'-_

 _-'¡Mantenían vigilados a los "Especiales" y defendían a la gente de los malvados!'-_

 _-'Muy rápidamente , bajo el dominio de la opinión pública. Los héroes, después de conseguir derechos civiles específicos, tienen sus actividades profesionales reconocidas oficialmente. Y para recompensar sus esfuerzos... ¡Su salario viene directamente del Gobierno! ¡Y son aclamados por las multitudes!'-_

* * *

Después de que la policía y los héroes pusieran bajo su custodia al villano todos parecían maravillados y aliviados...Al fin podían seguir con sus actividades de todos los días, solo era otro día "Normal" en sus vidas... Pero cierta persona...

-"Transformación en Titan, ¿huh?... Es cierto que es un Quirk muy popular y asombroso pero, considerando los daños a la ciudad, su uso debería de ser limitado... No... Eso dependería si ella puede o no controlarlo a voluntad"- Sip, nuestro co-protagonista peliverde estaba anotando todo lo sucedido en un cuaderno que saco de su mochila.

-"¡¿Estas tomando notas?!"- El sujeto extraño exclamó con sorpresa –"También quieres ser un héroe, ¿eh. ¡Entonces esfuérzate chico, puedes hacerlo!"- el hombre agregó, dándole ánimos a Izuku.

-"¿Eh?... Sí, ¡Lo hare!"- Izuku dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero tengo una duda... ¿Quién...Demonios...Eres?"- Jason preguntó con una expresión blanca dejando al pobre tipo tieso como una estatua.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde lo del carterista y en estos momentos Izuku se encontraba en la escuela y el profesor se encontraba a punto de decir algo sumamente importante.

-"¡Escuchen todos, ya están en 3er año así que es el momento de que piensen seriamente en su futuro!"- dijo el maestro dando una especie de "Discurso Motivacional Improvisado" algo agresivo –"¡Ahora pasaré el documento de aspiraciones para el futuro!"- exclamó el profesor tomando los papeles y...Los arrojó por la ventana.

-"Pero supongo que casi todos aqui quieren ir por la sección de héroes, ¿no?"- dijo el profesor con una actitud muy relajada acompañada por una sonrisa , cosa que no concuerda con su actitud anterior...Y por si fuera poco esa escuela estaba llena de estudiantes con habilidades "Especiales" : había uno que poseía alas , otro que estaba recubierto por rocas , etc , etc...Y también Izuku.

-"Bien, bien. Todos aquí tienen maravillosos Quiks, pero no deben usarlo fuera de lo establecido por las leyes, ¿está claro?"- dijo el profesor aún con su actitud relajada, pero cierta persona decidió expresar "gentilmente" su opinión.

-"¡Por favor Sensei, no me ponga en el mismo nivel que los otros!"- esa persona era un estudiante con el cabello rubio, desordenado y puntiagudo , con ojos rojos , piel blanca , y él tenía figura delgada pero tonificada. Su uniforme era el mismo que el de Izuku con la excepción de sus zapatos, que eran más pequeños y marrones.

Esta persona estaba sentada en su respectivo asiento con los pies descansando en su escritorio, además cabe resaltar que éste tenía una sonrisa de superioridad... Clásico caso de matón de la clase que tiene un ego híper-inflado.

-"Yo en realidad no intento ser amigo de...Alguien que posea un Quirk "debil", ¿Sabe?"- dijo el rubio mostrando su clara arrogancia ante todos, y cuando uso ese tono arrogante hacia los demás...Bueno estos estaban echando humo.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Katsuki?!"-

-¡¿Eres un bastardo , Bakugou Katsuki!"-

-"¡Deja de menospreciarnos!"-

Esos eran los reclamos de los demás compañeros del ojirojo, que simplemente habló su gran boca floja de nuevo –"¡A CALLAR, PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS! ¡Y COMPORTENSE COMO TAL!"- Katsuki gritó, y sin darse cuenta tal vez rompió un poco El 4to Muro.

-"Oh, sí. De hecho, Bakugou... ¿Planeas ir a la academia U.A, cierto?"- cuestionó el profesor revisando unas notas sobre el ojirojo.

Al oír el nombre de esa escuela los demás estudiantes se quedaron en shock y empezaron a murmurar entre sí como si se tratará de la noticia del siglo.

-"¿Esa escuela Nacional?, pero se necesita una puntuación de 79 para entar este año, ¿no?"-

-"Y dicen que el examen de admisión es muy difícil... Bueno eso dicen"-

Esos eran los murmullos y chácharas de los estudiantes, cosa que elevo el ego de Katsuki... Otra vez. Y éste solo se subió a su escritorio de un salto para empezar a hablar –"¡No me sorprenden los graznidos de personajes secundarios! ¡Iré a los exámenes! ¡Soy el único que puede ir a la U.A!"- exclamó Katsuki regodeándose como si fuera un rey.

-"Sobrepasaré a los mejores, ¡Y me convertiré el mejor de los héroes! ¡MI NOMBRE ESTARÁ GRABADO EN EL ANUARIO DE LAS PERSONAS MÁS GRANDES DE ESTE MUNDO POR SIEMPRE!"- dijo el ojirojo mientras se reía por su "Clara Superioridad" ante los demás.

-"Oh"- dijo el maestro como si nada pero lo siguiente que dijo no se lo esperó Katsuki –"Pero ahora que hablamos de eso... Midoriya también quiere entrar a U.A, ¿o no?"- dijo el profesor causando que el rubio y los demás se quedarán tiesos por unos segundos, sobretodo Katsuki... Hasta que...

-""¡HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!""-

Todo el salón estalló en risas ante tal noticia.

-"¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿MIDORIYA?! ¡TU NUNCA PODRÁS ENTRAR!"-

-¡"ALGUIEN QUE SOLO SABE ESTUDIAR NO PUEDE ENTRAR A U.A!"-

Esos eran los comentarios sobre los planes futuros del peliverde , que solo intento excusarse así que se levantó de su asiento para hacerse escuchar.

-"¡P-Pero eso no es un "No" definitivo! , Lo dicen por que nunca han escuchado"-

-"¡MALDITO BUENO PARA NADA!"- gritó Katsuki con furia e interrumpiendo al pobre ojiverde, y golpeo el escritorio de Izuku con la palma de su mano derecha causando una explosión pequeña pero fuerte que hizo que Izuku cayera al suelo –"¡TU NI SIQUIERA TIENEN UN QUIRK, MALDITO DEBILUCHO!... ¡NO ERES NADA! ¡¿ASI QUE PORQUÉ TRATAS DE ENTRAR EN EL MISMO SITIO QUE YO?!"- rugió Katsuki con evidente ira y asustando a Izuku en el proceso.

-"¡E-E-Espera!... ¡No te aceleres! ¡Te equivocas Kacchan!"- tartamudeo el peliverde tratando de calmar a su compañero –"¡No es que trate de competir contra ti!... ¡Bueno, no del todo! ¡Te lo juro!"- dijo el asustado chico para luego proceder a explicarse –"Es que es mi sueño desde que era pequeño, entonces... Si no te arriesgas no ganarás nada, supongo"- dijo Izuku algo nervioso.

-"¿¡Y qué demonios significa eso, huh!?"- volvió a gritar Katsuki perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene pero lo siguiente que dijo fue algo bajo –"¿Que eres capaz de hacer de todas formas, eh?"- esa pregunta hizo que Izuku se quedará cayado y se notaba que eso le dolió.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Las cosas iban normalmente en las calles y nada parecía que podría arruinarlo de alguna manera posible. Era simple y tranquilo día para todas las personas de la ciudad estaban realizando sus labores sin preocupaciones.

-"¡NOOOOO!"-

...O tal vez no. Cerca de un mercado había un robo en progreso y el agresor no nada más ni nada menos que un villano, que aparentemente tenía una apariencia similar a una especie masa viscosa de color verde , tenía ojos grandes y forma humanoide , y usaba unos pantalones semi-largos.

-"¡LADRÓN! ¡DETENGANLO!"- gritó la víctima del robo.

-"¡Atrápenme si pueden!"- exclamó el villano con arrogancia evidente porque nadie podría atraparlo.

Y justo en el mercado salió una persona, un hombre de aspecto esquelético con el cabello en punta de color rubio con dos mechones a los lados que caían hacía abajo, sus ojos no se distinguían por una sombra y estaba usando una camisa blanca que no parecía de su talla, un pantalón marrón con varios bolsillos y zapatos marrones. Éste hombre, que vio todo vagamente, se acerco a un grupo que estaba viendo lo sucedido.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó él.

-"Un tipo con un extraño Quirk le robó a una persona"- respondió uno de ellos.

-"Vaya, vaya, la gente con Quirks raros andan por todas partes"- dijo otro tipo.

-"Tienes razón, parece que no hay límite en lo que pueden hacer...Que mal que no hay un héroe cerca"- dijo una mujer con una sonrisa forzada.

-"¡SI LO HAY!"- respondió el hombre esquelético convirtiéndose en un sujeto enorme con grandes músculos y ahora sus mechones apuntaban hacia arriba y estaban mucho más "potenciados".

La mujer solo volteó –"¿Porqué lo dices?"- preguntó ella solo para sorprenderse al verlo.

 **-"¡POR QUE...YO SOY UN HÉROE!"-** exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa que revelaba que poseía una dentadura blanca y perfectamente cuidada que tenía un brillo tipo comercial de pasta dental.

* * *

 **De regreso en la escuela.**

Ya había terminado el ciclo escolar y los estudiantes empezaban a salir del salón. En ese mismo momento Izuku se encontraba revisando las noticias en su teléfono y parecía haber mucho para ver. Y de su teléfono lo que más se destacaba era un artículo sobre un incidente.

-(Wow...El incidente de esta mañana está en la portada de noticias de Yahoo)- pensó con emoción Izuku para luego guardar su teléfono y levantarse para irse a casa , no sin antes tomar su cuaderno de notas que decía en la portada 'Para el Futuro: Análisis de Héroes N#13' -(Debería darme prisa en ir a casa y hacer un inventario)- con esto en mente se dispuso a irse pero antes de que pudiera tocar su cuaderno de notas alguien se lo arrebato , y ese alguien era Katsuki.

-"Todavía no he terminado contigo, bueno para nada"- dijo éste con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor.

-"¡Oh! , ¿Qué es eso, Katsuki?"- preguntó un compañero acercándose al rubio junto con otro chico, estos eran un chico rubio de aspecto delgado y el otro era un pelinegro con aspecto un poco más robusto por decirlo así.

-"¿"Para el Futuro"? PFFFFT... ¿Es un chiste, Midoriya?"- dijo uno de los chicos con cierto humor.

-"¡E-Eso no les concierne! ¡Regrésamelo!"- replicó Izuku tratando de convencer a Katsuki de se lo devolviera pero éste simplemente... Chocó su palma izquierda contra el libro causando una explosión leve que chamuscó el libro –"¡¿HUUUHH?!"- exclamó el peliverde, y no se detuvo allí ya que para ponerle la cereza en el pastel Katsuki lanzó el cuaderno hacía la ventana mientras que Izuku solo pudo contemplar esto con horror –"¡Eso es muy cruel Kacchan!"- exclamó Izuku.

Katsuki por su parte solo suspiro para luego hablar –"Alguien dijo que al comenzar este año... Se determinaría a la persona que sería clasificada como héroe"- dijo el ojirojo para luego mirar directamente a Izuku –"¡Seré el primero en entrar de esta lamentable escuela municipal! ¡Y como soy perfeccionista, quiero ser el único en reclamar el título de "El primero en querer continuar sus estudios en U.A teniendo cierta dignidad!"- exclamó Katsuki para luego poner su mano izquierda en el hombro de Izuku, y se podía ver el humo saliendo de allí –"De momento... Olvida la idea de pasar el examen de admisión de U.A, ¡Maldito Nerd!"- finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa medio torcida que indicaba que le daría una paliza si seguía con sus planes.

Izuku solo se quedó callado por el miedo y los demás chicos junto a Katsuki decidieron burlarse de él.

-"Vamos, hombre...Responde"- dijo el pelinegro con un tono burlón mientras seguía a los otros chicos, los cuales se retiraban a sus casas.

-"No puede hacerlo... Es tan patético que incluso estando en 3ero no puede decir las cosas en la cara"- dijo el otro tipo.

-"Oh, lo olvidé... Existe un método muy efectivo para ser un héroe"- dijo Katsuki volteándose para ver a Izuku con su clásica sonrisa de matón –"¡Salta por la ventana...Si tienes suerte tendrás un increíble Quirk en tu próxima vida!"- terminó el ojirojo y eso hizo que Izuku lo mirará con mucha rabia pero lejos de asustarlo, éste solo creó una explosiones en su manos para asustarlo –"¿Tienes algo que decir?"- preguntó Katsuki e Izuku solo se quedó allí parado completamente callado.

El tiempo pasó y el ojiverde fue a buscar su cuaderno de notas, que había terminado en un pequeño estanque donde había un pez que intentaba comérselo.

-"Pez idiota... Eso no es comida para peces... Son mis notas..."- Izuku murmuró deprimido por lo que le hizo su compañero –"Idiota..."- él masculló apretando su puños.

* * *

 _-'¡Idiota! Si de verdad hubiera saltado habría sido un suicidio, ¿Cierto. ¡Piensa antes de hablar!'-_

* * *

 _ **Flashback. 10 años antes.**_

Hace unos años se podía ver a un pequeño Izuku corriendo por todas partes hasta encontrar a su madre. Un mujer de cabello verde, ojos marrones , piel verde y de figura delgada. Tenía puesto un vestido largo de color rosa y unas pantuflas.

-"¡Oka-san! ¡La computadora!"- exclamó el pequeño Izuku trayendo a su madre hacía una habitación con un computadora.

-"¿De nuevo?... Me has pedido tantas veces ver este video que puedo decir que lo has visto más veces que las personas que ya lo han visto"- dijo la madre de Izuku usando la computadora para buscar un video mientras que un Izuku se mesia hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras tenía una figura de acción en su mano -Me da escalofríos con tan solo verlo- dijo ella haciendo un click con el mouse para hacer avanzar el video.

 _-'Ese era un antiguo video de un héroe...Que hizo su Debut justo después de que se presentará un desastre'-_

-{Estas viendo esto... ¡Ya ha salvado a 100 personas él solo! ¡Y no lleva más de 10 minutos!... ¡¿ES UN MONSTRUO}- en las imagenes del video se podía ver a un gran número de personas y a sus espaldas había lo que se podría definir como un desastre de porciones épicas , había grandes gritas en el suelo , un autobús en el suelo bocabajo y fuego en los alrededores.

Y de entre las llamas apareció un hombre enorme con un traje ajustado con colores muy al estilo de los Cómics Americanos que traía a un montón de gente con él **-{¡Ya no tienen que preocuparse! ¡Hahaha!}-** exclamó el hombre con una gran risa acompañada.

-{¡¿Se está riendo?!}- exclamó una persona.

 **-{¡Todo estará bien desde ahora!... ¿Y por qué es eso?... ¡POR QUE ESTOY AQUI!}-** exclamó es héroe con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Es Genial!... ¡Definitivamente quiero un Quirk que sea uno como el suyo!- exclamó el pequeño Izuku emocionado por saber cuál sería su Quirk.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después. En el hospital.**

Izuku y su madre fueron al hospital para realizarle un examen médico a Izuku y así saber cuál sería su Quirk... Sin embargo el destino le jugó una broma pesada.

-"Será mejor que te rindas chico"- dijo el doctor sin rodeos y quebrándole los sueños al pequeño, que por el shock soltó su figura de acción y se quedó tieso como estatua.

-"¿¡Eh?! ¡¿Pasa algo malo con él?!"- exclamó la madre, sorprendida por ese hecho –"Los otros niños de la guardería ya han manifestado sus Quirk y él es el único que no lo ha hecho"- dijo la madre angustiada.

-"Permítame interrumpirla Señora... Usted pertenece a la 4ta generación en términos de Quirk, ¿cierto?"- preguntó el doctor interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-"Si...Yo puedo "atraer" objetos pequeños hacía mí- explicó la peliverde mientras "atrajo" la figura de acción de Izuku hacía ella -Y mi marido puede lanzar fuego"- ella dijo sin comprender a donde quería llegar el doctor, por lo que él les muestra una tomografía del pie izquierdo de Izuku para explicarse mejor.

-"Como sabe, los Quirks empiezan a manifestarse a los 4 años de edad en la gran mayoría de los casos... Bueno, en el pasado cuando lo "Especial" era solo el principio, los resultados de investigaciones sobre esto fue una gran publicación. En estos resultados, que se esparcían como la pólvora, todo dependía de si tenía o no la presente articulación en los dedos pequeños"- explicó el médico señalando el meñique de Izuku, donde efectivamente estaba esa articulación así que él doctor continuó –"¿Ya lo ve? , esto hace referencia al lema: _"Los hombres no necesitan lo que no usan"_. Y en lo que respecta a este hombre que no tiene este "tipo" de articulación ¡Podemos decir que presentan un nueva etapa en la Evolución!"- explicó el doctor para luego decir algo que terminó de destruir los sueños del pequeño.

-"Izuku, por el contrario, presenta dos articulaciones... Aunque esto es rara en nuestro mundo, podemos decir que...Izuku no tiene un Quirk de ningún tipo"- terminó el doctor choqueando más al niño y a su madre.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después. En la casa de Izuku.**

Izuku ahora se encontraba viendo el video del héroe que había visto con anterioridad pero esta vez tenía una mirada terriblemente triste –"Oye Oka_san... Cualquier problema que tenga la gente...Yo la salvaré con una sonrisa...Como él"- dijo Izuku a su madre volteando a verla con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada que reflejaba decepción, tristeza e impotencia, cosa que hizo que a su madre le partiera el corazón.

-"Los héroes son increíbles... Entonces, ¿Yo puedo ser un héroe también?"- preguntó él muy triste y su madre solo pudó consolarlo.

-"¡Lo siento Izuku, lo siento mucho...!"- lloró su madre al pobre niño cuyos sueños parecían estar hechos trizas.

* * *

 _-'Claro que no. No digas eso Oka-san...Lo que quería que dijeras en ese entonces era...'-_

* * *

 _ **Fin de flashback. En las calles.**_

Izuku se encontraba caminando sin ningún rumbo en específico hasta que llegó en frente de un pequeño puente -(Cuando era pequeño, estaba determinado a serlo sin importar nada)- pensaba él antes de detenerse en seco y obtener una mirada de determinación.

-(¡Eso es! ¡No debo hacer caso a lo que las personas digan! ¡Mantén la frente en alto y camina hacia el futuro!)- pensó Izuku con determinación. Sin darse cuenta el villano de apariencia viscosa apareció de repente desde una alcantarilla.

 **-"Humm, un niño... ¡Perfecto!"-** exclamó el monstruo.

-(¡¿Un villano?!)- pensó aterrado el peliverde y debido a eso no pudo evitar que ese villano lo atrapará. Y éste se dispuso a abrirle la boca para poder entrar dentro de él por lo que Izuku intentó por todos los medios escapar.

 **-"¡Deja de retorcerte así niño!...Solo tomaré tu cuerpo prestado...Tan solo te dolerá unos 45 segundos...Y luego el dolor se irá"-** dijo el ser viscoso macabramente para luego echarse a reír **–"Gracias por esto niño , eres mi héroe Jajaja...¡No pensé que alguien como "Él" aparecería aquí , pero no tendré que preocuparme por eso!"-** dijo el monstruo asfixiando al joven que intentó tocarlo pero fué inútil -Si piensas que puedes agarrame en mi estado liquido , pierdes el tiempo jejej- dijo el villano oscuramente.

-(No puedo respirar... Se me van las fuerzas... ¿Este será mi fin?...¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdenme!)- pensó el aterrado Izuku mientras perdía el conocimiento (No... quiero...)- eso era lo que pensaba.

De repente la tapa de la alcantarilla salió disparada hacía el cielo y de allí apareció el héroe rubio **–"¡No te preocupes niño! ¡PORQUE YA ESTOY AQUI!"-** exclamó el héroe rubio sorprendiendo al monstruo y éste no pudo evitar lo siguiente que paso.

El corpulento héroe hizo un puño, llevó su brazo hacía atrás y se podía ver que iba a atacarlo _**-'TEXAASSSS...SMAAAASSHH'-**_ el héroe lanzó un potente golpe, que si bien no contacto físicamente con el monstruo si creó una especie de presión en el aire presente el lugar que atacó al villano y lo esparció por todas partes y liberó a Izuku.

 **-(¡¿Hizo eso...Con la presión del aire?!)-** El villano pensó en estado de shock.

-(¿All...Might?)- fué lo último que pensó Izuku antes de caer desmayado.

Tiempo después All Might decidió comprobar el estado de Izuku y lo inspeccionó **–"¡Oye, oye, niño! ¡¿Estás bien?!"-** y por inspeccionar me refiero que le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza para que despertará... Cosa que funcionó, por increíble que parezca.

-"¿Hmmm?"- fue lo que dijo Izuku antes de recobrar la consciencia y darse cuenta de quién era ese hombre –"¡¿COOOOMOOO?!"- Izuku gritó con una expresión sorprendida.

 **-"¡Que alivio, estas bien! , ¡Lamento que estuvieras involucrado en mi batalla contra ese villano! , ¡Normalmente no cometo esta clase de errores!, pero en fin... ¡Puede que me haya oxidado después de llegar de tierras raras!"-** All Might se disculpó con Izuku para luego mostrar con orgullo unas botellas de refresco donde estaba encapsulado el villano –"¡Pero gracias a ti todo salió bien! ¡Le he podido hacer Jaque mate a ese villano!"- el héroe le agradeció al joven de cabellos verdes, pero éste solo divagaba en su mente.

-(¡All Might! ¡El único! ¡El héroe número 1 del mundo!...Se ha presentado de manera tan diferente!)- Izuku pensó en estado eufórico por ver a su ídolo pero se dio cuenta de algo importante –"¡E-Espera tengo que pedirte un autógrafo! ¡¿Donde están mis apuntes?!"- Izuku exclamó tomando su cuaderno solo para darse cuenta de que ya había sido firmado de antemano –"¡Muchas gracias! ¡ESTO SE CONVERTIRA EN UN TESORO EN MI FAMILIA!"- agradeció el chico.

 **-"¡Bueno, es hora de encerrar a este villano! ¡Sigue mis hazañas en TV de LCD, niño!"-** se despidió All Might para luego estirar un poco sus piernas.

-(¡E-Espera!... ¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte!)- El peliverde dijo desesperado en su mente.

 **-"¡Bien, cuento contigo para seguir...APOYÁNDOME!"-** El héroe exclamó despidiéndose para luego dar un súper salto dejando a Izuku solo en la calle… O eso parecía.

All Might empezó a sentir algo en su pierna izquierda y cuando volteó a ver de qué se trataba... ¡RESULTÓ SER IZUKU!...Este chico es persistente si me lo preguntaban, pero en fin **–"¡O-Oye chico, tu fanatismo ya cruzó los limites!"-** All Might trató de hacer que Izuku lo soltará sin resultado alguno.

-"¡Aun tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte!"- Izuku declaró con una expresión que solo se le puede definir como cómica.

 **-"¡Deja eso, suéltame y vete a casa, estoy trabajando!"-** El héroe Nº 1 replicó.

-"¡No puedo, si te suelto seguro moriré!"- exclamó el peliverde.

 **-"... Es cierto"-** All Might dijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, literalmente ellos estaban a decenas de metros por encima del suelo **–"¡Bien , bien, ya entendí niño... Ahora, cierra tus ojos y la boca o tragaras insectos!"-** El héroe voluminoso le dijo a Izuku, quien obedeció las ordenes de su ídolo sin rechistar, entonces All Might inspeccionó los edificios para encontrar un lugar adecuado para aterrizar...Desconocido para Izuku , un pequeño rastro de sangre salió de la boca de All Might y éste solo pudo pensar una cosa **-(¡SHIT!)-** y parecía muy grave para que lo expresará así.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

En algún lugar lejos de All Might e Izuku habían 3 chicos caminando por la calle sin hacer mucho...Estos eran Katsuki y sus "Compinches". Pero desconocido para ellos, una extraña figura se encontraba cerca de ellos.

 **-(¿Dónde estoy?...)-** esa figura misteriosa o más bien charco...Resultó ser el villano gelatinoso que All Might capturó con anterioridad...La por la cual escapó fue simple, en el momento en el que All Might e Izuku estaban forcejeando entre sí, las botellas donde estaba el villano encerrado se cayeron... Es algo vergonzoso si se ponen a pensarlo, un héroe profesional pierde el villano bajo su custodia.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes se encontraban hablando de lo sucedido en la escuela –"Oye Katsuki, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con Midoriya?"- preguntó el chico rubio.

-"Sí, ¿no se supone que eran amigos de la infancia?"- preguntó el pelinegro.

-"Tsk, es su culpa por meterse en mi camino"- dijo Katsuki con el ceño fruncido y evidentemente enojado –"Incluso cuando éramos unos niños, él seguía siendo el mismo tonto que creía en ese bobo sueño... ¡Incluso recordar eso me enfurece!"- dijo él formando un puño y creando un explosión leve en su mano que asustó a sus compañeros.

-"B-Bueno... ¿Porqué no vamos a jugar videojuegos?"- preguntó el pelinegro algo nervioso.

-"Sí, tal vez encontremos a unos debiluchos allí"- dijo el chico rubio estirando de manera absurda sus dedos índice y pulgar formando un perfecto circulo cuando ambos dedos se tocaron.

-"¡Claro que no imbéciles! ¡Si lo hago, de seguro lo pondrán en mi expediente!"- exclamó el ojirojo muy enojado y sus compañeros se asustaron mucho, pero no era por Katsuki...Era porque detrás de éste último había un enorme monstruo gelatinoso.

-"Mira..."- señalaron ambos chicos para que Katsuki volteará, lástima que el villano ya estaba a punto de atraparlo.

 **-"Hoh~, Un chico joven con un poderoso Quirk"-** dijo el villano para luego abalanzarse hacía el rubio de ojos rojos.

* * *

 **De regreso con Izuku y All Might.**

El héroe rubio se encontraba a punto de aterrizar en un edificio y parecía que era un bueno lugar... Lástima que un pobre diablo estaba disfrutando de su comida justo allí... Y ese era cierto chico con cola de mono.

 _ **-(Oh...Shit)-**_ fue todo lo que pensó All Might porque sabía que ya era tarde para detenerse...Y cayó encima de Jason.

 _-"¡HOLY SHIT!"-_ gritó Jason al ver como su comida fué pisoteada por un tipo rubio...¿E Izuku?

 **-¡Oh no! ¡Lo lamento ciudadano! ¡Prometo pagarte lo más pronto posible!-** se disculpó All Might y en su mente pensó -( **Este no es el mejor día que he tenido)-** era evidente que éste día le fué mal por obvias razones.

-"... Es fué todo un aterrizaje"- dijo un Izuku muy mareado. Señoras y señores el clima nos muestra mareos con altas probabilidades de vómitos el día de hoy seguida por un pensamiento extraño de un amigo muy cercano.

-(¡¿What the #%+*?!)- fue lo que pensó Jason al ver a su amigo –"O-Oye Izuku, ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó el pelinegro preocupado por su amigo.

Izuku solo pudo levantar débilmente su puño y mostrar su pulgar en alto –"... Sí... No te... Preocupes"- dijo Izuku muy mareado.

 **-"¡Vaya, este día sí que ha sido malo para mí! ¡Pero no puedo perder el tiempo, así que me voy! ¡Tengo un agenda muy apretada!"-** dijo All Might retirándose pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Izuku se le adelantó.

-"¡ESPERA!"- Izuku gritó tratando de detener al héroe.

 **-"¡Lo siento pero no puedo! ¡Ya he perdido mucho tiempo!"-** se negó el rubio musculoso pero lo siguiente que dijo Izuku lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-"¡¿Puede alguien sin un Quirk volverse un héroe?!"- preguntó el peliverde sorprendiendo a Jason y logrando que All Might se detuviera para voltear a verlo –"¡¿Incluso si no poseo un Quirk...PUEDO LLEGAR A SER COMO TÚ?!"- Izuku preguntó una vez más, esta vez más desesperado por escuchar la respuesta del héroe.

 **-"... ¿Sin un Quirk?"-** All Might repitió esas mismas palabras sorprendido, aunque no se notaba por su cara... En serio, ¿Cómo es posible que su expresión facial no cambiará?!... Parecía que era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso a él.

Y así el encuentro que cambió el curso del destino de dos chicos y un héroe... Sucedió. Y también sería el comienzo de una nueva gran aventura para Jason e Izuku.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Ending 1: Heroes by Brian The Sun**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1**


	3. Capitulo 2

-"Blablabla"- personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 _ **-'Blablabla'-**_ Técnicas especiales.

 **Capitulo 2 : Izuku Midoriya. Origen, parte 2.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

-"¡¿Puede alguien sin un Quirk volverse un héroe?!"- El peliverde lanzó su pregunta sorprendiendo a Jason y logrando que All Might se detuviera para voltear a verlo –"¡¿Incluso si no poseo un Quirk... ¡¿PUEDO LLEGAR A SER COMO TÚ?!"- Izuku preguntó una vez más, esta vez más desesperado por escuchar la respuesta del héroe.

 **-"... ¿Sin un Quirk?"-** All Might repitió esas mismas palabras sorprendido

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Opening 1: The Day by Porno Graffiti**

* * *

 _ **De regreso al presente.**_

-(Oye oye... ¿Estás hablando en serio, Izuku?)- Jason se preguntaba esto con sorpresa en su cara. Él ya sabía de antemano que Izuku quería convertirse en un héroe, pero preguntarle directamente a un héroe profesional, el Héroe Número 1 además, era que no esperaba que hiciera el ojiverde... Sobre todo considerando que la respuesta tal vez destroce sus esperanzas.

Por su parte, All Might solo se quedó observando al joven peliverde por unos instantes hasta que sintió una repentina pérdida masiva de energía y su cuerpo empezó a botar un "vapor" extraño, hasta se tuvo que sostener sus costillas con dolor visible –"¡Ngh! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!... ¡Ahora no, ahora no!"- All Might dijo con un evidente tono desesperado en su voz, cosa que Jason notó al instante.

-"Uuuuhh... ¿Izuku?"- El pelinegro habló pero fue ignorado por el peliverde, el cual se dispuso a explicarse así mismo sobre tan repentina pregunta que le formuló al héroe rubio.

-"Se ríen de mí todo el tiempo... Porque no tengo un Kosei... No, puede que no sea a causa de ello, pero... No sé porque pero pienso que es increíble salvar a las personas..."- explicó Izuku tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y animarse para luego terminar de explicarse, esta vez como un mayor ánimo –"¡Quiero salvar a las personas con una sonrisa para que así no tengan miedo!...¡Quiero convertirme en el mejor héroe , como tú!"- El chico terminó de explicarse pero cuando encaró al Héroe Nº1 solo vio a un tipo de complexión esquelética "-¿¡EEEEEEHHHH?!"- Izuku exclamó al ver a ese tipo.

-"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Imbécil sin Quirk"- Jason comentó con una mirada en blanco.

-"¿¡T-Te has encogido?! ¡Eres falso, ¿Cierto?! ¡Eres un impostor, ¿No?!...T-Tu eres... ¡Eres demasiado delgado!- Izuku dijo en shock mientras apuntaba acusatoriamente al hombre rubio creyendo que se trataba de un tipo haciendo fraude.

-"Ese es All Might/Soy All Might"-

Eso fue lo que dijeron Jason y el tipo rubio pero cuando éste último abrió la boca para hablar, un chorro de sangre salió... Por extraño que parezca, al tipo no parecía molestarle mucho esto.

-"¡¿QUUUUEEEEEE?! ¡No te creo!"- El peliverde grito en estado de shock

-"Como debes saber... Hay personas que sacan abdominales o hacen poses en las piscinas públicas... Bueno, esto es algo como eso"- All Might comentó sentándose en el suelo mientras Izuku solo trataba de asimilar la información.

-(Vaya...No pensé que All Might se tuviera que transformar para usar sus poderes... Pero ahora que lo pienso, es obvio en retrospectiva. Desde hace un buen tiempo, él ha comenzado a hacer cada vez menos apariciones en las noticias. Él siempre evade las preguntas referentes a su Quirk o cualquier tipo de información relacionada a él, un claro ejemplo de que él ocultaba algo… Pero no creí que fuera algo como esto)- Jason pensó observando detenidamente al héroe con una expresión analítica.

-"Quieres rescatar a los inocentes con una sonrisa para que no sientan temor, ¿Eh?"- All Might dijo para sí mismo y voltear a ver a los adolescentes –"Bueno, como saben, mis queridos niños... Lo que está escrito en la Internet no siempre es real"- dijo el héroe con una voz mucho más seria y luego levanto su camiseta para mostrarles a los jóvenes una horrible cicatriz en la región baja de sus costillas y que además esta tenía varias puntadas alrededor, que solo podía significar que se trataba de una cirugía.

-"¡GEEK!"- Izuku solo se quedó con una expresión aterrada al ver esa horrible herida pero Jason estaba completamente calmado.

All Might apuntó a su cicatriz –"Esta es una herida que recibí hace unos 5 años, en una batalla que tuve contra un villano"- explicó detenidamente el hombre rubio –"El resultado: Semi-destrucción de mi sistema respiratorio y eliminación total de mi estomago. Mi cara esta demacrada y con ojeras, mis ojos afectados por todas las cirugías. Actualmente, no puedo trabajar activamente como un héroe por más de 3 horas al día. Ese es mi límite"- El héroe rubio dijo con pesar y con un aire serio.

-"Mmm, entiendo"- Jason asintió con sus brazos cruzados mientras que Izuku solo abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo.

-"¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que fue hace 5 años?"- Izuku preguntó, a lo que All Might simplemente asintió levemente –"Esa fue la vez cuando se opuso en contra de la Sierra de "Cadena Venenosa", ¿no?- Izuku preguntó entrando en modo Otaku/Nerd.

-"Felicidades Izuku, te has ganado el premio a "El más Nerd/Otaku de todo el Jodido Mundo" por trigésimo sexta vez consecutiva"- Jason comentó rodando sus ojos con fastidio.

All Might por su parte solo asintió ante la pregunta del chico nerd -"Parece que estas bien informado... Pero como sea. Lo que les he dicho nunca lo descubrirán públicamente. Es algo que no le pueden decir a nadie, así que les pido que guarden el secreto"- El hombre rubio dio una pausa para luego continuar su explicación –"El "Símbolo de la Paz" que salva a las personas sonriendo... Como deben saber, no puedo darme el lujo de ceder ante las fuerzas del mal"- All Might dijo con seriedad.

-"Hm"- Jason solo suspiró.

-"Si sonrió eso es por que...Me quita el miedo y la presión con la viven muchos héroes cada día. Los "Pro" [«Profesionales»] tienen que poner sus vidas en juego todo el tiempo. Así que claramente no puedo decirte "Es posible ser un héroe sin un Quirk"...Porque simplemente no creo que eso sea posible"- La última declaración fue un golpe bajo para el joven Izuku.

-(Wow!... Eso fue duro, hasta para mí... Pero tiene un muy buen punto)- esos fueron los pensamientos de Jason para luego ver a Izuku , que se encontraba en shock por lo que escuchó -(Vaya forma de destruirle los sueños a alguien...Ni siquiera el Autor le haría eso a alguien... En fin, no es mi problema)- con eso último en mente, Jason se encogió de hombros para luego recostarse en un barandal al tiempo en que All Might se levantaba y se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta que conducía hacia las escaleras.

-"Si aun quieres seguir con eso de salvar personas, entonces puedes volverte un policía. Es un trabajo algo menospreciado y a veces ridiculizado pero no por eso es menos noble"- All Might dijo esto mientras se retiraba, no sin antes dar un último aviso –"No es malo tener sueños, chico. Pero también debes tomar en cuenta la triste realidad"- y con eso último destrozó los sueños del peliverde.

Después de dar esa noticia, All Might empezó a bajar por las escaleras -(Bien... Me retrasé un poco, pero si me doy prisa entonces—¡AGUARDA!)- All Might pensó alarmado al darse cuenta de algo... Ya no tenía al Villano lodoso con él. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa pudo ver una explosión desde la ventana del edificio -(¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!)- El héroe rubio gritó en sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el villano que capturó... Había escapado.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después. En el sitio de la explosión.**

Todo era un completo caos. Las personas estaban asustadas, las casas y otros lugares cercanos estaban envueltos en llamas y los héroes estaban en aprietos debido a cierto Bastardo Liquido , que por si fuera poco estaba tomando posesión del cuerpo de Katsuki Bakugou , aunque éste último no se dejaba vencer y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas con la criatura liquida que estaba cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo.

-(¡BASTARDO! ¡NO CREAS... QUE DEJARE... QUE ME ADSORBAS, IMBECIL!)- un furioso Katsuki intentaba liberarse creando varias explosiones, sin percatarse de que eso solo dificultaba a los demás héroes que intentaban ayudarlo.

-(Shishishi... Un cuerpo fuerte y un poderoso Quirk... ¡La suerte me ha sonreído!)- El monstruo lodoso pensó con una sonrisa retorcida.

-"¡DEMONIOS!"- uno de los héroes gritó.

-"¡No puedo hacer nada en un espacio tan cerrado!"- Cierta heroína gigante masculló con frustración.

-"¡No puedo hacer mucho contra el fuego! ¡Así que me concentraré en ayudar a los civiles!"- Kamui Woods exclamó con enojo.

-"¡No puedo ayudarlos, chicos!"- Un tipo que se encontraba en el otro lado del lugar dijo con pesar. Era un hombre de estatura mediana con la cara tapada por un tipo de vendaje, traía un sombrero y vestimentas de bombero y además tenía unas mangueras sobresaliendo de sus brazos. Este héroe se estaba concentrando en apagar el fuego –"¡Ahora mismo mi prioridad es evitar un posible incendió!"- El "Bombero" dijo apagando las llamas.

-"¡RAAAWWW!"- Otro héroe presente rugió. Él tenía el cabello de color azul claro, ojos oscuros, piel ligeramente bronceada y de cuerpo muy musculoso. Él usaba una camisa abierta de color celeste, con un tipo de casco metálico que cubría su frente y cejas, unas muñequeras metálicas, pantalones largos de color marrón y zapatos de color pardo.

Ese sujeto se lanzó hacia el villano y le dio un golpe potente en la cara, pero para sorpresa de éste su puño solo se hundió dentro de la masa gelatinosa que se asemejaba al lodo -(¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!)- el peliazul pensó sorprendido mientras intentaba sujetar al monstruo con su otra mano pero esta también se hundió -(¡Demonios!)- con este último pensamiento, el héroe solo dio un gran salto para separarse del villano y luego se dispuso a hablar con sus compañeros.

-"¡Los golpes no parecen funcionar! ¡Ni siquiera puedo sujetarlo, así que hay que ser precavidos para no quedar atrapados!"- Él le dijo a sus compañeros –¡Demonios! ¡Si tuviéramos a alguien que pudiera retenerlo lo suficiente, tal vez podríamos salvar a ese chico pero ese villano esta aprovechándose de que ese joven se defiende con su Quirk para mantenernos a raya! ¡Maldita sea!- el héroe rugió sintiéndose arrinconado.

 **-"¡GRRRROOOOAAAAHHH!"-** el villano atacó con una de sus extremidades lodosas pero por fortuna los héroes esquivaron el ataque.

-"¡No estamos logrando nada! ¡Creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo hasta que alguien con un Quirk más adecuado llegue!"-

-"¡Mierda! ¡Parece que no nos queda otra opción que hacer eso. Ese pobre chico tendrá que ser fuerte y resistir por unos minutos más!"-

Desconocido para todos, el mismo All Might ya se encontraba allí pero estaba jadeando un poco mientras se sujetaba su herida y se mantenía de pie apoyándose en un poste de luz -(¡Estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba haciendo que no me percaté de lo que había pasado! ¡Maldita sea!)- Él se dijo a sí mismo sujetando su herida fuertemente -(¡Un error de mi parte y todo por haberme quedado a razonar con un Fan! ¡Soy patético!)- All Might pensaba sintiendo completamente impotente.

Por otro lado, cerca de allí se encontraba Izuku junto con Jason caminando pero el joven peliverde estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y recordaba lo que All Might le dijo, esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Izuku.

-(No llores, hombre... ¡Ya sabias que eso era cierto! ¡¿Verdad?!...Pero aún asi me siento tan...)- la mente de Izuku solo divagaba en esos pensamientos sumido en una gran tristeza.

-"¿Mmm? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?"-

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Jason, Izuku volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que él estaba observando algo en específico por lo que decidió mirar en la misma dirección que él y allí vio a una enorme cantidad de personas -(¿Que estará pasando?)- Izuku pensó curioso para luego dirigirse al lugar junto con Jason, solo para darse cuenta de donde estaban -(¿Este es el lugar de la explosión?...Me quede tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que terminamos aquí)- El peliverde pensó antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, el villano lodoso estaba atacando de nuevo.

-(¡¿Q-Qué hace él aquí?!)- El ojiverde se aterró al momento en que observó al monstruo -(¡Se supone que All Might lo capturó! ¡¿Cómo fue que logró esca—¡Espera! ¡Cuando me sostuve de él en el momento que iba a marcharse...Se Escapó!)- Izuku exclamó en su adentros –"Es...Mi culpa"- él murmuró en shock -(¡Y ATRAPÓ A ALGUIÉN!)- él pensó aún más aterrado.

-"¡¿Porque los héroes no hacen nada?!"- un ciudadano exclamó.

-"¡Ese imbécil atrapó a un joven!"- Otro ciudadano respondió.

-"¡¿No es ese el villano que All Might perseguía?!"- Una mujer musitó.

-"¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo es!"-

-"¿Pero, porqué All Might tarda tanto en venir?"-

Esa conversación solo hizó que Izuku se sintiera aún más culpable -(¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Y cualquiera que capturé ese villano no podrá moverse! ¡Ese lodo es muy escurridizo!... ¡Lo siento! ¡Resiste! ¡Por favor, resiste! ¡Un héroe vendrá a ayudarte... Solo resiste!)- El estado emocional de Izuku era una mezcla de terror, culpa e impotencia total.

-"Espera un segundo… ¿Ese no es Bakugou?"- al escuchar a Jason, Izuku solo enfocó su vista y allí, dentro del monstruo, pudo divisar a Katsuki. Y éste tenía una mirada que reflejaba impotencia y terror.

Y como si una fuerza invisible lo obligará, Izuku corrió hacia el monstruo lodoso para salvar a Katsuki.

-"!?"- todos estaban en shock por lo que veían, un niño que ni siquiera tenía un Quirk se dirigía a enfrentar al villano.

-"¡Estúpido! ¡Ya detente!"- los héroes le dijeron al chico que se detuviera pero él los ignoró… No, de hecho, ni siquiera él se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

-(¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Mis piernas se movieron por sí mismas?! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!)- esos eran los pensamientos de Izuku ya que para él, esto era algo que no le había pasado.

-"Eso es lo más valiente o los más tonto que he visto en mi vida"- Jason murmuró con el ceño fruncido al ver como Izuku corría hacia una posible muerte asegurada -(Meh, pues haya él. No pienso ayudar a un chico con deseos suicidas)- el pelinegro pensó dándose vuelta para caminar e irse.

 **-(¡Que estúpido! ¡Lo único que conseguirá es que lo terminé matando!...Muerte por explosión...Jejej, me gusta cómo se oye)-** El villano pensó con una sonrisa macabra para luego prepararse para atacar, sin embargo...

-(¡Intenta recordar las paginas!... ¡Pagina 25!)- Izuku fue más rápido e hizo algo que el monstruo no consideró, le arrojó su mochila con sus cosas y con eso fue suficiente para frenarlo un poco y así lograr llegar hasta Katsuki.

-"¡KACCHAN!"- Izuku exclamó al intentar rescatar al chico que lo trataba mal.

-"¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Porqué mierda estas aquí, Deku?!"- Katsuki gritó molesto y algo preocupado por ver al Debilucho tratando de ayudarlo.

-"¡Te juro que no sé porqué! ¡Mis piernas se movieron por su cuenta! ¡En realidad no comprendo porque lo hice!"- Izuku exclamó tratando de salvar al ojirojo.

* * *

 _-'Creo que habia varias razones...Pero principalmente era porque...'-_

* * *

-"¡P-Parecía que pedias ayuda!"- Izuku dijo llamando la atención de todos pero por sobretodo llamó la atención de All Might y... Jason, el cual se detuvo a mitad de la carretera y volteó a verlo.

-(No te metas en lo que no te importa. No te metas. No hagas lo que estas pensando hacer, imbécil)- El pelinegro con cola se dijo a sí mismo pero lo siguiente que pasó...Fue que él se había lanzado a una gran velocidad hacia el villano -(¡¿Porqué lo estás haciendo, idiota?!)- Jason se dijo así mismo.

-"?!"- esa acción por parte de Jason sorprendió a todos.

-"¡Ya suelta al cabrón de Bakugou , Villano de mierda!- Jason rugió listo para golpear al villano, quien solo sonreía creyendo que los golpes serían inutiles.

 **-¡Eso no funciona—ARRRRGH!-** el villano no pudo terminar la frase por que el puño de Jason creó una especie de onda de vacío pequeña que lastimó al monstruo.

-(¡Lo...¡¿LO HIRIÓ?!)- pensaron todas las personas al ver como Jason había logrado tal hazaña.

-"¡No he terminado, bastardo!"- Jason exclamóempezando a golpear al villano con una gran velocidad y todos oos golpes creaban pequeñas ondas de vacío que lo lastimaban –"¡Suelta al rubio oxigenado ya!"- Jason rugió para luego darle un potente gancho con la izquierda y mandándolo a volar un poco hasta que cayó unos cuantos metros de allí.

 **-"NGH! ¡No me vencerás tan fácil, mocoso!"-** El monstruo rugió para luego atacar a Jason con un latigazo lo suficientemente potente como para mandarlo a volar hacía un pequeño local y los escombros cayeron sobre el joven.

Ante eso, todos se preocuparon pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Jason levantándose lentamente con los ojos ensombrecidos y con una aura escalofriante **–"GrrrROOOAAHHH!"-** Jason soltó un poderoso alarido animal a su vez que creaba una onda supersónica por el grito. Esto hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento mientras se ponían a cubierto.

-(¡¿Esta es la fuerza de Jason?!)- pensó Izuku en estado de shock mientras se agachó para evitar los escombros voladores.

-(¡Que poder!)- La mayoría de los héroes pensaron esto con un sudor helado bajando por su frente.

 **-¡RAAAWWWW!-** el pelinegro rugió con furia, tanto que su cola se erizo por la rabia, y luego se movió aún más rápido que antes hasta alcanzar la velocidad del sonido y se abalanzó hacía el monstruo.

Lo siguiente que vieron todos fue un espectáculo atemorizante y espectacular, Jason empezó a golpear al monstruo fuertemente y le dio una patada haciendo que se desplazará unos pocos metros de allí , luego tomó un biga de metal y la utilizó como si fuera una bastón Bo. para golpear al villano con movimientos consecutivos y veloces.

 **-(¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ÉSTE NIÑO PUEDE SER TAN FUERTE Y VELOZ?!)-** el monstruo pensó alarmado pero de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea **-(Si obligo al niño rubio a usar su Quirk...)-** entonces el monstruo empezó a apretar el cuerpo de Katsuki y éste actúo por instinto y creo unas explosiones que le dieron de lleno a Jason y lo mandaron a volar hacía los héroes, sin embargo éste se controló y cayo de pie en el suelo, aunque la onda expansiva lo hizo retroceder mucho.

Mientras tanto, All Might solo podía ver todo eso con ojos de admiración hacía los dos chicos -(¡SOY PATÉTICO!...)- mientras tenía eso en mente, él decidió exigirse más y la transformación muscular hizo acto de presentarse.

 **-¡HAHAHA! ¡No podrás vencerme si no puedes tocarme niño!-** El villano se burló del pelinegro. Jason solo pudo chasquear su lengua con el ceño fruncido ante ese detalle **-¡Ahora terminaré con el "Normal" y luego contigo! ¡HAHAHA!-** exclamó éste para luego dirigirse hacia Izuku, quien solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

-(¿Huh?)- el peliverde solo abrió sus ojos y allí pudo ver a All Might , y no fue el único sorprendido ya que todos lo estaban.

 **-"¡Admito que te las arreglaste para persuadirme de esperar... Pero mi moralidad no me permite quedarme como un mero espectador...!"-** All Might exclamó liberando al rubio de ojos rojos al instante que se preparaba para atacar al monstruo **-¡Recuerda esto , villano...!-** All Might declaró al momento en que todos lo observaban con miradas expectativas.

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST : You say run)**_

 **-"¡LOS PROFESIONALES SIEMPRE ARRIESGAN SUS VIDAS PARA SALVAR A TODOS!"-** All Might exclamó para luego realizar su técnica

 _ **-'¡DETROIIIIT...SMAAAASH!**_ **'** _ **-**_ All Might de inmediato lanzó un poderoso puñetazo hacia el villano.

La fuerza detrás de ese simple ataque fue tal que literalmente hizo que la presión del aire se hiciera presenté y con eso creo una onda expansiva que dejó al villano noqueado al instante, formando un potente torbellino que se extendía hasta el cielo como efecto secundario. La mera onda de choque hizo que todos tuvieras que aferrarse al suelo para evitar salir disparados hacia el cielo.

El torbellino siguió girando a una alta velocidad hasta que se desvaneció pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Jason sintió una gota en su cabeza así que miró hacia arriba y quedó en shock por lo que vio –"No puede ser verdad..."- El chico pelinegro murmuró con shock ante lo que él veía.

El clima cambió radicalmente, ahora estaba lloviendo

All Might alteró el mismo clima con un solo puñetazo.

Ante semejante hazaña, Jason solo pudo quedarse mirando a All Might con asombro y temblando, pero no temblaba de miedo -(Este... Es su poder... ¡Heh! ¡HAHAHAH!... ¡Interesante!... ¡Realmente increíble!... ¡Ya quiero enfrentarme a esa clase de poder!)- esos eran los pensamientos de Jason mientras que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa psicótica y algo retorcida.

-"¿Él hizo que la corriente ascendiese solo con la presión del aire?"- Izuku preguntó el shock. Él, al igual que los demás, no era capaz de articular una palabra ante semejante muestra de poder.

-"¡INCREIBLE, ÉL CLIMA HA CAMBIADO COMPLETAMENTE SOLO CON SU PUÑETAZO!"-

-"¡¿ASI QUE ESTA ES LA FUERZA DEL HÉROE NUMERO 1?!

-"¡BRAVO, BRAVO! ¡ERES ASOMBROSO, ALL MIGHT!"-

Esos eran los elogios que recibió el mayor héroe por realizar una hazaña sin precedentes como esa. Y como no... Él literalmente hizo que lloviera solo con un puñetazo.

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST: You say run. Fin)**_

* * *

 _-'Después de lo sucedido con ese incidente...Los restos de ese "Lodo" fueron recuperados y fueron enviados a la estación de policía más cercana para mantenerlo bajo custodia y bajo máxima seguridad'-_

 _-'A pesar de mis esfuerzos, solo recibí sermones y regaños'-_

* * *

-"¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!"-

-"¡Hacer cosas como esas solo hara que te maten!"-

-"¡No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma!"-

-"¡Deberias saber que lo que hiciste era suicidio!"-

Izuku solo se quedó en el suelo rascándose su cabeza tímidamente mientras recibía esa ola de sermones por parte de los héroes.

* * *

 _-'Pero por el contrario...Jason y Kacchan, recibieron elogios y halagos'-_

* * *

-"¡Ese Quirk tuyo es asombroso!"-

-"¡Oye, si vienes a mi agencia con gusto te recibiré como un aprendiz!"-

-"¡Se nota que tienes futuro como héroe!"-

Esos eran los halagos que recibía el ojirojo , a pesar de que hacia lo posible por ignorarlos ya que quería pensar las cosas un poco. En cuanto a Jason , bueno...

-"¡ERES ESPECIAL, NIÑO!"-

-"¡¿Tienes novia?!"-

-"¡PLANEAS INGRESAR A LA U.A!"-

-"¡Oye, no pareces japonés! ¡¿Acaso eres extranjero?!"-

-"¡¿Como lograste realizar movimientos tan similares a los de All Might?!"-

Eso solo era alrededor del 10% de todo el bombardeo de preguntas y elogios que recibía el pelinegro. Aunque se podía notar que él se veía molesto por una razón desconocida y se fue a una gran velocidad confundiendo a todos.

* * *

 _-'Pero...Jason...Él se veía diferente...Pareciera que el odiará que lo elogiaran por hacer actos tan heroicos como ayudarme a mí y a Kacchan...No conozco la razón pero...Creo que deberé preguntarle por eso la próxima vez que lo vea...'-_

* * *

 **Un tiempo después. En las calles.**

Izuku se encontraba caminando con una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que logró ese día, conoció a su ídolo y enfrentó a un villano...Aunque eso último pudo ser lo que lo hubiera matado de no ser por Jason... Sin embargo, aun debía disculparse con All Might por los problemas que le causó.

-(Al final no pude disculparme con All Might...Creo que me conformaré con enviarle un mensaje a su sitio Web Oficial)- mientras el peliverde estaba sumido en sus pensamientos una persona apareció detrás de él.

-"¡Oye, imbécil!"- y esa personita era Katsuki Bakugou, el matón de la clase que no sabía controlar su mal genio.

-(¡¿K-Kacchan?!)- Izuku estaba sorprendido de verlo.

-"¡Escucha bien!... ¡YO NO NECESITABA QUE ME SALVASEN! ¡Puedo cuidarme solo, imbécil! ¡¿Lo Captas?!"- El chico con el poder explosivo gritó con furia en su rostro –"¡Lo último que necesito es deberle un favor a un inútil como tú, Deku! ¡¿Crees que estoy en deuda contigo?! ¡Tal vez sea así, pero no pienses que me disculparé contigo por cómo te trato!"- Katsuki exclamó para luego voltearse y marcharse –"¡Maldito nerd!"- Él masculló retirándose del lugar.

-(¡Es un cabeza dura como siempre!)- Izuku pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Parecía que Bakugou en realidad quería agradecerle pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Pero antes de que Izuku pudiera seguir su camino...Un sujeto apareció de la nada.

 **-"¡AQUI ESTOY!"-** All Might, en su forma muscular, exclamó.

-"¡¿Ehh?!"- Izuku estaba sorprendido por haberse reencontrado con su ídolo de manera tan repentina por tercera vez en un mismo día –"¡¿All Might?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Fuiste perseguido por reporteros otra vez?!"- El ojiverde preguntó un poco más calmado y All Might empezó a reír.

 **-¡HAHAHA! ¡Evadir reporteros es algo fácil!-** él declaró alegremente mientras inflaba su pecho en orgullo **-¡Después de todo yo soy All Mi-COUUUUGGH!- É** l no pudo terminar la oración ya que regresó a su forma original y empezó a escupir sangre, cosa que asustó un poco a Izuku.

El héroe Nº 1 rápidamente se recompuso y limpió la sangre de su boca para luego mirar a Izuku -"Niño... Estoy aquí para darte las gracias, corregiste varias cosas... Y también, para proponerte algo"- All Might dijo de manera seria.

-"¿Huh?"- fue todo lo que dijo Izuku por lo que el héroe prosiguió.

-"Si no hubieras estado allí y si no hubiera oído tu historia... ¡Incluso me dijiste que tenía músculos falsos! ¡Por todo eso que me diste!... ¡Debo darte las gracias!"- el rubio esquelético dijo en agradecimiento pero el joven peliverde solo negó con la cabeza.

-"¡N-No! ¡Desde el principio, todo fue culpa mía!... Te interrumpí mientras hacías tu trabajo e incluso fui algo descarado contigo"- el ojiverde dijo bajando la cabeza con gran vergüenza.

-"¡Ah, sí! ¡Quería hablar contigo sobre!"- Cuando All Might dijo esas palabras, Izuku alzó la vista para ver al héroe número 1 continuar su explicación –"Alguien como tú...Que no posee un Quirk de ningún tipo...Fue capaz de encarar el peligro como nadie lo había hecho... ¡Y eso me conmovió!... Dime, ¿Sabes que los grandes héroes cuentan sus historias a partir de sus días de escuela?... Bueno, como deberás saber casi todas las que he oído terminan con: 'Mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo' o 'Fue por puro instinto'... Y eso es lo que yo vi en tú...Un determinación por salvar a las personas como ninguna otra"- esas palabras de All Might le llegaron al corazón e Izuku solo cayó de rodillas con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos debido a la felicidad.

* * *

 _-'Por alguna razón yo recordé lo mi madre me dijo en ese momento...Y en ese preciso instante...Mi ídolo me dijo las palabras que yo hubiera querido oír en ese entonces'-_

* * *

-"¡Tu puedes volverte un héroe!"- al decir esas palabras que Izuku tanto deseó escuchar el peliverde solo pudo estallar en un llanto de felicidad pura y genuina...Alguien lo había reconocido como una persona con el potencial para volverse un héroe.

Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad...Ahora el joven Izuku Midoriya sabía eso...Pero esto no termina aquí...Esto no es más que el comienzo.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Ending 1: Heroes by Brian The Sun**

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

-Blablabla- Personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- Personaje pensando.

[«Blablabla»] Traducción.

 **-'Blablabla'-** Técnicas.

 _-'Blablabla'- Personaje Narrando._

 **Capitulo 3 : El entrenamiento comienza!**

* * *

 _-'El héroe numero uno , ¡ALL MIGHT! ¡Su edad y su Kosei son un misterio para todos!'-_

 _-'El entró galantemente en el mundo de los héroes y ganó un prestigio tan grande e inamovible como él mismo!'-_

 _-'Desde su aparición el número de villanos poderosos que han aparecido ha descendido año tras año. Y entonces su presencia se convirtió en un poderoso elemento de disuasión'-_

 _-'¡Y este increíble hombre se convirtió en el "Simbolo de la Paz"!-_

 _-'También fuél hombre que me dijo : "Puedes convertirte en un héroe". ¡Él me lo dijo!. ¡Él a mí!'-_

 _-'Solo deseaba que una persona me dijera eso. Y ahora que me lo ha dicho el héroe que más admiro me alegraba como no tenían idea'-_

 _-'¡Nada podía ser mejor...¿o no?'-_

* * *

-¡Tu puedes volverte un héroe!- esas palabras dichas por All Might hicieron que Izuku cayerá sobre sus rodillas y soltará un llanto de felicidad pura y genuina...Pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaría.

-¡Eres digno de heredar mi poder!- cuando All Might dijo esas palabras Izuku solo pudo articular una sola cosa.

-¿Q-Qué?-

* * *

 **My Hero Academia opening 1.**

* * *

 _ **De regreso al presente.**_

Izuku solo estaba con una expresión de confusión absoluta por lo que dijo All Might...¿Heredar su poder? , ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?...Por otro lado , All Might solo dijo...

-¡Borra esa expresión de tu cara , chico!- gritó él de manera exagerada para luego decir lo siguiente -¡La verdadera prueba empieza justo ahora...Es una simple cuestión de si o no!- dijo él confundiendo aún más a Izuku -¡¿Intentarás adsorber mi poder?!- preguntó All Might escupiendo mucha sangre mientras lo hacía...Pero de nuevo , lo único que lograba era confundir a Izuku...Incluso lo confundió más de lo que ya estaba...Increíble.

-(¿Tu...Poder?...¿De qué hablas?)- esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente del joven peliverde y por si fuera poco su expresión facial era una expresión de confunsión total , cosa que de inmediato notó el afamado héroe rubio.

-Hablo de mi Kosei , chico- dijo All Might tratando de simplificar algo que evidentemente no lo era ni de coña. Así que se dispusó a explicarlo de manera un poco más simple -¿Conoces la revista semanal "Friday"?- preguntó All Might , a lo que Izuku solo asintió levemente -Bueno , ellos siempre van por ahí diciendo que mi Kosei es uno del "Tipo Potenciador"...Y cada vez que surgen entrevistas siempre cambio de tema o simplemente hago un chiste con el fin de distraerlos de la pregunta original...La cual es ¿Cual es tu Kosei? , ¿Qué Tipo de Kosei es? , y etc , etc...Como vez sería una vergüenza si se enterarán de que el gran "Simbolo de la Paz" no sea un héroe "Natural" , como ellos han estado diciendo- lejos de dar una respuesta clara , toda esa explicación solo confudía más a Izuku...Si es que eso era posible.

-¿Eh?- fué lo que dijo el peliverde con una expresión confusa por lo que All Might decidió simplificar el tema , otra vez.

-Piensa en mi poder como uno que pasa de generación en generación...Mi Kosei pasa de un portador a otro- dijo el "Flaco" héroe.

-Un poder que...¿Pasa de un portador a otro?- repitió el ojiverde tratando de confirmar si lo que ecuchó era correcto.

-Asi es , chico. Y he decidido que serás mi sucesor- dijo All Might.

-¡E-Espera espera espera!...Un kosei así...¿Pasa de portador a portador?...¡No puedo creer esto , lo siento! , digo...¡¿Como es posible que algo como eso exista?!...Nisiquiera hay registros de algo como esto en la historia...¡Además tu Kosei es uno de los "7 Misterios más grandes del mundo!...¡Hay tantas teorias sobre ello que...- y así nuestro joven amigo empezó a murmurar cosas al azar , otra vez , solo para tratar de buscarle sentido o tratar de negar lo que All Might le acaba de decir.

-¡JODER , YA DEJA ESO!- gritó el rubio algo ofendido por que Izuku no le creía nada -¡Mira , tengo muchas cosas que ocultar pero te aseguro que no miento!- dijo All Might.

-¡Este es un poder para dar poder...Y el nombre de esta llamativa habilidad es...ONE FOR ALL!- dijo All Might revelando el nombre de su Kosei para luego explicar su función -Un hombre cultiva este poder , luego se lo pasa a otra persona. Esta persona cultiva el poder y se lo pasa a alguien más y el ciclo se repite...Haciendo esto , los corazones valientes e inquebrantables que llegan a salvar vidas ¡PUEDEN PULIR ESTE PODER!- explicó el héroe número uno...Traducción : Es una habilidad que acumula energía del usuario , éste se lo pasa a otro , él acumula aún más poder y el ciclo se repite incontables veces...El resultado es la fuerza de una enorme cantidad de personas.

-¿Pero porqué le darías ese poder tan asombroso...A alguien como yo?- preguntó Izuku.

-Desde hace un tiempo he estado buscando a un digno sucesor. Y finalmente he encontrado a alguien a quien no me importa darselo- respondió All Might -Tu. Una persona sin un Kosei y que además eres un simple Fanboy de los héroes sin fuerza alguna. Tu eras el que más brilló en ese momento , inclusive brillaste más que los renombrados héroes- cuando All Might explicó esto , Izuku recordó aquel momento en el que intentó salvar a Katsuki.

-Pero hey...Sigue siendo decisión tuya. ¿Qué dices , chico?- preguntó All Might ofreciendole una oportunidad para volverse un héroe , justo como el siempre quiso.

-(Pensar que vino a verme para ofrecerme algo como esto...¡Incluso llegó a revelarme su mayor secreto!)- pensó el peliverde mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía (Aun así...¡Debe haber algún truco!...No...No lo hay...¡No hay ninguna razón para que me niegue a aceptar esto!)- se dijo así mismo el peliverde para luego decir -¡A-Acepto!- dijo él con una total determinación.

Y al escuchar su respuesta , All Might solo pudo sonreír -No esperaba menos , chico- dijo él pero luego -¡Shit! ¡Lo había olvidado!- dijo All Might entrando en un modo de alarma.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Izuku mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a su ídolo.

-¡El niño con cola de mono!- respondió All Might.

-¿Cola de...Mono?...Oh , te refieres a Jason- dijo Izuku.

-¡Si , exacto!- gritó All Might para luego preguntarle a Izuku -¡¿Sabes donde esta?!- preguntó él histéricamente.

-B-Bueno...- murmuró Izuku algo nervioso -La verdad...No- respondió el peliverde bajando la cabeza.

-¡Oh , demonios!- gritó el héroe rubio -¡Olvidé por completo que debía hablar con él! , ¡Tal vez si me apresuro podré encontrarlo y hacerse una propuesta!- gritó All Might mirando por todos lados.

Al escuchar la palabra "Propuesta" , Izuku solo pudo preguntar -¿De que tipo de propuesta hablas , All Might?- preguntó el peliverde muy curioso.

Ante tal pregunta que el peliverde formuló , All Might se compuso rápidamente y procedio a explicarse -Veras , lo que sucede es que me gustaria preguntarle al joven Jason si tenía algún interes en convertirse en un héroe. Si lo tenía , entonces le propondré que vaya a U.A para que se convierta en un héroe...Lo pienso hacer debido a que ese niño tiene tanto potencial como tú y no me gustaría verlo como un villano...¿Te lo imaginas?- explicó All Might con calma.

Al imaginarse a Jason como villano , Izuku solo pudo sudar mucho por el miedo ya que se estaba imaginando a Jason destruyendo ciudades enteras con una sonrisa retorcida y aterradora -(Si lo pone así...Es mejor que no se vuelva villano)- pensó el peliverde algo asustado.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar una persona se unió a la conversación -Así que para eso querías verme...- y dicha persona resultó ser Jason , que se encontraba encima de un poste de luz.

-?!- tanto Izuku como All Might se sorprendieron por verlo a él.

Jason decidió bajar realizando un salto triple mortal y cayendo con estilo , luego dirigió su mirada a ellos para luego hablar -¿Dices qué quieres que me vuelva un héroe? ¿Enserio?- preguntó él como una mirada en blanco.

-Uh...Claro , veo que tu posees un gran potencial y , perdona mi rudeza , me parece estupido que lo desperdicies- dijo All Might.

-...Hmm , dejame pensarlo...- dijo Jason poniendose su mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa para luego dar su respuesta -Okay- dijo el pelinegro sin rodeos y restandole importancia...A este chico no parecía importarle volverse un héroe en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Así nada más?! ¡Conociendote , creí que te negarías rotundamente!- gritó cómicamente Izuku sin poder creerlo lo que escucho.

-Escucha primero , "Fanboy"- dijo Jason dandole una mirada de muerte a Izuku , que solo pudo encongerse de miedo -Lo haré por unas simples razones...1 : Me aburre no poder usar mi poder en mis batallas por las calles , así que simplemente me centraré en pasar la escuela y que me den una Licencia para poder usar mi fuerza...Además tengo un bono por tener la oportunidad de pelear con oponentes poderosos y con Koseis de toda clase...2- en ese momento Jason dió una pausa que dejó a All Might y a Izuku con suspenso -Debes pelear conmigo , All Might- terminó el pelinegro.

Tanto Izuku como All Might solo pudieron decir una cosa ante algo como eso.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

* * *

 _ **Unas semanas después.**_

 _ **Hora local ; 6:00**_

En estos momentos nos encontramos en una playa con una hermosa vista al mar...O se supone que debería tenerla si no fuera por el hecho de que había un montón de basura de todo tipo , desde partes de autos hasta utensilios de cocina e inclusive cosas de gran tamaño como unos autos chatarra y refrigeradores. En ese lugar se encontraban Izuku , Jason y All Might.

¿Qué estan haciendo?...Bueno , Jason se encontraba haciendo flexiones con los pies suspendidos en el aire con una mano a gran velocidad y se veía que no estaba cansado en lo más mínimo. Él estaba usando una camisa azul sin mangas , un pantalón corto de color gris y sandalias azules.

En cuanto a All Might e Izuku...All Might se encontraba sentado sobre un enorme refrigerador. Él traía puesto una camisa de manga corta de color negra , un pantalón largo de color negro colo rayas blancas a los lados y unos zapatos deportivos. Si me lo preguntan , creó que él quería ir a hacer un maratón o algo así ya que eso explicaría su atuendo deportivo. Y para colmo , estaba en su forma "Muscular".

Izuku...Él estaba usando una camisa de manga corta de color blanca...¿A quién se le ocurre traer una camisa de ese tipo a una playa llena de basura?...También tenía un pantalón largo y zapatos deportivos...Oh si! , también tenía unas sogas atadas en su pecho y cintura que a la vez entaban atadas al refrigerador donde estaba All Might...¿Porqué?...Porque éste genio estaba tratando de mover el refrigerador , fallando inútilmente.

-Oye , oye , oye , oye ¡Este refrigerador es un estupendo asiento! ¡Me alegra que no puedas moverlo , ya me siento comodo!- exclamó el héroe con algo de humor.

-Vamos All Might...¿No será que pesas 274 kg?- preguntó el peliverde mientras seguía con sus esfuerzos algo inutiles de mover el objeto.

-Te equivocas , chico. Yo peso unos 255 kg- respondió el héroe.

-(Pues yo no siento la diferencia)- pensó Izuku con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca pero luego decidió preguntar algo -Por cierto , ¿Porqué estamos en el parque de al lado del mar cargando y llevando basura?- preguntó él.

-¡No es obvio , chico!- respondió All Might sacando su celular -Es porque no eres un recipiente adecuado para el One For All- dijo el rubio. Al decir eso Izuku cayó al suelo y miró a All Might con lagrimas cómicas saliendo de sus mejillas y All Might aprovecha la situación para...¿Tomarle fotos?.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso no es lo contrario de lo que me dijiste antes?!- preguntó el peliverde con sus sentimientos claramente ofendidos.

-Me refiero a tu cuerpo , compañero- dijo All Might mientras se bajaba del refrigerador y le seguia tomando fotos , ante esa respuesta Izuku solo volteó a verlo con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza por lo que All Might se dispuso a explicarse -¡Piensa en el One For All como la suma convergencia de la maxima fuerza de incotables hombres!...Y si el recipiente es débil , entonces no podrá tolerar ese poder...¡Entonces tus miembros de volatilizarian y serías reducia a trocitos!- explicó el rubio provocando un ataque de nervios al peliverde ante tal revelación.

-(¡¿Mis miembros?!)- pensó Izuku imaginando como su cuerpo explotaba pero se reconpuso rápidamente -Entonces...Para que pueda estar al nivel necesario...¿Debo realizar esta clase de ejercicios?- preguntó el peliverde.

-¡YEESSS!- respondió All Might levantando el pulgar -¡Pero eso no es todo!...Encontré este lugar en internet hace poco. Lo dejaron pudriendose por quien sab cuantos años- dijo el héroe número 1 haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-Oh...¿Entonces este lugar es el resultado de años de descuido por parte de las personas y las corrientes oceánicas que trajeron desperdicios...Y vamos a usarlo para entrenar ya que nadie viene aqui?- preguntó Izuku y All Might asintió para luego dar un discurso.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Jason apareciendo detrás de Izuku , dicho peliverde se asusto un poco por la aparición de Jason.

-Los héroes de hoy en día estan obsesionados con exteriozación- dijo All Might mientras aplastaba el refrigerador comosi fuera papel -¡Pero el juego heroico debe ser una labor amorosa! ¡Pueden simplificarlo tanto como gusten , pero no dejaré que los fundamentos se difuminen!- exclamó el héroe musculoso terminando de aplastar el refrigerador pero lo hizo con tan fuerza que también creó una onda explansiva que por si fuera poco lanzó los restos de basura detrás de él dejando ver el horizonte -¡Resucitemos en horizonte , mis chicos! ¡Marquen este día como el primer paso para volverse heroes!- exclamó All Might.

-Nuestro primer paso...- murmuró Jason haciendo una pausa en su oración.

-¡¿Es limpiar todo este basurero?!- terminó Izuku algo sobresaltado por la tarea que tenían de por medio.

-Joven Midoriya...Quieres ingresar a U.A , ¿cierto?- preguntó All Might al peliverde.

-¿Eh? , ¡Si!...Ya que es la mejor academia para aprender del oficio...Si quisiera aprender sobre el trabajo de un héroe ¡Definitivamente sería allí!- respondió Izuku con una sonrisa mientras divagaba un poco por lo que Jason de dió un golpe en la cabeza -¡OUCH! ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!- gritó el peliverde adolorido por el golpe.

-Estabas entrando en tu modo "Otaku"- respondió Jason encongiendose de hombros.

-¡¿Asi que piensas en cosas como esas sin ponerte a replantearte las cosas importantes primero?! ¡Si que eres todo un Otaku!- dijo All Might llamando la atención de ambos jovenes -Creí haber dejado eso claro pero dejame decirte...¡Que este no es un trabajo para lo que carecen de talento alguno!...Se que es cruel , ¡Pero es verdad indiscutible!- dijo él volteandose para luego seguir hablando -Y aparte de eso , ¡Tenemos que recordar la extrema dificultad para entrar en el Departamento de heroes de U.A!- reveló All Might y a su vez hizo que Izuku se soprendiera por el simple hecho de que... -¡Solo quedan 10 meses para el examen de admisión , deben estar preparados para ello!- dijo All Might.

-Puede ser un problema si lo piensas bien- dijo Jason pensando en la situación , él estaba seguro de que pasaría ese examen fácilmente pero Izuku era otra historia.

-¡Pero no teman mis chicos! ¡Porque estoy preparado!- exclamó el héroe sacando dos carpetas con titulos diferente impresas en ellas -¡Aqui estan los planes que he trazado para cada uno de ustedes! ¡El primero se llama "Aspirar a aprobar : AMERICAN DREAM PLAN"! ¡Y el segundo es , "Plan N° 2 : ULTIMATE RUTINE"!- exclamó All Might mientras les entregaba las carpetas a ambos jovenes. A Jason le tocó el "Ultimate Rutine" y a Izuku el "American Dream Plan" respectivamente.

Cuando Jason vió el suyo se quedo en shock con lo que vió , ese plan cubria a la perfección sus puntos debiles y en resumen era asombroso -(¡¿Como demonios se dio cuenta de mis puntos debiles y fallas?!)- pensó el pelinegro para luego darle una mirada a All Might -(No esperaba menos del "Simbolo de la Paz")- pensó él algo emocionado por el entrenamiento.

-¡Asi que no deben preocuparse sobre la basura u otra cosa! ¡Los haré seguirlo al pie de la letra por cadq segundo de sus vidas!- exclamó el héroe con total confianza en su plan de entrenamiento.

-¿Incluso mientras duermo?- se preguntó así mismo Izuku mientras leía el plan de entrenamiento.

-Para ser sincero , estos planes serán dificiles...¿Seguros que pueden?- les preguntó All Might susurrandoles al oido.

-¡Si! ¡Ya sé que si no me esfuerzo más que nadie entonces no llegaré a ningún lado!- respondió Izuku con total confianza.

-Para mí será fácil- dijo Jason mientras seguía leyendo , sorprendentemente ya había terminado (...Y , listo...Ya lo he memorizado)- se dijo mentalmente el pelinegro para luego cerrar la carpeta.

* * *

 _-'Y así inicio el infernal entrenamiento para la admisión en U.A...Si le soy sincero esto es horrible...Jamás me sentí tan cansado en mi vida...Ese entrenamiento era cosa sería , además estaba el hecho de que tenía mis deberes en la escuela y mi hogar pero...Sabia que lo lograría'-_

 _-'Si se estan preguntando como es este entrenamiento...Les diré...Tengo que llevar toda la basura fuera de la playa , cosa que era un infierno...Correr varios kilómetros , a veces con All Might sobre mi espalda , hacer flexiones con peso extra , sentadillas , ejercicios para aumentar mi masa muscular , etc'-_

 _-'...Si se preguntan por Jason...¡EL LO HACÍA PARECER ALGO FACIL!...Francamente el no parece Humano en ningún sentido...Primero esta esa monstruosa fuerza que tiene , era tal que podia levantar objetos de 40 toneladas sin esfuerzo...¡40 TONELADAS!...Y eso que no esforzaba para hacer eso...Luego estaba su velocidad...Para dejarlo claro , es muy veloz...Aunque no se que tanto...Uf , su resistencia...Eran las 10 p.m y el seguía con el entrenamiento , aunque no me sorprendió tanto como el día en el que un objeto de 80 toneladas le cayo encima...Y no le paso nada...Insisto , ¿Acaso él es un monstruo?...Jajaja!...Solo falta que Jason resulte ser un extraterrestre'-_

* * *

 ** _Siete meses después._**

Izuku y Jason se encontraban trotando en una carretera mientras seguían a All Might , en su forma original , el cual estaba en frente de ellos con la vista al frente. Ambos jovenes traían puesto un traje hecho para los ejercicios , una sudadera de manga larga , un pantalón largo y zapatos deportivos...Y por si fuera poco ambos llevaban un objeto pesado sobre sus hombros , o 3 en el caso de Jason que llevaba uno por hombro y el tercero lo llevaba sujetandolo con su cola.

Siguieron así por un rato hasta que Izuku cayó de cara conta el piso llamndo la atención tanto de Jason como de All Might , los cuales se detuvieron en seco. Jason se quedo mirando a Izuku con una expresión neutra y All Might decidió reprender al chico ojiverde.

-¡Oye , oye! ¡Aún te faltan 3 meses más chico , levantate y sigue corriendo!- gritó él pero Izuku solo se movió ligeramente por lo que volvió a gritarle -¡¿Acaso quieres renunciar?! ¡¿Quieres tomarte el día y el hecharte una siesta como "La Bella Durmiente"?!- exclamó All Might pero en ese momento notó algo importante , Izuku se movia pero su cuerpo temblaba más de lo usual y se le veía muy exausto -(¿Será Sobreesfuerzo?)- se preguntó el héroe en pose pensativa.

-El plan "American Dream Plan" se supone que haría que tus habilidades llegarán al punto maximo para cuando fuera tiempo del examen...Dime tu...No has estado siguiendo el plan , ¿cierto?- preguntó All Might a Izuku , el peliverde solo intentaba levantarse sin mirar a All Might a los ojos lo cual confirmaba su hipotesis...Izuku se estaba desviando del plan original.

-¡Idiota! ¡Si haces esto a medias solo tendrás resultados negativos! ¡¿No querías aprobar el examen?!- exclamó All Might algo molesto.

-Que idiota eres , Izuku...Estas trabajando más de lo que te exige el plan- murmuró Jason.

Izuku por su parte solo empezó a levantarse enterrando sus dedos y uñas al suelo con furia para luego arrastrarse y levantar la mirada -Quiero...Quiero seguir el plan...Lo digo en serio pero...¡No es suficiente!...Si no trabajo 12 veces más que todos entonces no llegaré a ninguna parte...Quiero ser como tu...¡Quiero ser el más fuerte de los héroes!- exclamó Izuku mostrando una gran determinación que sorprendió a All Might.

-(Ya veo...Todo este tiempo se estuvo concentrando en su meta definitiva...Mas allá de la línea)- pensó All Might al darse cuenta de que Izuku todo este tiempo estuvo exigiendose más y más -¡Eres demasiado obsesivo!- exclamo él mientras se transforma en su modo "Muscular" para luego tomar a Izuku del cuello de su sudadera y levantarlo -¡Pero sabes que! ¡No puedo deci que no me gusta esa actitud! ¡Tu quedate tranquilo , este viejo revisará el plan y le hará modificaciones para tí!- exclamo All Might.

-No eres tan viejo , All Might...- murmuró Izuku en estado semiconsciente.

-¡Jajajajaja!- All Might solo pudo reír ante la actitud de Izuku.

-(...Niño tonto)- pensó Jason mientras se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y luego decidió seguir corriendo.

* * *

 _ **3 meses después.**_

 ** _Hora local ; 6:00 a.m._**

De regreso en la playa basurero. Ya han pasado los diez meses. Hoy era el día del examen de admisióny All Might , en su forma original , se encontrba caminando tranquilamente por las calles hasta que llegó a la playa , pero el estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos ya que habían pasado los diez meses e Izuku aún no había terminado de remover la basura del lugar y eso lo hacía dudar de si él lograría pasar el examen.

-(...Han pasado los diez meses y el joven Midoriya no ha teminado de remover la basura...Para este punto eso es algo crítico...No se si él pueda lograrlo...)- esos eran los pensamientos de All Might pero lguien po saco de sus pensamientos.

-Al fin llegas , All Might- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Resultó ser Jason pero él se veía casí igual salvo por el hecho de que creció 3 centímetros y su masa muscular creció notablemente , hasta se parecía un poco a él en su forma "Muscular". Él traía puesto una chaqueta negra de cuero con una camisa de manga corta de color púrpura debajo , un pantalón largo de color gris y zapatos tennis de color negro.

-Joven Jason. No esperaba verte tan temprano- dijo All Might algo sorprendido de verlo.

-Decidí madrugar y me llevé una gran sorpresa con lo que ví al llegar aquí- dijo el pelinegro encongiendose de hombros.

-¿Que quieres decir , joven Jason?- preguntó All Might algo curioso.

-Solo mira- respondió Jason señalando la playa y All Might se quedó en shock con lo que vio. La playa estaba impecable , no había rastro de suciedad alguna y se podía ver el horizonte en todo su esplendor.

-(¡I-Increible! ¡Incluso ha retirado la basura que se enconteaba más allá del área ue tenían designada! ¡Casi no lo creó!)- pensó All Might observando el lugar hasta que vió a Izuku en lo alto de una pila de basura lanzando un grto de guerra -(¡El chico no ha dejado ni un solo rastro de suciedad! ¡No lo puedo creer!)- pensó el héroe shockeado.

-Impresionante , ¿verdad?- dijo Jason acercandose a la escena con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Ha acabado completandolo en el último momento! ¡Ha cruzado la línea de llegada!...Oh my...Oh my- dijo All Might sorprendido por todo lo que veía -¡OH MY GOD!- exclamó All Might entrando en su forma "Muscular".

Izuku solo se quedó admirando su trabajo por un rato hasta que la fatiga le pasó factura y cayó al suelo , solo para ser atrapado por All Might -¡Te has ganado un merecido descanso , joven Midoriya!- dijo él con orgullo en su voz.

-Chicos...Lo...Lo logré- dijo Izuku poniendose de pie con algo de cansancio.

-¡Has hecho un magnífico trabajo , sobre todo para un simple adolescente como tú!- exclamó All Might felicitando al peliverde y en ese momento le mostró su celular -¡Ten , mira esto!- dijo el héroe rubio mostrandoselo en la carq a Izuku.

-¿Qué...es?- preguntó Izuku entre jadeos para luego darse cuenta de que se trataba de él. Era la foto que All Might le había tomado cuando apenas iniciaba su entrenamiento.

-Eras tú , hace 10 meses- dijo All Might confirmandole la fecha de la foto. Había una enorme diferencia ya que en ese momento Izuku era un chico delgado carente del tono muscular adecuado pero...Ahora él era un joven con un físico muy trabajado y en perfecta condición física , no tanto como All Might o Jason pero para Izuku era lo ideal.

-¡Lo haz hecho muy , muy , muy bien!- exclamó All Might felicitando al joven peliverde -Si bien solo hemos alcanzado el espejismo más lejano del largo camino que te espera...¡Eso no importa porque te has convertido en el recipiente ideal , mi chico!- dijo All Might.

Izuku solo pudo obervar su cuerpo un poco mientras recordaba su entrenamiento y luego habló -Je...Siento como si de alguna manera yo hubiera hecho trampa...- dijo Izuku , esas palabras llamaron la atención de All Might y Jason pero lo que Izuku dijo después solo los dejó algres por él -Tu...Haz hecho tanto por mi...¡Me siento tan agradecido , All Might!- dijo Izuku agradeciendo a su ídolo mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad pasaban por sus mejillas.

-(¿De que hablas chico?...Esto lo has logrado con tu esfuerzo...Sientete orgulloso)- pensó All Might.

-¡Bien , bien! ¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Deja de ponerte como un sentimental!- exclamó Jason con el fin de evitar ponerse sentimental.

-Jeje , tienes razón joven Jason...¡Es hora de que obtengas tu recompensa , joven Midoriya!- agregó All Might dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Izuku.

-¡Si señor!- dijo Izuku mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

All Might solo se quitó...¿Un mechón de pelo?...Y se dispuso a hablar -Bueno , ya sabes lo que dicen...Hay una diferencia entre nacer con algo solo por pura suerte y lo que te ganas por tus propios meritos- dijo el héroe citando un pequeño dicho.

-Bueno , bueno...El día llegó- comento Jason con una peueña sonrisa y con un brillo aterrador en sus ojos.

-(Hoy...Será el día en el que consiga hacer realidad mi sueño)- epnsó el peliverde con total convicción pero lo que dijo All Might lo dejó tanto a él como a Jason sin habla.

-Comete esto- dijo el héroe número 1 señalando el mechón de cabello que se quito.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!- gritaron Izuku y Jason.

-Verás...Realmente lo que debes hacer es obtener mi ADN de alguna manera...La forma no importa mucho pero esto es lo primero que se me ocurrió , ¡Así que date prisa y cometelo!- explicó All Might entregandole el cabello a Izuku.

-¡Esto no es lo que tenía en mente!- gritó Izuku.

-¡Podría ser peor...Al menos no tienes que ingerir un pedazo de su carne o tragarte su saliva...¿Como sabrá?- comento Jason ganando una mirada de Izuku.

-¡Eso no ayuda! ¡Además , ¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer?!- gritó Izuku.

-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo , ya solo quedan 3 horas para el examen! ¡Joven Midoriya , cometelo!- ordenó All Might.

-(¿Porqué tiene que ser de esta forma?)- se preguntó el peliverde con lagrimas al estilo anime corriendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **My Hero Academia ending 1.**

* * *

 **Omake : Jason se entera del secreto de All Might.**

* * *

En estos momentos , nuestro joven protagonista se encontraba sentado en un banco en la calle con Izuku y All Might , en su forma original , acompañandolo. Estaban planeando que harían en los 10 meses de entrenamiento pero una pregunta surgió.

-?!...¡Jason!- exclamó Izuku.

-¿Qué quieres , Izuku?- preguntó Jason con el ceño fruncido porque Izuku le gritó en el oido.

-Solo quería saber si tu sabes lo del One For All- dijo Izuku algo intimidado , ante esa respuesta All Might se quedó en shock pues había olvidado ese detalle.

-¿One For All? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún dulce?- preguntó Jason intrigado.

Ante esa pregunta por parte del pelinegro tanto Izuku como su ídolo suspiraron y luego Izuku dijo algo muy estupido -Que bien que no sabes del poder de All Might- murmuró él para luego taparse la boca ante lo que había dicho.

-(Ay no...)- pensó All Might haciendo el legendario Facepalm doble.

-...¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Jason , evidentemente no escucho lo que Izuku dijo. Y una vez más los dos suspiraron aliviados pero lo que dijo Jason los dejó sin habla.

-Si lo sabia- dijo él sin rodeos.

-¡¿Eeeehhh?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Izuku y All Might.

-Vamos chicos...Se la pasaron hablando de eso en plena calle...La verdad tienen suerte de que nadie los escuchará- dijo Jason poniendose de pie para luego irse -Para la proxima sean más cuidadosos , Goodbye [«Adiós»]- dijo el pelinegro despidiendose.

Cuando se fué , el héroe y el nerd solo cayeron de rodillas maldiciendose así mismos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- gritaron ambos.

Mientras tanto Jason ya estaba algo alejado y decidió voltear a ver la cámara -¿Qué?- preguntó él a la audiencia -¿De verdad pensaron que no me daria cuenta?- preguntó Jason rompiendo la Cuarta pared.

-Deben prestar más atención cuando ven Comics , Manga , Anime u otra cosa- dijo el pelinegro para luego despedirse -Bien , me despido amigo- dijo Jason desapareciendo.

Pero reapareció para decir algo -Casi lo olvidaba...Para futuros capitulos , mostraremos más de mi pasado apareceran nuevos y poderosos personajes que serán de gran importancia para la historia...Y contaremos con un cameo de un Héroe en cada capitulo que nuestro imbecil Autor y Creador haga..Pero no prometo nada...Adiós- dijo él desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

 **Niveles de Poder.**

 **All Might : 400 (Forma muscular : base) , 3 (Forma original).**

 **Izuku Midoriya : 12 (Antes del Entrenamiento) , 40 (Después del entrenamiento).**

 **Jason Howlett : 89 (Antes del entrenamiento) , 125 (Después del entrenamiento).**

 **Sin más que agregar , me despido.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Capitulo 4

—"Academia U.A"— Personaje Hablando.

—(Combate de entrenamiento)— Personaje Pensando.

—[Bienvenido al mundo de héroes]— Personaje Hablando via Holograma/Teléfono/TV.

—' _ **¡Smash!'—**_ Técnica especial.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Examen de ingreso**

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Opening 1: The Day by Porno Graffiti**

* * *

 **Academia U.A**

Era una gran mañana en la ciudad, y los aspirantes a héroes se encontraban en las puertas de la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón. Era un gran complejo que consistía en dos grandes edificios interconectados por un puente cubierto; poseía grandes ventanas; un camino hecho de cemento; y además contaba con una gran muralla que la rodeaba para evitar las visitas indeseadas.

A diferencia de las demás academias en el país, esta escuela solo acepta a uno de entre 300 aspirantes. Esto es un claro ejemplo de la dificultad que tiene el examen de admisión, y si uno lograba entrar entonces se debía a la gran habilidad del aspirante o que éste tenga una suerte inmensa.

Y entre todos los aspirantes de éste año, dos de ellos se destacaban entre los demás. El primero de ellos era nada más y nada menos que Jason Howlett, el joven rebelde de misterioso origen que salió de la nada y es portador de una fuerza sin paralelo. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta de manga corta de color verde; un pantalón largo de color marrón; un par de botas negras; y una mochila de gimnasio de color verde, la cual llevaba en su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda permanecía oculta en uno de sus bolsillos.

El segundo de ellos destacó por su apariencia tan común. Se trataba de Midoriya Izuku, el chico cuyo sueño era convertirse en un héroe y que, gracias a su ídolo All Might, ahora tendría la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo en el examen. Su vestimenta no era otra que su uniforme escolar, y tenía una mochila simple de color amarilla en su espalda.

Y hablando del peliverde, éste estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar llegar tarde. Pero por otro lado, el pelinegro solo caminaba tranquilamente sin mayores preocupaciones, teniendo en su rostro una expresión semi-seria que decía: "No te metas conmigo si quieres vivir".

Para cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de la entrada al edificio, Izuku se detuvo para dar un respiro —"¡P-Por fin lo logramos!"— Dijo el oji-verde mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.

En cuanto al pelinegro, éste solo camino hasta llegar hasta terminar justo al lado de su amigo —"… ¿Si sabes que aún tenemos como 33 minutos antes de que inicien las pruebas, verdad?"— Comento Jason con una mirada en blanco por ver lo ansioso que estaba el oji-verde.

Izuku solo sonrió nerviosamente ante ese crudo comentario por parte del oji-negro —"Jeje… Perdón, estaba tan nervioso que olvide eso. Por cierto, ¿Crees que funcionó? ¿Realmente recibí el poder de All Might?"— Pregunto el peliverde con duda en su voz.

—"Quién sabe, tal vez sí o tal vez no"— Dijo con simpleza el joven con cola mientras que Izuku solo miraba con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca ante semejante falta preocupación —"Pero de cualquier modo, All Might dijo que empezarías a sentir los cambios en dos o tres horas así que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso. Y si no recibiste nada… Lo peor que te puede pasar es que termines con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos o incluso puede que mueras aplastado por un gigante"— Explico Jason sin preocuparse por la seguridad de su amigo al tiempo en que el peliverde comenzaba a preguntarse si Jason de verdad era su amigo.

—"¡Quítense de mi camino, Deku, Zaru!"— Una nueva voz hizo que los dos jóvenes se volteasen y se encontrasen con Bakugou, el cual parecía estar de mal humor por alguna razón en particular.

—"¿Zaru?"— En lugar de estar enojado, Jason se mostró confundido por el apodo que el rubio uso cuando se refirió a él.

Por otro lado, Izuku solo se asusto por la presencia de su "Amigo de la Infancia". Y sin tener otra cosa en mente, decidió comportarse de la mejor manera para evitar que le dé una paliza —"¡B-Buenos días, Kacchan! ¡D-Demos nuestro mejor…"— Pero se detuvo al ver como el oji-rojo solo los paso de largo y siguió su camino —(Hah… Menos mal que no paso nada)— Pensó el peliverde con alivio.

A medida que el rubio con el Quirk explosivo se abría paso por el camino, comenzó a atraer la atención de los demás aspirantes, quienes lo miraron con asombro como si estuvieran frente a una celebridad o algo así.

—"Oye, ¿Ese no es Bakugou? ¿El del incidente con el villano de lodo?"—

—"¿Acaso también piensa tomar el examen para entrar a U.A?"—

—"Vaya, tomando en cuenta el poderoso Quirk que tiene, no me sorprendería que pase la prueba práctica con facilidad"—

Esos era algunos de los comentarios que Bakugou recibía por parte de los participantes, pero éste solo los ignoro y siguió caminando hasta entrar en el edificio. Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes que fueron entrenados por All Might observaron en silencio como el rubio se alejaba.

—"Veo que no ha perdido su encanto, ¿Eh?"— Comento el pelinegro.

Por otra parte, Izuku parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos —(Desde ese incidente, Kacchan no me ha hecho nada. Supongo que se ha concentrado en su entrenamiento también… Yo, sin embargo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de probar el poder que recibí de All Might)— Pensó el oji-verde para luego sacudir su cabeza y alejar toda clase de dudas —(¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Lograré pasar éste examen! ¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes!)— Se dijo a sí mismo el peliverde al tiempo en que se disponía a dar un paso al frente —(¡Este es mi primer paso para convertirme en un héroe!)— Sin embargo, no notó como se tropezó y comenzó a descender al suelo hasta que ya fue muy tarde… Pero algo curioso le paso —(…¿Eh?)— Fue lo que pensó Izuku al ver que parecía estar ¿Flotando?

Aunque no tuvo tiempo de procesar bien lo que paso puesto que una nueva voz entró en escena —"¿Estás bien?"— Hablo una joven al lado del peliverde, y éste solo desvió la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

Era una joven de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenía ojos marrones como su cabello además de tener un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas, tenía una piel blanca como la porcelana y una figura bien desarrollada. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo de color café acompañado de una bufanda rosa y blanca, tenía una falda corta de color negra, un par de medías largas oscuras y unos zapatos de vestir marrones, además tenía una mochila simple al igual que el peliverde pero esta era de color gris oscura.

Izuku estaba muy sorprendido por la aparición de la joven como para articular una simple oración, básicamente por el simple hecho de que era una chica, así que solo se quedo en silencio. Mientras que Jason solo miro a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados por unos momentos para luego suavizar su mirada.

En cuanto a la pelicastaña, ella solo ayudo al oji-verde a incorporarse y posteriormente le dio a ambos jóvenes una sonrisa al tiempo en que juntaba las puntas de sus dedos —"Perdón por utilizar así mi Quirk, pero pensé que sería de mala suerte que te cayeras en la entrada"— Comentó la chica sin dejar de sonreír —"Estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Ustedes no?"— Agrego la pelicastaña.

—"Meh, realmente no lo estoy"— Respondió Jason con sencillez, mientras que Izuku solo murmuraba tonterías inaudibles para todos excepto para el pelinegro, el cual gruño con molestia ante eso.

—"¡Entonces debes tener un Quirk muy fuerte, ¿Verdad?!"— Declaro la chica con emoción.

—"Podría decirse que sí"— Dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Bueno, de todas formas les deseo suerte a los dos. ¡Nos vemos!"— Se despidió la joven mientras reanudaba su camino hacia el complejo.

—"Hm, es una chica muy amable. ¿No lo crees, Izuku?"— Dijo Jason mientras observaba a la chica irse pero al no recibir respuesta volteo a ver a su amigo, quien estaba haciendo una expresión boba con el rostro —"Uhhh, ¿Izuku?"— Pregunto el pelinegro extrañado.

—"¡H-Hablé con una chica!"— Declaro Izuku a los cuatro vientos como si fuera la hazaña más grande de todas.

Jason solo hizo lo miro con una expresión neutral mientras que una enorme gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca por unos incómodos tres segundos antes de dar los hechos, tal y como pasaron de verdad —"En realidad no hablaste, idiota"— Comento el pelinegro solo para ser ignorado por su amigo, el cual solo rugió en señal de victoria.

— **0—**

 **Unos minutos después.**

Ya dentro del edificio se podía ver como todos los aspirantes tomaban asiento en una enorme sala de tamaño comparable a la Sala de Reuniones de la ONU. Izuku y Jason terminaron en lugares separados, Jason estaba en la primera fila mientras que el peliverde estaba en una de las secciones más altas, pero la peor parte se la llevó Izuku ya que acabo al lado de Bakugou.

Sabiendo que no había nada que hacer más que sentarse a esperar, Jason observo al presentador. Era un hombre alto de cabello rubio peinado en forma de una cresta similar a la de un gallo junto a un pequeño bigote recortado, tenía una piel blanca acompañada de una constitución física delgada. Traía un traje ajustado de color negro con un par de guantes oscuros sin dedos y lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos, mientras que en su cuello y parte de su pecho tenía un aparato que era muy similar a una bocina de conciertos, usaba un par de audífonos y unas botas negras.

—"Hm, parece que todos los profesores de U.A son héroes famosos"— Comento el pelinegro a nadie en particular, pero de igual forma alguien le contesto.

—"¡Por supuesto que lo son! ¡Esta la academia más prestigiosa en el país, así que no es una sorpresa que los profesores sean héroes de alto calibre!"— Declaro un joven al lado de Jason.

Era un adolescente de más o menos su edad que tenía el cabello corto de color negro, usaba un par de anteojo y tenía ojos oscuros además de un par de cejas que recordaban a un par de flechas, su piel era blanca con un físico tonificado. Su ropa consistía en un saco gris acompañado de una camiseta blanca, un pantalón largo del mismo color que su saco y un par de zapatos negros.

El oji-negro no dijo nada por unos segundos ya de verdad no espero una respuesta de nadie —"… Sí, creo que tienes razón"— Dijo Jason sin tener intenciones de hacer una conversación con chico a su lado.

Sin embargo, el joven con gafas prosiguió —"¡¿Y que llevas puesto?! ¡Este es un examen de admisión, no es un gimnasio!"— Exclamó el pelinegro de lentes con una severa expresión en su rostro.

Jason solo arqueo una de sus cejas ante la agresividad del aspirante —"Pues lo siento, elitista. Pero no todas las personas recibimos todo en bandeja de plata, algunos simplemente somos capaces de costearnos un traje elegante como tú"— Contraatacó el oji-negro tomando por sorpresa al aspirante.

—"O-Oh… No sabía que eras pobre, ¡Por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas!"— Se disculpo rápidamente el joven con gafas.

—"Ya olvídalo, no es algo que me moleste"— Dijo Jason de forma tajante, provocando que el aspirante se quedará callado por miedo a la mirada penetrante del pelinegro.

Pero dejando eso de lado, el examinador procedió a hacer su presentación —"¡A todos los aspirantes presentes, sean bienvenidos a mi show! ¡Todo el mundo diga _Yeah_!"— Exclamo el hombre de gran crespa rubia.

…

…

…

Aunque solo recibió un incomodo silencio sepulcral como respuesta, el hombre de cabellera rubia prosiguió —"Qué respuesta tan refinada… En fin, ¡Les daré el recorrido del examen práctico! _¡¿Are you ready?!_ "— Declaro el rubio sin mayores percances, pero de igual forma que antes solo recibió un incomodo silencio como respuesta.

—"¡Es el héroe Voz, Present Mic! ¡Lo escuché esta mañana en la radio! ¡Es sorprendente, todos los profesores en U.A. son héroes profesionales!"— Murmuró el peliverde desde arriba usando un tono algo elevado por la emoción.

Pero antes que alguien logrará regañarlo, Bakugou se adelanto —"Cállate ya"— Esas simples palabras fueron más que suficientes como para hacer que Izuku cerrase la boca.

En cuanto al rubio con cresta de gallo, éste solo prosiguió con su discurso —"¡Como dicen los requerimientos de admisión, ustedes queridos aspirantes, tendrán una batalla urbana de entrenamiento después de esta introducción! ¡Luego de esta presentación, ustedes deberán dirigirse al centro de batalla especificado! _¡¿Okey?!"_ — Exclamó el presentador al tiempo en que una pantalla detrás de él se encendía mostrando varios centros catalogados alfabéticamente.

Ante esa información, Izuku solo observó su tarjeta de examinado con atención y se dio cuenta de que a él le había tocado la zona "A". Se empezó a preguntar cómo sería la prueba práctica pero la voz de Bakugou lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—"Entonces no dejarán que los amigo se ayuden entre ellos, ¿No?"— Le pregunto el oji-rojo con seriedad mientras revisaba su propia tarjeta.

A Izuku le sorprendió un poco que su ex-amigo le hablase de repente, pero igual decidió responder —"S-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque nuestros números de examinación son consecutivos, acabamos siendo asignados a lugares diferentes"— Comento el peliverde al tiempo en que observaba sus respectivos números en las tarjetas. Él era el aspirante numero 2234, mientras que el rubio explosivo era el 2233.

—"No mires, o te mataré"— Gruño el rubio de temperamento explosivo haciendo que Izuku se alejará un poco por el susto —"Maldición, de esta forma no podré aplastarte"— Masculló Bakugou.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer otro comentario, Present Mic habló —"¡Hay tres diferentes clases de villanos dispuestos por cada centro de batalla, ganaran puntos con base a el nivel de dificultad que tenga cada uno! ¡Su meta, queridos postulantes, es utilizar su Quirk para ganar puntos inmovilizando a los villanos! ¡Pero tengan en cuenta que atacar a otros aspirantes o cualquier otra acción no heroica está prohibido!"— Explico el héroe con euforia y emoción demostrando que disfrutaba su trabajo, fue allí que las demás pantallas también se encendieron y, junto a la principal, mostraron imagen de diferentes tipos de drones robóticos.

El primero de ellos era un robot de estructura delgada y ágil, contaba con un par de brazos largos y con una pata que tenía una enorme rueda de automóvil para facilitar su movilidad. El segundo tipo era un mecánico de cuatro patas que contaba con una cola larga similar a la de un escorpión. Y el último de ellos era una especie de robot acorazado, estaba cubierto con varios tipos de placas metálicas muy anchas que actuaban como una armadura, en cierta forma se pareció a un escarabajo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Present Mic pudiese continuar, el joven de gafas sentado al lado de Jason se levantó para presentar su opinión —"¡Tengo una pregunta!"— Declaro el pelinegro llamando la atención del examinador —"En estos panfletos, claramente indican que hay cuatro clases de villanos. Si ese es un error de impresión, entonces U.A., la escuela más prominente de Japón debería sentirse avergonzada"— Declaro el chico con lentes.

Por otro lado, Jason solo ocultó su rostro con una de sus manos, un tanto incomodado ante la actitud del postulante junto a él —(Por favor cállate y deja que el tipo termine con la presentación. Estas atrayendo mucho la atención)— Pensó con desesperación el joven de cabello oscuro erizado al tiempo en que su cola crispó inconscientemente.

Desafortunadamente, el chico con gafas continuo con su "discurso inspirador" —"¡Todos los aspirantes presentes aquí, hemos venido porque deseamos convertirnos en héroes ejemplares y esperamos recibir la mejor educación!"— Exclamo con convicción el pelinegro con cejas de flecha.

—(Eso no es cierto. No tengo intención de ser un héroe, yo solo quiero pelear y ya)— Objetó mentalmente Jason conforme escuchaba a su compañero aspirante.

—"¡Tú, el del cabello rizado!"— Llamo el joven con gafas al tiempo en que señalaba a Izuku, quien solo se señaló a sí mismo en confusión ya que no comprendía porque le estaban llamando la atención a él —"¡Has estado murmurando incoherencias desde que inició la presentación! ¡Eres desagradable! ¡Si viniste aquí creyendo que sería como un paseo en el campo, entonces deberías irte a casa!"— Esas duras palabras por parte de pelinegro con traje fueron un golpe bajo para el peliverde, el cual se disculpo en voz baja y con un tono apagado y deprimido.

Pero para la fortuna del oji-verde, Present Mic decidió relajar un poco el ambiente —"Ok, ok, aspirante número 7111. Gracias por el mensaje"— Dijo el Héroe profesional llamando la atención de los presentes una vez más —"Verán, la cuarta clase de villano es la peor de todas, tiene un valor de cero puntos. Piensen en él como un obstáculo que se volverá loco en los espacios angostos. Hay uno en cada centro de batalla y aunque no es imposible derrotarlo, tampoco hay razones para hacerlo. Yo les recomiendo que intenten evitarlo a toda costa"— Explico Present Mic, despejando las dudas del aspirante Nº 7111 así como las de los demás.

Y en las pantallas se pudo ver la silueta del enemigo final. Un enorme robot que parecía ser mucho más grande que los demás y, como dijo el héroe de cabellera rubia, estaba dispuesto en los espacios más angostos de los centros. Éste último robot era como un maldito _Mecha_ sacado de algún anime.

—"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por favor, perdone mi interrupción!"— Se disculpó el postulante Nº 7111.

—"Eso sería todo de mi parte. Pero antes de concluir, ¡Les daré a todos los postulantes un presente de nuestra escuela!"— Exclamó el hombre rubio ganando la atención de cada persona, quienes lo escucharon con intensidad —"¡Como el gran héroe Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez: 'Un verdadero héroe es alguien que se sobrepone a los infortunios de la vida'! Vayan adelante, ¡PLUUUUSS UUULLTRAAA!"— Declaro Present Mic dándole a cada aspirante un impulso en su moral, aunque uno de ellos solo lo miró con una expresión de '¡¿WTF?!'

—(¡Momento! ¿No se que Napoleón era un maldito dictador que quiso conquistar toda Europa?)— Pensó Jason con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

— **0—**

 **Un par de minutos después.**

 **Centro de Batalla B**

Podemos ver como un gran número de aspirantes a héroes ya se han reunido en su centro de batalla designado. El cual era del tamaño de una ciudad en miniatura; tenía casas, edificios, tiendas, calles e incluso alcantarillado, y era rodeada por una muralla enorme de concreto que debía tener cientos de metros de altura.

Es en ese preciso centro en el cual se encuentra el Sucesor de All Might, Midoriya Izuku, quien estaba usando ropa de gimnasio de color verde y zapatos de color rojo con suela blanca. Se le veía muy calmado considerando que si fallaba el examen muy probablemente todos esos diez meses que paso torturando su cuerpo se irían al diablo… Nah, en realidad estaba tan nervioso que su cara quedó tiesa, teniendo una expresión algo graciosa en su rostro.

—(Bien, es el momento de la verdad. Hoy pondré a prueba todo lo que he aprendido en mi entrenamiento de diez meses con All Might)— Pensaba el oji-verde en un intento por calmarse, fue en ese momento que notó que la gran mayoría de los aspirantes no se veían para nada nerviosos como lo estaba él, de hecho estaban confiados como si lo que estuvieran a punto de hacer fuera pan comido —(¿Cómo pueden estar tan relajados? ¿Acaso no están asustados o nerviosos?... Incluso puedo ver que algunos tienen equipo especial para usar sus Quirk)— Dijo Izuku en su mente al tiempo en que observaba a la competencia hasta notar a una cara familiar entre la multitud.

Se trataba de la joven de cabello castaño con la que tuvo una "conversación" en la entrada del edificio —(¡Oh, esa es la persona con la que Jason y yo nos encontramos en la puerta de la escuela! ¡La chica amable! ¿Acaso ella fue asignada al mismo centro que yo?... Oh, es cierto. Tengo que agradecerle por ayudarme)— Pensaba el peliverde mientras caminaba hacia la pelicastaña con la intención de darle las gracias por evitar que cayera de cara contra el suelo, pero por desgracia para él, ella no era la única persona conocida.

En ese momento sintió como alguien recargaba una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que se voltease y abriera los ojos en shock y horror ya que resulto ser otra cara conocida —(¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Él también está aquí?!)— Pensó el choqueado peliverde al darse cuenta de que el mismo sujeto que le había llamado la atención… Estaba parado justo detrás de él.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, aquel joven traía puesto un traje del tipo spandex ajustado a su figura fornida, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus pantorrillas y que estaba acompañado de un par de zapatos deportivos y un cinturón con el cual tenía enganchado una botella de agua para hidratarse. Lo impresionante de esto era que esa precisa zona de su cuerpo tenía lo que parecían ser unos tubos de escape de gas como las de los automóviles.

—"¿Qué pensabas hacer?"— Le pregunto el pelinegro con una expresión severa en su rostro para luego ver a la joven de cabello castaño, notando que estaba haciendo ejercicios para calmar sus nervios, y volver a mirar al oji-verde, esta vez con un ceño fruncido en señal de reproche —"Esa chica intenta concentrarse para el examen. ¿Acaso planeaste entrar en la prueba para sabotear a alguien?"— Agrego el joven con gafas saltando a una conclusión un tanto alejada de la realidad.

—"¡N-No, por supuesto que no! ¡Yo solo quería…"— Y así fue como Izuku procedió a explicarle todo al joven con gafas, sin darse cuenta de que estaban atrayendo la atención de los demás postulantes del lugar.

—"Ese es el torpe que casi se cae en la entrada, ¿No?"—

—"No parece ser la gran cosa. Yo lo veo muy normal a decir verdad"—

—"Al menos tenemos un rival menos del cual preocuparnos"—

Esos y mucho más, eran los comentarios un tanto ofensivos y prepotentes que salían de las bocas de muchos de los aspirantes, quienes observaron al peliverde con desdén. Incluso se podía sentir en el aire la arrogancia presente en ellos, y como si todos compartieran un mismo poder mental, cada uno de ellos tenía un solo pensamiento.

—(Qué suerte tenemos, ¿Eh?)—

Fue en ese momento que el joven oji-verde tuvo un extraño sentimiento que recorría su columna —(¿Por qué siento que nadie en este lugar me toma en serio?)— Se preguntaba Izuku sin notar que estaba haciendo una de las preguntas más obvias del universo.

Pero no tenía tiempo para resolver tal misterio, pues la voz de Present Mic se hizo presente en el ambiente —"¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡No hay una cuenta regresiva en las peleas reales! ¡Muévanse, muévanse! ¡La muerte los espera!"— Declaro el héroe con lentes de sol al tiempo en que las grandes puertas se abrían casi de inmediato.

A Izuku le tomo un par de segundos procesar la información y cuando se volteó se dio cuenta de que TODOS ya se habían adentrado en la ciudad —"¡R-Rayos, estoy muy atrás!"— Exclamó el peliverde para luego salir corriendo a toda máquina.

Conforme avanzaba en las calles de la gran ciudad, Izuku observó como los demás aspirantes los dejaban atrás muy rápido. Por un momento él pensó que no lo lograría pero entonces recordó su conversación con el Héroe Nº 1 cuando éste le dio sus poderes.

— **0—**

 **Flashback.**

 **Hace tres horas.**

 **En la playa.**

—"Bien, tragaste el cabello. ¿Verdad?"— Le dijo el Símbolo de la Paz al oji-verde para cerciorarse de que hubiese seguido sus instrucciones.

Izuku por su parte se limito a asentir débilmente, teniendo una expresión en su rostro que indicaba que quería vomitar —"…Si. Pero no siento nada diferente, ¿Me veo diferente?"— Pregunto el peliverde al no poder notar alguna diferencia en su ser.

—"Yo te veo igual de burro"— Respondió Jason de forma tajante, sin importarle lo rudo que fue su comentario.

Por otro lado, All Might comenzó a reírse con humor ante la extraña amistad que tenían esos dos jóvenes —"¡Por supuesto que no sientes nada! ¡¿Qué crees que hace el estomago?!"— Comento el gran héroe llamando la atención de sus protegidos —"Bueno, deberías comenzar a sentir algo en unas dos o tres horas"— Informó All Might mientras observaba su reloj.

—"Hah, estoy muy nervioso. Debo ir a casa para darme una ducha, y también debo desayunar…"— Dijo Izuku al tiempo en que recogía sus cosas para irse.

—"Que bien porque me muero de hambre y ese tiburón asado que me comí hace rato no me sirvió ni como aperitivo"— Acotó el pelinegro ganando una mirada de sorpresa por parte del oji-verde.

—"¡¿TE COMISTE UN TIBURÓN?!"— Exclamó Izuku en shock por esa información tan detallada.

—"Sip"— Contesto Jason sin rodeos.

—"¡¿Y lo dices como si nada?!"— Pregunto un choqueado peliverde.

—"Meh, sabe a pollo"— Agrego el oji-negro sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Izuku decidió no entrar en detalles, después de todo la dieta de su amigo era una algo "única", así que decidió alistar sus cosas para ir a su casa.

Pero antes de que los jóvenes partieran, el Héroe Nº 1 les dijo una última cosa —"Te convertiste en un recipiente adecuado, Joven Midoriya. Pero eres uno que fue hecho con mucha prisa, ni siquiera deberías tomar esa prueba, así que debes prepárate para las repercusiones físicas que tendrá en tu cuerpo"— Explico All Might.

—"¿Repercusiones físicas? ¿Ósea que su cuerpo apenas si será capaz de soportar el **One For All** cuando lo active?"— Pregunto Jason un tanto interesado por ese detalle.

—"No tengo tiempo para explicárselos detalladamente, pero si puedo decir esto. Joven Midoriya, cuando utilices mi Quirk, **One For All** , aprieta bien las nalgas y grita esto desde el fondo de tu corazón…"—

 **Fin del Flashback**

— **0—**

 **De regreso en el examen.**

El peliverde corría desesperadamente por las calles en busca de algún villano para conseguir algún punto. Parecía que su búsqueda era en vano hasta que de la nada apareció un robot atravesando la pared de un edificio.

 _ **¡THRROOOOM!**_

—"¡Ghaaa!"— Grito Izuku de la impresión, frente a él se encontraba uno de los villanos artificiales de la prueba. Más específicamente era… —"¡Un punto!"— Exclamó el oji-verde al darse cuenta de que modelo se trataba.

— **[Objetivo localizado. Exterminar]—** La computarizada del robot le hizo saber a Izuku que iría tras él.

El heredero del **One For All** intento prepararse para pelear, pero en cuanto el ser artificial cargó contra él se quedo tieso como una estatua —(¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene! ¡¿Pero porque no puedo moverme?! ¡Idiota, has algo de una vez!)— Pensaba desesperadamente el peliverde mientras observaba como el robot avanzaba más y más. Para cuando logró reaccionar, ya era muy tarde y el robot estaba a unos escasos metros de él.

Creyendo que sería su fin, Izuku cerró sus ojos en espera de que lo arrojasen o lo tacleasen pero de repente una voz desconocida llegó a sus oídos e hizo que abriese sus ojos para saber de quién se trataba.

—"¡Gracias por distraerlo!"— Dijo un joven parado en una de las esquinas de la calle, en ese instante un rayo laser, cuyo obvio objeto era el robot, hizo acto de aparición.

 _ **¡BOOOOMMM!**_

Lo único que quedó de la maquina fueron varios engranajes y piezas metálicas chamuscadas, dando un claro ejemplo de la fuerza del disparo energético. Izuku se impacto cuando vio esa hazaña, claramente no esperó que un aspirante apareciera para ayudarlo.

Hablando del postulado, él era un joven de más o menos la edad del peliverde, tenía un cabello rubio que estaba peinado de forma elegante, sus ojos eran color morados, poseía una piel blanca y una constitución delgada. Su ropa consistía en una sudadera de gimnasio de color blanca con franjas púrpuras, un pantalón negro largo y ajustado acompañado de un cinturón que traía un espejo reflector que cubría su ombligo del cual emergió el laser, y llevaba un par de zapatos de vestir.

Cabe mencionar que ese rubio hizo una pose cuando lanzó el ataque de energía, como si tratase de verse lo más _cool_ posible ante los examinadores, como si los observasen usando cámaras escondidas.

—" _¡Merci!_ Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿No lo crees? Pero, tengo la sensación de que no nos volveremos a encontrar"— Comento el rubio con algo de arrogancia en su voz dándole a entender a Izuku que ese chico también lo desestimaba —" _¡Adieu!_ "— Se despidió el chico laser para luego salir del lugar a toda velocidad.

El peliverde solo se quedo viendo como aquel postulante se marchaba al tiempo en que pensaba en lo que le dijo —"¿No nos volveremos a encontrar?"— Repitió el usuario del One For All sintiéndose algo ofendido por ese comentario, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que la voz de Present Mic lo alertó.

—"¡QUEDAN SOLO SEIS MINUTOS Y DOS SEGUNDOS RESTANTES!"—

Las palabras del héroe llamarón la atención de Izuku, quien abrió sus ojos en shock debido a lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Sin más que hacer, se dispuso a correr nuevamente en busca de villanos a los cuales derrotar pero en cada esquina solo encontraba a las mencionadas maquinas ya derrotadas.

—(¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Debo conseguir puntos y rápido!)—

Temiendo lo peor, decidió dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde él estaba. Pero cuando llegó al lugar, encontró a un gran número de aspirantes luchando contra varios de los robots.

Entre los participantes encontró a la joven de cabello castaño, la cual corría en dirección a un grupo de tres robots para tocarlos con las yemas de sus dedos al tiempo en que éstos desprendían un pequeño destello color rosa al hacer contacto con las maquinas, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, los villanos artificiales se elevaron en el aire a una altura de varios metros.

—' _ **¡Kaijo!'—**_ Exclamo la pelicastaña mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que los enemigos que hizo flotar cayesen al pavimento con violencia, quedando reducidos a simple chatarra por el impacto —"Hah… Hah… Con eso llevo 28 puntos"— Dijo la chica con cansancio.

—(¡¿28 puntos?!)— Dijo mentalmente el peliverde, visiblemente impresionado por el desempeño de la joven que lo ayudo.

Mientras tanto, en otra esquina, el joven de cejas con forma de flechas se desplaza con gran velocidad por la calle, siendo impulsado por las aberturas de sus pantorrillas. Y en una fracción de segundo atacó a uno de los robots con una poderosa patada que terminó destrozándolo —"¡44 puntos!"— Declaro el joven con gafas.

Si antes estaba impresionado, ahora el peliverde estaba choqueado, estos aspirantes estaban cavando con todos los enemigos que se les cruzaban con eficacia y lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera ha vencido a ninguno.

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Con los examinadores.**

En una habitación oscura llena de pantallas que mostraban a cada participante del examen, se encontraban varios héroes de gran renombre monitoreando todo desde aquel cuarto, entre ellos estaba el propio All Might en su forma original.

—"El grupo de éste año luce prometedor, ¿No?"—

—"Estoy de acuerdo. Hay muchos jóvenes con talento en bruto"—

—"¡Oi, Oi! ¡¿Es Jason Howlett a quien estoy viendo?! ¡¿Qué demonios hace en este examen ese chico?!"—

—"¡¿Qué no es ese el hijo de Mary Howlett?! ¡Yo creí que no estaba interesado en convertirse en héroe!"—

—"Pues parece que esos rumores no son del todo ciertos. Está arrasando con todos los villanos que se encuentran en su camino"—

—"Y no olvides a ese chico con el Quirk explosivo. Ese chico tiene potencial"—

—"Con un Quirk como el suyo, esta prueba debe ser algo sencilla"—

—"Si, escuche que ellos estuvieron presentes en el accidentes de hace unos meses con aquel villano de lodo"—

Cada héroe presente dio sus comentarios sobre cada uno de los aspirantes que se encontraban luchando. Había jóvenes con todo tipo de particularidades, algunos de ellos tenían poderosos Quirk como en el caso de Bakugou y Jason; mientras que los demás contaban con un poder especial que le confería una ventaja estratégica.

—"En éste examen, a los postulantes no se les informa del número de villanos presentes en los centros de batalla ni su localización exacta. Y añadiendo el hecho de que cuenta con un tiempo límite, deben sacar a los villanos de sus escondites para incapacitarlos"— Habló un extraño animal presente en la sala.

Se trataba de un híbrido entre un oso, una zarigüeya y un ratón, cuyo tamaño era igual al de un niño pequeño, tenía un pelaje blanco, un par de ojos negros y una cicatriz algo grande en uno de ellos. Su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco oscuro, una camiseta blanca de manga larga junto a una corbata roja, tenía un pantalón largo de color negro y un par de zapatos marrones.

—"Habilidad para reunir información y entender la situación antes que nadie. Movilidad que pueda ser usaba en diferentes circunstancias. Perspicacia para mantener siempre la compostura en cualquier situación. Y por supuesto, la habilidad pura en el combate"— Continuo el gran roedor indicando las características necesarias para pasar la prueba mientras observaba a cada uno de los postulados —"Esas son las habilidades requeridas para mantener la paz en las calles, y los puntos son la prueba de ello"— Agrego el animal con una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

—"Por lo que veo, los postulados de éste año son excepcionales"—

—"Bueno, no podemos saltar a una conclusión tan precipitada"—

—"Es cierto. Después de todo, la verdadera prueba comienza ahora"—

— **0—**

 **De regreso con el Grupo B.**

A medida que el número de enemigos descendía rápidamente, el oji-verde comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que fuera capaz de pasar el examen de admisión. Sin embargo, un sonido ensordecedor impregno el aire, atrayendo la atención de todos los aspirantes.

 _ **¡DRRRRROOOOOOONNN!**_

De repente el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar violentamente y del piso emergió un gigantesco ser mecánico del tamaño de un edificio, el cual poseía grandes manoplas como manos, un sistema de ruedas de oruga para desplazarse, y un rostro rectangular con siete sensores que actuaban como sus ojos.

—(¡¿EEEEEEEHHH?! ¡¿Ese es el villano de cero puntos?!)— Pensaron todos los participantes en shock.

 _ **¡KRRROOOOOMMMM! ¡KRRSSSSSSHHH!**_

A medida que el gran coloso avanzaba por la zona, éste recargaba sus poderosas manos en los tejados de los edificios haciendo que éstos comenzaran a colapsar, soltando grandes escombros en el proceso. Y cuando ubico a sus objetos, golpeo el suelo debajo de él con una fuerza monstruosa.

 _ **¡THOOOM! ¡SWWOOOOOOSSSSSSHH!**_

El impacto de la mano del gigante robótico contra la tierra generó una sacudida violenta y levanto una corriente de aire acompañada de polvo y piedras. Era un verdadero monstruo, una amenaza abrumadora a la cual no se le podía derrotar así como así.

Y ante una amenaza de ese calibre, las personas muestran su verdadera naturaleza por medio de las acciones que toman al encarar tal peligro. Esto quedo demostrado cuando la mayoría de los aspirantes huyeron despavoridos como perros con la cola entre las patas, mientras que otros dudaron un par de segundos para contemplar sus opciones antes de optar por una retirada estratégica.

De todos los aspirantes, el único que no se movió ni un centímetro fue el peliverde, quien estaba preso del miedo. Cayo con su trasero en el suelo mientras observaba como la imponente maquina se acercaba a ellos.

—(¡Esto es muy malo! ¡Debo salir de aquí! ¡Si consigo escapar, al menos tendré la oportunidad de obtener unos puntos!)— Pensaba Izuku con miedo, estaba dispuesto a evitar ese obstáculo ya que no sabía si sería capaz de hacerle frente o de sobrevivir al menos.

—"¡D-Duele!"—

Sin embargo, una voz llego a sus oídos e hizo que se voltease. A unos metros de donde él estaba se hallaba la joven amable de cabello castaño. Se encontraba atrapada, una de sus piernas estaba enterrada debajo de varios escombros incapacitándola y haciéndole imposible el escapar.

—" _Pensé que sería de mala suerte que te cayeras en la entrada"—_

Izuku recordó las amables palabras de chica y de cómo fue que esta lo ayudo. Simplemente no podía dejar que algo malo le pasase a una persona así de amable o a nadie. Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. ¡Debía salvarla!

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST: You Say Run)**_

El portador del **One For All** corrió directamente hacia el gigantesco robot, que estaba a escasos metros de arroyar a la chica —"¡Ghee!"— Gruño el peliverde al tiempo en que pudo sentir como sus piernas era imbuidas por una energía misteriosa y con todas sus fuerzas…

 _ **¡FSSSSSSSSHHHH!**_

Dio un gran salto con el cual pudo elevarse más y más en el cielo hasta llegar a estar a la misma altura que el rostro del gigante metálico —"¡GRRRAAAAHHH!"— Rugió Izuku al tiempo en que formaba un puño con su mano derecha mientras que en todo su brazo la misma energía se canalizaba por su extremidad y varias líneas rojas aparecían en su brazo. Fue tal la energía y fuerza que hizo que una parte de su sudadera se rompió.

—" _Aprieta bien las nalgas y grita esto desde el fondo de tú corazón…"—_

Las palabras de All Might resonaron en su mente e Izuku hizo exactamente lo que su héroe le dijo y grito aquella palabra desde su corazón con todas sus fuerzas _**—'¡SSSSMAAAAASSSHHHH!'—**_ Exclamo el oji-verde mientras lanzaba un potente golpe usando el poder del Héroe Nº 1.

 _ **¡DOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

Cuando el puño del heredero del Símbolo de la Paz entro en contacto con el frio metal del robot, la fuerza detrás del puño se hizo presente y la energía y poder destrozo la cara del coloso mecánica, que solo cayó al suelo mientras que sufría de una serie de explosión debido al daño en su sistema.

 _ **¡THOOOOMM!**_

Si, no había merito alguno en derrotar a esa máquina. Pero creo que la oportunidad de brillar intensamente y subir a la superficie. Le dio al peliverde de mostrar su valentía así como también reveló una de las características más importantes que se necesita para ser un héroe… El espíritu del auto-sacrificio.

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST: You Say Run. Fin)**_

Por su parte, los demás postulados no pudieron hacer más que observar con asombro como el chico de cabello rizado y de apariencia común no solo se lanzo hacia el peligro sin razón aparente sino que demostró tener una inmensa fuerza con la que derrotó aquel obstáculo inamovible.

En cuanto a Izuku, éste seguía en el calor del momento. Había logrado vencer a un robot gigante tan imponente que parecía ser invencible a los ojos de los demás aspirantes, sin embargo él pudo salir victorioso.

Era una pena que olvidase un pequeño detalle que no tomo en consideración hasta que ya fue muy tarde —"¿Eh?"— Dijo el peliverde cuando notó que ahora se encontraba a varias decenas de metros del suelo —"¡AAAAHHHH!"— grito el oji-verde de la impresión.

—(¡E-Espera! ¡Éste es el poder de All Might, ahora soy capaz de saltar a esta altura! ¡Entonces aterrizar debería ser pan comido!)— Pensó el heredero del Símbolo de la Paz intentando incorporarse y usar el **One For All** para aterrizar con gracia en el suelo pero había un pequeño problema —(¡¿ROTO?!)— Sip, todos los huesos de su brazo derecho y los de sus piernas estaban completamente rotos.

Y para colmo de males estaba cayendo a gran velocidad, en ese momento recordó las palabras de advertencia de All Might sobre las repercusiones físicas del **One For All** —(¡Ya veo, soy un grandísimo tonto! ¡Esos 10 meses apenas si fueron suficientes! ¡Apenas si soy capaz de soportar éste poder! ¡Fui engreído por un momento! ¡Lo único que obtuve fue el derecho de pararme en la línea de salida!)— Pensaba el peliverde al darse cuenta de su propia arrogancia a creer que sería fácil y que no habría consecuencias.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrarío moriría —(¡Piensa, piensa, piensa! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!)— Conforme su cerebro trabaja en la búsqueda de una solución, una idea llegó a su mente —(¡Detroit Smash! ¡Si apunto a la tierra entonces podré frenar la caída! ¡Pero mi brazo y mis piernas están destruidos, solo me queda mi brazo izquierdo! ¡Y si lo hago muy pronto o muy tarde entonces moriré! ¡Lo peor es que no tengo ningún punto y sin mi brazo no seré capaz de pasar el examen!)— Esa solución a la que llegó parecía ser su única esperanza. Sin tener otra idea en mente, Izuku opto por usar su única extremidad sana para evitar sufrir una muerte horrible.

—"¡GRRRAAAAA—

Sin embargo, en el último segundo algo sorprendente. Aquella chica de ojos marrones salvó a Izuku dándole una cachetada, una solución un tanto poco convencional pero sirvió ya que su Quirk actuó de inmediato e hizo que el peliverde flotará en el aire, estando a poco menos de dos metros del suelo.

—' _ **K-Kaijo'—**_ Declaro la pelicastaña al tiempo en que Izuku caía al suelo, sin aparentes daños significativos con excepción de sus miembros inutilizados.

Luego de confirmar que el peliverde se encontraba fuera de peligro, la oji-marrón suspiro aliviada pero rápidamente puso ambas manos en su boca al sentir una increíbles nauseas. Intentó resistir las ganas de vomitar pero fue en vano ya que terminó por devolver su desayuno.

Mientras tanto, el oji-verde se mostró sorprendido ante la ayuda que recibió por parte de la chica de cabellos castaños —(E-Estoy a salvo… No, ella me salvo)— Pensó con alivio al tiempo en que observaba a la joven con algo de preocupación —(¿Estará bien? No está herida por lo que veo… Menos mal… ¡Gracias!)— Izuku le agradeció a la joven mentalmente, no podía hacerlo en persona ya que tenía problemas más urgentes de los cuales preocuparse —"¡Ahora, si tan solo pudiese obtener un punto!"— Exclamó Izuku mientras se arrastraba por el suelo en un intento desesperado por conseguir un mísero punto.

—" **¡EL TIEMPO ACABÓ!"—**

Desgraciadamente, la voz de Present Mic seguida de la alarma que indicó el final de la prueba lo dejó choqueado. Era como si le arrojasen un balde de agua fría en la cara. Literalmente no fue capaz de conseguir un solo punto en toda la prueba.

El shock fue tan grande que Izuku acabó por desmayarse. Fue en ese momento que un grupo de participantes se acercó para ver la hazaña del peliverde, lo miraron con admiración y también con confusión debido a sus acciones precipitadas.

—"¿Ya vieron eso? Ese chico salto directo al obstáculo"—

—"Sí, además parece que tiene un Quirk del tipo reforzamiento, y es uno poderoso"—

—"Pero si contaba con un Quirk así de asombroso, ¿Qué tipo de vida tuvo para que sea tan cobarde?"—

—"Tal vez solo era una actuación"—

—"Nah, no parecía ganar nada haciéndolo"—

—"Bueno, sea como sea, no cabe duda de que es un sujeto asombroso"—

Por supuesto, los comentarios de los demás postulados no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia y estos reflejaban el asombro, curiosidad y confusión presentes en las mentes de cada uno de ellos. Aunque había uno de ellos que simplemente se quedo en silencio.

Esta persona era el joven postulado Nº 7111, quien apretó sus puños por la actitud de los demás participantes —(Ellos no entienden el punto… ¿Es que acaso no lo vieron?)— Pensaba el pelinegro desviando su mirada para ver a la joven de cabello castaño —(Él se lanzó al peligro para salvar a esa chica. Estaba consciente del tiempo restante, de su seguridad y de los puntos que necesitaba para pasar, pero aún así no dudo en ningún momento)— Agrego el joven con gafas mientras apretaba sus puños con frustración —(Si éste no hubiese sido un examen…)— Su expresión se oscureció mostrando que estaba a punto de decir algo profundo —(¡Yo también habría hecho lo mismo!)— Pero eso se fue al caño en cuanto pensó eso, y no ayudaba el hecho de que hiciera una expresión rara cuando pensó en eso.

Sin embargo, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de un detalle que todos los demás pasaron por alto hasta ahora —(Un momento… ¿Examen?... ¿Será posible que…)— En el momento en que estaba por terminar de unir las últimas piezas del rompecabezas, una persona inesperada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Se trataba de una mujer anciana de cabello canoso y de ojos entrecerrados, la cual era de estatura muy baja y era de piel blanca. Su atuendo era el de una enfermera, o más bien la de una doctora pero con el de que llevaba una bata algo grande para ella, un visor rosa semi-transparente y un par de guantes amarillo, además de que caminaba apoyándose con un bastón que era más una jeringa gigante.

—"Buen trabajo a todos. Tengan algunos dulces"— Dijo la mujer mayor mientras le daba un par de golosinas a un par de postulantes, quienes le agradecieron.

Aunque la verdad, todos estaban algo extrañados por la aparición de la mujer mayor en el lugar de la prueba. Todos excepto uno de ellos, el sujeto "francés" y éste decidió explicar quién era ella —"Esa _mademoiselle_ es la columna vertebral de U.A"— Dijo el rubio, pero eso solo dejó a los demás aún más confundidos, sobre todo con su analogía.

—"Vaya, ¿Te lastimaste con tu propio Quirk?"— Comento la mujer baja a nadie en particular en el momento en que llegó hasta donde yacía el inconsciente Izuku —(Parece ser que su cuerpo aún no es capaz de soportar su Quirk)— Pensó la enfermera con preocupación mientras lo miró bien y notó las graves heridas auto-infringidas que él tenía.

Lo siguiente que pasó solo dejó a todos helados y aún más confundidos, la mujer mayor le dio un beso a chico en la frente. Pero antes de que alguno pudiese dar su opinión, el chico laser aclaró sus dudas.

—"La enfermera certificada de la Academia U.A. La heroína juvenil, Recovery Girl. Su Quirk consiste en la super activación de las capacidades curativas de las personas"— Explico el rubio al tiempo en que los efectos que él mencionó se hicieron presentes, los huesos, piel, músculos y ligamentos de Izuku se empezaron a curar por si mismo quedando como nuevo en unos segundos —"Es gracias a ella que U.A puede hacer exámenes descabellados como éste"— Agrego el chico laser impresionando a todos los presentes por el dato.

—(¡Ya veo!... Y si el examen es como yo creo que es, entonces…)— Por su parte, el joven con gafas rápidamente descubrió el verdadero significado del examen.

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En un de las zonas.**

Podemos ver a toda una calle hecha trizas. El pavimento en el suelo estaba decorado con una multitud de cráteres en donde se podían ver los restos de los robots, edificios con daños muy visibles en su estructura, así como también a un robot de Cero Puntos derrotado en el suelo y con múltiples abolladuras y hoyos en todo su cuerpo.

Y, sentado sobre los restos de un enemigo caído, se encontraba Jason contemplando el trabajo de limpieza que hizo con una expresión impasible en su rostro. Era difícil saber lo que pensaba pero con una mirada en sus ojos se podía ver algo de emoción en ellos.

Sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas, sobre todo su camiseta la cual exponía su pecho casi por completo, y tenía unas cuantas heridas leves como raspones y pequeños cortes de menor importancia en su piel.

—"Mm, ese Mecha fue más duro de lo que creí"— Comento el pelinegro mientras inspeccionaba su brazo derecho. Dicha extremidad tenía varias cortadas y quemaduras, y se podían ver sus venas en la piel.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un segundo las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, las quemaduras se fueron achicando hasta desaparecer y la venas regresaron a su estado original, y dicho proceso se manifestó en todo su cuerpo. En un par de segundos su brazo quedo como nuevo demostrando que Jason tenía un par de trucos ocultos bajo la manga.

—"Bien, creo que mejor me voy de aquí. Debo ver cómo le ha ido a Izuku"— Con esto dicho, el oji-negro comenzó a marcharse del lugar con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Sin saber que varios postulantes lo miraban con shock y horror.

—(¡¿Acaso es un monstruo?!)—

Fue el pensamiento de la gran mayoría, ya que fueron testigos de la fuerza monstruosa que el joven con cola poseía. Solo había que darle un vistazo al Villano de Cero Puntos.

No había ninguna duda, Jason Howlett era un verdadero monstruo capaz de realizar hazañas inconcebibles para cualquier que no fuese un Héroe Profesional.

— **0—**

 **Algún tiempo después.**

 **Casa de Izuku.**

Nos encontramos en el hogar de Midoriya Izuku. Lugar donde se podía ver al joven aspirante a héroe cenando junto a su madre y… ¡¿Jason?!

Sip, aparentemente Jason se estaba hospedando en la casa de Izuku, cosa evidente si tomamos en cuenta que en una de las habitaciones hay un cartel con el nombre de Jason en él. Pero la historia de cómo acabó en el mismo techo que su amigo de cabello rizado es una cuestión para otro día.

Así que volviendo al tema, se podían ver a Jason y la madre de Izuku compartiendo una mirada de preocupación ante el estado del oji-verde… Bueno preocupación por parte de la madre y confusión por parte del amigo.

La razón de esto era muy simple en realidad. Izuku le estaba sonriendo a su comida de forma tétrica.

—"¡Oi, reacciona ya!"— La voz del musculoso pelinegro en conjunto con un golpe en la cabeza fueron suficientes para sacarlo de su trance.

—"¡Ouch!"— Se quejó el heredero de All Might sobándose la cabeza.

—"¿Izuku, estas bien? ¿Por qué le estabas sonriendo al pescado?"— Pregunto la madre del joven con preocupación escrita en su rostro.

—"¡N-No es nada!"— Dijo el peliverde algo nervioso por sus acciones ya que parece ser que ha estado ensimismado por un buen rato y la gran pila de platos vacios al lado de Jason era una prueba de ello.

Después de cenar, la madre del peliverde se puso a limpiar los platos mientras que ambos jóvenes veían la tele. O más bien, Jason cambiaba de canales con frustración ya que aparentemente no era capaz de sintonizar el programa que quería ver.

—"¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Ya es la quinta vez que leo la guía de programación de éste televisor y su manual de usuario! ¡Eso sin mencionar que tuve que ver un video en el puto Youtube sobre esto! ¡¿Y aún así no puedo manejar este condenado aparato?!"— Se quejó el pelinegro revolviéndose el cabello frenéticamente con sus manos —"¡De que sirve haber hecho tres pasantías en el MIT si no soy capaz de usar un maldito control de televisor!"— Declaró el pelinegro con sus ojos en blanco y afilados, y con dientes de tiburón, llegó a un punto en el estaba cargando el aparato por encima de su cabeza y empezó a agitarlo de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo.

Por otro lado, Izuku estaba completamente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo puesto que estaba ensimismado de nuevo. Esto le sucedía recientemente debido al suspenso concerniente a sus resultados en el examen práctico de U.A. Él estaba seguro de haber pasado el examen escrito pero cualquier resultado que obtuviese se vería anulado por cero que obtuvo en el examen práctico.

En resumen, las dudas lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

Sin embargo, decidió enfocarse en el presente ya que eso sería lo mejor por el momento —(All Might, lamento haberte hecho esto. Luego de que vieras potencial en mí y me entrenarás para el examen de admisión… Pero hice lo que creí que era lo correcto)— Pensó el peliverde recordando los sucesos de aquel día.

—"Meow"— Y justo al lado del peliverde se podía ver a un gato negro y de grande ojos descansando en el sofá.

Al escuchar el maullido del gato, Jason, quien estaba a punto de arrojar el televisor por la ventana, se detuvo para encarar al felino —"¿Qué pasa, Kuro?"— pregunto el pelinegro al gato.

El felino simplemente bajo del sofá y apunto a un plato vacio en el suelo —"Nyah"— "Dijo" el gato.

—"Oh, cierto. Olvide darte tu comida"— Comento el pelinegro como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo.

Jason se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina para buscar algo de comida de gatos pero no contó con que la puerta de la sala se abriese abruptamente lo golpeara en toda la cara, revelando a la madre de Izuku, quien estaba muy nerviosa e hiperventilada —"…Ouch"— Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del oji-negro mientras se sobaba su nariz.

Ignorando lo que le hizo al amigo de su hijo, la peliverde habló —"¡I-Izu-Izuku! ¡Y-Ya está aquí!"— Grito la mujer mostrando unas cartas provenientes de U.A.

—"…"— El peliverde no pareció reaccionar ante la noticia de que hubiesen llegado las cartas de U.A, las cuales tenían sus resultados y los de su amigo de cabello erizado.

Izuku simplemente tomó con poco entusiasmo una de las cartas y se dirigió a su habitación para poder ver sus resultados de las pruebas. Con una mirada se podía deducir que ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaría, que no pudo ingresar a la Academia U.A… Al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Por otro lado, Jason tomó su carta y la puso en la pequeña mesa del sofá, para luego continuar trabajando con el televisor —(No necesito ver la carta para saber que sí logré entrar… La destrucción que hice el otro día debió dejar boquiabiertos a todos, y si lo que esa chica me dijo es cierto, entonces Izuku…)— El pelinegro se detuvo a medio pensamiento para concentrarse en su trabajo. Llegó la hora de combatir con uno de sus enemigos más grandes… ¡El reproductor _Blu-Ray_!

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En la habitación de Izuku.**

Se podía ver al joven Midoriya sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto, observando la carta con una expresión cansada y resignada. Habiendo aceptado lo que él pensaba era su resultado del examen de admisión.

El solo pensar en ello lo hizo enojar por su propia torpeza y falta de habilidad, y decidió abrir la carta de forma abrupta. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo, un pequeño aparato con forma circular y que tenía una lente de cristal cayó en su escritorio.

Y en menos de un segundo una proyección holográfica emergió del pequeño dispositivo al más puro estilo de la Ciencia Ficción. Aunque eso no era lo impresionante, lo impresionante era la persona que estaba en la proyección.

—[¡SOY YO, EN UNA PROYECCIÓN!]— Habló nada más y nada menos que… ¡ALL MIGHT! ¡¿EN UN ESMOQUIN?!

—"¡¿E-EHHHH?! ¡¿All Might?! ¡Momento, esto se supone que viene de U.A! ¡¿Entonces porque estas allí?!"— El peliverde no escondió su sorpresa y empezó a bombardear a su ídolo de preguntas mientras que su cerebro intentaba resolver éste acertijo.

—[¡He tenido que realizar mucho papeleo recientemente, y por ello no fui capaz de comunicarme contigo o el joven Jason! ¡Me disculpo!]— Dijo el Héroe Nº 1 inquinándose en forma de disculpa para luego continuar —[La verdad, es que vine a este pueblo en especifico porque trabajaré como profesor en U.A]— Explico el rubio de grandes músculos ganando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su heredero pero antes de que pudiese seguir, él fue interrumpido por la mano de un sujeto —[¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿"Qué me dé prisa"? Pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con él… ¿Debo iniciar desde el inicio? Eh, está bien. _Ok_ ]— Declaro el gran héroe dando por terminada su discusión con el que parecía ser el director de escena.

—[Como ya sabrás, incluso si has pasado el examen escrito, obtuviste cero puntos en el examen práctico. Por supuesto, esto significa que no pasaste]— Declaro All Might lanzando una noticia un tanto obvia a su pupilo, quien apretó sus puños en frustración.

—(Ya lo sabía… Lo sabía, pero… Es tan frustrante)— Pensaba el peliverde ya resignado.

—[Sin embargo, hay un detalle que posiblemente hayas pasado por alto]— Dijo el rubio llamando la atención —[¡Como sabes, soy un animador! ¡Primero, mira este video!]— Agrego el héroe de gran musculatura al tiempo en que señalaba a una pantalla de televisor ubicado en una esquina de la habitación.

El video mostraba la joven de cabello castaño que ayudo al peliverde, cosa que sorprendió al mencionado ya que no esperaba verla —[¡Ella vino justo después de la prueba para hacer una negociación!]— Declaro All Might —["¿Negociar qué cosa?" ¡Solo mira y lo sabrás!]— Dijo el rubio.

— _[D-Disculpe, e-em… Había un chico con el cabello rizado y con pecas… ¿Sabe de quién hablo?... El de aspecto normal]—_

—(Ese soy yo. Se refiere a mí)— Pensó de inmediato el oji-verde.

— _[Etto… ¿Sería posible que pudiera darle algunos de mis puntos?]—_ Pregunto la chica al examinador.

Izuku se mostro sorprendido por escuchar lo que ella dijo, realmente no se esperaba eso. Y además era confuso, ¿Por qué ella querría hacer eso?

— _[Escuche que dijo: "Si tan solo pudiese obtener un punto". Así que pensé que tenía cero puntos… Al menos los puntos que él perdió por mi culpa]—_ Agrego la pelicastaña sintiéndose un poco culpable

Ahora realmente el peliverde estaba visiblemente asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando. Ni en sus sueños más locos esperó que algo así pasara, que alguien literalmente diera un paso al frente para defenderlo de esa forma.

— _[¡É-Él me salvo! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!]—_ Declaro la joven en un intento por ayudar al joven de cabello verde.

Fue en ese momento que All Might detuvo el video para hablar con su pupilo —[Añadiendo que ahora tienes un Quirk, tus acciones inspiran a otros a actuar]— Dijo el rubio de grande músculos sacándole una sonrisa a Izuku —[Y en cuanto el examen de ingreso del otro día, ¡No solamente se aprueba derrotando villanos!]— Agrego el Héroe Nº 1.

Tal revelación sorprendió aun más al oji-verde, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que decidió esperar a que el video terminará _—[Aunque lo pidas no podemos hacer eso. ¡Pero de cualquier forma, no será necesario darle algún punto, jovencita!]—_ Dijo el examinador mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de la pelicastaña.

—[¿Cómo podría el curso de héroe rechazar a gente que salva a otros y hace lo correcto? ¡Prepárate! ¡Pues en este trabajo debes arriesgar tu vida y poner este tipo de servicio en práctica! ¡Esto se expresa en… Los Puntos de Rescate! ¡Y son dados por el panel de jueces! ¡Es otra de las habilidades básicas que nosotros en U.A buscamos!]— Declaro All Might mostrando el resultado de la prueba, en donde Izuku terminó en el lugar Nº 7 con una cantidad de…

—[¡Midoriya Izuku, 60 puntos! ¡Howlett Jason, 207 puntos! ¡Y Uraraka Ochaco, 45 puntos!]— Exclamo El Símbolo de la Paz con su característica sonrisa al tiempo en que mostró en la pantalla las fotos de Izuku, Jason y la joven castaña —[Los tres pasaron]— Agrego el rubio de gran estatura.

Para este punto, Izuku no podía expresar lo agradecido que estaba y lo increíble de ésta situación —"Es una locura…"— Dijo el peliverde sin parar de sonreír y con lagrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.

—[¡Ven, Midoriya_Shounen! ¡Esta es tu Academia de Héroes!]— Declaro el Héroe Nº 1.

—"¡S-Sí!"— Exclamo el peliverde con felicidad mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas.

Desconocido para él, su amigo con cola de mono se encontraba justo afuera de su habitación, recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y escuchando todo lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto de su amigo. Al escuchar la noticia, él no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

— **0—**

—" _Luego de tanto esfuerzo por parte de Izuku. Él finalmente fue capaz de ingresar a la Academia U.A… Estaba feliz por él, no piensen lo contrario"—_

—" _En cuanto a mí, no podía esperar a empezar con este nuevo capítulo en mi vida. Un camino en el cual podría cumplir mi meta, luchar con oponentes poderosos y tal vez… Solo tal vez, lo encuentre a él"—_

—" _Aquí es donde inicia mi viaje, en el cual me convertiría en el más grande guerrero del universo"—_

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En algún lugar.**

Nos encontramos en una isla rebosante de vida ubicada en alguna en la más recóndita parte del océano. Un cuerpo de tierra con un volcán enorme, con plantas y animales de toda clase de especies en sus alrededores, tanto conocidas como desconocidas, y en se podía ver a una figura solitaria en una caverna ubicada en el volcán.

En ese mismo lugar se podía ver a un hombre de alrededor de 30 años sentado en posición de loto. Era un adulto con cabello de color negro con tres mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente y dos colgando a la izquierda, su cabello también se levanta en la frente con cuatro picos y tres mechones por detrás, tiene uno de sus ojos de color oscuro mientras que el otro era blanco y tenía una mirada afilada, y posee una piel bronceada acompañada de un físico muy tonificado, además de contar con una cicatriz con forma de "X" en su mejilla izquierda así como también varias cicatrices de cortes en sus brazos y una significativa cicatriz en su rostro, específicamente en su ojo, muy similar a una herida de corte algo irregular. Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica gris acompañada de armadura de pecho oscura, un pantalón oscuro y ajustado con algunos desgarres y unas botas de combate marrones.

Aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a levitar hasta alcanzar la cima del volcán y mirar al horizonte con algo nostalgia en su mirada para luego sonreír un poco

—"Supongo que no debo esperar mucho hasta que me encuentres"— Comento el pelinegro con algo de emoción en su voz —"Y cuando llegue el momento, tendremos un combate como los dos Saiyajines que somos, Yamoshi"— Agrego el hombre mientras que descendía y regresaba a su meditación. Sin notar como una cola de mono se movía de un lado a otro desde su retaguardia.

 _ **¡BZZZT! ¡KRRRRRRSSSSHHH! ¡KRRRRRRRRSSSSHHHH!**_

—(Hasta entonces, te estaré esperando. Hijo)— Con este último pensamiento, el hombre solitario cerro sus ojos al tiempo en que un aura dorada con relámpagos lo rodeaba y su cabello se mecía con el viento.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Ending 1: Heroes by Brian The Sun**

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **Lo prometió es deuda, gente.**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia que les prometí hace tiempo.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias. Por cierto, esto será un Harem para Jason (Obvio) y pueden sugerirme cualquier chica que crean que podría estar con él.**

 **NOTA: Deben tener una buena razón para incluirla, no puedo meter a cualquier chica solo porque sí. No quiero hacer lo mismo que Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan y darle un número algo exagerado de chicas (No es por ofender ni nada, amigo. La verdad me gustan tus historia sobretodo la de Konosuba, pero enserio en la de My Hero Academy te pasaste un poco con el número de las chicas. De nuevo, no es por ofender solo es una opinión de éste pobre idiota)**

 **Si más que añadir y, en las Legendarias palabras de Atlas: "Comenten, ¿Quieren?"**


	6. Chapter 6

—"Examen sorpresa"— Personaje Hablando

—(Cero potencial)— Personaje Pensando.

—" **U.A ha abierto sus puertas"—** All Might (Forma de Héroe)/Monstruo/Criatura Hablando.

— **(Hasta el primer día de clases puede ser un problema)—** All Might (Forma de Héroe)/ Monstruo/ Criatura Pensando

—' _ **¡Voice Missile!'—**_ Técnica Especial

 **Capitulo 5**

 **La Prueba de Aisawa_Sensei**

— **0—**

 **Academia U.A**

Dentro de la imponente estructura que era la academia Nº 1 de todo Japón se podía ver a los jueces e invitados discutiendo los resultados del examen de ingreso, cuyas puntuaciones se mostraban en una de las muchas pantallas en la habitación.

 _ **1.- Howlett Jason: 172 Puntos de Combate, 35 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **2.- Bakugou Katsuki: 77 Puntos de Combate, 0 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **3.- Kirishima Eijiro: 39 Puntos de Combate, 35 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **4.- Uraraka Ochaco: 28 Puntos de Combate, 45 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **5.- Ibara Shiozaki: 36 Puntos de Combate, 32 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **6.- Kendou Itsuka: 25 Puntos de Combate, 40 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **7.- Iida Tenya: 52 Puntos de Combate, 9 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **8.- Midoriya Izuku: 0 Puntos de Combate, 60 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **9.- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: 49 Puntos de Combate, 10 Puntos de Rescate**_

 _ **10.- Tokoyami Fumikage: 47 Puntos de Combate, 10 Puntos de Rescate**_

Esas eran las puntuaciones del examen práctico. Jason como era de costumbre obtuvo la máxima puntuación debido a que ese tipo de prueba le favoreció a él en particular.

—"¡Bueno, por fin se han publicado los resultados de la prueba!"—

—"A mí me cuesta trabajo creer que uno de los hijos de la familia de científicos más famosa del mundo haya aparecido de repente para presentar el examen. Todos saben que ellos son muy reservados. Además de ser unos cínicos y troles de primera"—

—"Sí. Tomando en cuenta que casi todos los Howlett odian involucrarse en el negocio de los héroes es una verdadera sorpresa ver a uno aquí, mucho más sabiendo que era el mismísimo "Chico Problema" en persona"—

—"Y no solo eso, llegó al primer puesto con una amplia diferencia. Creo que ningún otro estudiante en la historia ha conseguido tantos puntos"—

Esos eran los comentarios que los jueces con respecto a la actuación del joven con cola de mono, quien se podía ver en un video como destruía cada enemigo a su paso usando solamente sus manos desnudas y sus patadas, concluyendo con su combate contra el Cero Puntos. Una actuación increíble sin lugar a dudas, y sus puntos solo reforzaban su habilidad en el combate.

—"¡Es una joven promesa sin lugar a dudas!... Pero me llama la atención que el segundo lugar no tenga ni un solo Punto de Rescate"—

—"Los enemigos localizan a sus objetivos y atacan. En la segunda mitad, como los otros estaban retrasados, usó su llamativo Quirk para mantenerse cerca y contraatacar. Es el resultado de su dureza"—

—"En contrate, el octavo lugar no obtuvo Puntos de Combate y solo tuvo Puntos de Rescate"—

—"Ha habido otros exámenes donde han eliminado al enemigo gigante en el pasado, pero es la primera vez que veo a dos aspirantes lograrlo en la misma prueba y encima hacerlos estallar"—

—"Pero sufrir tantas heridas debido a su propio ataque es algo muy extraño. Es como si apenas hubiera descubierto su Quirk"—

Por otro lado estaban los "amigos de la infancia", Izuku y Katsuki. Uno de ellos no consiguió ningún punto de Combate pero sí una buena cantidad de Puntos de Rescate, mientras que el otro fue el caso contrario. Pero de entre los dos, Izuku era quien estaba en boca de los presentes, no solo por haber derrotado a un Cero Puntos sino por las repercusiones que su propio ataque tuvo para su cuerpo.

De entre todos en la habitación, se encontraba un hombre recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada cansada en su rostro. Tenía un largo cabello desarreglado de color negro acompañado de una barba corta y desalineada, tenía unos ojos negros con muchas ojeras que además parecían estar algo irritados, su piel era blanca y tenía una constitución delgada pero tonificada. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta de manga larga oscura acompañadas de un conjunto de vendas que cubría su cuello y hombros casi como si fuera una momia, usaba un pantalón largo y ajustado de color negro y un par de botas oscuras.

Esa desalineada persona escuchaba los comentarios de sus colegas con interés casi nulo hasta que mencionaron al peliverde, observó el monitor que mostro su desempeño en el examen y el hombro solo hizo una mueca desaprobatoria.

—"Por lo visto, los mocosos de este año serán un verdadero dolor de cabeza"— Comentó el pelinegro.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Opening 1: THE DAY by Porno Graffiti**

* * *

 **En la playa.**

Podemos ver al Héroe Nº 1 observando tranquilamente el océano, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que había en la playa hasta que cierto par de chicos apareció de repente para echar a perder eso, específicamente determinado peliverde Fan boy.

—"¡AAALLLL MIIIIIGHT!"— Gritó el oji-verde llamando al Héroe Nº 1 por su nombre clave, y sin percatarse de había personas no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

—""¡GAAAAAK! ¡¿QUIEN ES ESE?!""— Gritaron el rubio y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo intentando disimular pero fue inútil, el daño ya estaba hecho.

—"¡¿All Might está aquí?!"—

—"¡¿Dónde está?! ¡No logro verlo!"—

—"¡¿Cómo es que no notamos su presencia?! ¡El tipo es enorme!"—

All Might se encontraba sudando a mares y rápidamente se acerco a los dos jóvenes —"¡Rápido! _¡Repeat after me!_ ¡Me he equivocado de persona!"— Susurró el rubio delgado con nerviosismo en su voz.

Por un momento Izuku no pudo entender de lo hablaba su ídolo pero en cuanto vio las personas a los lejos comprendió la situación —"¡E-Em, me he equivocado de persona!"— Exclamó el oji-verde con la suficiente fuerza para que los escucharan.

—"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿No está?!"—

—"¡Mou~! ¡Yo ya había sacado mi cámara!"—

—"¡Es una verdadera lástima, por poco y me ilusioné!"—

Al cerciorarse de que los ojos y oídos curiosos estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos, All Might y los jóvenes aspirantes suspiraron en alivio, por poco y los atrapan… Y no gracias a Izuku.

—"Hah, eso estuvo cerca"— Comentó el Símbolo de la Paz para luego levantar en alto el pulgar en señal de aprobación —"En fin, los felicito a ambos por pasar la prueba"— Dijo All Might ganando miradas de sorpresa de sus dos alumnos.

—"… ¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿Estabas en el panel de jueces?"— Preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada.

—"No, para nada. ¿Acasos creen que haría trampa con este tipo de cosas? No promuevo el favoritismo, Jason_Shounen. Naturalmente, tampoco le comenté a ningún otro de mis asociados sobre mi conexión con ustedes"— Respondió All Might

—"¡Oh, muchas gracias por tu preocupación!"— Dijo el peliverde sintiéndose reconfortado y alegre por pasar el examen de admisión —"¿Sabes? Me sorprendí mucho cuando dijiste que serías un profesor en la U.A. Para eso viniste a esta ciudad, ¿no? Despues de todo, tu agencia se encuentra en Roppongi, Minato, Tokio y-"— Y así fue como, una vez más, Izuku comenzó a hablar, hablar y hablar cosas.

—""¡Para de una vez!""— Exclamaron All Might y Jason cortando el parloteo sin sentido del peliverde.

—"Uh, lo siento"— Dijo el oji-verde sintiéndose apenado.

—"No podía mencionárselo hasta que la escuela lo anuncie. Aunque la verdad es que me ofrecieron el puesto cuando me encontraba buscando un sucesor"— Explico el héroe de complexión delgada mientras observaba el océano.

—(Ah, entonces su plan original era otorgarle el **One For All** a uno de los estudiantes)— Pensó el oji-negro deduciendo el plan de All Might.

—"Mi cuerpo se quebró con una patada y un puñetazo de **One For All**. No puedo controlarlo del todo"— Dijo Izuku con vergüenza por su debilidad.

—"Hm, ¿Y qué creíste que pasaría? All Might dijo que habría repercusiones físicas para tu cuerpo. Mejor agradece que no acabaras como calcomanía. No me digas que creíste que controlarías un poder así de un momento a otro, ¿o sí?"— Comentó Jason cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada seria.

All Might asintió ante las palabras de pelinegro —"Tiene razón. Es como que le digas a alguien a quien de repente le crece una cola que haga un truco. Está claro que no podría hacerlo"— Dijo el Héroe Nº 1.

—"¡¿Están diciendo que ya sabían que eso me ocurriría?!"— Dijo Izuku choqueado por esa revelación.

—"Bueno, no había tiempo… Pero todo salió bien, ¡Todo salió "All Might"!"— Refutó rápidamente el rubio confundiendo un poco a los dos jóvenes por su último comentario —"Como sea, ahora mismo o estas al 100% o al 0%. Pero una vez que puedas controlarlo serás capaz de ajustarlo a lo que tu cuerpo pueda manejar"— Explico All Might tomando un par de latas de aerosol que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

—"Entonces, lo único que queda por hacer es entrenar"— Dijo Jason obteniendo un asentimiento aprobatorio del héroe en su forma delgada.

—"Por supuesto. Si entrenas el recipiente correctamente, entonces será capaz de utilizar el poder libremente"— Explico el rubio cambiando a su forma de Héroe y proceder a aplastar las latas como si fueran de papel **—"De esta forma"—** Concluyó All Might.

La demostración del Héroe Nº 1 sorprendió a los dos jóvenes sobre todo a Izuku, quien se mostró más determinando que antes en lograr cumplir su meta y controlar el **All For One**. Desgraciadamente el momento entre estudiantes y maestro se vio interrumpido por…

—"¡Espera! ¡Ese es All Might!"—

—"¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo llegó aquí?!"—

Sip, resulta ser que los civiles curiosos seguían en la playa… Y ahora se encontraban caminando en dirección a All Might, quien comenzó a sudar por su propia torpeza.

—" **¡Síganme jóvenes!"—** Exclamó All Might para luego comenzar a correr y evitar otro encuentro con más civiles.

Sin saber qué hacer, Izuku y Jason siguieron a All Might para poder alejarse de la playa y evadir a las personas. En ese instante y sin que se dieran cuenta, el enorme héroe los miró desde el rabillo de su ojo por unos instantes.

— **(El fuego de la antorcha que le pase aún es pequeño pero en el futuro, será expuesto al viento y lluvia y crecerá más y más. Y entonces, el mío se irá desvaneciendo, desaparecerá y cumpliré con mi trabajo… Hm, eso sí que es profundo)—** Pensaba All Might mientras corrían por la playa.

— **0—**

 **Abril.**

 **Academia U.A**

Finalmente llegó el tiempo en el que las clases comenzaron en la academia Nº 1 de Japón. La escuela donde los futuros Héroes y Heroínas son instruidos en las bases para convertirse en profesionales.

En ese mismo lugar Jason e Izuku se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del enorme complejo que era la U.A en busca de su salón de clases.

—"Clase 1-A… Clase 1-A… Cielos, éste sitio es enorme"— Comentó el peliverde mientras buscaba el salón de clases, siendo seguido por el pelinegro de cola de mono.

Ambos usaban el uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en un saco gris abotonado con una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata roja y un pantalón largo de color oscuro con un tono verdoso, la única diferencia es que Izuku usaba unos tennis rojos y Jason unos zapatos plateados, además de que tenía su cola enrollada alrededor de su cintura como si fuera un cinturón.

—"Hmm… Creo que ya lo encontré"— Dijo el pelinegro a su amigo con pecas.

Ambos se dirigieron a una puerta Enorme con "E" mayúscula que tenía escrito en letras grandes 1-A, teniendo ambos símbolos uno debajo del otro.

—"… Supongo que es para estudiantes y profesores de todas formas y tamaños, ¿no?"— Comentó Jason con una gota de sudor en su nuca ya que no espero que los constructores del edificio se tomarán tan a pecho lo que expresó.

—"Creo que tienes razón, aunque la verdad es que espero que no nos toque estar en el mismo salón que esas personas tenebrosas"— Dijo el peliverde con nervios.

—"Te refieres a Bakagou y Tenya, ¿no?"— Cuestionó el pelinegro con una cara de póker al heredero de All Might.

—"Sí… Espera, ¿Quién es Tenya?"— Preguntó Izuku ya que no podía recordar a ninguna persona llamada así.

—"El tipo de lentes que te regaño durante el examen de admisión"— Respondió Jason sin cambiar su expresión recibiendo un "Oh" por parte del peliverde.

No queriendo perder más el tiempo, Jason abrió la puerta del salón. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando notaron que dos de sus compañeros de clase resultaron ser el chico de las explosiones y el joven de lentes, los cuales se encontraban discutiendo.

—"¡No pongas tus pies encima de tu escritorio! ¡¿No crees que es rudo para los de la U.A y los que hicieron los escritorios?!"— Dijo el joven de gafas en forma de regaño a lo que el rubio respondió…

—"¡Ja! ¡Serás idiota! ¡¿A qué escuela fuiste, personaje secundario?!"— Exclamó el oji-rojo sin importarle que su comentario fue demasiado grosero.

—"U-Um… Soy de la Escuela Privada Somei. Mi nombre es Iida Tenya"— Se presentó el pelinegro intentando ser cortés con el rubio, cosa que era casi imposible si se toma en cuenta la personalidad de éste último.

—"¡¿Somei?! Entonces eres un maldito de la elite, ¿eh? ¡Voy a disfrutar mucho destruirte!"— Declaro Katsuki en tono de burla.

El comentario del rubio tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, quien inconscientemente dio un paso atrás —"¡¿Destruirme?! ¡Eres terrible! ¡¿De verdad piensas ser un héroe?!"— Exclamó el pelinegro claramente sorprendido por la actitud del oji-rojo.

Katsuki simplemente bufó en cansancio y desvió su mirada, momento en el cual notó la presencia de su "Amigo de la Infancia" y el chico con cola de mono parados en la entrada.

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que los demás estudiantes del salón mirasen a los recién llegados. Apenando al pobre peliverde ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención.

—" **Dejen de mirar… O los aplastaré"—** Dijo Jason haciendo una cara digna de Kenshiro acompañada de una voz de ultratumba y un aura aterradora.

Esa acción fue más que suficiente para intimidar a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, con excepción del pelinegro de gafas y el rubio que no dejaban de mirar.

Fue en ese momento que el joven con gafas dio un paso al frente para presentarse —"¡Buenos días! ¡Mi nombre es Iida Tenya y soy de la-"— Pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido.

—"¡Ya te escuchamos!"— Dijo rápidamente Izuku haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera en seco —"Soy Midoriya Izuku. Es un placer conocerte, Iida_Kun"— Se presentó el peliverde de forma cordial en espera de poder llevarse bien con el chico con gafas.

Tenya se tomó un momento para registrar como fue interrumpido abruptamente antes de volver a hablar —"Midoriya, te habías dado cuenta de que había algo más en el examen práctico, ¿no?"— Pregunto el pelinegro confundiendo a Izuku por ese repentino comentario.

—"¿Eh?"—

—"Yo no tenía idea y te juzgue mal. Tengo que admitirlo, pero eres mejor que yo"— Declaro Tenya haciendo movimientos extraños con sus brazos.

—"Lo siento, pero no me di cuenta de nada"— Dijo el peliverde con una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la personalidad algo excéntrica de su nuevo compañero.

—"Hah… Estoy rodeado de gente rara"— Comentó Jason para luego dirigirse a su asiento pero se detuvo cuando una chica se puso frente a él.

Era una joven muy atractiva de cabello negro amarrado en una gran cola de caballo puntiaguda y con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando por el lado derecho de su frente, sus ojos eran negros, su piel era blanca y contaba con una figura muy desarrollada y voluptuosa para una chica de su edad. Usaba el uniforme femenino el cual era muy similar al masculino con la excepción de que tenía una falda.

—"¿Howlett_Kun? ¿Eres tú?"— Pregunto la pelinegra.

—"¿Huh?"— Jason solo ladeo la cabeza en confusión mientras observaba la chica de arriba abajo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que abrió sus ojos en shock cuando la reconoció —"¡¿M-M-Momo?!"— Exclamó el choqueado pelinegro dando un paso atrás con una expresión algo nerviosa y tímida, y además tenía un sonrojo muy notable en sus mejillas cosa que todos notaron.

—"Sí. Es un gusto volver a verte, Howlett_Kun"— Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa que sonrojo aún más al oji-negro.

—"Em… Sí, lo mismo digo. Ha pasado… Ha pasado tiempo, Momo"— Dijo Jason rascándose su mejilla izquierda distraídamente, se encontraba un tanto nervioso por estar cerca de la chica si era sincero.

—((¡¿Ahora es tímido?!))— Fue el pensamiento colectivo que tenían los demás estudiantes, sobre todo de Izuku Y Katsuki ya que era algo muy bizarro ver al intimidante pelinegro actuar de ese modo.

En ese momento, Momo hizo una mueca y miró al pelinegro con algo de molestia —"¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías a Japón luego de tanto tiempo? Habría sido bueno que me informarás y así recuperar tiempo perdido"— Dijo la chica haciendo un ligero puchero y recriminando a Jason por no ponerse en contacto con ella.

—"Oh, lo siento. No es como si no nos hubiéramos visto desde la primaria ni nada por el estilo"— Comento sarcásticamente el pelinegro volviendo a su antiguo ser.

—"¿Eso fue sarcasmo?"— Pregunto retóricamente Momo con el ceño fruncido.

—"Nooo, este es mi tono normal"— Dijo Jason con sarcasmo evidente en su voz, cosa que pasó desapercibida por casi todos debido a lo seria que se escuchaba su voz.

Por supuesto, Izuku, Katsuki y la chica lo notaron de inmediato —"¡Hm! Parece que nunca cambiarás luego de tanto tiempo"— Comentó la chica cruzándose de brazos para luego darle la espalda al joven.

—"Esta bien. _Gomen, Gomen._ Solo estoy sorprendido verte aquí después de tanto tiempo"— Dijo Jason con su sonrisa medio-arrogante.

—"Hah, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres el mismo chico problema de siempre, Howlett_Kun"— Se dijo a sí misma Momo negando con la cabeza.

—"¡O-Oi, Momo! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, eh?"—

—(Yyy ya volvió. El mismo Jason de siempre)— Pensó Izuku con una gota de sudor al ver la interacción de Jason y la chica, realmente no esperaba que uno de sus nuevos compañeros, muchos menos una chica, fuera una vieja conocida de su amigo con cola de mono.

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera preguntarle a su amigo sobre la chica, una nueva persona apareció por detrás de él.

—"¡Oh, eres tú! ¡El chico que se veía normal!"—

Izuku se volteó súbitamente para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió de ver que era la chica pelicastaña del examen de ingreso, quien al igual que las otras chicas usaba el uniforme femenino de la Academia U.A.

—(¡Es la chica amable!)— Pensó el impactado Izuku. Realmente no esperaba volverla a ver tan pronto —(¡Se ve bien con el uniforme!)— Pensó el oji-verde nervioso por la cercanía.

—"¡Así que pasaste el examen, justo como dijo Present Mic! ¡Por supuesto que pasaste ya tu golpe fue genial! ¡Fue como un _Crash, Broom,_ Rompe, Rompe!"— Dijo la oji-marrón alegremente mientras imitaba los movimientos que Izuku hizo durante la prueba.

—(¡D-Demasiado cerca!)— Pensaba el avergonzado peliverde teniendo su rostro más rojo que un tomate maduro, pero no podía quedarse callado ya que sería descortés —"¡B-Bueno, no f-fue la gran cosa!... Um… Fue gracias a ti, por ir directamente y defenderme… Em"— Pero fue una lástima que su experiencia casi nula en lo que se refiere a hablar con el sexo opuesto salió a la superficie y lo hizo decir incoherencias.

—"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que hice eso?"— Pregunto la pelicastaña muy confundida de que él supiese que fue ella quien lo defendió cuando tuvo la charla con el examinador de la prueba.

Al instante Izuku se maldijo por su torpeza —"¡Oh! ¡Uhhh! Bueno… La cosa es que…"— Para éste punto ya ni sabía que decir, no podía simplemente decir que la vio en el video de una cámara escondida, eso sería muy raro y alarmante.

Pero en ese momento notó algo raro que estaba justo detrás de la chica. O más bien una persona rara.

—"Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a los amiguitos"—

Esa voz hizo reaccionar a la pelicastaña, quien se volteó lentamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Allí mismo en el suelo se encontraba cierto pelinegro de los vendajes, quien por algún motivo estaba recostado en el suelo dentro de una bolsa para dormir amarilla… Era tan raro que nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando al sujeto con una expresión mixta de shock y horror que decía: "¿Pero qué carajo…?"

—"Este es el curso de héroes, vayan a sus asientos"— Dijo el pelinegro con una voz cansada y medio soñolienta antes de salir del saco para dormir y dar un paso al frente para que los demás estudiantes lo vieran.

—"Ese tipo se ve peor que mi tío Pantaleón"— Comentó un anonadado Jason al ver el estado deplorable del sujeto a lo que Momo asintió igualmente sorprendida por las fachas del oji-negro mayor.

—"Bueno, tienen 8 segundos para quedarse callados. El tiempo es limitado. Ustedes chicos, no son lo suficientemente racionales"— Dijo el pelinegro desalineado con su tono cansado y melancólico.

—(¿Eh? ¿Es un profesor? ¿Eso significa que él es un Héroe Profesional? Pero nunca vi a ningún héroe tan desalineado antes)— Pensaba dudosamente el oji-verde mientras observaba al extraño sujeto.

—"Soy su Profesor Titular. Aisawa Shouta. Es un placer"— Se presentó el sujeto con ojeras sin el menor entusiasmo en su voz.

—((¡¿Este tipo es nuestro Sensei Guía?!))— Pensaron todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

Sabiendo que tenía la atención de toda su clase, Aisawa simplemente saco un uniforme deportivo azul con detalles rojos y blancos desde su saco y dio sus primeras ordenes como Profesor Titular —"Es algo apresurado. Pero pónganse esto y salgan al patio"— Dijo el pelinegro desarreglado sin muchos rodeos.

—""¿Huh?""— Dijo Izuku y Jason al mismo tiempo mientras ladeaban la cabeza en confusión.

— **0—**

 **Mientras Tanto.**

En ese mismo momento, y ubicado en otra habitación para tener algo de privacidad se encontraba All Might en su forma verdadera usando su esmoquin amarillo mientras leía el manual para profesores de U.A.

—(El sistema de la U.A no sigue un patrón especifico. Dependiendo del profesor, hasta el primer día puede ser un verdadero desafío)— Dijo en sus adentros el Héroe Nº 1 con frustración pues ya sabía quién era el Sensei guía de sus jóvenes pupilos.

— **0—**

 **De regreso con los Estudiantes.**

Toda la Clase 1-A se encontraba en el campus junto a su Sensei Guía, cada uno de ellos usaba el uniforme deportivo que les mostró el oji-rojo adormilado. ¿Por qué razón estaban afuera tan temprano? Eso se debe a que…

—""¡¿Un examen de Quirks?!""— Gritaron todos los estudiantes con sorpresa.

—"¿Pero qué hay de la ceremonia de apertura? ¿O la orientación?"— Preguntó pelicastaña expresando las inquietudes de sus demás compañeros.

Aisawa simplemente bostezó cansado —"Si vas a convertirte en héroe, no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos. En U.A no existen restricciones como en las escuelas tradicionales, lo que significa que los profesores pueden emplear cualquier método de enseñanza"— Explicó el Sensei Titular sin ánimos como de costumbre.

—"En resumen, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la regalada gana con nosotros siempre y cuando cumplas con las normas de enseñanza. Incluso puedes hacernos exámenes sorpresa en cualquier momento"— Comento en voz alta Jason llamando la atención de sus compañeros —"Por otro lado eso también significa que hasta el primer día de clases puede ser un dolor en el trasero"— Agregó el pelinegro menor cruzándose de brazos.

—"Al menos uno de ustedes lo entendió…"— Murmuró Aisawa asintiendo ante las palabras del joven de cola de mono —"Ustedes ha hecho esto desde la primaria, ¿no? Examen de capacidad física en donde no se les permite usar sus Quirk"— Explicó el profesor mostrando su teléfono móvil, en donde estaban escritas las pruebas —"El país sigue tomando datos de los resultados de los estudiantes sin usar sus Quirk, cosa que no entiendo la verdad. Aunque, el Ministro siempre deja todo para después como de costumbre"— Agregó el pelinegro para luego dirigirse a Jason —"Howlett, tú acabaste en el primer lugar en el examen práctico marcando un nuevo record que superaba los 200 puntos, ¿no?"— Inquirió el Sensei.

—((¡¿MAS DE 200 PUNTOS?! ¡¿ACASO ES UN MONSTRUO?!))— Pensaron los demás estudiantes en shock por esa revelación, con excepción de Izuku que ya sabía eso y los más serios del lugar.

—"En la escuela media, ¿Cuántos metros fue tu mejor resulta en la prueba de arrojar el balón?"— Pregunto Aisawa.

—"110 metros, más o menos"— Respondió el oji-negro.

—"Bueno, inténtalo de nuevo pero usa todo lo que tienes…"— Dijo el profesor pero antes de que Jason diera un paso al frente fue detenido por Aisawa —"Y esta vez usa tu Quirk"— Agregó el pelinegro mayor llamando la atención de todos.

—"Howlett_Kun, ¿No usaste tu Quirk?"— Le pregunto Momo con sorpresa y no fue la única.

—(¿El Quirk de Jason? Pero pensé que su Quirk solo consistía en tener una condición sobrehumana)— Pensó el asombrado peliverde.

—"… Prefiero no usarlo cuando hay gente cerca"— Fue todo lo que dijo el oji-negro para luego caminar al círculo de lanzamiento.

—"Si no lo haces te reprobaré"— Replicó el profesor con una mirada fulminante.

—"… Está bien… Solo… Cúbranse los oídos, no quiero destruirle los tímpanos a alguien"— Dijo Jason detonando su seriedad con la advertencia, cosa que asustó un poco a todos.

Los demás hicieron lo que él les dijo un tanto inseguros y observaron a Jason… ¿Poner el balón en su boca? La única que no estaba extrañada era Momo, quien rápidamente se puso unos tapones en los oídos.

—(Hah… No pensé en volver a usarlo luego de tanto tiempo)— Pensó Jason un tanto emocionado. Él arqueo su espalda hacia atrás y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire antes de empezar _**—'¡Voice… MISSILE!'—**_ Y con un rugió el pelinegro soltando un grito salvaje hacia el cielo que generó un temblor por todo el campus y creó una onda de choque que arrojó el balón como si fuera un cohete al cielo y casi hace que sus compañeros se cayeran por semejante demostración de poder.

—((¡Q-QUE PODER!))—

En el cielo se podía ver como una especie de rayo supersónico recorría todo como un cometa y a lo lejos se podía ver como el balón se perdía en los cielos dejando un brillo al más puro estilo de anime.

—"Jeje… Olvide lo increíble que se siente usarlo"— Comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa algo sicótica que asusto a más de uno.

 _ **Howlett Jason**_

 _ **Quirk: Voice Demon**_

 _ **Su voz es un arma capaz de destruir cualquier cosa solo con sus gritos, además puede manipular el sonido en cierto grado, y también posee un sentido de la audición muy superior al de un murciélago.**_

… _**Aunque no se explica porque tiene una cola de mono.**_

—"Primero conozcan su propio límite. Es la forma más lógica de comenzar su carrera de héroe"— Anunció Aisawa mostrando el resultado de Jason.

—""¡¿4.5 KILOMETROS?!""—

Gritaron todos los estudiantes con shock escrito en sus rostros, pues ese resultado parecía imbatible. Aunque rápidamente la sorpresa se volvió emoción.

—"¡Oh, esto se ve muy emocionante!"—

—"¡Podemos usar nuestros Quirk de la forma que queramos!"—

—"¡Era de esperarse del curso de héroes!"—

Sin embargo, el ánimo de los estudiantes se vio aplacado por la voz soñolienta y seria de Aisawa —"¿"Emocionante" dicen?... Tienen tres años para convertirse en héroes, ¿Acaso mantendrán esa actitud infantil durante todo el trayecto?"— Cuestionó el Sensei dando un aire de seriedad en el ambiente antes de sonreír con malicia —"Está bien. Quien termine de último al final de las ocho pruebas será juzgado como "Sin potencial"… Y será castigado con la expulsión"— Declaro Aisawa haciendo que los demás lo mirasen en shock y temor.

—(¡¿Castigado con la expulsión?!... Oh no… Esto es malo)— Pensó el peliverde temiendo lo peor para él —(Solo puedo usar el **One For All** en un 0% o en un 100%... No puedo controlarlo todavía)— Dijo Izuku en sus adentros comenzando a darse una idea de lo que le pasaría, pero su burbuja de pensamiento fue interrumpida por el Sensei.

—"Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes"— Comento el desalineado Profesor sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente —"¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroe de la U.A!"— Agrego Aisawa dándoles a sus alumnos una mirada algo tenebrosa.

— **0—**

 **En ese mismo momento.**

—"Rayos, les tocó Aisawa_Kun, ¿eh?"— Dijo All Might con frustración cuando vio quien sería el Profesor Titular de la Clase 1-A —(Van a sufrir mucho desde el comienzo)— Pensó All Might temiendo que algo malo pueda pasarle a su heredero y su alumno.

— **0—**

 **De regreso con Izuku y Jason.**

—"¡¿El último lugar será expulsado?! ¡Pero es el primer día de clases! ¡¿No cree que es muy injusto?!"— Exclamo la oji-marrón con sonrojo al Sensei recriminándole por esa clase de castigo.

—"Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes y villanos egoístas…"— Empezó el Sensei llamando la atención de sus estudiantes —"Calamidades donde el tiempo y el lugar no pueden ser predichos. Japón está lleno de injusticias. Los héroes son los únicos que revierten esas situaciones. Si querían hablar con sus amigos sobre Mickey D después de clase, lo siento. En los próximos 3 años, U.A será una dura prueba tras otra. Así que deben ir más allá, Plus Ultra. Ganen con todo lo que tengan"— Declaro Aisawa dando un discurso inspirador pero a la vez insultante.

—(Es demasiado serio como para tomarlo a la ligera. Tengo que hacerlo)— Pensó Tenya dando un sorbo de agua y con una mirada determinada.

—(Necesitarás algo mejor que eso para intimidarme, maldita momia)— Dijo en sus adentros el oji-negro.

—(No hay de otra… ¡Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí!)— Fueron los pensamientos de Izuku.

—(Maldito Zaru… Lo voy a aplastar en las demás pruebas)— Pensaba el rubio de la explosiones, quien tenía ganas de matar al joven con cola.

 _ **[Prueba 1: Carrera de 50 Mts]**_

Los estudiantes estaban en fila esperando su turno para poder realizar la primera de la pruebas de Aisawa. Un aparato medirá la velocidad de los estudiantes, quienes simplemente debían correr 50 metros en línea recta.

Los primeros en la línea de salida eran Iida Tenya, el chico con gafas y de aspecto cuadrado, y una chica. Ésta era una joven mitad rana de cabello lacio de color verde oscuro recogido en forme de lazo a la altura de su espalda, tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros, una piel blanca y una figura delgada pero desarrollada.

— **[En sus marcas… Listos… ¡Fuera!]—** Anunció la maquina dando inicio a la pequeña carrera, en el cual Tenya salió disparado como un auto de carreras mientras que la chica rana dio una enorme salto.

Naturalmente el primero fue el joven de gafas debido a su gran velocidad **—[3.04 segundos]—** Declaró la maquina anunciando la marca del pelinegro para luego hacer lo mismo con la chica, que cruzo la línea al poco tiempo **—[5.58 segundos]—** Dijo el robot.

—(Para 50 metros solo puedo ir a la tercera marcha)— Pensó el pelinegro con gafas.

 _ **Iida Tenya**_

 _ **Quirk: Engine**_

 _ **Las piernas de este chico son como motores de autos de carreras, dándole súper velocidad.**_

—"Bueno, es como un pez en el agua. A ver como les va a los demás"— Comentó Aisawa en voz baja.

Los siguientes en la línea de salida eran la pelicastaña amable y un chico con una ENORME cola. Era un joven musculoso con un corto cabello rubio y ojos negros que tenía una piel bronceada, y, claro está, una gran cola con punta peluda mucho más grande que la de Jason.

—"Hm, veamos como lo hace la chica amable… Creo que se llamaba Uraraka Ochaco"— Comentó el pelinegro viendo desde la distancia a la chica.

—"Su Quirk le permite hacer que los objetos floten"— Dijo el peliverde llamando la atención del joven de cola de mono.

—"¿Huh? Bueno, es un Quirk muy útil a la hora de los rescates, ¿no?"— Dijo Jason con una pose pensativa.

—"Así es, con su poder sería capaz de retiras escombros pesados, o ayudar a una persona atorada en alguna trampa o fosa. Sin embargo, debe tener un límite con respecto al peso que puede levantar ya-"— Una vez más, Izuku entro en su modo Balbuceo Extremo sacándole gotas de sudor a Jason y a Momo, que estaba justo detrás de él.

—"¿Siempre hace eso?"— Pregunto la pelinegra.

—"Aye"— Asintió Jason para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza a Izuku pero fue detenido por... ¿Un uniforme flotante?

—"¡Oh, eres el chico guapo de la prueba de admisión!"— Dijo el uniforme flotante, el cual tenía una voz claramente femenina.

—"… Uh, ¿nos conocemos?"— Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía.

—"¡No tienes que ser tímido~! ¡Solo vine a agradecerte por haberme salvado durante el examen de admisión~!"—

—"… ¿Eh?"— En estos momentos Jason estaba más confundido que Allan en un Bar de Transexuales.

De regreso con los jóvenes en la línea de salida, estos se preparaban para realizar la prueba. El joven con cola gigante se mostraba calmado, mientras que la pelicastaña, Ochaco, estaba nerviosa pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

—"Ok. Solo debo aligerar el peso de mi ropa y el de mis zapatos"— Dijo le pelicastaña ideando un plan para mejorar su marca.

Antes de que se dispusieran a realizar la prueba, ella se dispuso a tocar su ropa y zapatos para que su peso no la ralentice durante la corrida.

— **[En sus marcas… Listos… ¡Fuera!]—** En cuanto la maquina anunció el inicio de la carrera ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia la línea de meta, sin embargo el rubio con cola gigante uso su extremidad extra para darle un impulso llegando primero que la chica **—[5.49 segundos]—** Fue la marca del chico mientras que la pelicastaña obtuvo **—[7.15 segundos]—** Esa fue una marca dentro de los entandares promedio cuando se refiere a velocidad humana.

—(Oh ¡Al menos lo hice mejor que en la escuela media!)— Aunque por lo visto, a la oji-marrón no pareció importarle mucho debido a su optimismo y actitud alegre.

 _ **Uraraka Ochaco.**_

 _ **Quirk: Zero Gravity**_

 _ **Es capaz de anular la gravedad de todo lo que toque, pero si excede su capacidad le darán nauseas.**_

—"… ¿Nadie más notó los anuncios que indican los nuestros nombres y Quirks?"— Preguntó Jason un tanto extrañado.

…

…

…

Pero fue ignorado descaradamente por TODOS sus compañeros.

—"¡OI! ¡¿Me estas ignorando a propósito?!"—

—"Que pasen los siguientes, no tengo todo el día"— Dijo Aisawa completamente ajeno de las quejas de Jason, al igual que todos.

—"¡Jódete bastardo!"—

Los siguientes fueron el chico con acento francés de examen de admisión (El mismo tipo que le dijo a Izuku que no volverían a verse), que por alguna razón todavía tenía su equipo especial, y una chica de apariencia peculiar.

Esa joven tenía una piel rosa y un cabello rizado del mismo color que su piel del cual se podía ver una par de pequeños cuernos amarillos, sus ojos tenía esclerótica negra y pupilas amarilla, era de estatura promedio y tenía una figura desarrollada como la mayoría de las chicas que Jason ha visto hasta ahora.

—(¿Acaso todas las chicas de U.A se ven así de bien incluso con sus apariencias peculiares? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Alguna clase de Anime tipo Eroge o qué?!)— Pensó Jason teniendo un tic en su ceja derecha debido a que TODAS las chicas en su clase eran atractivas, incluyendo esa persona invisible de hace rato… ¿Cómo sabe esto último? Eso es un misterio.

En fin, volviendo al tema principal. Ambos corredores estaban en sus líneas de salida preparándose. Hasta que el rubio de ojos morados se le ocurrió una idea para sobresalir.

—"Ustedes no son lo suficientemente creativos. Les mostraré como se usa un Quirk"— Comentó el rubio "Francés" llamando la atención de algunos.

— **[En sus marcas… Listos… ¡Fuera!]—**

En el momento en que el robot dio su anunció el oji-morado dio un pequeño salto y, con el láser de su estomago, se impulso a gran velocidad hacia la meta. Casi se podría decir que él era un genio… De no ser por el hecho de que el haz de energía se disipó y el tipo cayó de espalda contra la tierra, teniendo que repetir su salto de nuevo.

Naturalmente, la chica rosa fue capaz realizar la prueba con constancia usando una especie de líquido corrosivo que salía de sus pies descalzos para deslizarse y llegar a la meta.

— **[5.30 segundos]—** Fue la marca de la pelirosa, quien fue la que llego primero seguida del "francés" **—[5.51 segundos]—** No había una gran diferencia en sus resultados, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la actuación de la chica fue mejor que la del rubio.

—"Si disparo mi láser por más de un segundo me dará dolor de estomago"— Comentó el rubio dando una pobre excusa mientras mantenía su fachada de narcisista medio arrogante, aun no en el mal sentido.

 _ **Aoyama Yuuga**_

 _ **Quirk: Naval Laser**_

 _ **Puede disparar un rayo láser desde su ombligo, sin embargo está limitado en el tiempo que puede mantenerlo.**_

—"¡¿Acaso soy el único que puede ver esos anuncios?!"— Gritó Jason, quien comenzaba a temer por su cordura.

—(Conocer los límites de tu Quirk, y adecuarlo para crecer con cada resultado, te deja en claro lo que puedes y no hacer. Eso incrementará la creatividad necesaria para sobrevivir)— Comentó para sí mismo el Sensei Titular mientras observaba a sus estudiantes con atención.

Llegó el turno de Izuku y Katsuki, ambos se alistaron para realizar la prueba y corrieron al momento en el que la maquina lo indicó.

Estabas codo a codo mostrando que su velocidad individual era muy similar, pero el rubio de mirada asesina usó su Quirk para sacar ventaja. Usando sus explosiones logró obtener un gran impulso que le permitió llegar de primero en poco tiempo.

— **[4.13 segundos]—**

—"Hm, muy listo"— Comentó Jason.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki**_

 _ **Quirk: Explosión**_

 _ **El sudor que desprenden las glándulas sudoríparas de sus manos es como la nitroglicerina y puede emplearla para crear explosiones.**_

—"… Creo que debo ir con un Loquero"— Suspiró el pelinegro ya resignado a esta bizarra vida que tiene.

Mientras tanto, el peliverde se esforzó por llegar en un tiempo relativamente bueno aún sabiendo que no lo lograría **—[6.57 segundos]—** Pero su resultado fue de lejos el menos espectacular.

Debido al esfuerzo que hizo, Izuku necesito un momento para recuperar el aliento y, mientras lo hacía, apretó sus puños en frustración —(Quedan 7 pruebas más. Estoy seguro de que todos usarán sus Quirk para obtener resultados extraordinarios. Pero yo, tengo un poder que daña mi cuerpo si lo uso una vez. Control… Control… Aún si lo mentalizo…)— Dijo el oji-verde en sus adentros mientras recordaba una conversación que tuvo con All Might hace tres semanas.

— **0—**

 **Flashback.**

 **Hace tres semanas**

—"El truco para controlarlo es… ¡El sentimiento!"— Declaro dramáticamente el Héroe Nº 1 en su forma original ganando una mirada intrigada de Jason y una de asombro Fanboy por parte de Izuku.

—"El… ¿Sentimiento?"— Repitió el pelinegro con una ceja alzada, completamente escéptico de que eso fuera a funcionar.

—"¡Ya has sacado el 100%!"— Comentó el rubio con emoción y orgullo en su voz.

—"Sí, pero eso me destruyó"— Dijo en voz baja el apenado peliverde.

—"Sin mencionar que casi terminas como calcomanía debido a que te hiciste el héroe aun sabiendo lo que te podría pasar. ¡Hmp, cielos! De seguro eres todo un tonto sin remedio"— Bufó Jason cruzándose de brazos sacándole una gota de sudor a sus acompañantes debido a su comentario cruel.

—"Bueno, eso ya no importa. De aquí en adelante será más fácil usar el **One For All**. Deberías recordar cómo se sintió. Dime, ¿Cómo se sintió?"— Dijo All Might a su heredero, quien se puso a pensar y trató de recordar.

—"E-Em, fue como un "Priss" o un "Crash"… Um…"— La mente de Izuku trabajó a toda maquina para poder recordar la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que usó su poder, hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea clara —"¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Fue como un huevo puesto en un microondas!"— Declaró finalmente el peliverde.

—"Es aburrido, ¡Pero único!"— Comentó el Símbolo de la Paz.

—"Únicamente raro si me lo preguntas. De todas las cosas, ¿Tenía que ser esa imagen?"— Cuestionó el pelinegro un tanto extrañado.

—"No se me ocurrió otra cosa, lo siento"— Se disculpó Izuku.

—"Si esa es la imagen que tienes en mente, entonces solo debes bajar la potencia, o reducir el tiempo de cocción. Todo está bien, tan solo trata de concentrarte en el huevo no explote"— Aconsejo el Héroe Profesional usando una metáfora poco convencional con lo dicho por su heredero —"Tenemos tres semanas antes de que inicien las clases. Debes mentalizar esa imagen. No podrás hacerlo de un día para el otro, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograrás"— Explicó el rubio dándole ánimos al oji-verde.

—"Bueno, en el peor de los casos nos podría tocar un profesor que no haga un examen sorpresa en el que el castigo por reprobarlo sea la expulsión"— Comentó Jason con una pose pensativa.

—"Jeje… Sí… ¿Cuáles son la probabilidades?"— Dijo Izuku con una risa nerviosa acompañado de All Might.

—"Hay un 77% de probabilidades de que eso pase"— Respondió el pelinegro sin rodeos.

—""¿Eh?""—

 **Fin del Flashback**

— **0—**

—(Tengo que concentrarme… Debo mentalizarlo)— Pensó el peliverde determinado.

Pasó el tiempo y uno tras otro pasaron los demás estudiantes de la clase 1-A, hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Jason para correr. Todos estaban mirándolo con detenimiento tratando de adivinar su estrategia.

—(Hm… Veamos como lo haces, Zaru)— Dijo en su mente Katsuki manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

—(Su Quirk no parece potenciar su velocidad, pero puede que use su grito para impulsarse)— Pensaba Tenya con los ojos entrecerrados, claramente dedujo que Jason solo contaba con fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana a parte de su destructivo Quirk sónico.

—(¡Oh, es el turno del _Monkey-Boy_!)— Pensaba la chica rosa con una sonrisa alegre.

—(… Algo me dice que éste tipo no va a destruir en todas las pruebas)— Pensaba un chico enano con esferas púrpura que salían de su cabeza.

—(Es el turno de Jason, me pregunto qué hará. Podría usar su grito sónico para impulsarse hacia la menta como Kacchan o el chico con el láser. O tal vez intente dar un arranque explosivo usando la fuerza de sus piernas. Aunque también hay que considerar que podría usar sus ondas sónicas como impulso pero-)— Obviamente ustedes ya saben a quién le pertenecen estos pensamientos.

—(Vamos, Howlett_Kun)— Pensaba la pelinegra dándole ánimos a su amigos.

Mientras todos estaban formulando sus teorías, dándole ánimos o tomándolo como un insecto, Jason simplemente se colocó en posición esperando la orden para iniciar.

— **[En tus marcas… Listo… ¡Fuera!]—**

 _ ***¡BOOOOM!***_

En el instante en el que la maquina dio la orden de salida, Jason ya se encontraba al otro lado de la línea parado como si nada y en una fracción de segundos fue seguido por una explosión sónica que por poco deja cegados a los demás.

— **[0.03 segundos]—**

…

…

…

El silencio reinó en todo el lugar, incluso se pudo ver como una planta rodante pasaba por ahí. Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palaba ante lo que atestiguaron pues era muy asombroso. Pero luego de unos momento de silencio sepulcral…

—""¡¿AAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!""—

El grito de todos los alumnos se hizo presente, todos estaban boquiabiertos y con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas sin poder dar crédito a lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

—"¡OI, OI, OI! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!"—

—"¡ACASO ERES UN MONSTRUO!"—

—"¡Qué genial~!"—

—"¡¿Cómo es que lograste algo así?!"—

—"¡¿Eres extraterrestre?!"—

—"¡¿Te hizo un científico en un laboratorio?!"—

Por supuesto la lluvia de preguntas y la ovación no tardó en presentarse justo en frente de Jason, quien por alguna razón se veía muy cabreado por los gritos y el escándalo.

—" **¡YA CIERREN EL PICO, HARÁN QUE ME SANGREN LOS OIDOS!"—** Rugió el pelinegro callando a todos quienes solo murmuraron un "Lo siento" con pena.

Y con eso se cierra la primera prueba, en la cual Jason quedó de primer lugar para la molestia de algunos siendo estos Tenya, porque su Quirk se basaba en la velocidad, y Bakugou Katsuki por que… Bueno, por ser él.

 _ **Prueba 2: Fuerza de Agarre**_

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A se encontraban en uno de los gimnasio del gran complejo que era la U.A para usar una maquinas que medirían la fuerza de su agarre.

Todos se concentraban en realizar sus pruebas y luego las comparaban con sus compañeros, siendo los estudiantes masculinos en su mayoría, para ver quien quedaría de primer lugar.

—(La imagen de un huevo sin explotar… Concéntrate)— Se decía a si mismo Izuku mientras trataba de enfocarse y canalizar el poder de All Might sin terminar con alguna lesión grave como en el examen de admisión. Tan solo recordar eso hizo que el peliverde perdiera concentración y ejerciera presión en el aparato sin darse cuenta, y terminó con una puntuación de 56 Kg.

Ver eso no lo reconfortó mucho que digamos pero el bullicio de sus compañeros hizo que viera a un pequeño grupo de chicos que veía la puntuación de uno de los alumnos.

Era un estudiante masculino muy alto de cabello gris y de ojos oscuros, el cual usaba una máscara que cubría su rostro al más puro estilo de Kakashi, su piel era bronceada y tenía una constitución musculosa, además de que tenía tres pares de brazos en lugar de un par.

—"¡Wow! ¡¿540 Kg?!"— Dijo uno de los estudiantes masculinos con sorpresa —"¿Acaso eres un gorila? ¿O un pulpo, quizá?— Agregó el mismo alumno.

—"Los pulpos… Son atractivos, ¿Cierto?"— Pregunto el enano con pelotas en su cabeza. Y tal comentario hizo que lo mirasen como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

 _ ***¡BEEP BEEP BE- KRSSHH!***_

—"¿Are?... Creo que lo rompí"—

Y por si esto fuera poco Jason también estaba allí, una vez más demostrando su superioridad física sin percatarse de ello. Y una vez más fue rodeado por sus compañeros.

—"¡Increíble, debes de ser como un King Kong en miniatura! ¡Eso es muy masculino!"— Dijo un chico de cuerpo tonificado con cabello y ojos rojos.

—"¡¿Cuánto peso puedes cargar?!"— Exclamo la chica rosa dando saltos de forma emocionada.

—"¡Bien hecho, Howlett_Kun!"— Fue lo que dijo Momo felicitando a su amigo y haciendo que el intimidante pelinegro se sonrojará un poco.

—"… Muy impresionante"— Dijo un joven de cabello blanco y rojo y de ojos heterocrómicos que además contaba con una quemadura en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—"Vaya, siento envidia por tu fuerza, amigo"— Comentó un rubio que tenía una especie de marca con forma de rayo en su cabello.

—(Hah… Nota Mental: Debo aprender a contenerme)— Pensó el pelinegro rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo —(Cielos, como odio ser el centro de atención)— Agregó Jason desviando la mirada.

 _ **Prueba 3: Prueba de Salto Largo**_

Posiblemente la única de la pruebas en la el pelinegro no fue el único en sobresalir. A él solo le bastó con dar un potente salto para acabar un muy buena distancia, luego de él fueron el chico de acento francés y Katsuki que usaron sus Quirk para hacer algo similar a Jason, siendo seguidos por Momo, quien creó una especie de palo extremadamente largo que salió de su mano y con el cual atravesó la cancha de arena, y después vino el chico de cabello bicolor, quien solo le basto con crear una gran estructura de hielo por debajo de sus pies para salir disparado.

Pero cuando llegó el turno de Izuku, éste obtuvo un resultado que estaba dentro del promedio, y si bien no fue el único no quitaba el hecho de que era frustrante.

 _ **Prueba 4: Repeticiones de Saltos Laterales**_

De nuevo, Jason no fue el único el pasar con honores la prueba. Antes que él vino el chico de cabeza extraño que saco una gran cantidad de esferas y las apiló en dos posiciones distintas, y luego usarlas para rebotar a una gran velocidad de un lado a otro.

Y Jason…

 **[¡Error, Error, Error!]**

El aparato simplemente no pudo seguirle el paso a sus saltos laterales, que crearon imágenes residuales como efecto secundario. A estas alturas varios de sus compañeros comenzaron a preguntarse si él era un monstruo con forma humana, mientras que otros creían que hacia trampa.

Luego de reemplazar el dispositivo automatizado, los demás estudiantes pasaron uno tras otro. Para este punto Izuku comenzaba a temer por su situación… Y mucho. Uno solo debía ver sus resultados para unir las piezas.

 _ **Prueba 5: Lanzamiento de Balón**_

Esta fue la ÚNICA prueba en la que Jason quedó de segundo lugar. La razón es simple, Uraraka Ochaco participó. Una chica que puede anular la gravedad de los objetos que toque… En una competencia de lanzamiento a distancia… No hace falta ser un genio para saber cuál fue su resultado.

—""¡¿Infinito?!""— Gritaron la mayoría de los estudiantes en shock por semejante resultado.

—"Wow, me alegra no haber pasado después de ella"— Comentó Jason ganando una que otra risa de sus compañeros —(Aunque me sigo preguntando una cosa: ¿Cómo demonios puede un _Smartphone_ calcular Infinito?)— Pensó el perplejo pelinegro.

El único que no parecía muy emocionado por todo esto era nada más y menos que Izuku, por razones obvias —(Esto es malo. Todos están dejando como mínimo un resultado increíble. Si no hay algo simple que pueda hacer entonces…)— Ni siquiera podía terminar esa oración en su cabeza, simplemente espero en silencio hasta que fue su turno no sin antes recibir unas palabras de aliento de Jason.

—"Úsalo"—

Simple y directo, muy al estilo de Jason pero Izuku sabía que su amigo tenía fe en él aunque no lo demostrará en el exterior. Al menos tenía a una persona aparte de All Might que lo apoyaba en serio, lástima que era un cínico poco optimista.

—(Todo lo que queda es esto, la carrera a distancia, abdominales, y el estiramiento. Es ahora o nunca)— Se dijo a sí mismo el peliverde mientras se preparaba para su lanzamiento.

Mientras tanto, sus compañeros de clase miraba al peliverde con interés ya que era el único de la clase cuya puntuación total era muy promedio.

—"No será bueno para Midoriya si continua así"— Dijo Tenya con seriedad.

—"Por supuesto que no. Es un enano sin Quirk"— Comento Katsuki con su clásica expresión y actitud enojada.

Esa declaración tomo por sorpresa al joven con gafas —"¡¿Sin Quirk?!"— Repitió Tenya con sorpresa e incredulidad —"¿No sabes lo que hizo en el examen de admisión?"— Agregó el velocista intentando defender al peliverde.

—"¿Eh?"— Dijo el rubio de las explosiones algo confundido.

—"Destruyó uno de los Cero Puntos de un golpe"— Respondió Jason sin despegar su vista de su amigo tomando a Katsuki y a los demás por sorpresa con excepción de Tenya y Ochaco.

—"¿De verdad hizo eso, Howlett_Kun?"— Preguntó Momo sorprendida.

Jason se limitó a asentir —"Es cierto. Y por descabellado que parezca, el Quirk de Izuku tiene la tendencia a salirse de control y hacerle daño a su cuerpo. No es un asunto de que sea o no un tipo normal, solo tiene un poder algo impredecible y difícil de manejar"— Explicó Jason dándoles a todos una historia falsa bastante convincente aunque improbable.

—"Pero eso es algo muy raro"— Dijo el pelirrojo un tanto dudoso.

—"No tanto… Les pondré un ejemplo, como todos ustedes saben, yo soy un miembro de la familia Howlett…"— Comenzó el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por sus compañeros.

—"¡Sí, ustedes nacen con Quirks poderosos y con una gran inteligencia! ¡No por nada son la familia de científicos más famosa y temida del mundo!"— Exclamó Ochaco con emoción a lo que todos asintieron.

—"¡Yo escuché que han inventado una maquina que simula un agujero negro en miniatura!"— Dijo un chico alto y delgado de cabello negro que tenía protuberancia extrañas en sus codos.

—"Yo vi un documental que mostraba los diferentes Quirks con los que ustedes nacían. Y resulta ser que son aleatorios. Los Howlett tienen una condición genética extraña que les permite desarrollar Quirks de toda clase independientemente de los Quirks de los padres en algunos casos"— Explico el joven de cabello bicolor con una expresión estoica.

Rápidamenta la conversación se convirtió en un debate sobre la historia de los Howlett. Desde la personalidad de cada uno de ellos hasta los diferentes aportes que ellos han hecho al mundo.

— "Yo escuche que todas las mujeres Howlett son muy sexys"— Comentó el enano de cabeza graciosa colmándole la paciencia a Jason.

—" **¡Ya está bueno! ¡Cállense!"—** Exclamó Jason muy cabreado por ese último comentario. Una vez que todos guardaron silencio, el pelinegro con cola volvió a hablar —"Como está diciendo, antes de ser interrumpido, mi familia tiene una condición que nos permite desarrollar toda clase de Quirks. Hubo un caso de un miembro de mi familia que tenía un Quirk llamado **Overdrive** , que le permitía aumentar sus capacidades físicas y mentales pero con un gran coste de su energía y también sobrecargaba su cuerpo hasta dejarlo en estado vegetativo si se usaba demasiado"— Explico Jason sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por ese dato —"Como ven, existen toda clase de Quirk, tanto útiles como peligrosos"— Agregó el pelinegro con una expresión seria pero a la vez amable.

—"Tiene razón"— Dijo Momo secundando la explicación de Jason —"Cuando los Quirk aún eran una novedad en el mundo se reportaron casos de personas con poderes extremadamente peligrosos que podía dañar tanto al usuario como a los civiles. Hoy en día siguen habiendo personas así"— Explicó le pelinegra.

—"Vaya, se aprende algo nuevo cada"— Dijo el rubio con la marca de rayo.

—"Así es. Ahora veamos cómo le va a Izuku"— Dijo Jason dando por finalizada la conversación.

El peliverde se encontraba nervioso a más no poder, no solo estaba arrinconado sino que todos sus compañeros han usados sus Quirks para obtener resultados increíbles como el caso de Jason, Katsuki, Tenya y demás, mientras que él seguía en el último puesto.

Pero sabía que All Might, Jason y su madre lo apoyaban en su sueño y lo respaldaban así que desecho todas esas dudas de su mente y se enfocó en el aquí y ahora.

—(¡Definitivamente me convertiré en héroe!)— Grito desde sus adentros el peliverde, estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como nadie, a esforzarse más que otros, a ir más allá para poder cumplir su sueño. Con todas sus fuerzas arrojó el balón y utilizó su poder aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

Pero…

 **[64 metros]**

Él estaba completamente choqueado por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, el balón solo voló unos 64 metros en el aire antes de caer en el suelo. ¿Obtuvo un resultado así? ¿Pero cómo sucedió?

—"¿Que? Pero traté de usarlo esta vez, ¿Cómo…"— No lograba entender lo que había pasado hasta que la voz de su Sensei hizo acto de presencia.

—"Borré tu Quirk"—

Izuku se volteó a ver a su Profesor y se intimido ante lo que veía. Las vendas que colgaban como una bufanda en el cuelo y hombros del Sensei ahora flotaban el aire dando un aspecto fantasmal, así como también el cabello de pelinegro, y sus ojos brillaban con un amenazante color rojo carmesí.

—"Ese examen de ingreso no fue lo suficientemente racional. Incluso un chico como tú fue aceptado"— Dijo Aisawa con una voz sepulcral provocando que más de uno sudará frío.

—"¿Borraste mi Quirk?"— Inquirió el intimidado Midoriya para luego sorprenderse cuando vio que, debajo de ese vendaje, había unos _goggles_ protectores de color verde, los cuales reconoció de inmediato —"¡Ya veo! Un Quirk que le permite anular los Quirks de los demás solo con mirarlos. Eres el Héroe Supresor, ¡Eraser Head!"— Declaró izuku anonada y asustado.

—"¿Eraser Head? Nunca oí de él"— Dijo Jason con una ceja alzada.

Al revelar la identidad del Sensei, los demás alumnos se agruparon un tanto intrigados, pues muchos de ellos no conocían a ese tipo. Diablos, ¡Ni siquiera lo han visto en las noticias!

—"Es un héroe _Undergruond_. Trabaja en el bajo mundo y evade la prensa"— Dijo el enano llamando la atención de Jason, quien solo dijo un "Oh" como respuesta.

Desconocido para todos, All Might en su forma muscular se encontraba oculto, tras una de las paredes exteriores de gimnasio, y espiando todo desde su "brillante escondite" sin haberse percatado de que con su forma de héroe no estaba muy bien oculto del público… ¿Cómo es qué nadie notó su presencia? Eso es un misterio.

— **(No le gusta la exposición, ya que dice que los medios de comunicación interfieren con su trabajo. Y para colmo de males no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos)—** Pensó el angustiado héroe.

De regreso con la clase, Aisawa le daba al peliverde una mirada de reproche —"Por lo que veo, no puedes controlar tu Quirk, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso pretendes quedar incapacitado nuevamente y volver a depender de la ayuda de alguien más?"— Preguntó el pelinegro mayor fulminando con la mirada al joven oji-verde.

—"¡N-No es lo que qu—

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración fu atrapado por las cintas flotantes de Aisawa y éste lo atrajo a su lado forzosamente hasta quedar cara a cara —"No me importan tus intenciones. Estoy hablando de lo que provocarás que hagan los que están a tu alrededor"— Refutó Eraser Head llamando la atención de Izuku, y de Jason quien podía escucharlos perfectamente con su súperoido —"En el paso, hubo un héroe muy apasionado, que salvó a miles de personas él solo y dio nacimiento a una leyenda. Incluso si tienes el mismo valor temerario… En tu caso, terminarás por lesionarte y volverte un muñeco de trapo luego de salvar a una persona"— Explico el pelinegro con seriedad absoluta —"Midoriya Izuku. Con tu poder, no podrás convertirte en un héroe"— Declaró Eraser Head destrozando la confianza de Izuku para luego liberarlo de las ataduras y regresar a su estado normal, con sus vendas en su posición original, su cabello caído y sus ojos apagados regresando a su color oscura natural —"Te he regresado tu Quirk. Puedes lanzar el balón dos veces. Hazlo de una vez"— Agregó Aisawa dándole un Ultimátum al peliverde.

Luego de eso el Sensei se retiró para ver a un lado de su grupo de estudiantes, los cuales lo miraban con algo de temor por lo intimidante que se vio hace rato. Pero decidieron enfocarse en el peliverde parado en el círculo de lanzamiento, quien se veía algo decaído. Incluso All Might se preocupó mucho por su heredero pero era incapaz de ayudarlo en esta situación.

—"Parece que le dio algún consejo"— Comentó Iida Tenya observándolo con atención.

—"De seguro lo va a expulsar"— Dijo Katsuki como si nada.

—(No importa si decide retirarse o usar toda su fuerza para ser derrotado de forma espectacular… Su potencial es igual a cero)— Pensó el Profesor mientras vertía gotas para los ojos en su globos oculares.

Por otro lado, Jason se encontraba temblando de furia pues escuchó todo que dijo el Sensei y no iba a permitir esa clase de basura con él aquí. ¡Su amigo puede que sea un debilucho y algo torpe pero si alguien se merecía una oportunidad de demostrar su valía era él!

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST: You Say Run)**_

—"¡Oi, Izuku!"— Grito el pelinegro llamando la atención del peliverde y de todos los demás —"¡Ya deja de ser un llorón y hazlo de una buena vez! ¡Quieres ser un Héroe, ¿no?! ¡¿ACASO PIENSAS LLORAR EN UN RINCÓN SOLO PORQUE UN IMBECIL TE DICE QUE NO VALES NADA?! ¡¿NO QUIERES DEMOSTRAR TU VALIA?! ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE DUDAR Y TEN ALGO DE FE EN TI MISMO, MALDITO FANBOY!"— Declaró Jason con vigor y un fuego que ardía con la fuerza de un sol en su mirada.

—"Howlett_Kun…"— Murmuró la sorprendida Momo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella declaración por parte del intimidante y serio pelinegro sorprendió bastante a todos los demás, más que todo a Aisawa y All Might pues no se esperaban eso ni en broma.

El héroe supresor abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por las palabras de Jason —(Este mocoso… ¿De verdad es un Howlett?)— Pensaba el pelinegro mayor asombrado.

— **(Jason_Shounen… Aun cuando los demás dudan de Midoriya_Shounen, tú lo animas para seguir adelante. Puedo ver en tu mirada que aprecias la amistad que tienes con él… Me recuerdas a…)—** El Símbolo de la Paz no podía sentir más que orgullo por la rectitud y voluntad bestial de pelinegro, era admirable.

Por su parte, Izuku se quedó en shock por las palabras de aliento de Jason. Ahora sabía que no estaba solo—No, eso ya lo sabía. Ahora entendía que no podía dejar que otros determinaran lo que él podía o no hacer, y Jason se lo mostró.

—(Es cierto, tiene razón. Si sigo de esta forma, entonces nunca lograré nada)— Pensó el peliverde recuperando la confianza perdida gracias al apoyo de su amigo. Se dispuso a darlo todo —(Es por eso que con toda mi fuerza… ¡Haré todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora)— Dijo Izuku con convicción y confianza.

Para el ojo inexperto parecía que Izuku lanzaría el balón usando solo su estado normal… Pero en el último momento envió el poder del **One For All** la punta de su dedo justo en el último instante.

—' _ **¡SMAAAAAASH'—**_ Exclamó el peliverde.

La fuerza detrás de ese simple punto de contacto hizo acto de presencia desatando una fuerte explosión sónica que estremeció a todos. El balón salió disparado en el cielo, ascendió más alto y más, y más hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

 **[913 metros]**

Los alumnos de la Clase 1-A estaban sorprendidos por semejante fuerza desplegada por el oji-verde de apariencia común, pero si alguien se mostraba impresionado ese era el propio Sensei y el mismo All Might. No por el lanzamiento sino porque la única lesión que mostró el peliverde era un dedo severamente lastimado.

—(¡Ghaaa!... No… No duele tanto como antes)— Pensó el peliverde soportando el dolor que sufrió su dedo. De inmediato encaró a Eraser Head para mostrarle que no era una persona sin potencial —"Sensei… Yo… Aun puedo moverme"— Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa llena de confiada.

—(Mocoso…)— Pensó el asombrado héroe supresor con una sonrisa.

— **(Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado, pero… ¡¿Qué fue eso, Joven?!)—** Dijo en sus adentros el Héroe Nº 1 observando desde su escondite **—(Aún no puedes controlar tu poder, pero tampoco puedes incapacitarte. Entonces, propulsaste el balón con el último punto de contacto al enviar toda la fuerza del One For All a la punta de tu dedo. ¡Minimizando la lesión y maximizando la fuerza… ¿Qué fue eso, Joven?! ¡Eres genial!)—** Exclamó mentalmente el héroe de gran musculatura con admiración y orgullo.

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST: You Say Run. Fin)**_

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Ending 1: Heroes by Brian The Sun**

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **¡Y ahí lo tienen damas y caballeros! ¡La prueba de Aisawa/Eraser Head! ¡Además de que vimos su interacción con Momo! ¡Por lo visto se conocen desde hace un tiempo, ¿No?! ¡Y sip, él se sonrojo al verla y se vuelve algo tímido cerca de ella! Pero eso no quiere decir que serán un pareja de inmediato, a lo mucho el que siente algo es Jason porque, como todos los que han visto el manga, sabemos que Momo no es muy buena con esa clase de emociones debido a su infancia… Aunque si puedo decirles que ella también tiene sentimiento profundos por Jason de naturaleza romántica y, sí, ella estará en el harem. ¡Ahora sigan con la votación!**

 **De seguro que ninguno se esperaba que Jason tuviese un Quirk, ¿verdad~? Estoy seguro que nadie casi nadie sabrá en quien me inspiré para crear un Quirk tan potente como ese.**

 **Por otro lado también tuvimos una pequeña "introducción" de la familia Howlett, de la cual proviene Jason. Y antes de que digan algo, ¡NO!, ¡Él no es adoptado!**

 **Otra cosa que pudimos ver un poco fue más de la amistad de Jason e Izuku. Si bien el pelinegro parece un imbécil cínico que no le importa lo que le pase a Izuku, demuestra que lo apoya completamente y lo defiende mostrando que es leal y lo valora… En su propio estilo rudo, pero bueno, es Jason de quien hablamos.**

 **Jason/Harem: Momo Yaoyorozu…**

 **Cualquier pregunta que tengan déjenlas en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Así que, en las inmortales palabras de Atlas: "Comenten, ¿Quieren?**


	7. Chapter 7

—"¡Batallas de entrenamiento!"— Personaje Hablando.

—(¿Edad de Plata? ¿Y eso que carajos es?)— Personaje Pensando.

—" **¡ESTOY AQUÍ… ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!"—** All Might (Forma Héroe)/ Monstruo/ Criatura Hablando.

— **(¡¿Hm?!… D-Demasiado Obvio)—** All Might (Forma Héroe)/ Monstruo/ Criatura Pensando.

—' _ **¡Detriot Smash!'—**_ Técnica Especial.

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Trajes de Héroes y Batallas. Parte 1**

 **¡Inicia la clase de All Might!**

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Opening 1: The Day by Porno Graffiti**

* * *

— **0—**

 **Anteriormente…**

—"¡Oi, Izuku!"— Grito el pelinegro llamando la atención del peliverde y de todos los demás —"¡Ya deja de ser un llorón y hazlo de una buena vez! ¡Quieres ser un Héroe, ¿no?! ¡¿ACASO PIENSAS LLORAR EN UN RINCÓN SOLO PORQUE UN IMBECIL TE DICE QUE NO VALES NADA?! ¡¿NO QUIERES DEMOSTRAR TU VALIA?! ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE DUDAR Y TEN ALGO DE FE EN TI MISMO, MALDITO FANBOY!"— Declaró Jason con vigor y un fuego que ardía con la fuerza de un sol en su mirada.

Aquella declaración por parte del intimidante y serio pelinegro sorprendió bastante a todos los demás, más que todo a Aisawa y All Might pues no se esperaban eso ni en broma.

—(Es cierto, tiene razón. Si sigo de esta forma, entonces nunca lograré nada)— Pensó el peliverde recuperando la confianza perdida gracias al apoyo de su amigo. Se dispuso a darlo todo —(Es por eso que con toda mi fuerza… ¡Haré todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora!)— Dijo Izuku con convicción y confianza.

Para el ojo inexperto parecía que Izuku lanzaría el balón usando solo su estado normal… Pero en el último momento envió el poder del **One For All** la punta de su dedo justo en el último instante.

—' _ **¡SMAAAAAASH'—**_ Exclamó el peliverde.

La fuerza detrás de ese simple punto de contacto hizo acto de presencia desatando una fuerte explosión sónica que estremeció a todos. El balón salió disparado en el cielo, ascendió más alto y más, y más hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

 **[913 metros]**

Los alumnos de la Clase 1-A estaban sorprendidos por semejante fuerza desplegada por el oji-verde de apariencia común, pero si alguien se mostraba impresionado ese era el propio Sensei y el mismo All Might. No por el lanzamiento sino porque la única lesión que mostró el peliverde era un dedo severamente lastimado.

—(¡Ghaaa!... No… No duele tanto como antes)— Pensó el peliverde soportando el dolor que sufrió su dedo. De inmediato encaró a Eraser Head para mostrarle que no era una persona sin potencial —"Sensei… Yo… Aun puedo moverme"— Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa llena de confiada.

—(Mocoso…)— Pensó el asombrado héroe supresor con una sonrisa.

 **Boku no Hero Academia Opening 1: The Day By Porno Graffiti**

 **Academia U.A**

 **Campus.**

—"¡¿Él superó los 900 metros?!"—

—"¡Ara, esa no me la esperaba!"—

—"Pero terminó lastimándose de nuevo, Ribbit"—

—"No tiene mucha clase, pero al menos hizo algo bien"—

Luego de la exposición de la fuerza de Izuku en la prueba de lanzamiento los alumnos de la clase 1-A se encontraban sorprendidos por tal hazaña, y más aún por su puntuación. Claro que terminó por lastimarse de nuevo pero esta vez la lesión que obtuvo no parecía TAN grave como en el examen de admisión.

—"¡Finalmente, un record de héroe!"— Exclamó Ochaco muy impresionada por la puntuación de su compañero.

—"Aunque, su dedo está lesionado. Le pasó lo mismo en el examen de admisión… Su Quirk es uno muy extraño"— Comentó Tenya analizando lo que presencio además de mostrarse un tanto preocupado por la herida del oji-verde.

—"¡Hmp! Al menos no termino con un brazo roto"— Dijo Jason con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Es justo como dijiste, Howlett_Kun"— Habló Momo llamando la atención del mencionado pelinegro —"Por lo visto, su Quirk es difícil de controlar. La fuerza que libera es mucha para que su cuerpo pueda soportarla. Un arma de doble filo sin lugar a dudas"— Comento la pelinegra.

—"Meh, puede que sea cierto pero, con un entrenamiento adecuado, será capaz de de controlarlo. De eso no tengo dudas"— Dijo el pelinegro.

—"Pareces muy cercano a ese chico. ¿Se conocían?"— Pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad visible en su cara.

—"Sí, lo conozco desde hace casi un año… De hecho vivo en su casa como un huésped temporal"— Respondió Jason sin rodeos ganando una mirada sorprendida de su amiga.

Sin embargo, de todos los estudiantes el más sorprendido era Bakugou Katsuki —(¡¿Qu-Qué demonios fue ese poder?! ¡Se supone que los Quirks de todos se manifiestan a los 4 años! ¡Esto es imposible!)— Pensó el rubio de ojos rojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos registraron. Para él esto fue la bomba más grande que le hubieran arrojado en su vida. Pero también significaba… ¿Qué todos estos años Izuku lo había engañado? ¿Lo engañó para qué pensará que no tenía un Quirk? ¡¿Acaso se burló de él todo el maldito tiempo?!

—"¿Mm?"— Jason fue el único que notó el comportamiento de Katsuki. De las manos de rubios se empezaron a formar explosiones pequeñas y temblaba de furia dando un claro indicativo de que perdería en control en cualquier momento —"Cielos, parece que su mecha se encendió"— Murmuró el pelinegro teniendo una idea de lo que estaba por pasar.

—"¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Deku bastardo?!"— Gritó el rubio de ojos rojos lanzándose contra el pobre oji-verde para sorpresa de muchos de los estudiantes.

—"¡GAAAK!"— Izuku no puedo hacer más que gritar del susto pues parecía que Katsuki le daría una paliza inolvidable.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, el rubio fue detenido por un conjunto de vendas que lo inmovilizaron. La persona que detuvo a Katsuki no era más que el propio Aisawa, quien tenía activo su Quirk.

El rubio explosivo le importó poco esa interrupción y aplico fuerza para romper la bandas, pero para su sorpresa las vendas no cedieron —"¡Nnngh! ¿Qué demonios?... Esta cosa es… Muy dura"— Dijo Katsuki al notar lo resistentes que eran.

—"Son armas para capturar hechas con fibra de carbono, combinadas con un cable de metal de aleación especial"— Explicó el héroe supresor con su clásico tono neutral —"Cielos… ¡No me hagan seguir utilizando mi Quirk una y otra vez, mocosos! ¡Tengo los ojos resecos!"— Exclamó un cabreado Aisawa porque efectivamente tenía los ojos resecos e irritados.

—((¡Qué desperdicio, su Quirk es genial))— Fu el pensamiento colectivo de todos a ver el efecto secundario.

 _ **Profesor de Aula, Aisawa Shouta**_

 _ **Quirk: Borrar**_

 _ **Puede borrar el Quirk de quien mira. ¡El efecto desaparece cuando es cegado o parpadea!**_

—"Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Que pase el siguiente de una vez"— Dijo Eraser Head liberando a Katsuki y desactivando su Quirk.

No sabiendo que hacer en esa situación, Izuku optó por irse rápidamente con su grupo dejando solo a su "amigo de la infancia", el cual se veía muy cabreado… Más de lo normal.

—(Hasta hace poco, él solo era una piedra al lado de mi camino. ¡Una simple piedra en mi camino!)— Gritó el rubio en sus adentros mientras miraba con recelo y furia al peliverde.

Desconocido para él, Jason observo atentamente los sucesos y llegó a una conclusión.

—(Esto no es bueno para Izuku… Él parece estar llevándolo a un nivel muy personal. Supongo que su sorpresa es mayor porque él lo conoce por más tiempo aunque…No, tendré que hablar con el Fanboy sobre eso)— Pensó el pelinegro entrecerrando sus ojos con cautela mientras observaba a Katsuki regresar con los demás.

— **0—**

 **Algún Tiempo Después.**

Los estudiantes se hallaban reunidos para que Aisawa diera sus resultados. Casi todos estaban seguros de que pasarían, y uno de ellos no era Midoriya Izuku. Realmente estaba preocupado por lo que le pasaría.

En todas y cada una, Izuku lo hizo de forma semi-decente debido al intenso dolor de su dedo. En los estiramientos apenas si fue capaz de tocarse la punta de los pies; En el ejercicio de abdominales obtuvo un puntaje promedio; Y en la carrera a distancia su cuerpo colapso por el estrés que le ejercía.

Al final era casi seguro que terminaría en el último puesto, y para su mala suerte la gran mayoría de sus compañeros lo habían hecho mejor que él en casi todas las pruebas en total.

—"Bien les daré rápidamente los resultados. El total es la marca que obtuvieron en cada prueba. Es una pérdida de tiempo decirlas así que les mostraré todos los resultados de una vez"— Dijo Aisawa mientras deba un ligero bostezo cansado.

Posteriormente se dispuso a mostrar los mencionados resultados con una tabla holográfica con los nombres de cada uno de los estudiantes. El primer lugar fue Jason por obvias razones, el segundo lugar fue Momo y el tercer lugar fue el chico de cabello bicolor.

—"Mm… No está mal, supongo"— Comentó el pelinegro observando su calificación antes de dirigir su mirada al último puesto y fruncir el ceño al ver quien era —"Esto no se ve bien"— Agregó Jason para luego ver al cabizbajo Izuku.

Este de seguro fue un golpe bajo para el aspirante a héroe, estuvo soñando con ser un héroe durante toda su vida y ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de cumplirlo, se le fue de las manos. Su sueño terminó antes de comenzar debido—

—"Por cierto, estaba mintiendo sobre la expulsión"—

…

…

…

Había un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente, nadie podía articular una oración debido a la bomba que soltó el Sensei sobre su clase, cosa irónica porque ese no era su Quirk.

—"Era una decepción racional que los haría utilizar sus Quirks al límite"— Agregó el héroe supresor con una sonrisa de Freaky.

—""¡¿AAAAAAHHHHHH?!""— Gritaron todos los jóvenes en shock, realmente no se lo esperaban.

—"Por supuesto que era mentira. Era obvio si lo pensabas"— Fue el inteligente comentario de Momo.

—((N-No lo noté))— Fue el pensamiento colectivo. Bueno, al menos se salvaron de ser expulsados y podrían continuar sin tener preocupaciones… ¿No?

—"Bueno, con eso terminamos por ahora. Hay folletos con el plan de estudio en el salón de clases. Regresen y mírenlos"— Fue la última orden que dio Eraser Head antes de retirarse del lugar. Izuku solo dio un suspiro de alivio antes de que el profesor lo llamará —"Midoriya, ve con Recovery Girl para que te cure esa herida. Mañana habrá más pruebas rigurosas, así que prepárate"— Agregó Aisawa dándole un pase al mencionado peliverde, y finalmente irse del lugar.

—(Estoy en el último lugar desde el inicio. Debo asegurarme de mejorar para poder cumplir mi sueño)— Pensó Izuku observando su dedo lastimando.

—"Oi, Izuku"— Habló Jason llamando la atención del peliverde, el cual se puso a sudar por la cara de póker que tenía su amigo —"Te felicito por no romperte los huesos"— Dijo el pelinegro con su pulgar en alto y sin dejar su expresión de absoluta seriedad.

—"Jejeje… Gracias, creo"— Dijo el peliverde con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

— **0—**

 **Salón 1-A.**

—"Supongo que la U.A en verdad tiene toda clase de maestros. Desde optimistas extremos hasta cínico imbéciles"— Dijo Jason mientras entraba en el salón de clases.

Tuvo que acompañar a su amigo de ojos verdes hasta la enfermería para asegurarse de que no cometiera alguna idiotez o se perdiera en el gran complejo que era la U.A, por lo cual le tomó más tiempo a él llegar al salón de clases para buscar esos folletos de los que habló Aisawa.

—(Por otro lado, el Baka de Katsuki está más irritable que de costumbre… Estoy seguro que para mañana estará más calmado pero nunca se sabe… ¡Tch! Tengo un mal presentimiento)— Dijo el pelinegro desde su adentros mientras que su mente trabaja en los diferentes escenarios que acontecerían al dia siguiente —"Hm, mejor me olvido de eso. Izuku es muy capaz de cuidarse las espaldas. No por nada lo use como mi saco de boxeo personal durante el entrenamiento"— Jason solo desestimo sus propios pensamiento y se concentró en el ahora.

Se dispuso a abrir la enorme puerta de salón, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la mano de Jason acabo por tocar un objeto redondo, firme… y suave.

…

…

…

—(… ¡Mierda!)— Pensó el ahora alarmado pelinegro pues ese objeto que sujetaba no era nada más que uno de los pechos de la chica rosa de las pruebas.

—"¡KYYYYAAAAAA!"—

El grito se sorpresa de la chica estuvo acompañado de un fuerte golpe que Jason recibió de lleno en su cabeza, cortesía de la propia chica.

—"… Ouch"—

—"¡Jason-Kun~! ¡Primero debes invitar a una chica a salir antes de hacer este tipo de cosas~!"— Grito la apenada pelirrosa mientras cubría su escote con sus manos.

—"¡O-Oi, cálmate! ¡F-Fue un a-accidente!"— Dijo el ahora nervioso pelinegro con un gran sonrojo en su cara, todo esto mientras intentaba reconfortar a la chica antes ver el interior del salón y abrir sus ojos en shock.

No solo había sujeto el pecho de una de sus compañeras, sino que TODOS sus compañeros vieron lo que sucedió. La perplejidad en sus rostros era más que evidente.

—"Vaya, no pensé que Howlett_Chan fuera un chico tan directo. Ribbit"— Comentó la chica rana mirándolos con recelo, y no fue la única.

—"¡No es lo que parece! ¡Intentaba abrir la puerta del salón y ella apareció de repente!"— Jason intentó defenderse una vez más, esta vez con la cara totalmente roja.

—""Claaaaaaaro""—

—"¡ES EN SERIO!"— Exclamó el pobre pelinegro, se podría decir que las cosas no podrían empeorar.

Desgraciadamente, la Ley de Murphy actuó de inmediato. Tomando la forma de cierta pelinegra con cola de caballo, quien se mostraba perpleja ante lo que vio.

—"H-Howlett_Kun… ¿Así que has cambiado mucho después de todo?..."— La voz perpleja de la chica fue escuchada a la perfección por el alarmado Jason, quien se puso rígido y comenzó a sudar a mares —"S-Si tenías planeado hacer ese tipo de cosas… ¿Acaso no pudiste hacerlo en otro lugar?"— Pregunto Momo mirando al pelinegro con una expresión mixta de enojo, sorpresa, timidez y... ¿Envidia?

—"¡No es lo que parece, Momo! ¡Lo juro!"—

—"¿E-Entonces porque sigues s-sosteniendo el p-pecho de Ashido_San?"— Pregunto la pelinegra.

La brillante pregunta de su amiga hizo que Jason abriera sus ojos en shock al notar que, justo como ella dijo, aun sujetaba el busto de la chica rosa. Rápidamente soltó a la chica de cabello rosa, quien dio un ligero gemido en respuesta.

—"¡Por favor, Howlett_Kun! ¡Abstente de hacer estos actos indecentes en la escuela! ¡Un miembro de la familia Howlett no debe actuar de ese modo!"— Y claro, no pudo faltar que Iida Tenya malinterpretara la situación y le diera a Jason una reprimenda severa, aunque sus expresiones con las manos eran bastante raras ya que las agitaba de forma robótica.

—"¡Ay, por favor! ¡¿Es qué a nadie le ha pasado?!"— Pregunto Jason con esperanza de obtener apoyo.

Pero solo recibió un silencio sepulcral como respuesta, haciéndolo sudar frio —"¿De verdad doy el único al que le pasó? ¿Acaso soy un clásico protagonista en un Anime tipo Harem?"— Volvió a preguntar Jason, esta vez con una expresión plana y mirando directamente a la cámara.

—"¡Howlett_Kun, debes comportarte como un caballero frente a las damas! ¡Simplemente es incorrecto lo que haces!"— Exclamó Tenya volviendo de regañar al pelinegro como si fuera una madre a su hijo.

—"Se acabo… No quiero seguir escuchando esta mierda"—

Jason no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando semejantes acusaciones así que decidió ir a su asiento para tomar sus cosas e irse. Pero por obra del destino pisó mal y acabó por caer al suelo.

—"¡Carajo!"—

—"¡Ahhh!"—

Pero para su fortuna o infortunio, cayó encima de cierta pelinegra con cola de caballo terminando con su cabeza enterrada en el busto de la pobre chica, quien estaba más roja que un tomate debido a la posición y la cercanía de sus rostros.

—"¡Bastardo suertudo!"— Gritó el enano cuya cabeza parecía un racimo de uvas, siendo secundado por el rubio con la marca de rayo.

—"Como quisiera estar en tu lugar"— Comento el rubio con envidia escrita en su rostro.

—(¡¿Por qué esto me pasa solo a mí?!)— Se quejó el pelinegro mientras maldecía al destino.

—"H-Howlett_Kun…"—

La voz quebradiza y llena de sorpresa de Momo hizo que Jason saliera de su burbuja de pensamiento y tragara en seco creyendo que algo muy feo lo llegaría a pasar.

—"M-Momo, yo…"— Intentó disculparse con la chica pero las palabras simplemente no lograron salir de su boca, en su lugar acabo mudo por la vergüenza.

—"N-No importa, Howlett_Kun. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito… Aunque si es contigo, no me opondría"— Dijo la pelinegra susurrando lo último con esperanza de que no la escucharan.

—"¡¿EEEEHHHH?!"— Lastima que el bastardo suertudo de Jason tenía súper oído.

—"¡Ustedes dos, sepárense!"— Exclamó Tenya.

—"¡Bastardo suertudo! ¡Yo quería tocarlas!"— Grito el enano del salón con envidia.

—"¡Howlett_Kun~! ¡¿Ahora tocas los pechos de Momo_San~?! ¡Eres una bestia~!"— Por supuesto, esta fue la declaración de la chica de piel rosa, quien milagrosamente se recobro de la vergüenza y ahora tenía una sonrisa picara. Era claro que ese comentario fue su venganza contra el pelinegro.

—"… No sé qué pensar sobre ustedes dos"— Fue el comentario de una chica de cabello corto y de ojos color púrpura cuyos lóbulos de oreja parecían conectores de audio, de piel clara y figura delgada pero esbelta, quien veía a Jason y a Momo con una expresión plana.

—(¡¿Acaso todo el universo esta confabulado en mi contra?!)— Sollozó el joven de cola de mono llorando a mares.

— **0—**

 **Algún tiempo después.**

Luego del "pequeño" incidente con las dos chicas y después de una LARGA explicación, Jason finalmente pudo convencer a sus compañeros de que todo fue un simple malentendido. Si bien él estaba agradecido con eso, no quitaba el hecho de que algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban con recelo por la envidia que sentían.

El lado bueno es que no sería tachado como un pervertido por sus compañeros, lo malo es que se volvió el enemigo Nº 1 del chico de cabeza extraña y el rubio por alguna razón que Jason aún no entiende. Simplemente tocó accidentalmente los pechos de dos chicas atractivas, ¿Cuál es el problema?... Ok, eso sonó mal en muchos niveles.

En fin, en estos momentos Jason junto a un agotado Izuku se dirigían a su hogar. Los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que a ninguno le fue muy bien en su primer día y estaban listos para ir a su casa y olvidar éste día estresante.

—"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con la anciana?"— Pregunto el oji-negro en un intento por hacer una conversación que lo ayudase a olvidar el incidente de hace rato.

—"Mi dedo ya está curado… Pero ahora me siento cansado repentinamente. Recovery Girl me dijo que era un efecto secundario de su Quirk"— Dijo Izuku mostrando su ahora vendado dedo índice.

—"Es de esperarse. EL Quirk de esa mujer no cura a la personas en sí, simplemente acelera el proceso de regeneración. Para regenerarse, todo organismo necesita energía. Energía que tu cuerpo acumula mediante el consumo de alimentos, y repone con los descansos. Y cuanto más te regeneres, tu cuerpo consumirá más y más energía. Francamente, si esto sigue así acabarás muerto por falta de energía"— Explicó Jason con una expresión neutral haciendo que su amigo entrase en pánico por ese último dato.

—"¡¿PODRÍA MORIR?!"—

—"Sip"—

—"¡No lo digas de forma tan casual!"—

—"Te guste o no, es la verdad"—

Antes de que Izuku pudiera replicar sintió una mano que se posó en su hombro. Al voltearse para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al notar que era Iida Tenya.

—"¡Iida_Kun!/Tenya"— Dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—"¿Tu dedo está curado?"— Pregunto el mencionado joven con algo de preocupación por su compañero.

—"Oh, sí. Recovery Girl me ayudó con eso"— Respondió Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—"Menos mal, realmente me sorprendiste con ese lanzamiento"— Comentó Tenya con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"No fue tan sorprendente como ver al Sensei poner en su lugar al Baka de Katsuki"— Dijo Jason con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que sus compañeros rieran con algo de nerviosismo, era un hecho de que el pelinegro y el rubio no se llevaban bien.

—"Aunque, debo admitir que Aisawa_Sensei me engaño. Simpre pensé que: "Esto es lo mejor de lo mejor". Jamás sospeche que un profesor nos daría valor con una mentira"— Comentó el joven con gafas en una pose reflexiva.

—"La verdad, él no estaba mintiendo"— Dijo Jason tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros. Notando la confusión en sus rostros, el pelinegro se dispuso a explicar —"¿No sabían? Aisawa_Sensei es famoso por que hace un año, más o menos, expulso a toda una clase"— Declaro el oji-negro.

—""¡¿Huh?!""—

—"No se preocupen, estoy 90% seguro de que no nos expulsará… Al menos no a todos"— Agregó Jason sacándoles gotas de sudor a sus acompañantes.

Los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a ir juntos a la estación de trenes para ir a sus respectivos hogares, aprovechando el tiempo para poder conocerse mejor. Pero en ese momento, unas invitadas inesperadas aparecieron de improvisto.

—"¡Oigan, ustedes tres! ¡Esperen!"—

Ellos se voltearon para ver que Ochaco y Momo caminaban hacia ellos.

La chica de cabello marrón los saludó con su sonrisa amable y dulce de siempre, mientras que Momo aun se mostraba avergonzada por el incidente de antes y evitaba el contacto visual con Jason por obvias razones pero se mantuvo neutral lo mejor posible.

—"¿No eres la chica que saco "Infinito" en el lanzamiento de balón? ¿Y tú no eras quien obtuvo el segundo lugar en la prueba de Aisawa_Sensei?"— Pregunto Tenya sorprendido por la parición de las dos chicas

—"Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Yaoyorozu Momo, una vieja amiga de Howlett_Kun"— Se presentó la pelinegra con cortesía mientras daba una pequeña reverencia a los chicos.

—"Yo soy Uraraka Ochaco"— Dijo la oji-marrón sonriendo con amabilidad —"Y tú eres Iida_Kun… Jason_Kun y… Deku_Kun"— Comentó la pelimarrón demostrando que sabia los nombres de los tres chicos, aunque uno de ellos…

—"¡¿Deku?!"— Exclamó el peliverde siendo tomado sorpresa ante la mención la mención de su apodo y porque la chica pensará que ese era su nombre.

—"¿No era ese tú nombre?"— Pregunto Momo con una ceja alzada.

Ochaco solo ladeo la cabeza en confusión —"Sí. Después de todo así fue como Bakugo te llamó"— Dijo ella haciendo que todos se imaginasen al rubio diciendo "¡Deku Bastardo!".

Sabiendo que ahora debería explicar el origen de ese tonto apodo que tenía, Izuku se puso nervioso —"Etto… Mi nombre es Izuku… Pero Deku es como Kacchan me llama para burlarse de mí"— Explicó él sin poder ocultar su timidez.

—"Entonces es un apodo denigrante"— Dijo la pelinegra frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, no conocía personalmente al rubio pero, por lo que pudo ver, no era un sujeto muy agradable.

—"Lo peor es que el muy idiota aquí presente jamás hizo nada para cambiarlo"— Comentó Jason negando con la cabeza.

—"¿Un insulto? Ya veo"— Dijo Tenya sintiendo algo de lastima por su compañero de ojos verdes.

Por otra parte, la chica con el poder para anular la gravedad se mostró algo sorprendida —"Oh. Pero "Deku" suena como la palabra japonesa para "Puedes hacerlo", así que me gusta"— Dijo ella animando al peliverde.

—"¡Soy Deku!"— Declaró Izuku dando un cambio de 180º

—"¡Midoriya_Kun, lo estas aceptando muy rápido! ¡¿No se supone que era un insulto?!"— Exclamó el confundido Tenya por la declaración del oji-verde.

—" **¡No me vengas con esa mierda!"—** Rugió Jason usando el Jutsu de cabeza Gigante ver. One Piece.

Tanto Ochaco como Momo no pudieron evitar soltar una risa compartida ante la actitud de los tres chicos. No cabía la menor duda de que eran un grupo peculiar, sobre todo Jason e Izuku. Esos dos parecían tener un lazo bastante fuerte, cosa que era irónica tomando en cuenta las personalidades opuestas de los dos.

No había la menor duda de que este día sentó las bases de lo que sería un largo viaje hasta llegar a la meta de los dos jóvenes. Pero al menos tenían el consuelo de que hicieron buenas amistades, eso era un avance, y con algo de suerte el próximo día sería mejor… ¿Cierto?

— **0—**

 **En la mañana siguiente.**

Un nuevo día en la Academia Nº 1 ha llegado, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases listos para ser educados por sus respectivos profesores de aula y demás educadores.

Hablando de clases, el currículo de clases de la U.A no era tan diferente a los de otras escuelas. En la mañana tenían clases muy normales como la de Ingles, la cual era enseñada por Present Mic.

—"¿Cuál de estas oraciones en inglés está mal?"— Pregunto el aludido héroe a los alumnos de la Clase 1-A, quienes solo pudieron pensar en una cosa ante la situación presente.

—((Estoy es muy normal))— Fue el pensamiento colectivo de la mayoría ya que dos chicos en particular pensaban en una cosa.

—((Que aburrido. Sáquenme de esta mierda))— Pensaron nada más ni menos que Bakugou Katsuki y Jason Howlett, quienes por algún motivo escucharon el pensamiento del otro y compartieron una mirada que decía: "¿Pero qué carajos…?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado, en la cafetería de la escuela los alumnos y maestros podían conseguir comida gourmet a precios razonables. Toda cocinada por el Pro Hero, Lunch Rush.

—"El arroz blanco es una comida reconfortante, ¿Verdad?"— Pregunto el mencionado, quien por alguna razón desconocida estaba en la mesa donde se hallaban Jason, Izuku, Tenya, Ochaco y Momo.

—"Sí"— Respondió la chica de cabello marrón mientras degustaba de su almuerzo.

—"Por supuesto que es delicioso. Al igual que el cerdo, el pavo, el pollo, el pescado…"— Dijo Jason.

El héroe, los amigos de Jason y muchos otros alumnos que pasaban se llevaron una sorpresa cuando notaron que el mencionado pelinegro se encontraba devorando un banquete lo suficientemente grande para todo un pelotón de Pro Hero, y lo más destacable era que lo hacía con propiedad y cortesía llegando a extremos de usar diferentes tipos de utensilios de acuerdo con los platillos. Era como ver la combinación mutante de un Inglés de la Alta sociedad con un Devorador de Hamburguesas Estadounidense. Una vez más la única que se mostraba calmada era Momo quien se hallaba al lado del oji-negro mientras éste devoraba todo como si fuese Pacman.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Jason acabó de comer —"¿Hay más comida?"— Preguntó éste mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—"… No"— Fue todo lo que dijo el héroe. Tenía la certeza de que si continuaba alimentando al joven, llevaría toda la cafetería a la bancarrota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y finalmente en la tarde, los estudiantes del departamento de héroes reciben entrenamiento básico. Y dicha clase es dada por…

—" **¡Soy yo…!"—** Declaro cierto héroe de voz imponente mientras ingresaba al salón de la Clase 1-A **—"¡Entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!"—** Exclamó All Might anunciando su entrada a sus estudiantes.

El Símbolo de la Paz usaba un traje clásico ajustado al cuerpo cuya parte superior era roja con detalles blancos y con brazales dorados, la parte inferior era azul, y tenía una capa azul.

—"¡All Might!"—

—"¡Increíble! ¡De veras es un profesor de la U.A!"—

—"¿Are? ¿Ese no es el traje de la edad de plata?"—

Obviamente no podían faltar los murmullos y ovación por parte de los estudiantes aunque no se les podía culpar, literalmente tenían al héroe más grande de la actualidad como su Sensei. Es como si Silvester Stallone fuera tu profesor de educación física.

—" **YO daré el entrenamiento básico de héroe. Así que será una forma diferente de cómo aprender lo básico sobre ser uno"—** Dijo All Might explicando la dinámica de su clase a los alumnos que escuchaban atentamente sus palabras, excepto por Jason que estaba dormido **—"¡Vayamos directo al grano! Lo que haremos hoy será… ¡Entrenamiento de combate!"—** Declaró el Héroe Nº 1 sacando una hoja de papel con la palabra "Battle" escrita de forma estilizada.

Algunos de los estudiantes estaban asombrados, otros emocionados y unos estaban un poco nerviosos, Izuku era de estos últimos. Pero los que estaban más emocionados eran Katsuki y…

—" **¡Finalmente tendremos algo emocionante en ese fic! ¡Ya quiero destrozar algunos cráneos!"—** Rugió Jason con una voz demoniaca mientras sonreía de forma aterradora (Como Zebra). Y varios de sus compañeros comenzaban a temer por su integridad física y sicológica ante sus declaraciones.

—"H-Howlett_Kun, cálmate"— Dijo Momo con una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras intentaba apaciguar las ardientes llamas de la juventud del pelinegro.

—" **Pero esperen, jóvenes y jovencitas, porque hay más…"—** Comentó All Might dando una pausa dramática para luego señalar de forma súbita la pared a su derecha, de la cual emergieron varios contenedores enumerados desde el 1 hasta el 21 **—"¡Usarán los trajes hechos basados en el registro de sus Quirks, y peticiones que enviaron antes de que la escuela iniciara!"—** Exclamó el enorme rubio con su característica sonrisa **—"¡Vayan a los vestidores y luego reúnanse conmigo en el Campo de Entrenamiento Beta!"—** Dijo All Might dando sus órdenes como profesor.

—""¡HAI!""— Exclamaron los alumnos de la Clase 1-A.

—(Finalmente podré estirar mis músculos. Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve un buen rival. ¡No puedo esperar!)— Pensó Jason con una sonrisa salvaje y con emoción escrita en sus ojos, éste día será emocionante y de eso no tenía dudas.

— **0—**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento Beta.**

Ya en el territorio designado se podía ver a All Might parado frente a la entrada del mismo. Se encontraba esperando a sus alumnos con paciencia, debía admitir que se sentía emocionado por ver el diseño de los trajes de los jóvenes a su cargo.

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST: Hero A)**_

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho los pasos de los estudiantes a través de la puerta gracias al eco que hacían.

A medida que las siluetas de sus estudiantes se hacía más visibles en la entrada y conforme estos se acercaban, el héroe más fuerte decidió tomar la palabra y darles una calurosa bienvenida **—"Dicen que la ropa hace al hombre, jóvenes y jovencitas… ¡Dense cuanta… Que desde ahora son… Héroes!"—** Declaró All Might a sus estudiantes.

Todos los alumnos finalmente se encontraban frente a su Sensei, cada uno de ellos usando sus trajes de héroe. Dichos trajes no eran solo para lucirse, varios de ellos son hechos a la medida y tienen equipo especial para ayudarlos en pleno combate o en las labores heroicas.

—" **¡Bien, chicos! ¡Me gusta su estilo! ¡Todos se ven geniales!"—** Dijo All Might admirando a sus estudiantes por los estilos variados en el diseño de sus trajes.

 _ **(Boku no Hero Academia OST: Hero A. Fin)**_

Pero había un estudiante en particular que se destacó de entre los demás porque su traje era… Un completo plagio a su persona, y eso perturbaba un poco al Pro Hero.

Aquel estudiante no era ni más ni menos que Midoriya Izuku. Traía puesto un traje ajustado de cuerpo completo de color verde primavera y con detalles blancos, tenía un cinturón y zapatos rojos, protecciones en sus codos y rodillas, además de tener una máscara con protuberancias que hacían alusión al peinado de All Might, y contaba con una sonrisa falsa.

— **(¡¿Hm?!)—** El pobre héroe no pudo evitar unir los puntos entre las similitudes que tenía ese traje con su imagen, era algo halagador pero muy infantil y un tanto desconcertante **—(D-Demasiado obvio)—** Pensó All Might desviando la mirada de su heredero.

De regreso con Izuku, éste no parecía incomodarle que su traje no tuviese el diseño más elegante o increíble ya que fue un traje que obtuvo de su madre y lo menos que podía hacer era presentarse con orgullo.

—"Pareces un conejo. ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor?"— Ahh, el buen Jason estaba allí para arruinar el momento.

Izuku solo se volteó y se sorprendió al ver el traje que éste usaba. Él usaba un una camiseta negra ajustada que tenía una estrella roja de cinco puntas en su brazo izquierdo, traía un par de guantes oscuros sin dedos, un pantalón largo oscuro de estilo militar que tenía rodillera metálicas, un par de botas de combate con puntas de metal. (Piensen en el traje del Soldado del Invierno de la película de Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno).

—(Vaya, el traje de Jason es genial)— Pensó el asombrado peliverde al ver el diseño del traje de su amigo, estaba a punto de hablar pero la voz de Ochaco capto su atención.

—"¡Oh, Deku_Kun! ¡Jason_Kun!"—

—"¿Uraraka_San?..."— Dijo el oji-verde pero se quedó mudo cuando vio a la chica con su traje, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho.

—"¡Sus trajes se ven increíbles!"— Vociferó la pelicastaña haciendo que el chico de sintiera más avergonzado, y que Jason asintiera en agradecimiento —"Yo debí ser más especifica con lo que quería… El mío terminó siendo un traje ajustado… Es embarazoso"— Agregó la chica con algo de pena, y tenía razones para ello.

Su traje de héroe consta de un traje ajustado color negro verdoso con mangas desprendidas, botas redondeadas altas que le llegan hasta las rodillas con tacones pequeños color rosa intenso, un cinturón, casco, cuello y gruesos brazaletes redondos de color rosa claro con asas de un tono rosado más intenso. En resumen, mostraba su figura a la perfección.

Incluso el propio Jason se sonrojo un poco ante la vista pero se mantuvo estoico —"Yo no diría que el traje de Izuku es el más impresionante… Pero tiene puntos por intentarlo (Aunque si fuera un abogado lo demandaría por plagio)— Dijo el pelinegro rascándose una de sus mejillas mientras que una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca. En ese momento desvió la mirada para ver a Momo, y terminó con un sonrojo más que evidente.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje de látex corto ajustado de color rojo intenso muy revelador, exponiendo la mayor parte de su torso, brazos y piernas, con un corte en el centro que permite ver desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su vientre, su traje tiene unos bordes grises al lado de la parte superior de su traje, posee un cuello alto y abierto por el medio y una especie de cinturón arriba de su pecho de color amarillo beige, con un cinturón grande de color gris. Por la parte de su cintura, tiene una especie de falda color amarillo beige compuesta por dos piezas semi-redondeadas con detalles lineales por la parte central de color negro. Tiene unas botas de tacón bajo del mismo color rojo que su traje que le llegan hasta la mitad de la rodilla, tiene una abertura por la parte superior con forma de V con los bordes redondeados.

—"¡Howlett_Kun!"— Lo saludó la chica con cola de caballo agitando ligeramente su mano mientras se acercaba al joven.

—"Em… Hola Momo…"— Balbuceó el pelinegro, tenía que admitir que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga de la infancia, pero desecho esos pensamiento de inmediato y se recompuso —"Oi, Momo. Tengo una pregunta, si no te molesta"— Dijo Jason.

—"¿Mm? Seguro"— Comentó la chica asintiendo con la cabeza.

—"¿Por qué tu traje es tan… Revelador?... No me digas que tienes esa clase de gustos"— Preguntó el oji-negro mientras observaba a la chica de arriba abajo.

Ahora fue el turno de la chica para sonrojarse y tener vergüenza —"¡B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Etto… Necesito la mayor cantidad de piel expuesta para poder usar mi Quirk"— Contesto la chica riendo de forma nerviosa mientras trabaja de desviar la mirada. No deseaba admitirlo pero se sentía muy avergonzada de que Jason la viera de esa forma, y más aún que la mirara con tanta intensidad.

—"Ok… Voy a fingir que te creo"— Comentó un escéptico Jason con una sonrisa socarrona.

—"¡Howlett_Kun!"— Se quejó la chica con un sonrojo a nivel nuclear haciendo que Jason riera un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza para estudiar con la mirada a sus compañeros.

Al primero que notó fue a Katsuki. Su traje de héroe, si es que se le puede llamar así, se compone de unos guantes con forma de granada, una especie de chaleco ceñido con una X roja, pantalones negros con rodilleras, un cinturón con granadas, un antifaz negro con puntas debajo de los ojos y otras rojas por detrás de la cabeza, y unas botas negras y rojas.

Luego estaba el pelirrojo que habló con él durante el primer día. Él viste un chaleco que consiste en dos hombreras color rojo oscuro con forma de engranaje que se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros mientras su pecho queda descubierto, y una especie falda con un patrón rasgado sobre sus pantalones con un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de R. También usa una máscara que apenas y cubría su rostro.

También estaba la chica rosa con la tuvo ese "encuentro" incomodo de ayer. Su traje de héroe consiste en un unitardo sin mangas con escote color verde azulado con manchas purpuras con diseño similar al camuflaje sobre el cual lleva una chaqueta de piel sintética corta de color amarillo beige con pelillos blancos. También usa botas color bordó con suelas y acolchados de color amarillo beige y una máscara blanca que cubre alrededor de sus ojos…

Al igual que con Momo, se sonrojo un poco por lo ajustado del traje así que desvió la mirada. Diablos, realmente le va mal con las mujeres, casi tan mal como su amigo de cabello verde. En tiempos así, él se pregunta si conseguirá novia algún día.

Luego vio al chico rubio con la enorme cola, quien usaba un traje de karateka acompañado de botas de combate oscuras. Simple pero efectivo.

La chica de cabello y ojos púrpura con lóbulos raros. Ella usaba una chaqueta negra, una camiseta larga color durazno con zonas rotas, pantalones negros y botas negras con altavoces unidas a ellas. También lleva dos pequeños triángulos rojos marcados bajo sus ojos, una gargantilla negra simple y guantes blancos sin dedos.

Junto a la chica estaba el rubio con marca de relámpago. Su traje de héroe consiste en una chaqueta negra que lleva abierta, con patrones de rayos y una camisa blanca debajo, un cinturón, pantalón negro con una raya vertical en cada pierna y unos cascos.

Otra cosa que notó fue a un chico con cabeza de cuervo que usaba una túnica oscura muy intimidante y cool en su opinión. Algo le decía que ocultaba algo debajo de eso.

La chica mitad rana, que usaba un traje en una pieza de cuerpo completo color verde con franjas más oscuras, lleva unos grandes guantes color beige y unas botas de tacón los cuales se asemejan a las patas de una rana, lleva puesto unas gafas de protección y tiene unos goggles en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemejan a los ojos saltones de una rana.

También alcanzó a ver al chico de cabello bicolor, y se quedó un tanto extrañado por su elección de vestuario. Él tenía una camisa blanca sencilla con pantalones blancos, botas blancas acolchadas por la parte superior con suelas grises divididas en el centro por una línea del mismo color y un chaleco de combate dorado. También tiene hielo cubriendo su torso izquierdo y brazo, y el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Realmente se preguntaba porque optó por ese diseño pero no era su problema, el sentido de la moda de los demás es asunto de ellos mismos y respeta eso.

Al final concluyo que sus compañeros se esmeraron con sus diseños y especificaciones, con excepción de Izuku, y asintió por esto antes de mirar atentamente a All Might

—(Jejeje~. Jason_Kun está mirando mis pechos~)—

Desconocido para el pelinegro, cierta persona invisible estaba en su campo de visión, y por supuesto él no se percato de que estaba viendo indirectamente los pechos de la chica invisible.

—" **¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con el entrenamiento de combate!"—** Anunció el Símbolo de la Paz juntando a sus estudiantes para instruirlos.

—"¡Sensei, tengo un duda!"— Habló Tenya.

—(Ah caray. El estirado se lució con su diseño)— Pensó Jason observando el traje de su compañero.

El traje de Tenya era muy similar a una armadura de caballero con un traje negro de una pieza con cuello alto. Llevaba un casco que cubre la cabeza entera, un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, armadura en el pecho, silenciadores que se inician en el estómago y luego se extiende a la espalda superior, una pieza de metal por debajo de las bufandas, brazaletes de metal que se extienden más allá de los codos y botas de metal que se extienden hasta más allá de sus rodillas y algunos que se extienden hasta el lado de sus piernas.

—"Este uno de los centros de batalla usados en el examen de admisión, ¿Eso significa que tendremos peleas urbanas como en esa ocasión?"— Pregunto el chico en armadura a lo que All Might negó con la cabeza.

—" **No. Aunque es cierto que la mayoría de las peleas se dan al aire libre, según las estadísticas los villanos más atroces se esconden en los edificios"—** Dijo el héroe de cabello rubio de forma explicativa **—"¡En esta sociedad de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan en las sombras! Para esta clase será divididos en grupos de héroes y villanos, y tendrán batallas internas de 2 contra 2"—** Explicó All Might haciendo que los estudiantes lo bombardearan de preguntas.

—"¿Cómo serán determinados los ganadores y los perdedores?"—

—"¿Podemos hacerlos estallar?"—

—"¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como en la clase de Aisawa_Sensei?"—

—"¿Cómo nos dividiremos?"—

—"¿Puedo romperle el cráneo a alguien?"—

El pobre Sensei terminó por ser abrumado por la cantidad de preguntas de sus alumnos, las cuales no parecían tener fin **—"¡Ngh! ¡Contestaré sus preguntas uno a la vez!"—** Exclamó All Might con desesperación. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar una especie de guión desde sus bolsillos para explicar la dinámica de su clase **—"Ok. Escuchen bien. La situación es que los villanos han ocultado en alguna parte de su escondite un arma nuclear, y los héroes deben desactivarla. El trabajo de los héroes es capturar a los villanos u obtener el arma antes de que acabe el tiempo. Los villanos deberán capturar a los intrusos o retener a los héroes hasta que se acabe el tiempo. ¡Y los equipos serán determinados por lotería!"—** Explicó el Héroe Nº 1 sacando una caja de lotería de la nada.

—"Vaya, esta situación se siente muy al estilo americano"— Dijo el pelirrojo de la clase para luego dirigirse a Jason —"De seguro que estas acostumbrado a esto. ¿Verdad, Jason?"— Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—"… ¿Disculpa? ¿Exactamente, qué quisiste decir con eso, Kirishima Eijiro?"— Dijo el pelinegro sonando ofendido por ese comentario para la sorpresa de los demás.

El aludido pelirrojo solo sudo frío por la mirada fulminante que recibía del pelinegro —"Etto… ¿Acaso no eres americano?"— Pregunto Kirishima con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—"Ok, el hecho de que todos ustedes crean que soy un Yankee es incomprensible para mí. Y francamente es muy ofensivo"— Respondió Jason ganando miraras perplejas de todos.

—"¿Qué no eres de Estados Unidos; Jason_kun?"— Pregunto la chica rosa con curiosidad.

El oji-negro simplemente inhaló profundamente mientras que su ceja tenía un tic nervioso —"Soy británico, Mina"— Dijo Jason conteniendo su enojo.

—""¿Eh?""—

Todos ladearon la cabeza en asombro y lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza porque el pelinegro parecía más un neoyorquino que un inglés.

—"¡¿Oi, qué pasa con esa reacción?!"— Exclamó Jason.

—"¿Cómo es que no lo notaron? Howlett_Kun casi siempre toma el té, detesta ser impuntual, es algo cínico y poco optimista, es muy serio, y además propiedad y cortesía en ciertos aspectos"— Comentó sorprendentemente Momo dando puntos válidos.

…

…

…

No hace falta decir que todos se quedaron callados, se sentían como tontos por no notar esas claras indirectas MUY directas sobre el comportamiento de su compañero, puesto que era muy similar al de los ingleses.

—(¿En serio? ¡¿De verdad no notaron nada de eso?! ¡¿Ni siquiera tú, Izuku?! ¡Vamos, hasta vivo en la misma casa que tú!)— Pensó el pelinegro con un tic nervioso en su ojo y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—" **¡E-Ejem! ¡Empecemos con el entrenamiento!"—** Declaró All Might rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se cernió en el ambiente. Los equipos formados eran los siguientes:

 _ **Equipo A: Midoriya Izuku y Uraraka Ochaco**_

 _ **Equipo B: Todoroki Shoto y Shoji Mezo**_

 _ **Equipo C: Yaoyorozu Momo y Mineta Minoru**_

 _ **Equipo D: Bakugo Katsuki e Iida Tenya**_

 _ **Equipo E: Ashido Mina y Aoyama Yuuga**_

 _ **Equipo F: Sato Rikido y Kouda Koji**_

 _ **Equipo G: Jiro Kyouka y Kaminari Denki**_

 _ **Equipo H: Asui Tsuyu y Tokoyami Fumikage**_

 _ **Equipo I: Hagakure Toru, Ojiro Mashirao y Howlett Jason**_

 _ **Equipo J: Kirishima Eijiro y Sero Hanta.**_

—"¿Un equipo de tres personas? ¿Eso no es algo injusto, Ribbit?"— Preguntó la chica mitad rana un tanto confundida por el equipo de Jason.

—"Hasta donde yo sé, tanto los héroes como los villanos cuenta con ventaja numérica de vez en cuando"— Respondió el oji-negro con cola de mono mientras agitaba su cola de un lado a otro por la emoción que sentía.

—" **Jason_Shounen está en lo correcto. Siempre habrán situaciones que serán favorecedoras tanto para los héroes como para los villanos"—** Dijo All Might dando un pulgar en alto y con su sonrisa característica, aunque por dentro estaba sudando un poco **—(Aunque la verdad es que te coloque en un equipo de tres porque no se me ocurrió nada más)—** Agregó en su interior el Pro Hero.

En ese momento All Might saco dos cajas de lotería con las cuales determinarían los héroes y los villanos **—"Ahora, los primeros equipos en luchar serán… ¡Estos!"—** Exclamó el rubio mostrando dos balones con las letras "A" y "D".

Los miembros de ambos equipos se sorprendieron mucho por esto, sobretodo los amigos de la infancia Izuku y Katsuki ya que no esperaban enfrentarse tan pronto.

—" **El equipo A serán los héroes, mientras que el B serán los villanos. Todos los demás vayan a la sala de vigilancia"—** Declaró All Might.

—""¡Hai!""— Exclamaron los demás alumnos retirándose del lugar.

Katsuki estaba mirando amenazadoramente a Izuku, quien se encontraba muy nervioso por su enfrentamiento. Sin embargo halló el valor suficiente para devolverle la mirada al rubio explosivo, esta vez con un fuego de determinación que asombro a Katsuki.

— **0—**

 **Tiempo Después.**

Los dos grupos se hallaban en la entrada de un gran edificio de 6 pisos junto al su Sensei. Antes de que pudieran iniciar el encuentro, All Might debía repasar las reglas con ellos para asegurarse de que entendieran el propósito del entrenamiento.

—" **¡Bakugo_Shounen, Iida_Shounen, asegúrense de aprender a pensar desde la perspectiva de un villano! ¡Esto es lo más cercano que tienen a un encuentro real así que no teman en ir con todo! ¡Pero si las cosas van muy lejos, entonces detendré el encuentro!"—** Declaro el Pro Hero a sus alumnos.

—"¡Hai, Sensei!"—

Sin embargo, el único que escuchaba a All Might era Tenya ya que Katsuki estaba muy ocupado mirando con recelo al peliverde, quien estaba conversando con su compañera sobre su plan de acción. El hecho de pelear contra quien pensaba era un inútil sin Quirk enfurecía al rubio más que a nadie y el hecho de que esa persona tuviese un Quirk le molestaba aún más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El equipo villano ingreso al complejo y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba la bomba. El arma en sí misma parecía un misil táctico de la década de los 40's de color negro y con franjas rojas.

—"Aunque esto sea un combate de entrenamiento, hiere mi orgullo el tener que desempeñar el papel de un villano"— Comentó Tenya quitándose su casco mientras se acercaba al arma para inspeccionarla. Con su mano libre, le dio un par de golpes suaves al objeto para determinar su dureza —"Oh, está hecho de papel maché"— Dijo el pelinegro ligeramente sorprendido por ese dato.

—"¡Oi!"— Gritó Katsuki llamando a su compañero —"Deku tiene un Quirk muy fuerte, ¿no?"— Pregunto el rubio sin dignarse a mirar a Tenya.

—"Tú mismo lo viste en la prueba de Aisawa_Sensei. Era un fuerza monstruosa a pesar de de tener un gran precio. Sin embargo, pareces ser alguien muy hostil hacia Midoriya_Kun en particular. ¿Te importaría decirme porque es eso?"— Comentó Tenya haciendo una pregunta que lo estuvo molestando desde hace un rato.

—"¡Tsk! ¡No es tu problema!"— Exclamó el rubio con furia haciendo que su compañero de equipo diera un paso atrás —(¡¿E-Ese maldito nerd… Se atrevió a engañarme todo éste maldito tiempo?!)— Grito Katsuki en sus adentros al recordar su infancia con el chico de cabello erizado, de cómo resultó ser el niño "Sin Quirk" desde el jardín de infantes hasta la actualidad —(¡Ese bastardo de Deku!)— Algo estaba claro, la batalla entre el peliverde y rubio se convertiría en una masacre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto con el Equipo A, ellos estaban memorizando lo planos del edificio para poder moverse con eficacia durante el ejercicio. Había un silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que Ochaco decidió romper el hielo para aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

—"Tener que memorizar los planos del edificio es algo difícil, ¿no?"— Comentó la chica sin recibir respuesta, por lo cual continuo —"Pero, All Might es igual que en la TV. Y por lo visto no habrá castigo de expulsión como en la clase de Aisawa_Sensei, así que podemos relajar–¡No estás para nada relajado!"— De inmediato se detuvo al ver la expresión graciosa de su amigo.

—"B-Bueno… Eso es porque iremos contra Kacchan… Y también Iida_Kun, así que siento que debo mantenerme en guardia"— Dijo Izuku con una voz nerviosa.

—"Ya veo. Bakugo_Kun es quien se burla de ti, ¿no?"— Pregunto la preocupada chica.

—"… Él es alguien desagradable si soy sincero… Pero… Su confianza, fuerza física, Quirk, y muchas otras cosas, lo hacen alguien admirable"— Respondió el peliverde con desanimo para luego sustituirlo con valor, convicción y determinación —"Es por eso que quiero superarlo con mi propio esfuerzo"— Agregó Izuku preparándose para el combate.

Ochaco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la confianza de su compañero —"Es un batalla predestinada entre rivales, ¿no?"— Dijo la pelicastaña tomando por sorpresa a Izuku.

—"¡¿H-Huh?!... O-Olvida lo que dije, Uraraka_San. Esto no es tu asunto, es mi problema"— Dijo el oji-verde con nerviosismo, por poco olvida que esta no era una contienda de uno contra uno sino un combate en EQUIPO.

—"¡Claro que es mi asunto también! Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Esforcémonos!"— Replico la chica apoyando a su compañero.

El peliverde se mostró sorprendido por el apoyo que recibió de su amiga, y por ello estaba agradecido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera expresar su gratitud, la voz de All Might resonó en el campo por medio de los parlantes.

— **[¡Muy bien! ¡Qué inicie el combate entre el Equipo A y el Equipo D!]—** Declaró All Might dando inicio al encuentro.

— **0—**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **En la sala de vigilancia.**

All Might y el resto de los alumnos se hallaban en una habitación oscura observando varios monitores que mostraban diversas secciones del complejo desde diferentes ángulos.

— **(Midoriya_Shounen, aquí no eres más que otro estudiante. Voy a juzgarte como a todos los demás, sin favoritismos)—** Dijo All Might en sus adentros mientras observaba como su estudiante y su compañera ingresaba al complejo por una de las ventanas.

Pudieron ver como Izuku y Ochaco caminaban con cautela por el edificio manteniendo la guardia alta y usando las esquinas del lugar para ocultarse. Como el interior del edificio tenía corredores angostos, sería difícil pelear o realizar ataques de gran magnitud, sin mencionar que era una zona ideal para alguna emboscada.

—"¿Quién crees que ganará el encuentro, Jason?"— Pregunto Kirishima al aludido pelinegro, el cual se mantenía con un rostro estoico y con los brazos cruzados observando los monitores.

En un principio no contestó, solo dio un largo suspiro cansado —"… Si soy sincero contigo, Katsuki y Tenya tienen mayores chances de ganar que Izuku y Ochaco"— Respondió el pelinegro.

—"Entonces el encuentro está decidido"— Comentó el chico rubio dando un suspiro resignado, solo para sorprenderse al ver que Jason negó con la cabeza.

—"Yo no descartaría al Fanboy y Cara de Ángel tan pronto. A diferencia de Katsuki y Tenya, esos dos pueden trabajar en equipo. Añádanle eso al hecho de que Izuku conoce el comportamiento de Katsuki, y la balanza se equilibra un poco"— Explicó el pelinegro ganando la atención de sus compañeros —"¡Tsk! ¡Ok, se los explicaré mejor!... Katsuki y Tenya son más fuertes que sus oponentes, tienen un mejor control de sus Quirk, y estoy seguro de que tienen más experiencia peleando que sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, el resentimiento personal del imbécil de Katsuki lo hará actuar de forma arbitraria. El imbécil se concentrará en el Izuku como de costumbre e ignorará a la chica, dándole tiempo a ésta para dirigirse a la localización de Tenya"— Dijo Jason dando una pequeña pausa.

—"Pero… ¿Ochaco_Chan no estará en desventaja contra su oponente, Ribbit?"— Pregunto la chica rana con preocupación por la pelicastaña.

—"Estas en lo correcto, Tsuyu. Pero estoy seguro de que Izuku ya ideó un plan de acción"— Explicó el oji-negro sin despegar su vista de las pantallas.

—"Pero no debes olvidar que Bakugo_San fue el segundo mejor en el examen de admisión. Y cuenta con capacidades físicas muy superiores a la de Midoriya_Kun. Por no mencionar a Iida_San, quien posee una gran movilidad y velocidad. Si trabajan juntos, tendrán la pelea ganada"— Objeto Momo dando su opinión del tema.

—"Es posible, pero tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Katsuki, dudo mucho que dejé que lo ayuden. De seguro que planea atacar por sorpresa en una esquina"— Comento Jason a su amiga.

—"Es cierto, pero su Quirk es muy versátil por lo que hemos visto"— Replico la chica con cola de caballo

—"Lo sé. Pero sin más datos lo mejor que podemos hacer es especular"— Dijo Jason ganando un asentimiento de la chica para luego volver a concentrarse en los monitores.

…

…

…

…

Al sentir el silencio sepulcral en el ambiente y las miradas de "WTF" de sus compañeros, Jason se volteó para verlos con curiosidad —"¿Qué?"— Preguntó el pelinegro.

—"Ya sé que eres un Howlett y todo eso, pero uno pensaría lo contrario con solo verte"— Comentó el rubio con marca de relámpago a lo que TODOS asintieron, con excepción de Momo claro está.

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que tal comentario ofendió en gran medida al pelinegro —"¡CALLATE MALDITO PIKACHU!"— Exclamo el cabreado Jason usando el Jutsu Cabeza Gigante versión One Piece.

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Con el Equipo A.**

Izuku y su compañera caminaban cautelosamente por los pasillos estrechos del edificio, teniendo cuidado para evitar ser tomados con la guardia baja. Pero conforme avanzaban se fueron relajando poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban a salvo.

—"¡DEKU!"—

Claro que esa sensación de seguridad se fue al caño cuando Katsuki apareció de forma abrupta desde una de las equinas. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, tanto Izuku como Ochaco quedaron tan sorprendidos que se quedaron petrificados por un par de segundos. Cosa que aprovecho el rubio para atacar con un derechazo dirigido al peliverde.

Sin embargo, Izuku reaccionó en el último momento y saltó lejos del alcance del oji-rojo, y a su vez que tomó a su compañera para alejarla de Katsuki puesto que…

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

Una explosión se liberó de la mano del rubio en el instante que su puño toco la pared reforzada del pasillo, creando una cortina de humo y soltando una pequeña llamarada que alcanzó a Izuku pero él logro salir casi ileso.

Pero su seguridad no le importaba en ese momento, estaba más preocupado por la chica a su lado —"Uraraka_San, ¿Estás bien?"— Pregunto Izuku a la pelicastaña.

—"¡S-Sí, ¿Pero qué hay de ti?!"— Dijo la chica, quien se hallaba más consternada por el oji-verde ya que la máscara de éste estaba dañada del lado izquierdo y su mejilla expuesta estaba sangrando.

—"Solo es un rasguño"—Contestó el peliverde sin despegar su vista de la cortina de humo frente a ellos.

En ese momento una mano emergió y con un simple movimiento disipó la cortina, revelando a un Katsuki parado como si nada que observaba a sus enemigos, principalmente a Izuku, con una mirada llena de rabia y odio. A su lado se podía apreciar un gran agujero en la pared, resultado de su ataque previo.

—"Vamos, Deku. No lo esquives"— Dijo el rubio con un tono carente de emoción.

—"Uraraka_San, yo me haré cargo desde aquí. Tú ve tras el arma"— Dijo Izuku a su compañera, quien simplemente asintió.

—"Sí. Solo ten cuidado, Deku_Kun"— Comentó la pelicastaña a lo que el peliverde sonrió internamente.

—"¡Ya basta de esto! ¡Voy a acabar contigo, Deku!"— Grito Katsuki con furia para luego correr hacia el Equipo A listo para atacar con un derechazo —"¡Me aseguraré de no hacerte el suficiente daño como para que detengan el encuentro, pero tampoco saldrás ileso!"— Declaró el rubio con una sonrisa salvaje en su cara.

Pero para la sorpresa del rubio, el peliverde se le adelantó y corrió hasta estar frente a él para luego sujetarlo desde su brazo derecho y con una media vuelta creó el momentum requerido para arrojar al rubio contra él suelo, haciendo que éste escupa saliva por el impacto.

—"¡Increible, es como un maestro de artes marciales!"— Exclamó Ochaco muy impresionada por la técnica de su amigo.

—"¡Uraraka_San, vete ahora!"— Exclamó Izuku.

—"¡O-Oh, sí!"— Dijo la oji-marrón para luego salir corriendo en dirección a las escaleras y buscar el arma.

Por otro lado, Katsuki se hallaba en soprendido ante lo que acababa de suceder —(¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Deku leyó mis movimientos?!)— Pensó el oji-rojo sin entender lo que sucedió. Literalmente fue tomado por sorpresa y derribado por el mismo inútil que consideraba un estorbo en su camino.

—"Kacchan, ya no soy el mismo de antes"— Dijo Izuku llamando la atención del rubio, que salió de su estupor al oír la voz del peliverde —"¡Mi "Deku" ya no significa "inútil"! ¡Mi "Deku" significa "¡Puedes hacerlo!"! ¡Ya no seré tu saco de boxeo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!"— Exclamó Izuku tomando por sorpresa a Katsuki, no solo por su tono más confiado sino por su mirada llena de determinación.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco, estaba anonadado pero también… Se enfureció como nunca.

El rubio se levantó lentamente mientras temblaba de furia —"Deku… Aunque estés asustado siempre te metes en mi camino… ¡Eso es lo que más odio de ti!"— Rugió Katsuki al tiempo en que sus manos generaban explosiones pequeñas de forma violenta.

—[¡Bakugo_Kun! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Cuál es tu estado?!]— Exclamó Tenya desde el comunicador en la oreja de su compañero, y no pudo ser menos oportuno.

—"¡Solo cállate y defiende el arma de mierda! ¡Estoy muy cabreado ahora!"— Grito Katsuki observando a Izuku con furia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡No te estoy preguntando cómo te sientes! ¡Dime tu estado! ¿Ya localizaste a Midoriya_Kun y Uraraka_Kun?... ¿Hola?... ¿Acaso cortó la comunicación?"— Se dijo a sí mismo el joven en armadura sintiendo coraje por la actitud de su compañero —"¡¿Qué demonios sucede con ese tipo?! ¡Tener que irse de forma abrupta y dejarme solo con el arma!"— Exclamó el enojado Tenya antes de calmarse —"Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Está claro que no me escuchará"— Agregó el pelinegro para luego dar un largo suspiro.

No teniendo otra cosa mejor que hacer, Tenya se dispuso a inspeccionar el piso donde se encontraba con mayor detenimiento y notó que había una gran cantidad de objetos dispersos por el lugar. Desde palas, cinceles y cual otro equipo de construcción hasta cajas de madera y de cartón.

—"Pero que desastre. En este tipo de lugar, Uraraka_Kun sería de mucha ayuda-"— Fue justo en ese instante que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que estaría en una clara desventaja si la chica aparecía —(Lo mejor será sacar estas cosas antes de que Uraraka_Kun o Midoriya_Kun lleguen. Me estorbarían mucho y si Uraraka_Kun usa su Quirk entonces estaré en problemas)— Pensó Tenya con su estrategia en mente.

No estaba seguro si vendría Ochaco, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En la Sala de Vigilancia.**

—"¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? No puedo decirlo solo con verlo con las cámaras sin audio"— Pregunto Kirishima mientras observaba el encuentro junto a los demás.

—" **Esta hablando por su compañero por medio del radio inalámbrico. ¡Puedes tenerlos para la comunicación dentro del edificio!"—** Respondió All Might al tiempo en que sacaba un rodete con una cinta blanca semi-translucida **—"¡Y también recibirán esta cinta de captura! ¡Una vez que pongan esto alrededor de su oponente, éste será determinado como un enemigo capturado!"—** Explicó el enorme rubio a sus alumnos.

—"El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos y los héroes no saben donde está ubicada el arma, ¿no?"— Esta vez habló Mina con curiosidad recibiendo un _"¡Yes!"_ por parte de su Sensei —"¡Entonces lo héroes están claramente en desventaja, ¿no?!"— Preguntó de nuevo la chica rosa, esta vez preocupada por el desenlace del ejercicio.

—"No es una sorpresa"— Contestó Jason de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria —"Los héroes siempre están en desventaja. No solamente deben derribar a los villanos sino también proteger a los civiles de cualquier peligro. Un factor que los villanos explotan al utilizar cualquier truco sucio ya sea para derrotar o chantajear a los héroes"— Explicó el pelinegro de forma neutral.

—" **Jason_Shounen está en lo correcto. ¡Es por eso que los héroes siempre deben buscar la forma de darle vuelta a la situación sin importar el predicamento en el que se encuentren!"—** Exclamó All Might respaldando lo dicho por su estudiante **—"Además, ¿No se los dijo también Aisawa_Sensei? Ya saben…"—** Agregó el Héroe Nº1 captando la atención de los demás, quienes recordaron aquella palabra **—"¡Vamos, díganlo!"—**

—""¡PLUS ULTRA!""— Exclamaron todos los jóvenes.

En ese instante, el rubio francés de la clase notó algo en los monitores —"Monsieur, Bakugo hará su movimiento"— Alertó Aoyama al rubio mayor, quien se volteó para ver lo que sucedía.

— **0—**

 **De regreso con Izuku y Katsuki**

Ambos rivales se observaban intensamente en espera de que el otro hiciera algún movimiento. Pero al darse cuenta de que el peliverde no haría nada, Katsuki tomó la inciativa.

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

Usando una explosión, Katsuki salió disparado contra el peliverde y lanzó una patada horizontal que fue bloqueada por el aludido, haciendo que el rubio rechinará los dientes en molestia.

—"¡Tsk! ¡No te quedes parado y pelea, maldito nerd!"— Gritó el rubio a su oponente, pero su enojo paso a ser sorpresa cuando notó que Izuku había usado la cinta de captura alrededor de su pierna —(¡¿La cinta de captura?! ¡Oh no! ¡No lo creo!)— Exclamó Katsuki lanzando un gancho derecho para derribar al peliverde antes de que lo capturase.

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

Sin embargo, Izuku vio venir ese ataque y saltó para alejarse del alcance de la explosión haciendo enojar aún más al rubio por la forma en cómo predecían sus movimientos.

—(Él dio esa patada para evitar que pudiese predecir sus movimientos. Esta siendo cauteloso, así que no puedo confiarme… Recuerda lo que sufriste en tu entrenamiento con Jason)— Pensó el peliverde retomando su pose de pelea mientras su mente le mostraba varios recuerdos en lo que era golpeado, pateado y azotado por su amigo con cola de mono.

— **0—**

 **Fashback.**

 **Hace varios meses atrás.**

En la playa de basura se podía ver a dos figuras solitarias teniendo una pelea de mano a mano. Una de ellas era el oji-verde de cabello rizado mientras que la segunda persona era Jason.

—"Hay que alejarte de las situaciones peligrosas… Ahora, para romper el agarre de cuello tienes que moverte a un lado, sujetar mi pierna y arrojarme al suelo"— Explicó el oji-negro sujetando a su amigo con dicha llave —"¿Listo?... ¡Ya!"— Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Izuku se inclinara a su derecha —"No, lo haces mal. Estas afianzando el agarre"— Replicó Jason mientras su amigo comenzaba a perder fuerza y su rostro se ponía rojo.

Al cabo de un segundo, el peliverde comenzaba a pedir clemencia y se rindió para evitar ser noqueado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Ahora trabajaremos en tu ofensiva. Recuerda darlo todo"— Declaro el pelinegro a lo que Izuku asintió con un "¡Osu!"

Rápidamente el peliverde corrió hacia Jason y lanzó puñetazo tras puñetazo con intención de noquear a su rival pero todos sus ataques eran evadidos por el pelinegro con suma facilidad, mostrando su gran agilidad y capacidad de evasión.

—"Debes hacerlo mejor que eso"— Dijo Jason para luego hacerle una llave de cuello a Izuku y posteriormente arrojarlo al suelo —"Ok, eres vulnerable como perrito"— Agregó el oji-negro observando como su compañero de entrenamiento se levantaba.

—"Haaah… Para ti es… Haaah… Fácil decirlo. No pensarías lo mismo si yo te sujetara"— Replico Izuku con cansancio.

—"Buen punto"—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izuku estaba sujetando a Jason aplicándole una llave de brazo como él le había dicho. Usaba toda su fuerza para someter al pelinegro pero éste se mostraba impasible y simplemente lo tomó del pie para aventarlo al suelo.

—"Ya me solté"— Dijo Jason.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahora estaban en una postura diferente, Izuku estaba usando la llave de piernas al cuello… Y una vez más Jason se veía completamente normal mientras que Izuku ya estaba dando indicio de fatiga.

—"Qué aburrido"— Con un suspiro cansado, Jason levantó a su oponente del suelo y lo arrojó como si fuera una pelota de beisbol.

—"¡Gaaaahhh!"— Gritó el peliverde antes de aterrizar de cara contra un montón de basura apilada.

Ante la pobre vista frente a él, Jason simplemente suspiró de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez más, el oji-verde intentaba someter al pelinegro pero en todas las veces falló de forma brutal. No importaba la postura o ataque que lanzará, Jason era capaz de predecir sus movimientos y contraatacar con suma facilidad.

—"No es suficiente"— Murmuró el pelinegro en voz baja.

—"Haaah… Haaah… Haaah"— El peliverde respiraba agitadamente mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente. Estaba agotado, su rostro estaba cubierto de mugre y arena, sus brazos y piernas estaban cansados y tenía mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Jason se mostraba más fresco que una lechuga e incluso se le podía ver con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su espalda y se miraba algo adormilado.

—"Tus golpes aún son muy lentos"— Comentó Jason dando un suspiro cansado.

—"¡Tsk! ¡Grrraaaah!"— Izuku tomó la iniciativa y ataco con un puñetazo directo a la cara del pelinegro, quien no se mostraba interesado en bloquear o esquivar el ataque dando una apertura pero en el último instante…

 _ ***Bam***_

—"¡Gaaak!"— El peliverde escupió saliva al sentir un gran dolor en su estomago. Bajó la mirada para ver que la rodilla izquierda de Jason se hallaba enterrada en su abdomen.

—"Presta atención a tu oponente. No te concentres solo en sus puños. Observa cada parte de su cuerpo con cautela. Hombros, brazos, cintura, muñecas, piernas… Debes ampliar tu rango de visión"— Dijo el pelinegro para luego darle un cabezazo a Izuku haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

—"¡Argh!"— Se quejó el oji-verde sintiendo el dolor. Ni siquiera podía levantarse y eso lo frustraba. Si no era capaz de pelear o tan siquiera defenderse, ¿Entonces como podría salvar a la gente y cumplir su sueño?

Tal vez Katsuki tenía razón y él era un inútil después de todo. Tal vez solo era un torpe si futuro.

—"Oi"—

La voz de Jason hizo que abriera sus ojos al ver que éste se encontraba justo encima de él. Se mostraba serio como de costumbre pero pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos, si bien era casi nula ahí estaba.

—"¿Piensas rendirte tan pronto? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que quería cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un héroe? ¿Estás considerando abandonar todo por lo que has trabajo tan duro? ¡Bah, si ese es el caso entonces quédate ahí tirado como un inútil! ¡Si no es el caso entonces levántate y demuéstrame lo contrario! ¡All Might lo dijo, ¿Recuerdas?! ¡Tú puedes convertirte en un héroe, idiota! ¡MUEVE EL TRASERO, MALDITO NERD!"— Exclamó Jason.

Izuku no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras—"¡H-Hai!"— Dijo el peliverde con lágrimas en sus ojos

Las palabras de su amigo llegaron hasta su ser como un fuego que reencendía el fuego en su interior. Y de inmediato fue recuperando su confianza. Se levantó lentamente con la ayuda de su amigo, quien mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha.

—"Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar… ¡Ahora defiéndete!"— Rugió el pelinegro entrando en su posición de pelea siendo seguido por Izuku.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

— **0—**

 **De regreso al presente.**

—(No estuve solo en mi entrenamiento. Jason me ayudo a desarrollar mi estilo de pelea)— Dijo en sus adentros el peliverde observando intensamente al rubio frente a él.

Por su parte, Katsuki le devolvía la mirada a Izuku con la misma intensidad —"Maldito seas, Deku"— Gruño el oji-rojo para luego colocar sus manos con las palmas abiertas justo detrás de él.

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

 _ **(Fate/Apocrypha OST 8: Before Dawn)**_

El efecto fue inmediato. Con una fuerte explosión para impulsarlo, Katsuki se desplazo a una gran velocidad con su oponente y atacó con un gancho izquierdo, solo para ser bloqueado por Izuku.

—"¡Tsk! ¡No creas que te lo dejare tan fácil!"— Exclamó Katsuki al tiempo en que atacó con una patada lateral que conecto con el abdomen del peliverde, haciendo que éste retrocediera varios pasos.

Pero no se detuvo allí. Katsuki no pensaba dejar que Izuku contraatacase, así que corrió hacia su oponente y atacó con varios jabs y gancho que apenas y fueron bloqueados por el oji-verde.

—"¡Ngh!"— Izuku estaba perdiendo el encuentro, estaba siendo abrumado por los golpes del rubio quien no daba tregua en su asalto —(Es justo como pensé. Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo en un combate mano a mano. ¡Pero no significa que no pueda ganar el encuentro!)— Dijo el heredero de All Might sin bajar su guardia.

El rubio de la explosiones se estaba hartando, quería terminar con esto rápido por lo cual se preparó para atacar con un gancho derecho potenciado con una explosión que se dirigió a la mandíbula de Izuku.

—"¡Gaaak!"—

Sin embargo, éste no esperó que Izuku lo tomará por sorpresa usando una de sus rodillas para propinarle un poderoso golpe en su estomago haciendo que se desoriente un poco.

—"¡Graaaahh!"— El peliverde aprovecho la oportunidad que esto generó y fue directo a la ofensiva.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio para retroceder puesto que Izuku comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de golpes dirigidos a su rostro, pecho y abdomen. Y por increíble que pareciera, los ataques del peliverde surtieron efecto en gran medida.

—"¡Hah!"— Gritó el peliverde dando una poderosa patada que derribo a Katsuki.

Pero el oji-rojo era demasiado necio como para aceptar una derrota y se levantó de inmediato. E incluso se veía más cabreado que antes, cosa que fue respaldada con su mirada asesina y las explosiones que salían de sus manos.

—"¡Bastardo!"— Rugió el rubio cargando contra su oponente y lanzar una potente explosión.

 _ ***¡BOOM!***_

La fuerza de la explosión y el retroceso que esta causó arrojaron a Izuku por los aires hasta aterrizar contra el duro y frio piso de concreto del pasillo. Intento levantarse solo para abrir sus ojos en sorpresa al ver que Katsuki estaba justo frente a él listo para atacar con un puñetazo explosivo.

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

Afortunadamente para el peliverde, éste reaccionó a tiempo para evadir el ataque dando vueltas de tronco en el suelo. Y sin perder tiempo, se levantó y tomó una buena distancia de su oponente.

Katsuki se miraba más que furioso ya que Izuku era capaz de seguirle el ritmo en cierta medida, y si bien una parte de él estaba emocionada y complacida por esto la otra lo desestimaba por su rabia y orgullo. Así que sin perder el tiempo, se preparó para cargar contra el peliverde usando sus explosiones para movilizarse rápidamente.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo notó que el oji-verde lo apuntaba con su brazo derecho extendido, doblando su dedo medio mientras lo mantenía en su lugar con su pulgar.

—"¡Grraaahhh!"— Rugió el peliverde liberando su dedo.

 _ ***¡SWWWWOOOOOOSH!***_

En el instante en que lo hizo, una poderosa corriente de aire comprimido salió disparada hacia el rubio quien apenas y tuvo tiempo para bloquearla con sus guanteletes, pero la fuerza del ataque terminó por arrojarlo varios metros hasta chocar con una de las paredes.

—"¡Gahagh!"— Se quejó el oji-rojo mientras se reincorporaba, ese último truco no se espero.

Tenía que admitirlo, Izuku ha mejora mucho desde hace varios meses. Por lo que Katsuki podía deducir, el peliverde empleó el mismo truco que en la prueba de Aisawa. Concentro su fuerza en un solo punto para maximizar el poder… Sin embargo.

—"¡Tsk! ¡Tengo que decirlo! ¡As mejorado, Deku! ¡Pero sigues están por debajo de mí!"— Grito el rubio con una sonrisa salvaje antes de ponerse serio —"Usaste el mismo truco que en la prueba de la maldita momia, ¿Eh? Una jugada inteligente pero… Sigues sin poder controlarlo"— Dijo Katsuki observando la mano del peliverde, notando que el dedo que usó anteriormente ahora estaba muy dañado por su propio ataque —"¡No tengo idea de qué clase de truco sucio usaste para entrar a U.A pero eso ya no me importa! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡VOY A APLASTARTE AQUÍ Y AHORA!"— Grito el rubio antes de cargar hacia el oji-verde.

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

Usando sus explosiones para impulsarse, Katsuki se movilizó rápidamente hasta su oponente para propinarle una patada en el abdomen mandándolo varios metros atrás para luego comenzar a atacarlo con sus puños al más puro estilo de Rocky Balboa.

Izuku estaba siendo abrumado por cada golpe de su oponente, todos esos puñetazos acertaban su blanco como una lluvia de balazos dirigidos hacia su rostro. Estaba claro que Katsuki no le daría tiempo para respirar.

—(Kacchan… Realmente eres alguien increíble… Tu fuerza y habilidad en el combate exceden a las mías por mucho…)— Dijo el peliverde en sus adentros.

La sangre goteaba de su frente haciendo que cerrada uno de sus ojos, tenía varios moretones en su cara y la sangre escurría de su boca. Simplemente no podía seguirle el ritmo a su compañero blondo en una pelea a puño limpio, y de eso estaba seguro desde el principio.

No podía defenderse apropiadamente debido a su último movimiento, no destruyo su brazo ni nada por el estilo pero sí ejerció un gran estrés en sus músculos limitando su movilidad.

—(¡Sin embargo, no voy perder aquí! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA ME PARARE FRENTE A TI COMO TU IGUAL!)— Excalmó Izuku con determinación a pesar de su clara desventaja.

—"¡MUERE!"— Rugió el rubio dando un poderoso uppercut para noquear a Izuku pero éste último logró esquivarlo en el momento adecuado —"¡¿HN?!"— Katsuki estaba sorprendido por eso y también estaba preocupado porque había dejado una apertura en su defensa.

—"¡RAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"— Izuku aprovechó la oportunidad y acertó un poderoso gancho en la cara del rubio haciendo que se desorientara, permitiéndolo cambiar las tablas.

Comenzó con un gancho al cuerpo seguido de un golpe recto a sus costillas y una patada en la zona de sus riñones, y finalmente continuo con una serie de _jabs_ veloces.

—"¡No me subestimes, maldito nerd!"— Grito Katsuki bloqueando con algo de dificultad los golpes antes de contraatacar con sus puños siendo seguido por el peliverde.

—"¡GHAAAK!"— Izuku sintió como la fuerza de martillo impactar contra sus costillas.

—"¡NGH!"— Katsuki recibió un potente y veloz puñetazo en su mandíbula.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaban golpes como un par de guerreros dejándose llevar por su voluntad y espíritu de lucha, ambos dándolo todo, con sus sentimientos reflejados en sus golpes. Éste era un enfrentamiento entre dos rivales que tenían el mismo sueño de convertirse en héroes.

 _ **(Fate/Apocrypha OST 8: Before Dawn. Fin)**_

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Ending 1: Heroes by Brian The Sun**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 6.**

 **¡Y aquí lo tienen, gente! ¡El sexto capítulo de la historia de Emerald Warrior!**

 **Como notaran, la batalla entre Izuku y Katsuki está tomando un rumbo diferente ya que podemos ver que el peliverde puede defenderse bastante bien a diferencia de su contraparte del canon que casi no tenía experiencia en combate.**

 **La escena de combate está basada en Aquiles vs Quirón de Fate/Apocrypha. Fue de las mejores batallas mano a mano de anime que he visto, digna de un 4/5. Muy recomendable, una pelea épica entre maestro y alumno.**

 **En cuanto a Jason, éste ha demostrado su gran intelecto una vez más. No es simplemente un guerrero que se deja llevar por su instinto de lucha como los demás Saiyajin, él usa su cerebro para idear estrategias.**

 **Y hablando del pelinegro, ¡Aquí están los votos para el harem!**

 **-Jiro Kyoka: 6 votos**

 **-Asui Tsuyu: 3 votos**

 **-Ashido Mina: 2 votos**

 **-Uraraka Ochaco: 2 votos**

 **-Hatsume Mei: 2 votos**

 **Por lo visto, la gran mayoría de ustedes le gusta la idea de que Jiro se empareje con Jason. Fue una sorpresa para mí, pero me ya que. La verdad ella me parece bonita y agradable, y podría entenderse con el oji-negro con esa personalidad sarcástica que los dos comparten.**

 **Sin más que añadir me despido y, en las inmortales palabras de Atlas: "Comenten, ¿Quieren?"**

 **Atlas: Lo digo en serio, ¡Den comentarios, mis amigos! ¡Hagan sugerencias de OC's o de nuevas historias! ¡Pregunten para saciar sus dudas en la caja de comentarios o por un PM! ¡No olviden votar por cualquier chica que consideren que pueda estar con Jason!**

 **Oye, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Estabas en "The Gallery" (La Galeria)**

 **Atlas: ¡Solo andaba de paso! ¡Además, que ese lugar este más allá del espacio y tiempo, ubicado entre la Dimensiones 10 y 11, no significa que no pueda salir cuando me plazca :D**

 **Sí, como no. Estoy seguro que sobornaste al guardia con oro… Otra vez.**

 **Atlas: ¡En mi defensa, Andreias es muy despistado! ¡En fin, quiero decirle a mis fans que la historia de Monster Musume original regresará en vista del fracaso que fue el Remake! BD**

 **¡Oye, me esforcé en hacerla lo mejor posible!**

 **Atlas: Pues pudiste haberlo hecho mejor porque ahora nuestro jefe te puso a prueba por 6 meses. : /**

… **En fin, me despido con un caluroso "Adiós"**

 **Atlas: ¡Bye, Bye! XD**

 **¡Ya lárgate de aquí!**


	8. Chapter 8

-"¡Los Hombre se entienden a través de sus puños!"- Personaje Hablando

-(Una Bestia contra un Prodigio)- Personaje Pensando

 **-"¡Que continúen las batallas de entrenamiento!"-** All Might (Forma Héroe)/Criatura/Monstruo Hablando

 **-(¡Estos dos van a destruir el edificio!)-** All Might (Forma Héroe)/Criatura/Monstruo Pensando

 _ **-'¡Sound Bazooka!'-**_ Técnica especial

 **Capitulo 7**

 **La batalla entre el primer equipo finaliza**

 **Jason Howlett vs Todoroki Shouto**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

-"¡MUERE!"- Rugió el rubio dando un poderoso uppercut para noquear a Izuku pero éste último logró esquivarlo en el momento adecuado —"¡¿Ngh?!"— Katsuki estaba sorprendido por eso y también estaba preocupado porque había dejado una apertura en su defensa.

-"¡RAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"- Izuku aprovechó la oportunidad y acertó un poderoso gancho en la cara del rubio haciendo que se desorientara, permitiéndolo cambiar las tablas.

Comenzó con un gancho al cuerpo seguido de un golpe recto a sus costillas y una patada en la zona de sus riñones, y finalmente continuo con una serie de _jabs_ veloces.

-"¡No me subestimes, maldito nerd!"- Grito Katsuki bloqueando con algo de dificultad los golpes antes de contraatacar con sus puños siendo seguido por el peliverde.

-"¡GHAAAK!"- Izuku sintió como la fuerza de martillo impactar contra sus costillas.

-"¡NGH!"- Katsuki recibió un potente y veloz puñetazo en su mandíbula.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Opening 1: The Day by Porno Graffiti**

* * *

 _ **Academia U.A**_

 _ **Campo de Entrenamiento Beta. Sala de Vigilancia**_

El maestro y sus estudiantes en encontraban observando el encuentro entre los primeros equipos con miradas atentas debido a como se desarrollaron los hechos. Además, el combate entre el chico con pecas y el rubio explosivo demostraba ser uno bastante bueno.

-"Vaya, esos dos lo están dando todo"- El rubio con la marca de rayo comentó con sorpresa.

-"¡Son unos verdaderos hombres!"- Kirishima exclamó con admiración.

-"Debo admitirlo. No esperaba que Midoriya fuera tan hábil en el combate mano a mano"- El chico de cabello bicolor acotó con cierto interés.

-"¡Apunten a la mandíbula! ¡A la mandíbula!"- Kirishima grito de nuevo.

-"Es un poco crudo para mi gusto, pero sigue siendo una pelea impresionante"- Momo dijo con impresión.

-"Pero Midoriya-Chan está en desventaja si no puede usar su Quirk sin herirse a sí mismo"- La chica rana comentó.

-"¡Vamos Midoriya, usa tu gancho izquierdo! ¡Gancho izquierdo! ¡Golpéalo en el hígado! ¡Y tú, Bakugou, no dejes que él te golpee tan fácilmente! ¡Defiéndete, con un demonio!"- No hace falta que les diga a ustedes de quién es ese comentario.

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que la clase 1-A hacia ante semejante encuentro en el que sus compañeros se valían de sus puños como un par de gladiadores.

-"¡Heh!"- La risa de Jason llamó la atención de todos, incluido All Might –"Ya era hora de que el Fanboy se hiciera respetar. Valió la pena usarlo como mi saco de boxeo personal durante el entrenamiento" pelinegro con cola de mono comento con una sonrisa salvaje.

-"Etto… Jason-Kun, ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?"- Mina pregunto con curiosidad, aunque ella ya tenía una idea de cuál sería la respuesta de su compañero.

-"Es como lo escuchan. Yo entrené junto con el Fanboy antes del examen de admisión… Y debo decir que me sorprende que él no esté muerto"- Jason respondió casualmente, murmurando la última parte para que no los demás escucharan.

-"¿Entonces eres quien le enseñó a Midoriya-Kun como pelear?"- Momo le preguntó a su amigo de la infancia.

Jason simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa –"Meh, lo único que hice fue enseñarle un par de técnicas de sumisión y poco de boxeo francés"- El pelinegro dijo sin rodeos, obteniendo miradas algo sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clase.

 **-0-**

 **Mientras Tanto.**

 **Con los Equipos**

El área del combate estaba repleta de agujero y abolladuras en cada rincón del suelo y las paredes. Los pedazos de escombros se encontraban esparcidos en el piso. Y en el centro se hallaban los dos rivales/amigos de la infancia, Midoriya Izuku y Bakugou Katsuki.

Ambos tenían varias heridas y moretones en sus cuerpos y sus trajes de héroe tampoco estaban en las mejores condiciones.

El rubio con el Quirk explosivo tenía algo de sangre escurriendo de su boca y unos cuantos morenotes y rasgaduras menores en sus brazos, abdomen y rostro, pero fuera de eso se encontraba listo para continuar el combate.

En cuando a Izuku, él era un caso diferente. Él tenía muchos más moretones que su rival, la sangre escurría por su frente tapando su ojo derecho y un hilo de sangre en su labio inferior, eso sin mencionar la gran cantidad de moretones que obtuvo en su rostro y las quemaduras menores en sus brazos, producto de los ataques de Katsuki, y por si esto no fuera suficiente también empezaba a sufrir de un poco de agotamiento.

-(Rayos, Kacchan es más fuerte de lo que anticipé. Debo actuar rápido y capturarlo o de otra forma perderemos el encuentro)- El Heredero de All Might pensó con determinación mientras sacaba su cinta de captura.

Katsuki se puso tenso por un instante cuando observó dicha cinta y se puso en guardia –(Maldito Nerd. ¿Realmente piensa poder derrotarme? ¡Hah! ¡Piénsalo de nuevo, cabrón!)- El adolescente de ojos rojos exclamó en sus adentros mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de él, preparándose para salir disparado como un cohete.

-"¡Ghe!"- En ese instante, Izuku salió corriendo y escapó del alcance del rubio, haciendo que éste último se enojara.

-"¡O-Oi! ¡¿Adonde crees que vas, Deku?!"- Katsuki gritó mientras corríapara atrapar a su contrincante.

El rubio dobló en una de las esquinas del lugar, solo para encontrar un callejón sin salido donde no había señales del chico de cabello verde –"¡Tsk!"- Katsuki chasqueó su lengua en frustración y continuó su búsqueda.

Pero para la desgracia del rubio, en cada esquina, en cada habitación, y en cada rincón del complejo, no logró encontrar a Izuku por ningún lado. Y eso poco a poco comenzó a enfurecerlo más y más.

Llegó a tal punto de que no lo soportó más y gritó con furia –"¡Oi! ¡Tienes un Quirk poderoso, ¿no?! ¡¿Fue divertido burlarte de mí todo éste tiempo, maldito Nerd?! ¡Vamos, sal de donde quiera que te escondas y pelea! ¡Intenta usarlo contra mí! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, YO TE DESTRUIRÉ! ¡PORQUE SOY MEJOR QUE TÚ!"- Katsuki gritó con ira.

Desconocido para él, Izuku se hallaba más cerca de lo que creía. El chico de ojos verdes se encontraba ocultó en un rincón, observando a su contrincante con algo de nerviosismo por la furia que el rubio emitía. Pero finalmente se relajó cuando Katsuki se fue del lugar.

-(Esto no es bueno. Se nota que está perdiendo el control. Pero no puedo acobardarme en un momento como éste, yo tengo que ganar)- Izuku dijo en sus adentros mientras se alejaba del lugar para crear la mayor distancia posible entre él y su rival de ojos rojos –(Además, no puedo dejar que los esfuerzos de Jason por entrenarme sean desperdiciados. Es por eso que ganaré)- El chico de cabello verde pensó con determinación pero en ese instante de detuvo en seco al escuchar unas pisadas porvenir detrás de él.

-"Ya te encontré"-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, Ochaco logró entrar en la guarida de Tenya en espera de una oportunidad para tomar el aparato explosivo.

-(Bien, ya logré entrar sin que me descubriera. Debo informar a Deku-Kun)- La castaña pensó mientras le preparaba para comunicarse con su compañero pero en ese instante escuchó al joven con armadura hablar.

-"Hmmmm… Bakugou-Kun parece estar tomándose en serio el papel de villano. ¿Quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo?"- El pelinegro con gafas se preguntó a sí mismo –"Sí, debo hacerlo. ¡Si yo deseo traer el orgullo a la familia Iida, tengo que convertirme en la personificación de la maldad!"- Él exclamó con determinación –"¡Se malvado! ¡Se malvado!"- Tenya repitió eso como si se tratase de un mantra mientras hacia una expresión cómica y extraña con su rostro, cosa que Ochaco notó de inmediato porque él no estaba usando su casco.

-(¡Pfffffttt! ¡Se lo está tomando muy en serio!)- LA chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comportamiento singular de su compañero de clase, y para su desgracia eso la delató y arruinó el factor sorpresa.

Tenya volteó a ver a la chica, quien casi sobresaltó de la sorpresa -"¡Hoh~! ¡Veo que ya has llegado, Uraraka-Kun!"- El pelinegro exclamó mientras se ponía su casco.

-"Meheh… Creo que lo arruiné"- Ochaco murmuro con una risa nerviosa al tiempo en que salía de su escondite.

-"¡Hahaha! ¡No creas que esto será tan fácil, héroe! ¡Estaba seguro de que tú serías mi oponente! ¡ASI QUE ME TOME LA MOLESTÍA DE SACAR TODOS LOS OBJETOS DEL LUGAR! ¡DE ESA FORMA NO PODRÁS UTILIZAR TU QUIRK EN MI CONTRA! ¡MUAHAHAHAH!"- Tenya exclamó de forma dramática mientras se hallaba sumergido en su personaje.

La chica de cabello castaño frunció el ceño en frustración al darse cuenta de que el joven en armadura hizo un movimiento muy inteligente al sacar todos los objetos que ella pudiera usar como distracción o arma con su Quirk.

Según ella, la situación no era muy favorecedora pero, por otro lado, ella esperaba que su compañero de equipo tuviese mejor suerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El joven de cabello verde se volteó de inmediato para ver que Katsuki se encontraba parado frente a él a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Sin esperar alguna clase de respuesta por parte de su contrincante, Katsuki alzó uno de sus brazos y lo extendió hacia el frente mientras sonreía con malicia –"Como sabes, mi Quirk me permite secretar nitroglicerina con las glándulas sudoríparas de mis manos y usarla para crear explosiones. Mientras más sudor acumulo, más fuerte es la explosión"- El rubio explicó mientras jalaba del seguro de sus guantes con forma de bomba, revelando una especie de gatillo –"Si esos imbéciles del Departamento de Apoyo hicieron estas cosas tal y como se los pedí, entonces puedo almacenar mi sudor dentro de estos guantes… ¡Y liberarlo en la forma de un ataque de gran escala!"- Katsuki exclamó con una sonrisa algo sicótica alertando a Izuku y al propio All Might, quien los observaba desde la sala de control.

 **-[¡Joven Bakugou! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?! ¡¿Acaso piensas matarlo?! ¡Detente de una vez!]-** El gritó de All Might resonó en la habitación a través de los parlantes ocultos.

Sin embargo, sus ordenes fueron ignoradas de forma deliberada por el rubio –"¡Él estará bien siempre y cuando yo no logre atinarle!"- El chico de la explosiones refutó con una sonrisa retorcida para luego jalar del gatillo.

 _ ***¡Click!***_

Todo sucedió en un instante…

 _ ***¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Al momento en el que el rubio jaló del gatillo, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido e Izuku observó con shock como una llamarada de fuego destructor emergía del guantelete de su rival, una onda de fuego que se dirigía a él para rostizarlo vivo.

Una enorme explosión sacudió el edificio por completo y levantó una enorme cortina de humo en piso donde los dos rivales se encontraban.

Una vez que esta se disipó, todos los espectadores pudieron observar con impresión escrita en sus rostros un enorme agujero cuyo diámetro era comparable al de dos o tres pisos e incluso fueron capaces de mirar la gran destrucción que Katsuki causó a nivel interno en la estructura.

Afortunadamente el adolescente de cabello verde logró escapar del radio de la explosión y no parecía tener heridas graves, aunque su traje de héroe estaba hecho un desastre por la potencia de la llamarada

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso con Tenya y Ochaco. Ambos se encontraban sujetándose de unos pilares para evitar caer al suelo ante semejante temblor. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se esperó eso.

-"¡Oi, Bakugou-Kun! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!"- Tenya exclamó desde su comunicador en espera de una explicación por parte de su compañero rubio.

La chica de ojos marrones aprovechó que su enemigo estaba distraído y corrió hacia el arma, alertando al joven con armadura.

-"¡Oh no! ¡No creas que te dejaré!"- El pelinegro declaró al tiempo en que se preparaba para interceptar a la chica pero justo cuando él estaba a punto de atraparla, ella dio un gran salto y usó su Quirk en sí misma para salir del alcance de Tenya –"¡¿Puedes usar tu Quirk en ti misma?!"- Tenya exclamó muy soprendido.

-(Ngghh. Ya casi la tengo)- Ochaco deshizo los efectos de su poder para abalanzarse hacia el arma y robarla pero en el último instante una mancha veloz se llevó la bomba antes de que ella pudiera tocarla –(¡Rayos!)- La chica exclamó al tiempo en que cayó de cara al suelo y chocó contra una pared.

-"Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa con ese movimiento. ¡Pero no importa siempre y cuando no seas capaz de tocar el arma!"- Tenya en su modalidad "villano" comentó con cierta arrogancia falsa –"¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es mantener el arma lejos de tu alcance hasta que el tiempo se agote! ¡MUAHAHAHA!"- El pelinegro agregó.

La joven de cabello castaño estaba frustrada, a éste paso ella no sería capaz de hacer nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte, la situación de heredero de All Might no era mucho mejor a la de su compañera de equipo.

Izuku se encontraba en completo shock por lo que atestiguó hace unos instantes. Su amigo de la infancia, Bakugou Katsuki, liberó una llamarada de fuego que literalmente destruyó gran parte de su zona de combate y dejó un enrome agujero como mero daño colateral.

-"Vamos, Deku, intenta usar tu inútil Quirk contra mí. ¡Voy a aplastarte aunque pelees con todo!"- Bakugou declaró con una sonrisa sicótica dando un claro indicativo de que estaba perdiendo la razón.

 **-0-**

 _ **Mientras Tanto en la Sala de Vigilancia**_

-"¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! ¡¿Bakugou ya enloqueció?!"-

-"¡Esto se ve mal, no importa como se le mire, Bakugou se está excediendo!"-

-"¡Sabia que estaba loco desde el primer día pero esto es demasiado!"-

-"¡Sensei, tiene que detener esto! ¡Bakugou realmente quiere matar a Midoriya!"-

Los estudiantes se encontraban completamente perplejos y aterrados por lo que vieron hace unos momentos. Un ataque de esa magnitud en un ejercicio de entrenamiento era cruzar la línea, el rubio pudo haber matado a chico de ojos verdes y ellos lo sabían. Además no ayudaba que la Sala de Vigilancia hubiese temblado por el último ataque del chico de las explosiones.

Pero entre los estudiantes alarmados, hubieron algunos que lograron mantener la compostura incluso después de semejante sacudida, y entre ellos estaba Jason Howlett, quién observaba todo con sus brazos cruzados y con una expresión impasible en su rostro.

-"¡Tsk! Menudo desastre causaste, idiota"- El adolescente pelinegro masculló entre dientes.

-"¡Sensei, esto ya se salió de las manos! ¡Ese chico, Bakugou, esta completamente loco! ¡Por favor, detenga el encuentro!"- Kirishima le exigió a All Might que terminara con todo antes de que la situación empeorase.

Pero el Sensei de cabello rubio se quedó, se encontraba debatiendo si debería detener el combate o no. Él estaba en guerra consigo mismo ya que si bien era cierto que Bakugou pudo haber matado a su sucesor con ese ataque…

 _-"¡Él estará bien siempre y cuando no logre atinarle!"-_

 **-"No"-** Al final y para la sorpresa de los demás, All Might dejó que el encuentro continuará **–(Extrañamente, una parte de él sigue cuerda… Pudo haberlo matado con ese último movimiento pero no lo hizo… Pero de cualquier forma)-** All Might recordó lo que Katsuki dijo así que se podía relajar un poco, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 **-0-**

 **En ese mismo momento.**

 **Con los Equipos.**

-"¿Qué pasa, Deku? ¿Qué pasó con ese ímpetu que tenías antes~? ¡Vamos, ataque!"- Katsuki se burló de su oponente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Por otra parte, Izuku se encontraba completamente aterrado por lo que pasó hace unos instantes pero mantuvo la compostura, no tenía tiempo que perder así que contacto a su compañera –"Uraraka-San, dime tu estatus"- El chico de cabello verde habló desde su cominicador.

Y como era de esperarse, la acción de Izuku sacó de sus casillas al rubio –"¡¿Estas ignorándome de nuevo?!"- Bakugou gritó con furia mientras se preparaba para lanzar otra llamarada con su segundo guantelete pero la voz de All Might lo detuvo.

 **-[¡Joven Bakugou! ¡Si vuelves a usar ese movimiento de antes… Me veré forzado a detener la pelea y descalificar a tu equipo!]-** All Might declaró con firmeza a través de los parlantes ocultos **–[¡Usar esa clase de ataques de gran escala dentro de un edificio, no importa si eres un héroe o un villano, es simplemente estúpido ya que arriesgas la integridad de tu base de operaciones y la seguridad de tu compañero y arma! ¡Perderás muchos puntos por esto!]-** El Héroe Nº 1 dijo con severidad y sin dar lugar a objeciones.

-"¡ARRRRGGGH! ¡JODEEER!"- Bakugou se quejó a todo pulmón para luego cargar contra Izuku usando sus explosiones –"¡Bien! ¡Entonces solo lo moleré a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente!"- El rubio gritó con furia.

-(¡Mierda! ¡No podré esquivarlo a esta distancia! ¡Tengo que contraatacar!)- Izuku pensó preparándose para interceptar a su compañero, quien se acercaba a una gran velocidad. Él esperó a que Bakugou estuviera a su alcance y atacó con un puñetazo.

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

Pero lo último que Izuku esperó fue que Bakugou lo cegará con una explosión y usará la misma para colarse hasta las espaldas del aturdido chico de ojos verdes y atacar su espalda con una explosión.

-"¡GAAAK!"-

Bakugou no se detuvo allí -"¡No he terminado, maldito nerd! ¡No olvides tu golpe favorito!"- El rubio rugió con vigor para luego usar su guantelete derecho y azotarlo con mucha fuerza contra el brazo de Izuku, haciendo que éste último gritase de dolor por el impacto.

Pero el rubio estaba lejos de terminar su asalto, él aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetar el brazo herido de Izuku al mismo tiempo que usaba sus explosiones para desplazarse a gran velocidad hasta estar de frente con el chico con traje verde. Posteriormente, Bakugou usó el momentum creado por su avance para azotar a Izuku contra el suelo.

-"¡Deku, tú no eres nada comparado conmigo!"- El rubio de ojos rojos gritó.

El chico de cabello verde no tenía tiempo de respirar pues el ataque de Bakugou no le daba tiempo de pensar con claridad –(Maldición… Es muy fuerte para mí… Si esto sigue así… Tendré que usarlo)- Izuku pensó con agonía en su cuerpo.

El sucesor de All Might estaba arrinconado, de eso no había la menor duda. La fuerza física, la destreza en combate, y el uso del Quirk… Bakugou lo superaba completamente y él lo sabía, pero aún él así no se dio por vencido y se levantó a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo para luego correr con el fin de crear distancia entre él y el rubio.

-"¡¿Por qué diablos no usas tu Quirk?! ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?! ¡¿Crees que soy tan débil que no lo necesitas para derrotarme?!"- Bakugou gritó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y furia que antes –"¡Apuesto a que lo has tenido todo este tiempo pero nunca lo usaste solo para verme la cara de tonto! ¡Siempre te has burlado de mí desde que éramos niños!"- Él continuo con su alarido con una ira que detonaba como se sentía, en cierta forma se sentía engañado.

 _ **(My Hero Academia OST: You say Run)**_

-"¡Te equivocas, imbécil!"- Izuku gritó tomando por sorpresa al rubio por semejante coraje en la voz del joven de cabello verde –"¡Yo siempre pensé que eras alguien genial y lo sigo pensando! ¡Es por eso que quiero seguir adelante y superarte con mi propio esfuerzo, grandísimo idiota!"- El Sucesor de All Might declaro con determinación provocando que Bakugou se enfureciera aún más.

-"¡NO ME MIRES CON ESA ESTUPIDA CARA TUYA, MALDITO NERD!"- Bakugou exclamó corriendo hasta Izuku con toda intención de acabar con él.

-"¡OBLIGAME, MALDITO IDIOTA!"- Y de la misma forma que el rubio cargo contra Izuku, el joven de ojos verdes corrió hasta su rival para terminar con el combate de una vez.

-""GRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH""-

Los dos jóvenes aspirantes rugieron a todo pulmón para luego lanzarse el uno contra él otro, ambos estaban listos para acabar con el otro. O al menos eso fue lo que pensaban todos.

 **-[¡Ustedes dos! ¡Detenga—]-** All Might estuvo a punto de detener la pelea pero Izuku lo interrumpió en plena sentencia.

-"¡Ahora, Uraraka-San!"- Izuku gritó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"¡Hai!"- la chica de cabello castaño se sujeto de un pilar djeando a Tenya muy confundido por tal repentina acción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los dos jovenes estaban a escasos centímetros de atacarse mutuamente con sus respectivos Quirks. Bakugou tenía lista una carga explosiva e Izuku apretaba con firmeza su puño mientras acumulaba poder con el **One For All**. Parecía un punto muerto en el cual los dos se matarían entre sí, pero en el último momento…

 _ **-'¡SMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!'-**_ Izuku lanzó un poderoso puñetazo al cielo mientras recibía el ataque de Bakugou de frente.

 _ ***¡KRAKOOOOM!***_

-"¡Ack!"- Para cuando el Rubio reaccionó fue muy tarde.

Una fuerza abrumadora combinada con la presión del aire del ataque de Izuku, generó una corriente con una potencia desmesurada que destrozó cada piso con la presión del aire.

Un ataque de gran magnitud que siguió subiendo y destrozando el suelo de cada piso así como también aboyaba el metal reforzado de las paredes y destruía las ventanas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***¡KRAKOOOM!***_

La onda expansiva finalmente alcanzó el piso en donde se encontraban Ochaco y Tenya, éste último instintivamente resguardó la bomba creyendo que era un ataque sorpresa, lo último que esperó fue ese ataque de gran magnitud.

-"¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!"- Tenya gritó en shock ante lo que veía.

La presión misma del aire creó un espacio de gravedad cero que dejó muchos escombros flotando en el aire así como también uno de los pilares… ¡El cual era sujetado por Ochaco como si fuera un bate de beisbol!

-"Iida-Kun, lo siento por esto"- La chica se disculpó miestras usaba su Quirk para cancelar el peso del pilar entre sus brazos y usar para lanzar los escombros hacia su oponente _**–'¡Comet Home Run!'-**_ Ochaco exclamó.

 _ ***¡DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK!***_

Las piedras y escombros fueron dispradas hacia el pelinegro con armadura, quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver choqueado como las balas de piedra se dirigían a él y el arma.

-"¡¿Llamas a eso un Home Run?!"- Tenya se cubrió en espera de recibir el poderoso impacto de los proyectiles, un golpe que nunca llegó.

En su lugar, los misiles fallaron. Eso lo reconfortó pero abrió sus ojos en shock al darse cuenta del verdadero plan de la chica.

Ochaco usó su poder para dar un salto y finalmente tomar el arma con todo su cuerpo –"¡La tengo!"- La chica exclamó dándole la victoria a su equipo, el arma fue recuperada.

-"¡AAAAHHHH! ¡EL ARMAAAAA!"- El chico en armadura gritó horrorizado y, por extraño que parezca, su grito tuvo un efecto de eco que resonó por todo el complejo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bakugou observó con sorpresa los enormes agujeros en la estructura del edificio, realmente le habían visto la cara de tonto y perdió el encuentro por ello. Él perdió con Izuku. ¡Perdió contra ese maldito nerd!

 _ **(My Hero Academy OST: You Say Run. Fin)**_

LA furia en su rostro se hizo presente cuando se dio cuenta de esto y encaró al joven de cabello verde –"¡Así que este fue tu plan desde el inicio! ¡Desde el principio tu… Tú te has estado burlando de mí desde el comienzo!"- El rubio exclamó muy encabronado.

Por su parte, Izuku se quedó estatico en su misma posición mientras esperaba que la nube de humo creada por Bakugou se disipará –"Te equivocas, Kacchan…"- En el momento en que el habló, el rubio se calló –"No uso éste poder porque… No soy capaz de controlarlo apropiadamente… Las repercusiones físicas me dejan hecho un desastre… Es justo Aisawa-Sensei lo dijo… Pero, no se me ocurrió otra idea más que usarlo de esta forma…"- Izuku confesó al tiempo en el que la nube de humo se disipó y reveló las terribles consecuencias de usar ese poder. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente rojo con la piel algo desgarrada así como sus músculos, y eso no acabó allí, su brazo izquierdo también contaba con graves heridas ya que él lo usó como escudo para evitar recibir la explosión de Bakugou en su cara.

No hace falta decir que el rubio estaba impactado por lo que veía, esas heridas eran muy graves. Pero en estos instantes, lo que ocupaba la mente de Bakugou era el terrible sentimiento de inferioridad que sentía por haber perdido contra Izuku en un combate. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le chico con pecas lo hubiera atacado a él con ese golpe? ¿Acaso perdería de igual forma contra ese nerd? Esas eran las preguntas que recorrían su mente. Él estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó como su rival caía al suelo por el agotamiento entrando al mundo de la inconsciencia.

 **-[El equipo de héroes… ¡HA GANADOOOOOOO!]-** La voz de All Might resonó en el edificio dando por terminado el encuentro.

Pero ni siquiera la voz de su Sensei logró sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos. De forma inconsciente, él miro su mano derecha con una expresión más que choqueada –(Mi mano derecha… Deku leyó mis movimientos como si yo fuera un maldito libro… Él calculó todo a la perfección para ganar el encuentro)- Bakugou pensó hiperventilándose de forma alarmante –(¡En otras palabras yo… Si hubiésemos peleado con todo… ¿Deku me ganaría?)- A medida que los recuerdos de su pérdida a manos del sucesor de All Might pasaban por su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez, la respiración del rubio se hizo más agitada.

 **-"Joven Bakugou debemos regresar a la Sala de Vigilancia…"-** En ese instante, All Might llegó para sacar al rubio de su agitación y calmarlo un poco **–"Sin importar que ganes o pierdas… Siempre debes usar esta experiencia para aprender de tus errores y crecer como persona"-** El Héroe Nº 1 agregó tocando el hombre del rubio para guiarlo hacia la salida mientras unos robots asistentes se encargaban de llevarse al malherido Izuku a la enfermería.

Si de algo estaba seguro el Símbolo de la Paz era que el orgullo y confianza de Bakugou sufrió un duro golpe.

 **-0-**

 _ **Un Tiempo Después**_

 _ **Sala de Vigilancia.**_

Luego de escoltar a sus alumnos evaluados de regreso en la habitación de monitoreo y asegurarse de que Izuku no sufriera de heridas muy graves, All Might se dispuso a dar su veredicto como profesor a sus alumnos.

 **-"Muy bien, jóvenes, tengo que decir que quien más se destacó en este ejercicio fue… ¡El Joven Iida!"-** All Might declaró ganando miradas de sorpresa por parte de sus alumnos, incluso el mismo Iida Tenya estaba en shock por esa declaración.

-"Pero Midoriya-Chan y Ochaco-Chan ganaron el encuentro, ¿Cómo es que ellos dos no obtuvieron la puntuación más alta?"- La chica rana preguntó muy extrañada por ese veredicto de su Sensei.

 **-"¿Mm? ¿Por qué será? ¡¿Alguien lo sabe?!"-** El Héroe musculoso inquirió de forma retorica para poder explicarlo pero cierta chica de cabello oscuro se le adelantó.

-"¡Yo sé por qué, All Might-Sensei!"- Momo dijo llamando la atención de los demás –"Fue porque Iida-San fue la persona que se adaptó mejor a la situación. Por lo que pude presenciar, las acciones de Bakugou-San fueron motivadas por un tonto rencor personal y, cómo usted mencionó anteriormente, usar un ataque de gran magnitud dentro de un complejo cerrado es un estupidez. Con Midoriya-San fue casi lo mismo, eso sin mencionar las graves heridas que recibió por su propio ataque. Y en cuanto a Uraraka, ella perdió la concentración alertando a su oponente y su último ataque pudo haber dañado el arma, semejante maniobra sería un suicidio si esa bomba hubiera sido real. Iida-San fue el único que tomó la iniciativa y formuló una estrategia ingeniosa, y se mantuvo concentrado durante la mayor parte del encuentro"- La chica con cola de cabello explicó, dejando a todos en silencio con excepción de Jason que decidió añadir algo.

-"Aunque no podemos olvidar que Iida pudo haber resguardado la bomba del ataque de Ochaco, y también está hecho de que pudo haber atrapado a Ochaco rodeándola con la cinta de captura. Con su velocidad pudo lograrlo sin muchas complicaciones, pero en fin… Una victoria es una victoria"- Jason mencionó haciendo que la chica de cabello oscuro asintiera, y sin que el propio Jason se diera cuenta, destrozó la confianza de Iida con ese "inocente" comentario.

…

…

…

Todos los presentes en la habitación observaron a ambos jóvenes al tiempo en que un silencio incomodo se cernía en la sala. Ninguno podía objetar nada.

 **-(¡Santo cielo! ¡Estos dos acaban de decirlo todo!)-** El pobre All Might dijo en sus adentros mientras sudaba a mares puesto que ahora él no sería capaz de lucir sus habilidades de profesor **–"S-Sí, ustedes son están en lo cierto… Buena Observación"-** Él no tuvo otra opción más que felicitar a sus estudiantes.

-"¡Hmp! ¡Debemos trabajar desde abajo y trabajar duro! ¡Si no nos esforzamos fervientemente entonces nunca nos convertiremos en Héroes respetados!"- Momo declaro dando una pequeña pausa al tiempo en que un letrero apareció frente a ella.

 **Yaoyorozu Momo.**

 **Esta joven es una de los estudiantes que entraron a U.A mediante recomendaciones especiales.**

-"¡Oi, Oi, Oi! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Acaso soy el único que puede ver esos anuncios?!"- Una vez más solo Jason notó eso pero, como la vez anterior, fue ignorado bruscamente por TODOS en la habitación.

 **-"¡Ejem!... Continuemos con el siguiente encuentro"-** All Might declaró rompiendo el incomodo silencio e iniciar el sorteo **–"¡Yosh! ¡Los siguientes equipos serán estos…!"-** El Héroe exclamó mostrando las pelotas/fichas con las letras "B" e "I" **–"El Equipo será el equipo de Héroes mientras que el I será el equipo de villanos"-** Con esto dicho, los participantes dieron un paso al frente y se dirigieron a uno de los edificios cercanos para prepararse.

El encuentro entre el Equipo B y Equipo I estaba punto de iniciar. Todos estaban emocionados y a la vez aterrados porque uno de los participantes era Jason Howlett, el portador de **Voice Demon**.

 **-0-**

 **Varios Minutos Después.**

 **Con el Equipo I**

Jason se encontraba sentado sobre una caja en frente de la puerta principal con una mirada de absoluta seriedad, esperando pacientemente a sus enemigos, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban charlando sobre la estrategía.

No era un secreto que el pelinegro con cola de mono prefería trabajar solo pero él no era estúpido, él sabía que esto no era una pelea real sino un combate de EQUIPOS, por lo que debían trabajar en equipo.

 _-"La Unidad es tan fuerte como el eslabón más débil. Y nosotros no toleramos eslabones débiles"-_

-"Tsk, cállense de una vez"- Jason gruñó cuando un fragmento de su memoria apareció en su mente.

Notando que su compañero estaba intranquilo, Hagakure decidió hablar con él y ver que le sucedía –"Etto… Howlett-Kun"- La chica invisible habló captando la atención de pelinegro que volteó a "verla".

-"¿Qué sucede, Hagakure?"- El pelinegro preguntó intentando sonar amable pero su voz naturalmente amenazadora lo hacía casi imposible.

-"¡B-Bueno, lo que sucede es que pareces estar algo tenso y decidí ayudarte a relajarte un poco!"- La chica dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Jason se sorprendió un poco por eso, no esperaba que alguien lo ayudará así como así con excepción de unos cuantos conocidos que él tenía como Izuku y su madre, All Might y Momo, así que él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-"N-No es nada. Estoy bien"- Jason dijo con algo de nervios.

-"Mou~. No tienes que ser tímido, somos un equipo y estamos juntos en esto"- La chica invisible dijo alegremente tomando al pelinegro por sorpresa una vez más.

-"Uhhh…"- Él realmente no sabía que decir en esta situación, lo que él menos esperó era que esta chica, quien apenas conocía, intentará ayudarlo. Pero al final él sedio a las demandas de la chica –"No es nada, Hagakure. Es solo que a veces las voces me molestan"-

Ahora era el turno de la chica de mirarlo con una expresión extrañada –"¿Voces? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no escucho a nadie"- Hagakure preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-"¡N-No te preocupes por eso! ¡De hecho, es bueno que te acercaras porque tengo un plan para nuestro combate contra Todoroki y Shoji! ¡Así que por favor, trae a Ojiro!"- Jason declaró cambiando el tema de conversación.

-"¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Ellos son nuestros oponentes!"- La chica invisible se dijo a sí misma antes de llamar al Karateka con cola.

-"¿Qué sucede, Howlett-San?"- El rubio preguntó.

-"Necesito que ustedes dos escuchen atentamente. Tengo una idea de cómo pelear contra nuestros oponentes, solo deben escuchar mis órdenes, ¿Entendido?"- Jason dijo con cierta autoridad y sus compañero asintieron –"Bien… Éste es el plan…"- Y en ese momento, Jason se dispuso a explicar su estrategia a sus compañeros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El equipo de Héroes hizo su movida, el enorme joven de múltiples extremidades fue el primero en ingresar al complejo y se detuvo a unos 3 metros de la entrada principal para luego extender ligeramente su "tentáculos".

Estas extremidades rápidamente altearon su forma y su puntas se convirtieron en orejas humanas que é utilizó para mejorar su audición ampliamente.

 **Shoji Mezou**

 **Quirk: Dupli-Arm**

 **El puede transformar las puntas de sus tentáculos para emular otras extremidades o partes del cuerpo.**

-"… Esto es raro. No puedo escuchar a nadie en el edificio, creo que se están preparando para emboscarnos"- El chico de múltiples brazos comentó usando uno de sus tentáculos para comunicarse al transformarlo en una boca humana.

El joven de cabello bicolor entrecerró sus ojos ante esa información pero no le importó mucho –"Mejor sal de aquí. Las cosas se pondrán un tanto gélidas. Nuestros oponentes piensan que será una juego defensivo pero… Eso no significa nada para mí"- El chico con traje de hielo ordenó.

Si bien Shoji se mostró reacio ante la idea de abandonar a su compañero, decidió hacerle caso y alejarse de él. Ya en el exterior, él observó con shock en su cara como todo el edificio fue cubierto por una gran capa de hielo grueso.

 _ ***¡KRIK!***_

No pasó medio segundo hasta que todo el completo fue cubierto por el hielo y el joven de cabello bicolor se adentró aún más en el edificio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A medida que el joven de ojos heterocromicos caminaba por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su columna. Era como si alguien lo estuviera observando y eso no le agradaba.

-"Veo que al fin te apareces, Todoroki"- Una voz dijo e hizo que el nombrado joven se detuviera en seco.

-"No es posible…"- Todoroki dijo abriendo ligeramente sus ojos.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni menos que Jason Howlett, completamente ileso y sin rastros de hielo en su cuerpo.

-"¿Sorprendido? No deberías estarlo porque necesitarás más que una pequeña brisa para vencerme"- Jason dijo poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-"… Admito que cometí un error al subestimar a un Howlett, pero no creas que por eso ya ganaste. Este combate no puede ser definido solamente por su fuerza bruta"- Todoroki declaró dando un paso al frente.

 _ ***¡FSSSSSSHHHHHH!***_

En el instante en que su pie hizo contacto con el suelo, una gran cantidad de carámbanos de hielo se desplazaron directamente hacia el pelinegro con toda intención de empalarlo.

-"No me hagas reír"-

 _ **(Dragon Ball Super OST: Ultra Instinct Reborn)**_

 _ ***¡Krssshhh! ¡Krakoom!***_

Pero para la sorpresa de Todoroki… Jason destruyó su ataque con un simple movimiento de su brazo derecho.

-"Ya te lo dije, Todoroki. Si quieres derrotarme deberás hacerlo mejor que eso… **O te destrozaré"-** Jason dijo con una voz demoniaca alertando a Todoroki.

No queriendo perder el tiempo, el joven de cabello bicolor lanzó una gran cantidad de hielo pero Jason lo esquivó y se desplazó hacia él para golpearlo con un poderoso puñetazo.

-"¡Tsk!"- Todoroki levantó una pared de hielo para protegerse de la embestida del pelinegro pero esta se quebró en el instante en el que el puño del joven con cola impactó contra ella –"¡Ngh!"- El chico de ojos heterocromicos dio un salto lateral antes de que el puño del Jason lograra alcanzarlo y arrojó varios misiles de hielo.

Pero desafortunadamente el pelinegro era demasiado veloz y fuerte porque atrapó los proyectiles con sus manos desnudas y los destruyo ejerciendo un poco de presión en su agarre, haciendo que Todoroki se rechinará los dientes en frustración.

-(Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es un suicidio, y aunque mantenga mi distancia… Él es capaz de acorralarme con esa velocidad explosiva que tiene… No tengo otra opción, necesito refuerzos)- Todoroki pensó esquivando un puñetazo que casi logra decapitarlo –"¡Shoji! ¡Necesito apoyo de inmediato! ¡Me encuentro en tercer piso, estoy peleando contra Howlett-San! ¡Ven rápido!"- El joven con poderes de hielo gritó al tiempo en que levantaba otra pared de hielo más resistente para bloquear una patada de Jason.

 _ ***¡Krrrsssshhh!***_

Si bien esta pared helada resistió más que la anterior, Jason aun así su capaz de destruirla como si nada acorralando a Todoroki cada vez más –"¡Deja de esconderte detrás de tu muro de hielo y pelea como un hombre!"- Jason gritó preparándose para seguir con su asalto.

-"Hmp. Tu lo pediste"- Todoroki dijo con una voz neutral al tiempo en que una enorme ola de hielo se abalanzó sobre Jason, quien dio una salto atrás para evitar ser enterrado vivo pero la onda helada logro atrapar su pierna derecha.

-"¡Tsk!"- Jason chasqueó su lengua y Todoroki sonrió con confianza.

-"Puedes seguir pelando si quieres, pero dudo que puedas hacer mucho si te arrancas la piel de su pierna"- El joven con poderes helados declaró creyendo que la victoria estaba a su alcance pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada curiosa al ver que Jason sonreía.

-"¿Hoh~? ¿Entonces piensas que un cubito de hielo puede retenerme, eh?"- Jason se burló para luego golpear el bloque de hielo que tenía su pierna atrapada y la destruyó de inmediato, para la sorpresa del joven de hielo –"Como dije antes, Todoroki. No me vencerás si no peleas en serio"- Él agregó tronando sus nudillos.

-"Tu también estas conteniendo tu fuerza, Howlett-San"- Todoroki comentó con una mirada analítica –"Te he visto en acción durante la prueba de Aisawa-Sensei y conozco tu Quirk, el cual es muy poderoso, pero aún así te limitas a pelear solo con tus puños"- Él agregó entrecerrando sus ojos.

Jason solo se encogió de hombros –"Supongo que no tiene sentido esconder mis cartas si mi oponente ya las conoce. En fin, para que sepas, la razón por la cual no uso mi "voz" es porque tú no tomas la iniciativa y usas tu máximo poder. Después de todo, yo me niego a pelear con alguien que se reúsa a pelear con todo"- El pelinegro dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Por un momento, Todoroki se mostró impresionado por la forma en cómo su oponente lo descubrió pero rápidamente se recompuso –"Mi situación es diferente a la tuya. Además… Ahora mismo te encuentras en desventaja numérica"- El joven de hielo refutó al tiempo en que una sombra se abalanzó sobre Jason y lo atrapó en un abrazo mortal.

-"?!"- Jason estaba un poco sorprendido por la aparición de esta nueva persona, quien resultó ser Shoji, pero su expresión no mostró miedo y molestia. De hecho, él estaba sonriendo con cierta arrogancia –"Así que ustedes creen que con dos personas es más que suficiente para vencerme, ¿eh?... ¡Me siento ofendido!"- el pelinegro declaró con arrogancia y usó un poco de fuerza para liberarse del agarré de joven con múltiples brazos y arrojarlo contra Todoroki.

El adolescente con poder de hielo esquivó el cuerpo volador de su compañero y reanudó su ataque creando una corriente de hielo para inmovilizar al pelinegro.

 _ **-'Mach…'-**_ Jason se preparó para atacar retrayendo su brazo hacia atrás para luego dar un potente golpe contra la pared gélida _**–'¡PUNCH!'-**_ Él exclamó.

El puño del joven con cola no golpeó nada salvo el mismo aire del ambiente rompiendo la barrera del sonido creando una bala de cañón formada de aire comprimido.

 _ ***¡FSSSSSHHHH!***_

El misil de aire comprimido destruyó la corriente de hielo de Todoroki y siguió su camino para impactar contra los oponentes de Jason. Afortunadamente para ellos, fueron capaces de evadir con mucha dificulta ese último ataque, el cual perforó la pared detrás de ellos creando un gran agujero del tamaño de un elefante.

 **-0-**

 _ **Sala de Vigilancia**_

-"¡Mierda! ¡Howlett-San es toda una bestia!"-

-"¡Miren como esquiva y contraataca! ¡Es tan cool~!"-

-"¡A pesar de estar peleando contra dos oponentes, él aún es capaz de acorralarlos! ¡Eso es ser todo un hombre!"-

-"¡Que poder tiene!"-

Los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A se encontraban asombrados por la habilidad en combate de Jason, era como ver todo un veterano pelear, y eso que él no estaba usando su Quirk.

 **-(En una situación como esta, el joven Jason es el más indicado. Él posee una fuerza abrumadora que ninguno de su clase posee y su inteligencia solo lo convierte en un oponente aún más peligroso… Es como ver a un guerrero definitivo)-** El Héroe rubio dijo en sus adentros mientras observaba el combate con algo de asombro, Jason era un joven muy prometedor a pesar de no tomarse en serio la carrera de héroe y preferir pelear, aunque en esta situación eso era algo favorable para él.

Por otra parte, entre los jóvenes que observaban el encuentro había que se sentía superado en todos los aspectos y ese era Bakugou Katsuki. Él literalmente perdió contra el chico débil que nunca fue buena para nada y ahora descubrió que había sujetos en su salón de clase que lo superaban con creces… Él no sabía cómo reaccionar y solo observó en silenció con una expresión rota.

 **-0-**

 _ **De regreso en el combate.**_

Tanto Todoroki como Shoji se encontraban observando a su oponente con expresiones mixta. El joven más alto se sentía frustrado porque su oponente era muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lo abrumó con suma facilidad sin usar su máxima fuerza. Por otra parte, el chico de cabello bicolor se mostraba calmado en el exterior pero por dentro se sentía acorralado.

No importaba lo que le lanzaran a Jason, el pelinegro simplemente lo esquivaba o contraatacaba creando pequeñas ondas expansivas con sus puños, y no ayudaba a su situación el hecho de que él no peleaba en serio contra ellos.

-(¡Tsk! Maldita sea. Sabía que él no sería fácil de derrotar pero esto es demasiado… Tengo que hacer algo pronto o perderemos)- Todoroki dijo en su mente mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de algo que lo ayudara a derrotar o al menos a retener al pelinegro, pero él solo encontró hielo por todas partes.

En retrospectiva, su plan era estúpido. Todoroki creyó que solo tendría que congelar el edificio para inmovilizar a sus oponentes con su hielo y finalmente tomaría la bomba, reclamando así la victoria. Pero con Jason en la ecuación, ese plan se fue a la mierda.

 _ **(Dragon Ball Super OST: Ultra Instinct Reborn. Fin)**_

Fue entonces que el joven de ojos heterocromicos se le ocurrió una idea. Si ellos no podían escapar del campo de visión de Jason, entonces solo tenían que cegarlo.

-"Mezou-San, tengo una idea para retener a Howlett-San. Voy a cegarlo por unos momentos y necesito que tú aproveches la oportunidad para atraparlo con la cinta de captura. Solo espera mi señal"- El chico de hielo le dijo a su compañero, quien simplemente asintió.

No perdieron tiempo, Todoroki puso su mano izquierda en el suelo y una gran onda de calor recorrió cada sección del edificio, derritiendo el hielo hasta volverlo una densa nube de vapor que dejó ciego a Jason.

El pelinegro se puso en guardia y escaneó la zona con su vista en busca de alguna sombra densa que se moviera entre la nube de vapor.

-"¡Ahora!"- Todoroki gritó y Shoji se desplazo a gran velocidad hacia el pelinegro con la cinta de captura en sus manos.

Parecía que estaban a punto de atrapar a su presa pero en el último instante Jason se puso en cuclillas y procedió a golpear a Shoji con una patada giratoria baja haciendo que éste último perdiera el balance y cayera al suelo donde recibió un potente golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-"Ya eres mío"-

 _ ***¡FSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!***_

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que Todoroki lo atacó con una corriente gélida y lo atrapó en una prisión de hielo donde solo su cabeza estaba fuera del hielo grueso.

-"Hm. Bien jugado, Todoroki"- Jason comentó con una expresión neutral mientras el aludido joven caminaba lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa confiada –"Utilizaste a tu compañero como una distracción y me atacaste por la espalda cuando me distraje. Debo decir que fue un buen plan. Usar tu dominio sobre el frío y el calor también fue una movida inteligente"-

 **Todoroki Shouto**

 **Quirk: Mitad-Frío Mitad-Caliente**

 **El puede congelar con su lado derecho y lanzar llamas con su lado izquierdo. ¡¿Rango y Limites desconocidos?! ¡¿Acaso eres un monstruo?!**

-"Gracias. Aunque estoy algo decepcionado"- El joven de hielo confesó, Jason alzo una ceja en confusión y respondió con su propio comentario.

-"¿Oh? ¿Y por qué es eso?"- Jason preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Lo que digo es que esperaba que usaras tu Quirk para liberarte o atacarnos pero por lo que puedo entender, a ti no te gusta usarlo… De hecho, cuando te ví usarlo en la prueba de Aisawa-Sensei, estabas dudando mucho de ti mismo. Como si no pudieras controlarlo o creyeras que tu poder era muy peligroso para ti como es el caso de Midoriya. Lo que me lleva a suponer que hay algo de tu pasado que te persigue. Así que aproveché eso para atraparte en mi prisión de hielo y ganar"- Todoroki explicó de forma fría y neutra.

-"Se podría decir que mi pasado no está repleto de flores y obsequios como todos suponen… Pero hay algo que pasaste por alto"- Jason replico con una sonrisa confundiendo a su oponente.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-

-"Hehehe… Dime una cosa, Todoroki. ¿No te perece raro que yo me enfrentará a ti y a Shoji sin ninguna clase de apoyo? ¿No crees que es sospechoso que Shoji no fuera capaz de detectar mi presencia o la de mis compañeros?"- Jason hizo sus preguntas con una sonrisa divertida al ver que Todoroki abrió sus ojos en shock.

-"Eso significa que…"-

-"Caíste en una trampa, genio. De hecho, ya fuiste capturado"-

Fue entonces cuando Todoroki observó su cintura y allí vio con horror como la cinta de captura estaba a su alrededor amarrada con un moño.

Sin lograr entender cómo sucedió, el chico con poderes gélidos y ardientes miró al pelinegro en busca de respuestas.

-"¿Cómo…?"-

-"Mientras tú y Shoji se encontraban ocupados peleando conmigo, hice que Ojiro y Hagakure se escabulleran para poder atraparlos aprovechando que su atención estaba en mí y no estaban prestando atención a su alrededor. Es un plan simple pero funcionó para nosotros… Por cierto, Hagakure está detrás de ti si no te diste cuenta"- Jason explicó al joven con control sobre la temperatura.

-"¡Hola, Hola~!"- La chica invisible dijo con su clásica actitud alegre al tiempo en que el Karateka con cola aparecía cargando a un noqueado Shoji en su espalda.

Todoroki estaba impactado por esto, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en los compañeros de Jason, es más, él los olvido por completo y pensó que el pelinegro decidió lanzarse al peligro solo como lo hizo Bakugou… Y eso le costó la victoria.

-"Además, esta prisión muy débil para contener a alguien como yo"- Jason comentó al tiempo en que aplicaba una gran presión agrietando la gran estructura de hielo –"¡Raagghh!"- Con un rugido animal, Jason se liberó de la prisión de hielo asiendo uso de su fuerza física dejando choqueados a todos los presentes.

 **-[¡El equipo de los villanos es el ganador!]-** All Might declaró a los ganadores y dio por terminado el ejercicio.

-"¡Eres muy genial, Jason-Kun~!"- Hagakure dijo montándose en la espalda del pelinegro.

-"Sí, sí, sí. Ya sé"- Jason comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero en ese instante sintió un par de objetos suaves y redondos haciendo presión en su espalda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse –"E-emmm… Hagakure"- Jason dijo con nervisismo a la chica invisible.

-"¿Siiiii~?"-

-"¿Por qué de repente siento que no llevas ropa encima?"- El pelinegro preguntó temiendo por saber la respuesta.

-"¿Hoh~? ¡Eso es porque no estoy usando nada en este momento~!"- Hagakure respondió susurrándole a Jason al oído, quien se alarmó por esto.

-"¡¿Estas desnuda?!"- Jason gritó shock sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por esa información –"¡¿Por qué demonios estas desnuda?!"- El pelinegro exclamó con un sonrojo nuclear en su cara.

-"Tonto~. Es porque soy una chica invisible. Si uso ropa entonces el factor sorpresa se arruinará~"- La joven invisible respondió de forma algo coqueta.

-"¡Esa es una lógica absurda! ¡Bájate de mi espalda!"- Ahora Jason realmente se moría de la vergüenza.

-"¡Mou~! ¡No seas malo~! ¡Tu espalda se siente muy cálida y me gusta que me cargues al estilo caballito~!"- Hagakure dijo acercándose más al sonrojado pelinegro.

Mientras que Jason discutía para que la chica se bajara de su espalda, Todoroki y Ojiro observaban la escena con expresiones un tanto perplejas y avergonzadas aunque Todoroki supo disimularlo mejor.

-"Etto… Hagakure-San, eso que acabas de decir se escuchó muy mal en muchos niveles"- El Karateka comentó con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **-0-**

 _ **Tiempo Después.**_

Luego de ese vergonzoso momento que pasó a manos de la chica invisible, Jason y compañía se dirigieron a la sala de vigilancia donde esperaban recibir el veredicto de su Sensei. Cabe resaltar que Hagakure no se bajó de la espalda de Jason hasta que All Might se lo ordenó.

 **-"¡Muy bien, Clase! ¡En este ejercicio, quienes se desempeñaron mejor fueron el joven Howlett y el joven Todoroki! ¡¿Alguien sabe por qué?!"-** All Might le dijo a su clase en espera de respuestas, y una vez más Momo levantó la mano. El héroe no tuvo otra opción más que cederle la palabra a la chica… Otra vez.

-"Howlett-Kun se encargó de idear una estrategía simple pero efectiva concentrando la atención del enemigo en él mientras que sus compañeros atacaban a sus enemigos por la retaguardia. Utilizó la información que recopiló del examen de Aisawa-Sensei momento en el cual todos usamos nuestros Quirks y creó una contramedida. Aprovechó el exceso de confianza de sus enemigos al hacerlo pensar que él actuó de forma arbitraria y empleó los Quirks de sus compañeros para aprehender a sus rivales luego de que él se encargará de cansarlos"- Momo explicó la situación de forma magistral.

 **-"E-Ejem… De nuevo, estas en lo correcto. ¡Buen trabajo joven Yaoyorozu!"-** All Might declaró con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Momo asintió **–"¡Ahora que continúen los combate de entrenamiento!"-** El Héroe Nº1 declaró con vigor, siendo respaldado por sus estudiantes.

-(Bueno, ese fue un buen calentamiento pero está claro que Todoroki no usó su máximo poder. Eso fue decepcionante pero supongo que es entendible considerando que era una batalla de entrenamiento)- Jason dijo en su mente mientras recordaba su combate contra el chico con control sobre la temperatura.

El pelinegro no se dio cuenta de que estaba observando inconscientemente el trasero de Hagakure y ésta se dio cuenta (Aunque si somos sinceros, no hay forma ni manera que nuestro protagonista notara a la chica invisible XD).

-"¡Mehehe~! ¡Jason-Kun~, ya sé que te gusto pero tampoco tienes que mirarme de esa forma todo el tiempo! ¡Harás que me sonroje!"- Hagakure comentó de forma coqueta.

-"¡¿Qu-Qué diablos?! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que me gustas?!"- Jason rugio con un sonrojo muy visible en su rostro.

Su respuesta hizo que la chica se pusiera un tanto triste –"¿Entonces no piensas que soy bonita como Momo-San o Mina-San?"- La chica invisible preguntó cabizbaja.

-"¡E-Eso no fue lo que dije! ¡No tengo dudas de que eres muy hermosa! ¡Lo juro!"- Jasón dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por arreglar la situación pero en ese momento notó las miradas de todos, las miradas de unas chicas en particular.

-"¿Hoh? ¿Entonces dices que Hagakure-San es más bonita que yo, eh?"- Mina preguntó con algo de malicia en su voz.

-"Howlett-Kun, ¿acaso no te parezco linda en absoluto?"- Momo dijo algo de tristeza.

-"¡Oi! ¡Eso que están diciendo ustedes dos está fuera de contexto! ¡En ningún momento dije que Hagakure era más bonita que ustedes! ¡No pongan palabras en mi boca!"- Jason exclamó sonrojado y avergonzado, y lamentó su elección de palabras cuando notó el aura amenazante de Hagakure.

-"Oh, entonces dinos, Ja~son~Kun~, ¿Quién es la más hermosa de la tres?"- La chica invisible pregunto con malicia mientras se acercaba demasiado al pelinegro, cosa que enojo a Momo bastante y en una menor medida a Mina.

-"¡¿C-Cómo esperas que responda a eso?!"- El pelinegro exclamó con nervios por la cercanía.

En ese momento, Mina se acercó a él y se inclinó para verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa –"¡Oh vamos, Howlett-Kun! ¡Solo responde la pregunta! ¡Es muy sencilla, aunque ya sé que me escogerás a mí! ¡Hehehe!"- La chica rosa comentó con malicia.

-(¡Estoy seguro que esta es tu venganza por lo de ayer, Mina! ¡Esta me la pagarás!)- Jason pensó dándole a la chica con cuernos una mirada fulminante.

-"¡No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, Ashido-San! ¡Tú no sabes los gustos de Howlett-Kun!"- Momo exclamó con el seño fruncido.

-"Oooooh. Entonces tú conoces bien a Howlett-Kun, ¿eh? Entonces dinos que prefiere"- Mina comentó con una sonrisa traviesa y riendo al ver la cara roja de Momo.

-"¡Sí! ¡Dinos porque crees que serías tú la elegida!"- Hagakure dijo de forma de burla

-"¡H-Howlett-Kun me besó cuando éramos niños!"- La pelinegra gritó a los cuatro vientos antes de abrir sus ojos en shock cuando su cerebro proceso lo que ella dijo.

…

…

…

-""¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!""-

El grito colectivo de todos en la sala se hizo presente, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos esperó esa clase de respuesta por parte de Momo, quien estaba completamente roja y empezó a decir incoherencias.

-"¡Espera, Espera! ¡¿En serio?!"- La chica rosa pregunto con una sonrisa divertida ante la forma como actuaba su compañera y su súbita revelación.

-"¡Mou~! ¡Yo quería ser el primer beso de Jason-Kun!"- Hagakure se quejó haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña.

Las chicas empezaron a bombardear a Momo con diferentes preguntas sobre su tipo de relación con Jason, sus sentimientos por él y qué tal estuvo su primer beso…. Los chicos por otra parte… Bueno…

-"¡Bastardo suertudo!"-

-"¡Eres un hombre entre hombres!"-

-"¡Debo reconocerlo, no esperaba que un tipo como tú tuviera esa clase de relación con Yaoyorozu!"-

-"Se requiere valentía para tomar la iniciativa de esa forma"-

-"Un alma teñida con la oscuridad y un alma de luz. Juntos, ustedes crearan una era Crepuscular"-

-"¡Maldito bastardo!"-

Jason por otro lado solo se quedó más pálido que un fantasma y tenía un solo pensamiento en su mente.

-(¡Jamás debí volver a Japón! ¡Trágame Tierra!)- Él pensó con lágrimas al estilo de anime saliendo por sus ojos.

 **-0-**

 _ **Tiempo Después.**_

Luego de ese incomodo momento con las chicas, All Might salvó a su joven pupilo de la muerte a manos de la vergüenza ordenando a sus estudiantes que se prepararan para continuar con la lección de hoy.

Los combates siguieron con normalidad, todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A se lucieron usando sus Quirks de forma ingeniosa y con estilo. Hubiron algunos que se destacaron más que otros ya sea por la versatilidad de su poder o por su capacidad en combate, y hubieron algunos que no se destacaron mucho. Pero en resumen, todo procedió con normalidad y nadie tuvo heridas graves con excepción de Izuku.

Los estudiantes y el profesor se encontraban en la salida del campo de entrenamiento, y All Might comenzó a felicitar a sus alumnos por su actuación en la clase.

 **-"¡Buen trabajo a todos ustedes! ¡Lo han hecho de forma esplendida considerando que era su primer ejercicio! ¡Ahora regresen con Aisawa-Sensei para que continúen con sus clases!"-** All Might les dijo a sus estudiantes con su clásica sonrisa para luego alejarse de forma explosiva extrañando un poco a los jóvenes pero no le dieron importancia.

Lo cierto era que el Héroe Nº 1 debia ir a la enfermería para asegurarse de que su sucesor estuviera en buenas condiciones y también porque… **–(¡Mierda! ¡Apenas si soy capaz de mantener esta forma el tiempo suficiente para dar una clase!)-** El Héroe rubio pensó con frustración mientras daba un último vistazo a sus alumnos y ver a Bakugou cabizbajo con una expresión de conflicto interno **–(Esta experiencia fue un duro golpe para el orgullo del joven Bakugou… Como su Sensei, es mi deber apoyarlo pero)-** All Might quería ayudar a su estudiante pero él ya llegó a su tiempo límite **–"¡Maldición!** _ ***Cough* *Cough***_ **"-** El héroe exclamó mientras ingresaba a un elevador que llevaba a la enfermería al tiempo en que él regresó a su forma original y se veía completamente exhausto.

 **-0-**

 **Ese Mismo Día**

 **Poco después del ciclo escolar**

Si Midoriya Izuku tuviera que definir este día con una palabra, entonces esa palabra sería "estresante", luego de su pelea contra Bakugou y de regresar a la enfermería por tercera vez desde que las clases iniciaron, se dispuso a regresar al salón de clases para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa para poder relajarse un poco. Con algo de suerte, sus compañeros no notarían su ausencia y lo dejarían en paz… Era un lástima que el destino tenía otros planes.

En el momento en que Izuku abrió la puerta, él fue abordado por varios de sus compañeros.

-""¡MIDORIYA!""-

-"¡Eeeeekkk!"-

Semejante bienvenido era lo que menos esperó el chico con pecas pero intentó mantener la calma lo mejor posible para saludar a sus compañeros.

-"¡No sé qué fue lo que dijiste en tu encuentro, pero debo decir que esa fue una batalla salvaje!"-

-"¡Hiciste un buen trabajo esquivando!"-

-"¡Todos fuimos inspirados por tu combate y lo dimos todo en nuestros encuentros!"-

O eso es lo que él intento ya que apenas si tuvo tiempo para articular una palabra antes de que sus compañeros los bombardearan con sus comentarios. No es que a él le desagradara, es solo que Izuku no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

-"¡Yo soy Kirishima Eijirou! ¡Es un placer!"- El pelirrojo se presentó con una sonrisa dentuda.

-"¡Soy Ashido Mina! ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo esquivando!"- La chica de piel y cabello rosa se presentó con una sonrisa alegre.

-"Soy Asui Tsuyu. Llámame Tsu-Chan"- La chica rana dijo.

-"Mi nombre es Sato"- Esta vez habló un joven alto y musculoso con labios carnosos.

Los jovenes se presentaron con Izuku, quien se sentía algo abrumado pero de igual forma siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros y se presentó.

Por otra parte, Jason se encontraba al otro lado del salón con un chico con cara de ave, literalmente su cabeza era la de un cuervo, y con la chica de lóbulos alargados y el joven con la marca de rayo.

-"Que ruidosos"- El chico cuervo comentó sentado encima de su escritorio.

-"Meh, uno se acostumbra"- Jason acoto.

Y como si fuese invocado por un poder divino, Iida apareció de la nada y comenzó a reprender al chico cuervo –"¡Tokoyami-Kun, por favor baja de tu escritorio!"- El pelinegro con gafas dijo haciendo movimientos extraños con sus manos.

-" _Piss off, Tenya_ "- Jason masculló en inglés.

Pero de todos los estudiantes presentes, el único que faltaba era Bakugou, quien se fue a su casa sin decir una palabra hace poco. A Jason le importaba un bledo lo que el rubio fuera a hacer pero Izuku era otra historia.

El pelinegro observó como su amigo era informado de la situación por Ochaco e inmediatamente fue a buscar a su amigo de la infancia. Tal muestra de preocupación por un cabrón como Bakugou hizo que Jason gruñera antes de salir del salón para ir a buscar a Izuku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en la salida del complejo, Jason se detuvo cuando observó a Izuku hablar con el rubio y abrió sus ojos en shock ante lo que estaba a punto decir el chico de cabello rizado.

-"Kacchan… La verdad es que yo… Recibí este poder de alguien más"-

-"¡Maldito idiota!"- Jason no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Izuku para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-"¡GAAAKKK! ¡¿Jason, que te pasa?!"- Izuku exclamó sosteniéndose su cabeza con dolor.

-"¡Esa es mi línea, pequeño cabrón! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una estupidez como esa?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasará si revelas un secreto como ese así como así?!"- Jason exclamó con una expresión encabronada.

-"¡¿Qué esperas que haga entonces?! ¡Él piensa que lo engañé todo este tiempo!"- Izuku exclamó sin saber qué hacer.

-"¡Mi importa un carajo lo que piense Bakugou! ¡Lo que hiciste esta fuera de los límites y lo peor de todo es que arruinaste la fachada que les di a todos sobre el origen de tu poder, grandísimo idiota! ¡Si él abre la boca entonces todo se irá al carajo!"- Jason replicó con dientes de tiburón y los ojos en blanco.

-"¡YA CALLENSE, CABRONES!"- Bakugou gritó llamando la atención de los dos chicos –"¡¿Poder prestado…?! ¡¿Un secreto que no puedes revelar?! ¡No tengo ideas de que mierda dices y no importa! ¡Escuchen bien! ¡Ya sé que perdí! ¡Perdí contra ti, Deku! ¡También perdí contra ti, Zaru, y contra ese Bastardo Mitad y Mitad! ¡Hasta tu novia lo dijo, Zaru! ¡Fue superado hoy! ¡Joder, Joder, Joder!"- El rubio gritó con lagrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos por el coraje que él sentía –"¡Pero escúchenme bien, hoy perdí pero eso no se repetirá! ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡Disfruten su victoria por que mañana los superaré a todos!"- Con esto dicho, Bakugou dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Izuku y Jason suspiraron aliviados ya que por lo visto, el rubio no se tomó en serio la confesión de Izuku. Pero en ese preciso instante apareció All Might para detener a Bakugou antes de que se fuera.

 **-"¡JOVEN BAKUGOOOOUUUU!"-** El Héroe Nº 1 exclamó tomando al rubio menor por los hombros **–"¡Se que sientes que estas en el fondo pero debes saber que esto que sientes es parte de la vida! ¡Debes aprender a superarlo y avanzar! ¡Si lo haces, te aseguro que te volverás un héroes ejemplar!"-** All Might declaró dándole palabras de ánimo a Bakugou pero en su lugar lo que hizo fue enojarlo más.

-"Suéltame, All Might. No puedo caminar así"- El rubio de ojos rojos masculló con furia.

 **-"¿Are?"-** Ahora All Might se encontraba confundido por la reacción de su estudienta.

-"¡Me convertiré en un héroe que te superé algún día! ¡No necesito que tú me lo digas!"- Bakugou exclamó al tiempo en que All Might lo soltaba, para que él pudiera irse.

 **-(Se sobrepuso por sí mismo. Ni siquiera necesitó de mi ayuda… Vaya, ser un profesor es duro)-** All Might dijo en su mente mientras observaba a Bakugou irse antes de voltear a ver a sus pupilos **–"Por cierto, joven Midoriya. ¿De qué estabas hablando con el joven Bakugou?"-** El Héroe Nº 1 pregunto con curiosidad.

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…"-

 **-"Mm, tengo ganas de oírlo"-** All Might inquirió con algo de sospecha.

Al final, Izuku logró sobrevivir a su combate contra Bakugou y Jason fue capaz de demostrar su habilidad en su enfrentamiento contra Todoroki. Pero si había algo resaltante en este día fue que la determinación de Bakugou por ser el héroe Nº1 Creció en gran medida, motivado por el orgullo.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Ending 1: Heroes by Brian The Sun**

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, señoras y señores. El combate entre Deku y Kacchan ha concluido, y también fuimos capaces de ver a Jason en acción.**

 **Antes que nada me gustaría darles la lista de los miembros confirmados para el Harem de Jason**

 **Harem: Yaoyorozu Momo**

 **Y aquí tengo los resultados actuales de las votaciones para futuras miembros del Harem:**

 **Kyouka Jirou: 12 votos**

 **Asui Tsuyu: 9 votos**

 **Ashido Mina: 9 votos**

 **Hagakure Tooru: 9 votos**

 **Hatsume Mei: 9 votos**

 **Uraraka Ochaco: 8 votos**

 **Midnight/Nemuri Kayama: 4 votos**

 **Itsuka Kendo: 4 votos**

 **Nejire Hado: 3 votos**

 **Fuyumi Todoroki: 2 votos**

 **Tsuchikawa Ryuko/Pixie-Bob: 2 votos**

 **Sosaki Shino/Madalay: 1 voto**

 **¡Vaya, vaya! Reamente no esperé esto. De momentos Jirou tiene la delantera en el marcador. En fin, he recibido varios PMs donde me preguntan sobre la brecha de la edad, diciéndome si no tengo problemas con mujeres mayores y tengo que decir que me da igual pero quiero que sepan que hay ciertos límites a considerar.**

 **1.- La chica no debe estar en una relación en estos momentos.**

 **2.- Tienen que tener un buen motivo para empajar a la chica con el pelinegro.**

 **3.- Denme buenos nombre de pareja. Ejemplo: Ichiruki (Mi pareja favorita pero que por desgracia no sucedió) NaruSaku, NaLu, etc.**

 **¡Continúen votando por su chica preferida! ¡Incluso puede ser una villana!**

 **Antes de que me pregunten sobre el nivel actual de Jason, les diré que él le pisa los talones al Goku 15 años llegando incluso a superarlo en términos de fuerza y velocidad, pero como él carece de la habilidad de usar el Ki, esta poder debajo del Goku de ese tiempo.**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido.**

 **Por favor, hagan sus comentarios en la caja de reviews, no sean tacaños. En las inmortales palabras de Atlas: "Comenten, ¿quieren?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Muy buenos días, señoras y señores! ¡Éste es un nuevo Capítulo de la historia Emerald Warrior!**

 **Antes de iniciar, tengo un par de acotaciones que quiero hacer con respecto a las quejas que he recibido por personas cuyos nombres no divulgaré.**

 **1.- Entiendo que muchos de ustedes tienen problemas con el hecho de Uraraka y mujeres mayores en el Harem. Pero déjenme decirles que de momento SOLO Momo está en el Harem OFICIALMENTE, las demás chicas siguen "a prueba".**

 **Si se fijan bien, entonces se darán cuenta de que, en ningún maldito momento, he añadido a otra chica a parte de la pelinegra al Harem de Jason. Así que les agradezco que no hagan comentarios beligerantes y no lleguen a conclusiones precipitadas.**

 **2.- ¿Jason se vuelve tímido?**

 **Déjenme hacerles una maldita pregunta: ¿Acaso ya vieron como se pone Escanor o Vegeta con sus respectivos intereses amorosos? Vegeta es un Tsundere y Escanor se vuelve sumiso. Además, ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes si se encontraran con la chica o chico que les gusta luego de varios años?**

 **Yo he visto a muchos personajes Badass que no logran mantener la compostura luego de reencontrarse con sus intereses amorosos ya sea en los comics, series, mangas o animes. Si no me creen entonces pónganse a investigar. No intento criticarlos pero les agradezco que no lleguen a conclusiones precipitadas ya que ustedes no conocen un coño del pasado de Jason.**

 **Sus opiniones y comentarios siempre serán consideradas por éste pobre diablo que soy yo, pero tampoco deben hacer comentarios de esa índole sin tener buenas bases con las que puedan apoyarse.**

 **3.- ¿Todoroki comete un error e ignora a Hagakure y Ojiro?**

 **Eso se explica fácilmente. Ustedes saben que Todoroki puede ser algo arrogante cuando sabe que es más fuerte que sus enemigos debido a la naturaleza y versatilidad de su Quirk, por lo que a veces tiene la tendencia a subestimar o ignorar a los que tienen un nivel más bajo que él, a menos que demuestren algo de merito como la perseverancia de Izuku, el instinto de combate de Bakugou, la habilidad y técnica de Stain (Quien recibió en toda la cara un lanzallamas y podía seguir peleando), etc.**

 **Estoy al tanto de que fue algo tonto que el chico de cabello y ojos bicolor al olvidarse de los compañeros de Jason. Pero díganme algo: ¿Ustedes que harían si se enfrentan a un sujeto que puede matarlos de un golpe y que es endemoniadamente veloz? Todoroki sabe cuando está en desventaja y cuando no lo está (Jason literalmente lo puede matar en un combate serio).**

 **Si eso no los convence, solo analicen bien la situación. Jason es por mucho el estudiante más fuerte del salón en el aspecto físico y por su Quirk, por lo que es una estrategia factible enviarlo a él en misiones de busca y destrucción. Todoroki simplemente asumió que Jason quería pelear solo (¿Y quién no pensaría lo mismo? El orgullo saiyajin es un asunto muy serio).**

 **Sin más que añadir, iniciemos con esto.**

-"La prensa es un dolor en el trasero"- Personaje Hablando.

-(¿Una emboscada en el territorio de la Escuela?)- Personaje Pensando.

 **-"¡Entrenamiento de Rescate!"-** All Might (Forma Héroe)/ Monstruo/ Criatura Hablando.

 **-(El Director nunca para de parlotear)-** All Might (Forma Héroe)/ Monstruo/ Criatura Pensando.

 _ **-'¡Sound Missile!'-**_ Técnica/ Movimiento especial.

 **Capitulo 8**

 **¡Las elecciones y corrupción!**

 **¡Emboscada en el USJ!**

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Opening 1: The Day by Porno Graffiti**

* * *

 **Academia U.A**

Un nuevo día llego en la gran ciudad y la mañana en U.A era todo menos calmado debido a la gran cantidad de reporteros que asediaron a los estudiantes como si fueran buitres dispuestos a sacar cualquier pedazo de jugosa información.

-"¡¿Qué piensas de All Might?!"-

-"¡¿Acaso él es un buen maestro?!"-

-"¡¿Qué se siente tener a una leyenda viviente como profesor?!"

-"¡¿Tienes novia?!"-

-"¡¿Cómo ha sido tu experiencia en Japón, Howlett-Sama?!"-

-"¡¿Todos los Howlett tienen cola?!"-

Uno de los estudiantes que estaba siendo bombardeado de preguntas era el mismísimo Jason, quien se encontraba observando los reporteros con una expresión plana y un tic nervioso en su ceja.

Al lado de él se encontraba Izuku, quien se encontraba muy nervioso por la atención que recibían a pesar de que la atención se concentraba en su amigo con cola de mono.

Eventualmente llegó a un punto en el que Jason no lo soportó más y soltó un rugido asustando a la prensa.

 **-"¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ!"-** El pelinegro con cola gritó con una voz demoniaca que detonaba autoridad.

Semejante despliegue fue más que suficiente para espantar a los reporteros para que los dos estudiantes pudieran entrar a la escuela sin mayores percances, pero a pesar de que los reporteros los dejaron en paz, eso no significaba que se detendrían.

A medida que los estudiantes y algunos maestros ingresaban en el edificio, los reporteros se lanzaban hacia ellos para hacer pregunta tras pregunta con respecto a All Might.

Llegó a un punto en que Aisawa tuvo que intervenir para calmar las cosas antes de que se saliera de las manos.

-"¡¿Qué se siente tener al Símbolo de la Paz como tu compa—?! ¡Oye, te ves muy desalineado!"-

-"Están interrumpiendo las clases. Por favor, lárguense de una vez"- Fue todo lo que dijo el Héroe Supresor antes de marcharse al salón de clases, ignorando las exigencias y peticiones de los empleados de la industria de las telecomunicaciones.

-"¡Oiga, solo queremos una entrevista con All Might!"-

 _-"Como pueden ver, la razón detrás de la repentina aparición de estos reporteros se debe a la noticia de que All Might sería un profesor en la Academia U.A"-_

 _-"Sobre decir que fue un shock para todo el país, y los periodistas y reporteros de todas partes llegaron hace unos días"-_

Al ver que no obtendrían respuestas de forma amable, una de las reporteras decidió que no sería intimidada y dio un paso al frente.

-"¡Lo único que queremos es unas palabras de All Might"- La mujer replicó con el ceño fruncido pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de cruzar el gran portón—

 _ ***¡KLAAANG!***_

Su paso fue restringido por una gran barrera de metal que apareció frente a ella, asustándola y haciendo que ella se sobresaltará –"¡GAAK! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!"- La reportera exclamó con sorpresa.

Al ver la cara asustada de su compañera, el camarógrafo decidió explicarle –"Ya déjalo, no tiene caso. Esta es la famosa Barrera U.A, así es como la llamamos"- El hombre con cámara comentó suspirando profundamente en decepción.

-"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!"- La mujer preguntó aún más confundida.

-"Verás, si una persona sin identificación estudiantil o de turista intenta pasar por la entrada principal, todo el edificio es sellado para evitar intrusos. Incluso hay aún más sensores alrededor de todo el campus"- El camarógrafo dijo resignado.

Después de escuchar eso, la mujer frunció el ceño aún más y rechinó sus dientes en frustración -"¡Esto es exagerar demasiado! ¡Hemos estado aquí por 2 días seguidos y lo único que queremos son unas palabras de All Might!"- La reportera se quejó con furia dándole un golpe a la pared de acero.

Desconocido para todos, tres personas se encontraban observando todo lo acontecido desde un callejón oscuro, dos hombres y una mujer jóvenes. El primero de ellos era delgado y tenía cabello azul pálido, el segundo era un poco más alto y mucho más musculoso con cabello oscuro y varias perforaciones, y la chica era baja con cabello corto y rubio.

* * *

 _ **Momentos después.**_

 _ **Salón 1-A**_

Las clases transcurrían normalmente dentro del salón 1-A… Bueno, lo más normal que se podía esperar si tienes un profesor como Aisawa Shouta, el cual te podía expulsar en un parpadeo si consideraba que no contabas con potencial alguno.

-"Antes que nada, quiero felicitarlos por su desempeño en los combates de entrenamiento de ayer. Me tomé la molestia de examinar sus calificaciones…"- El profesor desalineado comentó con su clásica expresión aburrida y miró al rubio de ojos rojos con algo de reproche –"Bakugou, madura de una vez y compórtate. Deja de desperdiciar tu talento con rabietas infantiles"- Las palabras del Sensei fueron duras.

Bakugou gruñó en silenció bajando la vista –"… Ya lo sé"- Él comentó con desdén.

El siguiente en la línea de tiro del Héroe Supresor fue Izuku –"Parece ser que destrozaste tu brazo otra vez, Midoriya. Aprende a controlar tu Quirk, porque con solo 'intentarlo' no basta… Detesto repetir las cosas pero… Tienes potencial y, suponiendo que logres sobreponerte a esta grave debilidad que tienes, tal vez llegues alto"- Aisawa declaró antes de mirar a Jason –"Y en cuanto a ti, Howlett…"- El Sensei se detuvo a media sentencia creando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación –"… La verdad no tengo quejas contigo"- Ante esa declaración, todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-(¡¿Si no tenías quejas entonces porque mencionaste mi nombre, bastardo?!)- Jason grito en su mente con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

Aisawa continuo como si nada, ignorando la mirada de muerte que él recibía de Jason -"Ahora, vayamos directo al punto… Lo siento, sé que es un anunció repentino pero…"- Una vez más, un silencio sepulcral se cernió en el aula, y todos los estudiantes tuvieron un solo pensamiento.

-((Mierda. ¡¿Será otro examen sorpresa?!))-

Pero sus miedos fueron desechados por Aisawa –"Tienen que escoger al Presidente de la Clase"-

-((¡Finalmente, algo normal!))- Todos los estudiantes pensaron dando suspiros de alivio.

Luego de unos segundos, todos examinaron las palabras de su profesor y cada unos de ellos levantó su mano alegando ser los mejores para el trabajo de Presidente de la Clase. Todos excepto Izuku y Jason, ambos tenían una gota de sudor al ver el entusiasmo de sus compañeros de clase.

-"¡Elíjanme a mí!"-

-"¡No! ¡Yo seré el Presidente de la Clase!"-

-"A mí me gustaría hacerlo"-

-"¡Yo quiero ser la líder!"-

-"¡Cállense, malditos extras! ¡Yo seré el presidente de la Clase!"-

-"¡Oohh~! ¡¿Hablas del trabajo que YO debería hacer~?!"-

-"¡Como mi primer decreto presidencial, todas las chicas deberán usar faldas cortas de 30 centímetros!"-

Los gritos de emoción de los estudiantes llenaron el aula creando un gran bullicio, cosa que enfureció a cierta persona con oídos súper-sensibles.

 _ ***¡BAM!***_

 **-"¡SILENCIO, ESTO NO ES UN ASUNTO QUE SE PUEDA TOMAR A LA LIGERA!"-** Jason rugió con una voz demoniaca golpeando su escrito y destruyéndolo en el instante.

Sobra decir que todos se sintieron intimidados y tragaron saliva, todos excepto una persona que decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-"¡Concuerdo con Howlett-San! ¡El liderazgo es un tarea de mucha responsabilidad! ¡Este sagrado trabajo debe ocuparlo la persona en la que tengamos más confianza y como un democracia debemos escoger a nuestro líder por voto popular!"- Iida declaro con vigor y pasión en sus ojos, reprimiendo a sus compañeros por su comportamiento aunque él no podía decir nada porque.

-"Si realmente piensas eso entonces baja tu mano, no seas hipócrita"- Jason comentó con una expresión plana al ver que Iida efectivamente tenía la mano levantada… Es más, el chico de lentes era la persona cuya mano estaba más extendida en el aire.

-"Iida-Chan, apenas nos conocimos por 2 días, es muy pronto para crear confianza entre nosotros"- La chica rana objeto mostrando un punto muy válido para rechazar la idea del pelinegro con anteojos.

-"Ella tiene razón. Además, lo más probable es que todos voten por ellos mismos"- Kirishima agregó su opinión dando otro punto bastante válido.

Lejos de sentirse deprimido o cohibido, Iida continuó defendiendo su idea –"¡Ese es el punto! ¡Estoy seguro de que la persona que obtenga la mayor cantidad de votos, aunque sea por un punto, será la persona más calificada para el puesto!"- El joven velocista declaró antes de dirigirse a Aisawa –"¡Sensei! ¡¿Esta idea le parece aceptable?!"-

-"No me importa como lo resuelvan, solo háganlo rápido"- Aisawa masculló mientras se metía dentro de su saco de dormir.

-((Cuanta libertad))-

Y así fue como los estudiantes se dispusieron a realizar elecciones para escoger al futuro presidente de la clase. Obviamente, la segunda persona con la mayor cantidad de votos sería el Vice-Presidente o Vice-Presidenta así que no había muchas quejas.

Pero los resultados de las elecciones fueron muy interesantes.

-"¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA—?!"- Jason exclamó en shock cuando observó los resultados de las elecciones.

 **Midoriya Izuku: 3 votos**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo: 2 votos**

 **Howlett Jason: 2 votos**

Resulta que él llego al Top 3 de las personas con la mayor cantidad de votos, los demás votaron por ellos mismos… Con excepción de Iida que obtuvo 0 votos.

La verdad él no era el único sorprendido por estos acontecimientos, varios también se mostrando un poco impresionados por los resultados considerando lo intimidante que él era.

-"Bueno, supongo que el Presidente será Midoriya pero aún tienen que resolver el tema del Vice-Presidente"- Aisawa comentó sin mucho interés en lo que pasaba.

-"¿Alguna idea para solucionar esto?"- Todoroki pregunto sorpresivamente.

-"¿Un partido de Póker?"- Mina dijo un tanto insegura.

-"No creo que sea una buena idea"- Jason dijo, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de los demás.

-"¿Por qué?"- La chica de cabello púrpura y lóbulos alargados pregunto.

Tanto Jason como Momo desviaron la mirada con algo de vergüenza –"Solo digamos que… Tuvimos una mala experiencia con ese juego"- Momo respondió con timidez, siendo secundada por Jason.

Los demás alzaron una ceja en confusión pero lo dejaron pasar y continuaron.

-"¿Concurso de vencidas?"- Kirishima comentó.

-"Denegado, solo abría un posible resultado para eso"- Momo negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Piedra, papel o tijera?"-

Todos miraron a la persona que ofreció esa solución, el cual resultó ser Bakugou.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- El rubio rugió con furia ante las miradas que él recibía.

Al no tener una mejor idea, todos accedieron a la idea de Bakugou (Es sorprendente que él hubiera tenido una buena idea, ¿no?). Momo y Jason tomaron sus posiciones y se prepararon…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Actualmente, el grupo de Izuku y Jason se encontraba sentado disfrutando de su comida con tranquilidad con excepción de cierto chico con cola.

-"¡¿Cómo es posible que empatáramos 7 veces seguidas?!"- Jason se quejó con dientes de tiburón y ojos en blanco.

-"Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea, Howlett-Kun"- Momo respondió dando un suspiro resignado –"Es una pena, yo quería ser la presidenta"- Ella confeso con pesar.

-"Bueno… ¡Vean el lado positivo, nuestro salón tiene 2 Vice-Presidentes! ¡Ahora nuestro salón es único!"- Ochaco comentó tratando de subir los ánimos de sus amigos.

-"Esto no es una diarquía, Ochaco"- Jason dijo con una expresión plana pero solo obtuvo una expresión extrañada de la chica de cabello marrón por el termino que él usó –"Es el gobierno de dos personas en el poder"- Él explicó ganado un 'Oooh' por parte de la chica.

-"De cualquier forma, yo me siento más preocupado por el hecho de que me eligieron como Presidente de la Clase. No creo que pueda cumplir con ese rol…"- Izuku comentó con nerviosismo.

-"En eso estamos de acuerdo"- Jason dijo, haciendo que el chico de cabello verde se deprimiera aún más –"Pero aún estoy confundido, ¿Quién demonios voto por mí?"- El pelinegro se preguntó con una expresión pensativa.

-"¡Esa sería yo~!"- La chica invisible declaró con alegría en su voz mientras tomaba el brazo de Jason como una toda una chica enamorada –"¡Tú eres el único capaz de mantener a raya a todos y mantienes el orden sin importar nada! ¡Además, eres muy lindo~!"- Hagakure dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jason, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente por la muestra de afecto.

El pelinegro con cola se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras observaba a la chica invisible con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar -"… Por increíble que parezca, no estoy sorprendido que tu votaras por mí"- Jason murmuró en silenció mientras la chica soltaba una risita juguetona.

-"Yo también vote por ti, Howlett-Kun"- Una voz femenina habló.

-"¡¿Tu también, Momo?!"- Jason ahora estaba más sorprendido que antes.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba con cierta frialdad a la chica invisible –"Verás, desde que éramos pequeños tú siempre fuiste capaz de resolver los conflictos de forma pacífica si era necesario… Y aunque la mayoría de las veces siempre terminabas metiéndote en peleas, tu intelecto te permite desarrollar planes de acción muy efectivos en casi cualquier cosa. Eres un Howlett y—"-

-"No digas mentiras, sabes que yo odio esa clase de trabajos. Escupe la verdad, Momo"- Jason comentó tajante haciendo que la chica desviara la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

-"B-Bueno, es cierto que puedes ser algo brusco y grosero pero pensé que de esta forma podrías socializar más con los demás"- La chica confesó con timidez y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-"¡Tsk! Otra vez con eso, ¿eh? Sabes que yo no me relaciono bien con las personas"- Jason masculló con un pequeño rubor mientras comía un poco de langosta.

-"De eso no hay duda. Howlett-Kun, tu eres muy intimidante"- Ochaco dijo comiendo de su arroz blanco.

-"Sí… Tu puedes ser muy agresivo con las personas, casi tanto como Kacchan"- Izuku comentó sonriendo nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-"Jason-Kun tiene un encanto algo… Salvaje~"- Hagakure agregó sin despegarse del lado de Jason, cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Momo.

-"Los Howletts nunca han sido por sus habilidades de socialización… Sin ofender"- Iida dijo con un toque de nervios esperando que el pelinegro con cola no lo golpeara por decir eso.

-(Eso es un estereotipo ofensivo que fue inventado y esparcido por los Ravencroft. Nosotros podemos ser sociables… A nuestra forma)- El pelinegro se quejó en su mente mientras le daba un mordisco a una pinza de langosta.

-"De todas formas, esta es una buena oportunidad para que salgas de tu cascarón, Howlett-Kun"- Momo dijo con seriedad mientras se acercaba más a su amigo de la infancia –"Además, siempre puedes contar conmigo si necesitas apoyo"- Ella agregó con una sonrisa que hizo que Jason se sonrojara un poco pero éste no perdió su expresión seria.

-"¡Hmp!"- Jason simplemente continúo comiendo.

-"De igual forma, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Midoriya"- Iida comentó llamando la atención de sus amigos –"Pienso que con tu perspicacia y decisión en momentos de apuro serás un excelente líder. Es por eso que vote por ti"- El pelinegro agregó tomando por sorpresa a los demás.

-"Oh, así que fuiste tú"- Jason dijo en voz baja sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de sorpresa.

-"Es algo noble que votaras por alguien más aun cuando tú deseabas el puesto, Iida-San"- Momo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Es cierto, después de todo eres la persona que más quiso esa posición. ¡Incluso tienes la apariencia para el trabajo con esos lentes, tu peinado y tu forma de ser!"- Ochaco acotó sin percatarse de que tal vez fue un poco brusca con ese comentario.

-"Idoneidad y ambición son dos cosas diferentes así que humildemente tomé la decisión que yo sentí como correcta"- Iida replicó el pelinegro con anteojos haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran raro por su elección de palabras –"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿Humildemente?"- El chico de cabello verde repitió al escuchar una palabra tan sofisticada.

-"¿Quién dice eso en esta época?"- Hagakure preguntó un poco extrañada.

-"A parte de un septuagenario, no muchas"- Jason comentó mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-"Solo una persona que un nivel de educación avanzado usaría palabras como esas"- Momo acotó con ligera sorpresa.

-"Iida-Kun, por la forma como hablas… ¡¿No será que tú eres un niño rico?!"- Ochaco preguntó con curiosidad mientras observaba a su compañero atentamente.

Para éste punto, el joven velocista trató de ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros de clases pero suspiró resignado al ver que éstos no lo dejarían en paz.

–"No me gusta que la gente se entere de eso y siempre trato de ocultarlo pero… La verdad es que tienes razón, Uraraka-Kun. Mi familia tiene mucha fama dentro del mundo de los Pro Hero, soy el segundo hijo de la familia Iida"- Los amigos del joven con gafas se impresionaron por éste detalle de la vida de su amigo excepto Jason, él estaba más concentrado en su comida –"¿Conocen al héroe, Ingenium?"- Iida preguntó de la nada.

Y por supuesto, si se trata de una pregunta que abarca el tema de los héroes, solo hay un chico que tiene todas las respuestas.

-"¡Claro, él es muy popular! ¡Él tiene alrededor de 65 héroes de apoyo que trabajan en su oficina ubicada en Tokio! ¡Además de ser el nº…"- Izuku comenzó a narrar TODA la información sobre el héroe de Tokio mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con una gota de sudor en sus nucas, y de no haber sido por Jason, quien le dio un golpe a Izuku con su cola, ese parloteo hubiera continuado por un buen rato.

-"… Pareces estar bien informado…"- Iida no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el conocimiento casi enciclopédico de su amigo pero de igual forma decidió hablar –"¡Bueno, él es mi hermano mayor! ¡Es un héroe mu amado que guía a la personas con su inquebrantable adherencia a las reglas y regulaciones! ¡Él es quien me inspiró para volverme un héroe!"- El pelinegro de gafas declaro con orgullo.

-((Vaya que eres franco, ¿no?))- Los amigos del velocista pensaron al unísono.

-"Aunque… Creo que aún no estoy listo para el rol de líder. Es por eso que decidí dejarle ese puesto a un candidato superior como tú, Midoriya"- Iida concluyó con una sonrisa.

-(Heh, así como yo tengo a All Might… Iida tiene a Ingenium)- Izuku pensó con una sonrisa al ver la similitud que él compartía con su amigo.

Era un momento muy emotivo para todos al escuchar la fuente de la inspiración de Iida

-"Iida-Kun… Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír"- Pero el comentario de Ochaco lanzó por la borda el momento del joven velocista.

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero yo sonrió todo el tiempo!"-

-"¡Nope~! ¡No es cierto~! ¡Tú casi siempre tienes una expresión algo endurecida!"- La chica invisible comentó haciendo que Iida se sintiera deprimido por esa clase de comentarios.

-"Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto"- Iida dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en su ceja.

-"Oh, pero lo es. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una semana para conocernos y ya sé que tu eres un amante de las reglas que sonríe un total de 0,7 veces al día"- Jason dijo mientras terminaba su comida.

-"Howlett-Kun, creo que eso fue algo cruel"- Momo le replicó a su amigo de la infancia, el cual simplemente sonrió de forma burlona.

Antes de que el pelinegro con gafas pudiera objetar, la alarma de la escuela sonó de repente.

 _ ***¡VREEEEEE! ¡VREEEEEE! ¡VREEEEEE!***_

 **-[El nivel de seguridad 3 ha sido comprometido. Todos los estudiantes, por favor evcuen de forma ordenada]-**

Poco después del anuncio, todos los estudiantes de la cafetería se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron como una estampida salvaje hacia la salida de forma muy estruendosa pero para nada ordenada.

-"¿Huh? ¿Tres? ¿Eso qué significa?"- Ochaco preguntó algo confundida por ese terminó.

-"¡Oye, ¿qué significa eso?!"- Iida le pregunto a uno de los estudiantes.

-"¡Significa que alguien se ha infiltrado en el edificio! ¡Esto no ha pasado en 3 años, así que lo mejor es retirarse y salir de aquí rápidamente!"- El estudiante dijo con un tono exaltado para luego salir corriendo hacia la salida.

El grupo de chicos siguió a sus demás compañeros hacia el lugar destinado pero conforme se abrían paso notaron que había una cantidad ridícula de estudiantes que también intentaban salir.

-"¡Muévanse de una vez!"-

-"¡No estorben!"-

-"¡Dejen de empujar, animales!"-

-"¡Ouch, Ouch! ¡Eso duele!"-

-"¡Hay demasiadas personas aquí! ¡Ni siquiera puedo moverme!"-

Literalmente había un embotellamiento por la masiva cantidad de estudiantes ubicados en una sola sección del edificio, cosa que solo dificultaba el paso y era incluso peor tomando en cuenta que todos empujaban y pateaban a todos.

-"¡Ugh!... ¡Como era de esperarse de este gran instituto!... ¡Su tiempo de reacción ante situaciones como esta es rápido!... ¡Ngh! ¡Tal vez demasiado rápido!"- Iida comentó mientras forcejeaba para poder moverse con libertad.

-"¡Ahora no es un buen momento, Tenya!... ¡Tsk! ¡Momo, Hagakure, suban a mi espalda y no se suelten!"- Jason gruñó mientras empujaba a todos los que se interponían en su camino mientras que sus amigas se mantenían sobre él.

Pero a diferencia de su amigo con cola de mono, los demás o fueron tan afortunados. Izuku fue arrastro por una horda de estudiantes como si fuera un pez en la corriente oceánica de Sídney, Ochaco quedó atrapada entre un grupo que la aplastaba evitando que logrará moverse, e Iida terminó estampado en una ventana.

-(¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?! ¡¿Quién pudo haberse infiltrado?!)- Iida aprovechó su posición e intentó ver por la ventana para descubrir a los intrusos que traspasaron las defensas de la U.A, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba –(¡¿Es solo la prensa?!... ¡Momento, eso significa que es una falsa alarma! ¡Debo avisarles a todos!)- El pelinegro con anteojos estuvo a punto de gritar para llamar la atención de las personas pero antes de que él pudiera hablar fue azotado contra la pared por la horda de estudiantes.

-"¡Qué molestos son ustedes!"- Jason exclamó mientras arrojaba a unos estudiantes por los aires.

-"¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! ¡No tan deprisa, chicos!"- Kirishima gritó mientras era arrastrado junto con Kaminari.

-"¡Esto apesta!"- El rubio se quejó.

-"¡EEEEK!"- Ochaco por su parte solo gritó al sentir como era arrastrada.

-(¡Diablos! ¡Debido al pánico, nadie está dispuesto a escuchar!... ¡Piensa! ¡¿Qué haría Midoriya o mi hermano en un momento como éste?!)- La mente de Iida trabajaba a toda máquina para idear un plan con el que pudiese calmar la situación.

En ese momento, el joven velocista se le ocurrió una idea y volteó a ver a la chica con poderes Anti-Gravitatorios.

-"¡URARAKA-KUN!"- El gritó de Iida hizo que la chica volteará a verlo –"¡Hazme flotar!"- Iida extendió su mano hacia Ochaco, quien entendió el mensaje y se estiró hacia él para anular su gravedad con su poder.

Al instante, el joven velocista se elevó en el aire sobre la multitud –(¡Ahora solo debo ir a un lugar donde todos puedan verme!)- Iida escaneó con la vista hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto, la salida de emergencia.

 _ **-'¡Engine Boost!'-**_ Usando las turbinas de sus piernas, Iida salió disparado hacia la pared encima de la salida pero debido al efecto de gravedad cero, su mala postura y el efecto de propulsión, terminó dando vueltas en el aire hasta que chocó contra la pared –(¡Rápido! ¡Debes ser directo y conciso!)-

El adolescente de la familia de héroes respiró profundamente y lanzó un alarido para llamar la atención de todos –"¡T-TODO ESTA BIEN! ¡ES SOLO LA PRENSA! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER, ESTAREMOS BIEN! ¡SOMOS LA U.A! ¡COMPORTENSE DE UNA MANERA QUE HAGA SENTIR ORGULLO A ESTE GRAN INSTITUTO!"- La voz de Iida llegó a los oídos de todos.

Poco a poco, todos los estudiantes recobraron la compostura y se calmaron, al final todos procedieron a retirarse de forma ordenada con los demás profesores guías para esperar orientación. Todo esto mientras eran guiados por el velocista flotante que era sujetado por la cola de Jason.

-"Esto es raro"- El pelinegro con cola comentó.

-"Dímelo a mí"- Iida dijo sintiendo algo de mareos.

-"Si me vomitas encima, te mataré"- Esa amenaza fue más que suficiente para hacer que Iida se tragará su vomito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Salón 1-A**_

Luego de que el problema fuera solucionado con la aparición oportuna de la policía, las cosas se normalizaron dentro de la Academia U.A y los estudiantes y maestros se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Ahora nos encontramos con la clase de nuestros protagonistas, donde el Presidente de la Clase (Izuku) y sus Vice-Presidentes (Jason y Momo) se encontraban frente a sus compañeros para discutir asuntos del consejo estudiantil.

-"Muy bien, Presidente. Puede proceder"- Momo dijo para que Izuku hablara pero éste se quedo estático por el miedo escénico que tenía.

Afortunadamente para el chico de cabello verde, siempre contaba con la ayuda de su amigo/rudo golpeador/entrenador, Jason Howlett.

 **-"¡Habla de una vez, idiota!"-** La voz demoniaca de Jason fue más que suficiente para hacer que Izuku reaccionará.

-"¡EEEK! ¡HAI! ¡Etto…Debemos elegir a los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil!... ¡Pero antes, tengo un anuncio que hacer!"- La declaración de presidente hizo que todos escucharan atentamente –"¡Me gustaría nominar a Iida para reemplazarme como Presidente de la Clase!"- Todos se sorprendieron por eso y dejaron que Izuku se explicara –"Yo pienso que él es la mejor opción para liderarnos. Ustedes lo vieron durante esa crisis con los reporteros, él se portó como todo un líder"-

-"Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, él fue el único que se mantuvo calmado y logró hacer que todos recobraran la compostura"-

-"¡Sí, fue muy masculino de su parte el ayudarnos! ¡Eso merece respeto, amigo!"-

-"¡Creo que incluso podríamos ponerle un apodo por esa actuación, ¿no creen?!"-

-"¡Iida "Salida de Emergencia", contamos contigo!"-

Para la sorpresa del pelinegro de anteojos, sus compañeros se mostraron muy optimistas y aceptaron su nominación sin objeciones. Eso lo llenó de felicidad y dio un paso al frente.

-"¡Yo, Iida Tenya, humildemente acepto el puesto de Presidente de la Clase! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!"- Iida declaró sintiéndose alagado.

Todo el salón estalló en virotes por la elección de su nuevo presidente y felicitaron a su amigo de anteojos, hasta que Aisawa intervino.

-"¡Ya dejen de hacer tanto ruido y continúen con sus actividades!"- El profesor les mandó a cada uno de los estudiantes una mirada de muerte, y ellos son rieron nerviosamente por el regaño.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _ **En la muralla de la U.A**_

Un grupo de personas se encontraba frente a un enorme agujero ubicado en la pared reforzada de la U.A. Todos estaban observando la ruptura con seriedad absoluta.

El enorme agujero era enorme, fácilmente superaba los 3 metros y tenía una forma circular algo irregular y tenía marcas de mordidas, como si alguien hubiera devorado el metal y hormigón de la muralla.

-"Esto no fue obra de simples reporteros"- Uno de ellos comentó examinando el agujero.

-"Tengo mis dudas… ¿Acaso fue simplemente el fanatismo de un reportero… O se trata de una declaración de guerra?"- El sujeto más pequeño cuestionó esto mientras observaba la escena del crimen.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, un par de ojos rojos observaban la escena desde las sombras mientras reía de forma macabra. Estaba claro que esto sería un mal augurio para el futuro de la U.A.

-"Gehehehe~, las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora"- La persona misteriosa comentó mientras reía.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después**_

 _ **Miércoles**_

Otro día en la Clase 1-A, un día más en el que los estudiantes se mantenían tensos ante la mirada prejuiciosa y fría de su profesor, quien optó por hablar para romper con el silencio incomodo.

-"Ahora, para la clase de hoy, ustedes serán evaluados junto con la Clase 1-B. Los supervisores seremos All Might, yo, Vlad King y otra persona"-

La noticia de que serían acompañados por la Clase 1-B sí que llamó la atención de los estudiantes. Varios murmuraron y otros se preguntaban como serían esos chicos. Pero lo que de verdad deseaban saber era que tipo de evaluación tendrían si se requerían 4 profesores para evaluarlos.

Al final, el chico con protuberancias extrañas en sus codos, Sero, habló –"¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué haremos nosotros exactamente?!"-

Por un momentos, el profesor desalineado no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar a sus estudiantes con su clásica expresión aburrida hasta que sacó un especie de tarjeta blanca de su escritorio que tenía escrito la palabra _**"Rescue"**_ de forma estilizada.

-"Nosotros los prepararemos para los desastres naturales y accidentes horribles, desde inundaciones hasta incendios."- Fue todo lo que dijo Aisawa.

-((¡Entrenamiento de Rescate!))- Todos los chicos pensaron al unísono con emoción y empezaron a expresar sus opiniones.

-"Rescate, ¿uh? Parece que tendremos otro día duro"-

-"¡Sí, verdad~!"-

-"¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Esto es lo que los héroes hacen! ¡Yo estoy emocionado!"-

-"En una zona llena de agua y humedad no hay quien pueda ganarme, ribbit"-

A medida que los alumnos comenzaron a parlotear sobre la clase, no se percataron de la mirada de reproche de su Sensei hasta que ya fue muy tarde –"No he terminado de hablar"- Aisawa los regañó con un comentario tajante –"… Como iba diciendo, en esta prueba pueden decidir si quieren o no usar sus trajes de héroe. Algunos pueden tener problemas debido a la mala compatibilidad que tengan ustedes o sus trajes dependiendo del tipo de actividad que realicen durante la prueba. Además, el sitio de entrenamiento está un poco lejos, así que iremos en autobús… Eso es todo, prepárense rápido"- El Héroe supresor dijo mientras abría los compartimiento donde se encontraban los trajes de los estudiantes.

Nadie dijo nada hasta asegurarse de que su Sensei se fuera del aula, según la experiencia que tienen con ese hombre, llegaron a la conclusión de que su profesor era alérgico a la "socialización juvenil".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Campus de la U.A**_

Luego de cambiarse, los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia el campus de la escuela para esperar el autobús que los llevaría a la zona de entrenamiento. Y cuando llegaron, recibieron un "calurosa" bienvenida por parte de los estudiantes de la Clase 1-B.

Una persona de la otra clase los recibió. Se trataba de un joven caucásico de cabello corto de color rubio y ojos azules con pupilas blancas. Su traje de héroe es un esmoquin con varios relojes alrededor de su cintura y dejaba el cuello hacia arriba y traía una corbata azul punteada. Además, se mostraba con una expresión arrogante.

-"¿Hoh~? Pero si son los chicos de la Clase 1-A. Es un gusto, mi nombre es Monoma Neito"- El rubio se presentó con cortesía.

Iida fue el primero en responder al saludo de chico en esmoquin -"Es un placer conocerte, Monoma-San. Yo soy Iida Tenya, el Presidente de la Clase 1-A"- El pelinegro de gafas quiso darle la mano a Monoma pero éste simplemente le dio una mirada prepotente.

-"¿Saben algo? Ahora que los veo de cerca… No son la gran cosa. No comprendo porque hacen tanto escándalo por ustedes"- Monoma comentó con desdén y arrogancia ganando miradas de reproche de los chicos de la Clase 1-A e incluso de sus propios compañeros de clase.

Jason decidió dar un paso al frente para encarar al rubio –"Por la forma en cómo hablas, solo puedo suponer que tienes mucha confianza en tu Quirk y tus habilidades, ¿no?"- El pelinegro con cola preguntó con curiosidad.

Monoma simplemente continuó con su actitud narcisista –"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes tenga oportunidad con alguno de nosotros, mucho menos conmigo!"-

La declaración del rubio fue suficiente para que cierto chico "explosivo" se encabronara y diera un paso al frente –"¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso, maldito extra?!"-

-"¡Oh! Parece que sus cerebros también están poco desarrollados también, ¿eh?"- Monoma comentó haciendo que Bakugou rechinara sus dientes por la furia.

Pero antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, una persona intervino para evitar conflictos.

-"¡Es suficiente, Monoma!"-

Era una chica muy atractiva de cabello anaranjado con una cola de caballo que cuelga a un lado de su cabeza, y tenía ojos de color verde azulado y una figura muy desarrollada. Ella usaba un qipao azul claro, un corsé negro que termina justo debajo de sus pechos, y unas cortas y negras bolas. También lleva un cinturón utilitario marrón y una máscara de dominó negra.

Al ver la mirada de reproche de su compañera de clase, Monoma simplemente frunció el ceño y se alejo del grupo con un gruñido.

-"Todo un encanto"- Jason dijo negando con la cabeza –(Ese chico seguramente tiene un complejo de inferioridad muy grande)- Él agregó en su mente.

Cuando el rubio de alejó del grupo, la chica de cabello naranja suspiro con pesadez –"Lamento eso. Él puede ser algo… Díficil de tratar, pero no es un mal chico"- Ella se disculpó por su compañero para luego sonreír de forma amistosa –"Yo soy la Presidenta de la Clase 1-B, Kendou Itsuka"-

-"Es un placer conocer a una colega presidenta, soy Iida Tenya"- Iida la saludó con una apretón de manos.

-"Howlett Jason. Vice-Presidente de la Clase 1-A. Es un gusto, Itsuka"- Jason se presentó con un ligero asentimiento.

-"¡Oh, vaya! ¡Entonces eres un Howlett como Liz-Chan dijo!"- Itsuka comentó con sorpresa.

Los dos chicos de la Clase 1-A se miraron en confusión y Jason habló –"¿Quién es esa Liz-Chan?"- Él preguntó confundido.

Ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros, la chica de ojos verdes explicó de quien se trataba –"Ravencroft Elizabeth, ella es nuestra Tesorera"- La artista marcial dijo haciendo que Jason abriera sus ojos en shock.

Por un segundo, todos juraron ver un brillo diabólico en los ojos de Jason cuando él escuchó ese nombre.

-"¿Dijiste Ravencroft?"- El pelinegro preguntó con veneno en su voz, cosa que intimido a la gran mayoría de estudiantes.

Pero antes de que Itsuka pudiera hablar, una nueva persona se presentó.

-"¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡El pequeño Jason~!"- Una chica habló a espaldas del chico con cola.

Al escuchar esa voz femenina, Jason se volteó para encarar a la persona.

Era una atractiva chica de largo cabello lavanda oscuro y ojos rojos carmesí, ella contaba con una figura tan desarrollada como Momo y un lunar pequeño en por debajo de su ojo derecho. Su traje consistía en un abrigo púrpura con dos cola rectangulares que le llegan hasta sus pantorrillas y usaba un pantalón largo ajustado de color negro acompañado de un par de botas de combate de color púrpura oscuro con tacones y puntas metálicas oscuras, y traía un par de guantes sin dedos en cada una de sus manos además de tener unos lentes de sol.

-"… Elizabeth"- El pelinegro dijo el nombre de la chica con una expresión neutra.

-"¡Awww! ¡Entonces aún me recuerdas~! ¡Qué lindo de tu parte~!"- La chica de ojos rojos dijo con una voz juguetona mientras se acercaba al pelinegro –"Hm, realmente has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos"- Ella comentó viendo a Jason de arriba abajo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-"Podría decir los mismo de ti"- Jason dijo con seriedad.

-"Parece que aún sigues molesto por lo que le pasó a Layla"- Elizabeth dijo con inocencia.

-"?!"-

Al instante en el que la chica dijo ese nombre, los ojos de Jason brillaron con un ligero tono dorado y su expresión se endureció reflejando mucha ira. Y por si esto fuera poco, el pelinegro dio una "suave" pisada en el suelo creando varias fisuras en el suelo.

Elizabeth solo alzó sus brazos en defensa –"¡Ok, ok! ¡No tienes que ponerte así!"- Ella dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Notando la creciente tensión entre los dos adolescente, Izuku decidió intervenir.

-"Etto… ¿Ustedes se conocen?"- El chico con pechas preguntó de forma tímida haciendo que la bella chica volteara a verlo –"¡Eeek!"-

-"Hm…"- Elizabeth observó a Izuku con intensidad como si tratara de descifrar un rompecabezas, cosa que preocupó a varios de ambos salones _-"…Zero Potential"-_ Fue todo lo que dijo la joven de ojos rojos a Izuku, quien no se esperó eso.

-"¡¿E-Ehhh?!"-

 _-"Zero Potential"-_ La chica volvió a repetir esa oración en ingles pero al ver que no muchos la entendieron.

-"Es su forma de decir que eres débil"- Jason comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-"Oh… ¡¿AAHHH?!"- Fue lo que dijo Izuku cuando proceso lo dicho por su amigo.

-"Es justo como lo escuchas. Eres débil, Midoriya Izuku. Careces de 'Presencia' y eso significa que eres un perdedor"- Las palabras de Elizabeth fueron un golpe bajo para el chico con pecas.

-"¡Oye, ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decir eso?!"- Ochaco saltó en la defensa de su amigo.

-"¡Es cierto! ¡Midoriya-Kun es más fuerte de lo que crees!"- Esta vez habló Iida, el cual mirada con desaprobación el comentario descarado de Elizabeth.

Pero lo dicho por los amigos de Izuku no intimidaron a Elizabeth, quien solo jugó con un mechón de su cabello mientras miraba a los chicos con curiosidad.

–"Yo solo digo la verdad. No entiendo porque se enojan conmigo"- La chica de cabello lavanda se volteó para encarar a Jason –"¿Son tus amigos, primo?"- Elizabeth preguntó haciendo que todos los miraran en shock.

-""¡¿PRIMO?!""-

El pelinegro con cola solo resopló en frustración –"Sí, Elizabeth Ravencroft es mi prima. Y sí, Elizaneth, ellos son mis… Amigos"- Él respondió con un tono serio y a la vez molesto.

-"Huh, no pensé que te relacionarías con unos debiluchos. ¿Qué diría la tía Annie?"- Elizabeth preguntó con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que los demás la mirasen con enojo por su comentario.

Jason simplemente se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua –"Con quien me relacione es asunto mío. Ya lárgate"- El pelinegro masculló.

La chica de ojos rojos simplemente se encogió de hombros –"Meh, está bien. Supongo que nos veremos luego"- Ella se volteó para ver a los compañeros de Jason por unos segundos antes de irse con su clase.

Itsuka solo suspiro ante la actitud narcisista de su amiga –"Lamento eso. Ella puede ser muy directa con lo que dice pero no tenía malas intenciones al decir eso. Es solo que ella es algo… Complicada"- La chica de cabello naranja dijo con algo de pesar –"Fue un placer conocerlos y, de nuevo, perdonen a mis compañeros"- Itsuka se retiró del lugar para ingresar a uno de los autobuses junto con sus compañeros de clase.

-"Haahhh… De todas las escuelas, ella tuvo que escoger la U.A"- Jason suspiró molesto antes de notar algo raro, como si alguien lo estuviera observando. Él se volteó y notó que la gran mayoría, sino es que todos sus compañeros lo miraban fijamente en busca de alguna explicación –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-

Sus compañeros solo se quedaron callados por unos segundos muy incómodos, el cual empezó a molestar a Jason hasta que Iida decidió cortar la tensión con un silbato

 _ ***¡FWEEET! ¡FWEEET!***_

-"¡Muy bien, todos formen dos filas para poder ingresar al autobús de forma ordenada!"- El joven velocista declaró en su modo de "Presidente" mientras mostraba un grafico del diseño interno del autobús que revelaba como estaban distribuidos los asientos.

Jason hizo una nota mental para agradecerle al chico de lentes por su interferencia. En estos momentos él estaba de mal humor luego de encontrarse con su pariente femenino y no quería responder preguntas al respecto.

En fin, todos siguieron las instrucciones de Iida sin hacer preguntas ya que no deseaban discutir con el chico de gafas. Y además, la estrategia de abordaje de Iida estaba bien elaborada pero él olvido un pequeño detalle con respecto al autobús…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"¡Demonios! ¡Al final resultó que era este tipo de autobús!"-

Iida se encontraba cabizbajo con un aura deprimente mientras se quejaba en silencio. Su plan era infalible pero él no contó con que los asientos de cada lado del autobús estaban distribuidos de forma horizontal en lugar de vertical.

-"Supongo que fue un error de planeación"- Jason, quien estaba sentado al lado de su Presidente, comentó mientras miraba por la ventana con desinterés.

En ese momento, cierta chica decidió hablar en voz alta expresando sus opiniones.

-"Oye, Midoriya-Chan"- Ella se dirigió hacia el chico de ojos verdes, quien se puso muy nervioso por el hecho de que una chica estaba hablando con él.

-"E-Emm. ¿Q-Qué sucede, Asui-San?"- Él preguntó con nervios.

-"Llámame, Tsu-Chan"- La chica rana replicó antes de continuar hablando –"Pienso que tu Quirk es muy similar al de All Might"- Ella dijo atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los chicos de la clase.

-((¡Mierda!))- Fue el pensamiento compartido de Jason e Izuku, los cuales empezaron a sudar un poco. Ciertamente ellos no esperaron que la chica rana viera las similitudes entre el Símbolo de la Paz y el chico de cabello verde.

-"¡¿E-En serio p-piensas e-eso-o?!"- Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Izuku empezará a tartamudear y hablar con una voz algo chillona. Sobra decir que Jason hizo gala de toda su compostura para no hacer un facepalm.

Afortunadamente, un buen samaritano decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-"Espera, Tsu-Chan. Debes recordar que All Might no se lastima cada vez que usa su poder. Son Quirks completamente distintos"- Kirishima acotó haciendo que Izuku y Jason suspiraran aliviados –"Aunque un Quirk del tipo reforzamiento también es muy cool, él podría hacer muchas cosas geniales con eso… Mi **Endurecimiento** por otra parte, es algo soso. Soy bueno cuando se trata de pelear pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer con él"- El pelirrojo mostró su habilidad al reforzar su brazo izquierdo, el cual adquirió una forma más rocosa y a la vez filosa.

Izuku por otra parte, tenía un pensamiento diferente sobre el poder de su compañero de clase –"Yo pienso que tu habilidad puede ser muy útil si sabes cómo utilizarla. Puedes actuar como un escudo para las personas que se encuentran en peligro, como un muro inquebrantable. O tal vez resguardarlas de alguna clase de ataque de algún villano"- El chico de cabello verde alegó mostrando las diferentes situaciones en las que el pelirrojo podía emplear su Quirk.

Lo dicho por Izuku hizo que Kirishima adoptara una pose pensativa –"¿Un muro inquebrantable, uh? Se oye bien ahora que pienso en ello"-

En ese momento, el rubio francés de la clase decidió hacer un aporte a la conversación –"No olviden que los Pro más famosos tienen habilidades muy espectaculares que atraen a las masas. Y mi **Naval Laser** es tanto poderoso como asombroso. Perfecto para el trabajo de un Pro"- Aoyama dijo de forma "Cool"

-"Pero sería una lástima que tu estomago se descomponga cada vez que lo usas"- Desgraciadamente para él, Mina arruinó el momento del francés cuando lo hizo ver la cruda realidad.

-"Si hablamos de habilidades poderosas y espectacular entonces solo deben mirar al Top 3. Jason, Bakugou y Todoroki son los más fuertes del salón. Ellos llegarán lejos con sus Quirks"- Kaminari comentó atrayendo la atención de dos de los aludidos mientras que el chico con cabello bicolor dormía una siesta.

-"Es cierto, pero la gran boca y comportamiento anti-heroico de Bakugou le garantizara una carrera poco reconocida"- Tsuyu dijo tajante.

Y ese pequeño comentario "inocente" de la chica rana fue suficiente como para hacer explotar al rubio de ojos rojos –"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, cara de rana?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!"- Él rugió con furia.

-"Ven. De eso hablo"- La chica rana agregó.

-"Apenas hemos empezado a socializar entre nosotros y tú ya has dejado en claro que tienes un mal temperamento"- Kaminari dijo sin miedo aun cuando Bakugou lo fusiló con la mirada.

-"¡¿Quieres socializar, maldito?! ¡¿Qué te parece si estampo tu cara contra el suelo?!"- Bakugou gritó aún más furioso que antes.

-(¡Kacchan está sufriendo de bulling! ¡¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?!)- Izuku pensó en shock, sin poder creer que el chico que lo acosaba estaba recibiendo una probada de su propia medicina.

A medida que Bakugou continuaba lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra y la conversación escalaba a una más ruidosa, el mal humor de Jason comenzó a crecer más y más.

-"Yo aún no puedo creer que Howlett sea pariente de una diosa como esa chica. Sus senos son incluso más grandes que los de Yaoyorozu"-

El comentario de chico con cabeza de uvas fu la gota que derramó el vaso.

 **-"¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA POR CINCO SEGUNDOS!"-** Nadie se atrevió a decir nada luego del arrebato de Jason ya que recordaron que él tenía oídos algo sensibles. Era normal que un chico con súper-oído se sintiera abrumado por una conversación tan ruidosa.

Pero desgraciadamente, cierto rubio con Quirk explosivo no captó el mensaje.

-"¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Zaru?! ¡¿Acaso buscas una pelea?!"-

 **-"¡Dame tu mejor golpe, Bakagou!"-**

Los chicos de la Clase 1-A empezaron a temer lo peor. Una batalla entre dos de los más fuertes en su clase no acarrearía nada bonito, ya sea para ellos o para los demás.

Afortunadamente, Aisawa intervino –"Ustedes dos, dejen de parlotear. Ya hemos llegado, todos fuera del autobús"- El héroe supresor dijo tajante.

Con un gruñido de enojo, los dos chicos se separaron y bajaron del autobús junto a sus compañeros.

Los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A bajaron rápidamente del autobús y se reunieron con los chicos de la Clase 1-B. Luego se dirigieron hacia un gigantesco domo que fácilmente tenía un tamaño similar al de un pueblo. Pero eso no era lo impresionante del lugar sino su interior.

-""¡WWOOOOOOAAAHHH! ¡¿ESTO ES UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?!""-

Los alumnos de ambos salones no pudieron hacer más que contemplar con asombro el interior de su zona de evaluación. Literalmente había toda clase de zonas que abarcaban diversas clases de desastres.

En ese momento, una nueva persona hizo acto de aparición en el lugar.

-[Inundaciones, Incendios, Terremotos, etc., éste lugar cuenta con diferentes escenarios que corresponden a diferentes clases de desastres y accidentes]- Esta persona en particular traía puesto una especie de traje espacial con una chaqueta algo hinchada en lugar de un traje espacial clásico, traía un casco negro con ojos blancos y unas botas amarillas –[Yo construí este lugar y lo llamó… El "Unforeseen Simulation Joint" o USJ, por la siglas en inglés claro esta]-

Los estudiantes se emocionaron cuando vieron a ésta nueva persona frente a ellos. Todos conocían a éste héroe profesional.

-"¡Otro gran héroe profesional! ¡Es algo increíble!"-

-"¡Kyyaaahh! ¡Es Nº 13!"-

-"¡Wow! ¡Yo adoro a Nº13!"-

-"¡Es más impresionante en persona!"-

Todos vitorearon al nuevo integrante del grupo con alegría, emoción y admiración. Con excepción de Jason y Elizabeth, lo cuales estaban algo tensos por alguna razón en particular.

-"¿Hm?"- Aisawa notó algo raro y se dirigió con su compañero de traje espacial –"Trece, ¿Dónde está All Might? Pensé que él se encontraría con nosotros aquí"- El pelinegro desalineado preguntó con curiosidad al no encontrar al héroe Nº 1 por ningún lado.

-"Yo también estoy muy curioso por eso. Él no es impuntual en este tipo de cosas"-

Y él no era el único, el segundo profesor de aula también estaba algo inquieto. Él era un hombre muy alto con el cabello corto de color plateado y de ojos oscuros, quien contaba con un físico musculoso y de piel algo bronceada. Su traje de héroe consistía en un traje rojo sangre con detalles negros en sus hombros acompañado de un visor anaranjado en sus ojos, un par de guanteletes metálicos y un par de botas blancas.

-[Verán, Aisawa-Senpai, Kan-Senpai, lo que sucede es que él está un poco indispuesto pero vendrá cuando pueda]- El héroe con el traje espacial respondió levantado tres de sus dedos a sus colegas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Jason y Elizabeth.

Los dos maestros de aula solo resoplaron con decepción –"Él es muy irracional"- Fue el comentario de Aisawa –"En fin, creo que lo mejor será continuar con normalidad"-

Kan asintió con la cabeza –"Concuerdo contigo, Eraser"-

Dejando de lado el paradero de All Might para más tarde, Trece procedió a hablar con los estudiantes y darles una pequeña introducción –[Antes de iniciar, tengo 2 puntos que quisiera aclarar… Tal vez 3… O 4… O 5…]- Los estudiantes miraron al héroe espacial con una enorme gota de sudor ya que éste seguía añadiendo más y más datos a lo que debía ser una introducción corta.

-((Son muchos puntos))- Fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos.

-[En fin, como todos ustedes saben, mi Quirk se llama **Black Hole**. Puede absorber cualquier cosa y reducirlo a nada]- Explicó el funcionamiento de su Quirk con un tono serio antes de ser interrumpido por cierto joven de cabello verde.

-"¡Y lo usas para ayudar a las personas, salvándolas de toda clase de desastres!"- Izuku concluyó en su modo Fanboy.

-[Es correcto… Sin embargo, mi poder fácilmente puede matar a alguien]- Lo dicho por Trece hizo que los estudiantes se pusieran tensos debido a su tono serio –[Estoy seguro que varios de ustedes tienen problemas similares]- Trece dijo esto mientras miraba a algunos de los estudiantes más que otros, específicamente a Jason, Elizabeth, Todoroki y Bakugou –[En nuestra sociedad, los Quirk son fuertemente restringidos y monitoreados. Puede que se vea como un sistema de estabilización… Pero no debemos olvidar que solo se necesita un paso en falso y un Quirk incontrolable para provocar un desastre que provocaría la muerte de gente inocente]- Jason bajo la mirada y gruñó cuando escuchó eso –[En la clase de Aisawa y Vlad King, ustedes descubrieron su potencial… Y, durante la clase de All Might, conocieron la clase de peligro que sus poderes pueden provocar. En esta clase aprenderán una nueva perspectiva. ¡Ustedes aprenderán a usar sus Quirks para salvar vidas!]- Trece declaró con firmeza mientras daba animo a sus estudiantes –[Sus poderes no están hechos para dañar a otros. Espero que cuando se retiren de éste lugar aprendan que su deber es ayudar a otros… Bien, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su atención]- Trece hizo una reverencia mientras agradecía a su audiencia por escucharlo atentamente.

-"¡Bravo, Bravo!"- Iida aplaudió al héroe espacial.

-"¡Es tan asombroso!"- Ochaco dijo con alegría.

-""Meh, yo he oido mejores discursos""- Elizabeth y Jason dijeron al mismo tiempo ganando miradas de todos –""¿Qué?""-

Luego de la introducción de Trece, Aisawa dio un paso al frente -"Muy bien, con esto aclaro, quiero que todos se preparen para—"- Pero él se detuvo a media sentencia cuando sintió una presencia siniestra provenir de la plaza principal del lugar.

Los tres héroes y los alumnos observaron como una especia de portal se abría en la plaza, y de ese portal emergió una multitud de individuos de toda clase de tamaños y formas. Cada uno tenía alguna clase de complexión o equipo especial.

-"¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Son más robot de entrenamiento?"- Kirishima preguntó en confusión.

Al ver que los estudiantes querían acercarse a la plaza, Eraser Head les gritó –"¡NO SE MUEVAN! ¡QUDENSE DONDE ESTÁN!"- Todos se sorprendieron por el arrebato de su Sensei.

Por lo general, el profesor de la Clase 1-A era alguien muy calmado y de mirada aburrida con poco interés en muchas cosas pero ahora él se mostraba muy tenso y algo asustado por lo que pasaba. Eso era suficiente para alertar a los estudiantes de ambos salones.

-"¡HAGANLE CASO A ERASER HEAD! ¡ESAS PERSONAS SON VILLANOS!"- Kan declaró mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Todos se tensaron cuando escucharon la declaración del héroe más alto, y varios se asustaron. Pero hubo algunos que se mostraron completamente calmados como Todoroki, Jason y Elizabeth.

De repente el portal de donde surgieron los villanos empezó a deformarse una vez que todos salieron y tomo una forma más humana **–"Hm… Trece, Eraser Head y Vlad King se encuentran aquí. Justo como nuestro informante nos dijo en su informe"-** El "Portal" dijo al ver a los mencionados héroes.

Uno de los villanos observó a los héroes profesionales y a los estudiantes como si los escaneara, y se rascó un poco su cabeza en confusión.

-"¿Pero donde ésta All Might? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Se supone que él debía estar aquí? Incluso trajimos muchos compañeros de juego"-

Esta persona era un sujeto alto y delgado de cabello azul claro y tez pálida. Él usaba una camiseta oscura y unos pantalones largos acompañados de unos tennis, y además traía una gran cantidad de manos sujetadas en sus brazos y otras que cubrían su cuello y cara para ocultar su identidad.

-"¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Yo solo quiero pelear contra el Howlett o la chica Ravencroft!"- Uno de los villanos habló con molestia.

A diferencia de su líder, éste sujeto era mucho más joven, tal vez el más joven del grupo ya que no parecía ser mayor que los estudiantes. Él tenía cabello negro erizado y sus ojos de color rojos carmesí, su piel era bronceada y tenía una constitución muy tonificada y además contaba con múltiples perforaciones en sus cejas, nariz, boca y antebrazos. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de gabardina rota que dejaba ver sus brazos musculosos, un pantalón largo de color gris oscuro y unas botas negras.

-"Cálmate un poco, no tienes que ponerte tan emocionado. De cualquier forma creo que debemos atraer al Símbolo de la Paz para que venga hasta nosotros"- El sujeto con manos en su cuerpo entonces observó a los estudiantes con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos –"Me pregunto cómo se sentirá All Might al ver a sus estudiantes asesinados~"- El villano de cabello azulado declaró con un tono sádico.

De regreso con el grupo de la U.A, estos se mostraron tensos ante la declaración del hombre delgado que lideraba al grupo.

-"¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo llegaron estos villanos aquí?!"-

-"¡¿No se supone que ésta es un área segura?!"-

-"¡¿Ahora qué haremos?!"-

Los estudiantes empezaron a perder la compostura ya que no solo tenían que pelear contra villanos sino que estos los superaban en términos de cantidad.

-"¡Sensei, ¿no se supone que debe haber sensores que nos alertarían de estos intrusos?!"- Momo le preguntó a Trece mientras se ponía en guardia.

El héroe espacial solo negó con la cabeza –"Claro que tenemos sensores pero… Parece que de alguna forma ellos lograron inutilizarlos"-

-"¿Acaso solo se encuentran aquí o también han invadido la escuela?... De cualquier forma, si los sensores no han dado la alarma entonces ellos deben tener a un sujeto con un Quirk capaz de inutilizar los sensores"- Todoroki teorizó mientras observaba a los villanos con atención –"Este lugar está muy lejos del campus y ellos se tomaron la molestia de aparecer justo cuando habían pocas personas… Quizás ellos no son tan tontos como parecen. Éste debió ser planeado con anticipación porque éste fue un plan bien coordinado"-

-"¡Tsk! ¡Trece, Vlad, evacuen a los estudiantes y protéjanlos! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos para darles algo de tiempo!"- El héroe supresor declaró firmemente –"¡Kaminari, usa tu Quirk para pedir refuerzos!"- Él ordenó al rubio, quien se puso en marcha.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro saltara a la acción, fue detenido por Vlad King –"¡Ni creas que te dejare pelear solo contra ellos, Eraser!"- El enorme hombre de cabello blanco dijo parándose al lado de su colega profesor.

-"¡Hm! ¡Entonces asegúrate de no meterte en mi camino!"- Aisawa dijo con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Esperen, Aisawa-Sensei, Kan-Sensei! ¡Esto es demasiado para ustedes solos! ¡Incluso si Vlad King es capaz de luchar contra varios oponente a la vez, hasta él se verá abrumado por la gran cantidad de oponentes!"- Izuku gritó con preocupación por sus maestros –"¡Y, Aisawa-Sensei, como Eraser Head, su estilo de combate consiste en emboscadas y captura rápida! ¡El combate frontal es—!"- Antes de que el Heredero del **One For All** pudiera continuar, fue interrumpido por su Sensei.

-"¡Cálmate, Midoriya! ¡Después de todo, un gran héroe no es un poni de un solo truco!"- El héroe pelinegro declaró antes de lanzarse hacia la horda de villanos junto con su colega.

Los villanos más cercanos al grupo simplemente observaron a los dos héroes profesionales con miradas burlonas y sonrisas arrogantes.

-"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Ya vieron eso?! ¡Esos idiotas piensan que pueden vencernos por sí solos!"-

-"¡Conozco a Vlad King pero, ¿Quién es el otro sujeto?!"-

-"¡No lo sé y no me importa! ¡Solo son carne muerta!"-

-"¡Incluso Vlad King no podrá vencernos a todos, además dudo que ese tipo desalineado sea muy fuerte!"-

-"¡Rápido, escuadrón de larga distancia, mátenlos!"-

Los insultos no se hicieron esperar pero para la sorpresa de los criminales, ninguno de ellos pudo usar su poder, y fue en ese instante que fueron asaltados por los dos héroes hasta que terminaron noqueados.

-"¡Idiotas, ese hombre desalineado puede anular los Quirks solo con una mirada! ¡Es Eraser Head!"- Uno de los villanos gritó con enojo al ver la ineptitud de sus compañeros.

-"¡Puede cancelar los Quirks, ¿Huh?! ¡¿Entonces puedes anular el poder de los Quirks de clase Mutación también?!- Otro de los criminales dijo mientras cargaba contra el héroe supresor. A diferencia de los demás, éste hombre tenía un cuerpo mucho más voluminoso con una piel rocosa y cuatro brazos.

El sujeto seguramente pensó en aplastar a Aisawa con su fuerza física natural otorgada por su constitución mutante, desafortunadamente…

 _ ***¡BAM!***_

Eraser Head fue muy veloz y lo noqueó de un golpe en la cara –"Nope, no puedo anular los de tu tipo. Sin embargo…"- El pelinegro evadió un ataque de otro villano y usó su vendaje para atar a su atacante –"Estadísticamente hablando, chicos como ustedes tienden a brillar más en combate mano a mano…"- Usando el momentum, Aisawa arrojó a su atacante contra un grupo de villanos detrás de él dejándolos fuera de combate –"Y es por eso que tengo contramedidas para ustedes"-

El "Portal" observó la lucha de Aisawa contra sus secuaces con una expresión neutral **–"Ya veo. A pesar de su complexión, él es bueno en el combate mano a mano. Y con esas gafas en sus ojos, es prácticamente imposible saber cual Quirk esta anulando"-** Luego volteó a ver al hombre de traje rojo con interés.

Vlad King derrotaba a los villanos que se cruzaban en su camino con suma facilidad usando poderosos puñetazos para luego inmovilizar a otros lanzándoles lo que parece ser sangre, la cual se cristalizó de inmediato creando una prisión de sangre.

-"Tsk. Realmente odio a los Pro Hero. Ni siquiera toda una horda de nosotros es suficiente para detenerlos"- El hombre con cabello azul se quejó mientras se rascaba su cuello con irritación.

Por otra parte, los estudiantes ya se encontraban de camino a la salida con excepción de Izuku, quien observaba a los dos maestros pelear con admiración.

-"Guau. Ellos dos están en sincronía"- El chico de cabello verde comentó impresionado.

Pero para su mala fortuna, su amigo con cola de mono intervino -"¡Ahora no es el momento, maldito nerd!"- Jason rugió arrastrando a Izuku por el cuello de su camisa.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida pero todos fueron detenidos por una neblina oscura que apareció frente a ellos **–"No los dejaré escapar"-** El "Portal" habló con un tono suave.

-(¡Maldición, ¿en un parpadeo él fue capaz de llegar hasta ellos?!)- Aisawa pensó rechinando los dientes en frustración al ver a la niebla oscura aparecer frente a su colega y estudiantes

–(¡Maldito teletransportador! ¡Apuesto a que ese sujeto es el más peligroso!)- Vlad King masculló apretando sus puños con furia.

 **-"Nosotros somos la Liga de Villanos. Perdonen nuestra osadía pero, hoy, hemos venido a la U.A… Para matar al Símbolo de la Paz"-** El portal declaró con voz de ultratumba haciendo que los estudiantes y profesores abrieran sus ojos en shock **–"Tenemos entendido que All Might debía presentar aquí, pero parece que está retrasado. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Mi rol no se ve afectado"-** El Portal viviente dijo con desinterés mientras rodeaba al grupo con su niebla.

Sin embargo, tres estudiantes se lanzaron contra la criatura para atacarlo. Dos de ellos eran Bakugou y Kirishima mientras que el tercer sujeto, y crearon una gran explosión por la fuerza de sus ataques.

El tercer joven acompañándolos era un chico cabello plateado con ojos oscuros y pestañas muy gruesas alrededor de sus ojos. Él traía un traje sin manga de color verde oscuro con botas de metal y correas de metal sobre sus hombros, las correas se conectan en un círculo rojo en su pecho. También tiene bandas de metal alrededor de cualquiera de sus bíceps y una máscara. Y además su piel estaba recubierta por metal orgánico.

-"¡Hah! ¡Apuesto a que no viste venir eso!"- Kirishima declaró con una sonrisa confiada.

-"¡IDIOTAS! ¡ALEJENSE DE ÉL!"- Elizabeth gritó con furia a sus compañeros pero ya era muy tarde.

 **-"Hm, eso estuvo cerca"-** El humo se disipó revelando al Portal completamente ileso **–"Es cierto que ustedes son estudiantes, pero también son lo mejor de lo mejor ya que son estudiantes de U.A"-** En un parpadeo, la criatura cubrió a todos con su niebla creando un domo de oscuridad **–"Ahora… Mueran"-** La oscuridad empezó a tragar a todos a su paso.

Nadie fue capaz de hacer nada. Todos fueron absorbidos por la densa neblina del portal viviente.

-(¡Tsk! ¡No creas que me dejaré absorber tan fácilmente!)- Jason se mantuvo firme en el suelo y miró por detrás de él –(¡Debo usar mi Quirk para acabar con esto rápido!)- El pelinegro pensó mientras observaba a sus compañeros siendo atrapados por la criatura –(Por lo visto, nadie está en peligro por los momentos. Éste sujeto los está tele-transportando a las diversas zonas del complejo para separarnos)-

-"¡Jason-Kun/Howlett-Kun/Jason!"-

El aludido pelinegro se volteó al escuchar las voces de su prima, Momo y Hagakure, solo para abrir sus ojos en shock al sentir como una hoja metálica atravesaba su hombro.

 _ ***¡SWWWSSSHHH! ¡TRWWKKK!***_

-"¡NGH!"-

Un enorme garfio de metal atrapó el brazo de Jason cortando a través de su carne de forma limpia para luego arrastrarlo hacia las tinieblas hasta perderse en el portal.

Lo último que Jason pudo ver fue las miradas choqueadas de sus compañeros y su prima antes de que la oscuridad consumiera su visión.

* * *

 _ **Zona de Derrumbe.**_

Un portal se abrió justo encima de uno de los múltiples edificios inclinados de la zona de desplazamiento terrestre y de él emergió Jason cayendo a una gran velocidad contra el techo del edificio atravesándolo al instante.

 _ ***¡THOOM! ¡THOOM! ¡THOOM!***_

El pelinegro con cola destrozó tres pisos completos hasta chocar contra una enorme viga metálica. La fuerza del impacto desestabilizó todo el edificio e hizo que temblará bastante como si estuviera bajo el ataque de un terremoto.

-"¡Ngh! ¡Mierda!"- Jason se quejó mientras se levantaba y observaba –"Genial, el maldito portal me atrapó y me alejó de los demás"- El pelinegro resopló con frustración y revisó su herida.

Su hombro fue perforado limpiamente y ahora tenía un agujero del cual salía mucha sangre junto con un garfio enterrado en su extremidad.

-"¡Tsk!"- Con un quejido más, Jason se quitó la pieza de metal sin sentir dolor y en menos de un segundo la herida se cerró a una gran velocidad –"Hm… Éste no es hierro normal. Es 40 veces más denso y ligero"- El pelinegro comentó inspeccionando el garfio que lo atravesó pero se detuvo cuando escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose a su dirección seguido de una suave corriente de aire.

 _ ***¡FSSHHHH!***_

En ese instante una viga de metal pasó volando hacia la cabeza de Jason pero él la esquivó fácilmente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-"¡Ohoho~! ¡Tienes buenos reflejos!"- Una persona comentó al otro lado de la habitación.

Frente a él se encontraba el mismo sujeto de cabello oscuro y múltiples perforaciones, el cual tenía su brazo izquierdo recubierto por metal con espinas.

-"¡Gehehe~! ¡Así que tú eres parte de la famosa familia Howlett, ¿eh?!"- El sujeto de cabello oscuro declaró sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba sus dientes, unos colmillos muy afilados que podían cortar un miembro por la mitad según la perspectiva de Jason.

El pelinegro con cola de mono simplemente observó a su nuevo oponente con una mirada seria –"Supongo que fuiste tú quien me atacó con esta pieza de chatarra"- Jason comentó arrojando el garfio a los pies del adolescente con perforaciones.

-"Culpable de los cargos"- El chico con perforaciones alzó sus brazos con una mirada burlona –"Me presento. Yo soy Kurogane Ryo"- El pelinegro con ojos rojos se presentó con una reverencia.

-"Huh, un sujeto con un Quirk de transformación cuyo dominio esta en el metal"- Jason comentó observando a Ryo con una mirada analítica –"Me importa una mierda quien. Lo único que quiero es volver con mi grupo… **Si te interpones en mi camino te acabaré"-** El pelinegro declaró con su voz demoniaca caminaba hasta su contrincante.

Ryo hizo lo mismo, solo que él tenía una amplia sonrisa sádica en su rostro –"¿Hoh~? ¡Qué miedo~! ¡Gehe! ¡Eres justo lo que esperaba en un Howlett! ¡Prepotente y orgulloso!"- Ryo declaró sin detenerse.

-"…"- Jason no dijo nada y continuó caminando hasta que los dos se encontraron cara a cara.

La diferencia de estaturas era casi irreconocible, ellos tenían casi la misma estatura pero Ryo era más alto por uno o dos centímetros. Sin embargo eso no importaba para ninguno de ellos ya que se miraba con expresiones serias mescladas con sonrisas algo sádicas.

Posiblemente Jason no se dio cuenta de esto… No, él lo supo en el momento en el que se encontró con Ryo. El chico de ojos rojos era algo que Jason estuvo buscando por un tiempo, algo que solo encontró en pocas personas dentro de la escuela… Un digno oponente.

Desconocido para él, Ryo sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Este era el inicio de una batalla extrema entre los dos guerreros.

Una lucha entre un monstruo diabólico y una bestia sobrehumana.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia Ending 1: Heroes by Brian the Sun**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **¡Y corte! ¡Eso es todo, señoras y señores!**

 **¡En el siguiente capítulo veremos mucha acción! ¡No solo por parte de Jason sino por parte de los demás estudiantes tanto de la Clase 1-A como la 1-B!**

 **Ahora, al negocio entre manos. ¡La lista del Harem! ¡Aquí están las chicas que forman parte oficialmente del Harem de Jason!**

 **Harem: Momo Yaoyorozu, Tooru Hagakure…**

 **¡Y aquí está la lista de votos!**

 **Kyouka Jiro: 21**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: 20**

 **Tsuyu Asui: 20**

 **Mina Ashido: 19**

 **Mei Hatsume: 19**

 **Itsuka Kendou: 18**

 **Nejire Hadō: 18**

 **Pixie-Bob/Ryuko Tsuchikawa: 15**

 **Ryukyu/Ryuko Tatsuma: 15**

 **Fuyumi Todoroki: 15**

 **Mandalay/Shino Sosaki: 14**

 **Midnight/Nemuri Kamaya: 13**

 **¡Vaya, vaya vaya! ¡Parece que nadie es capaz de quitarle el trono a la Reina del Rock, ¿huh?! ¡Me sorprende que ella mantenga la delantera pero no me quejo ya que ella me agrada!**

 **Por cierto, he notado que muchos de ustedes se están quejando con el tema de la brecha de edad entre maestra y alumno, déjenme decirles que esos comentarios son algo irrelevantes. ¿Una han visto un anime Harem? Una gran cantidad de esas series tiene a una o varias mujeres adultas. Aunque claro, yo no haré el harem tan excesivamente largo o lo rellenaré con mujeres maduras ya que hay soluciones para eso.**

 **Hay algunos de ustedes que me mandaron más sugerencias para el Harem pero no me han dado argumentos sobre por qué debería añadir a ciertas chicas. Al menos con Toga Himiko hay un precedente hilarante, básicamente ella lo podría cortar cuantas veces quisiera y nada le pasaría a Jason por su pode regenerativo, y siempre es bueno tener a una Acosadora/Yandere en un Harem. Mándenme buenos argumentos sobre las chicas, bien sea un PM o un Review, y tal vez considere incluirlas o no.**

 **¡En fin, continúen votando amigos!**

 **Antes de que alguien me diga algo, éste nuevo OC villano es una idea que recibí de unos asociados llamados Doctor Lecter Sith y JeffersonStarshipBlack, a quienes les agradezco su apoyo.**

 **Sin más que añadir a esta nota innecesaria, éste títere sobre pagado se despide.**

 **Y, en las inmorales palabras de Atlas: "¡Comenten, hijos de la chingada!"**

 **Atlas: ¡Hey, yo no dije eso! 0-0**

 **Autor: ¡Claro que sí~!**

 **Atlas: ¡Eso no es lo que dije, maldito! ¡Te perdiste en la traducción! ¡Lo que quise decir es que estoy harto de que nadie haga comentarios y que nadie haga preguntas o sugerencias como se los pedí amablemente! ¡Y también me estaba quejando por las personas que no entendían que solo había DOS chicas en el Harem y las demás están en fase de prueba por los votos!**

 **Autor: Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Tenemos un público exigente. Además, a nadie le interesa lo que tengas que decir.**

 **Atlas: …Ya no hay respeto (Aura deprimente mientras se recostaba para dibujar círculos en el suelo)**

 **Autor: En fin, dejando de lado los lamentables quejidos de Atlas -[Te escuché, hijo de puta]- Su humilde servidor, el Señor Striker, se despide.**

 **?: ¡STRIKER! ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTAS, MALNACIDO?! ¡ME DEBES UNA PELEA!**

 **Autor: ¡Mierda, Tiberius me encontró! 0_0**

 **Atlas: Te dije que debiste publicar un capitulo de Fate/New Destiny primero, pero no me escuchaste. Esta es tu consecuencia.**


End file.
